Beauty and Her Beasts
by GreenEyesFreckles87
Summary: When Bill Compton was a young man, he fell in love, and had a child, with a Fairy. Over 165 years later, his daughter, eternally young, beautiful, and powerful, lives in Bon Temps once more, and works at Merlotte's, where, one night, her Father returns. Eric/OC. ON HIATUS.
1. Welcome to Bon Temps

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I've had this idea in my head since True Blood was on, but never wrote it out as a story, so here's my attempt to do so!

The role of Elena is played by actress Nina Dobrev. In addition to being the Cover Image for this, I've added links for her to my Profile, as well as links for her Fairy abilities (which are those of Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch, from Marvel), and links to any other original characters, so be sure to check them out! I'll update with more links as I go on, including links for Elena's outfits and such.

With that, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE take the time to send in a review!

* * *

When Elena arrived at Merlotte's Bar & Grill for her shift, clad in her usual uniform of her white t-shirt with the Merlotte's logo, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, her long silky chocolate brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, the bottom of which still nearly reached the center of her back, she tucked her stuff away in the safety of Sam's office, donned her apron, and got to work.

The usual class of customers were there tonight. Elena had learned a long time ago that it was best for both herself and them for her to keep her minds from theirs, though, every once and a while, she would read somebody, either from boredom, curiosity, or to get a better tip.

Not that she needed the money. Or this job, to be honest. She was over 150 years old, though eternally in her early 20s physically, and had more than enough funds to live comfortably. But it was all about appearances. Especially in this town.

No one would believe that a young woman was independently wealthy, unless she'd inherited family money, and, in which case, they'd wonder why the Hell she was living in their Southern Podunk town.

Truth be told, Elena would often wonder the same thing. When she'd first come here a few years ago, it was to get away after suffering a tragedy, and she hadn't been back to Bon Temps since her Mother left with her when she was a child back in the 1800s. It was, in many ways, her home.

Despite the fact that her Father's house was rightfully hers, and had sat abandoned and empty for years, she'd still made the choice to move in with Adele Stackhouse, who lived in a fair sized two story house across the cemetery from her family's. The older woman had one Grandson, Jason, that worked Construction, but he had his own place, his parents', who'd died when he was young.

Adele, who's husband was a Fairy, had been a friend of Elena's Mother, and she'd welcomed her daughter into her home when she arrived in Bon Temps a few years ago, looking for a fresh start in the place where she'd been born.

Most of the time, if Elena used her abilities to read the minds of customers to get tips, it was to help out her fellow waitresses, especially Arlene, who had two young children at home. If she learned that the people being served weren't going to leave much extra cash, she'd give them the "persuasion" they needed in the form of sending one of her scarlet hexes into their minds.

Over the several decades Elena had been alive, her Fairy powers had been described in many ways, and she'd been called everything from a "horrifying miracle" to "weird", a "freak", or an "abomination of nature". But nothing changed the fact that she was incredibly powerful and her abilities were seemingly limitless.

When Vampires had "come out of the coffin" a couple of years ago, Elena knew Fae were never do the same. They were already nearly extinct from mere rumors of their existence alone. If they made themselves known, their entire species would be wiped out within a month.

That was another reason Bon Temps had been a good choice for Elena to move to. It was safe. It was a small town, the people in it minded their own business, at least when it came to the World outside the City Limits, and, as far as she knew, there had never been any Vampires in it. Because, after all, why would anybody who wasn't born there and felt an obligation to stay want to live there?

Elena picked up the tray of food and beverages from the counter that looked into the kitchen, where Big John and Lafayette worked, then turned, and made her way into the dining area.

She could feel Sam's eyes on her as she walked from where he stood behind the bar and she bit back a smile. She didn't need to read him either to know what was transpiring in his mind.

Elena really liked Sam. He was the kindest person in this town, aside from Adele Stackhouse, and he was different, just like Elena. Well, not just like her. The two had become very good friends not long after he hired her and they could tell the other was something special.

Elena had found out Sam's secret by accident. After a particularly bad night about 6 months ago, she'd gone outside to cry, and a dog, a stray she assumed, had approached her, laid its head in her lap, and looked up at her with concern in its eyes. She knew animals could be smart, but this was different, so she had entered the dog's mind, and been floored to find Sam in it.

He had confided to her later, after Merlotte's had closed, and she came to his trailer behind the restaurant, that he was a Shapeshifter. He'd told her she was the only person in town and one of the few in the World who knew. He'd wanted to tell her from the day they met, since he could tell she was "Supernatural" like him, but years of keeping his secret so close to his chest had stopped him.

Elena reciprocated and told him she was a Fairy. Neither got into much detail about the specifics of what they could do, but the conversation that night had progressed their relationship even further. They were now more than friends, more than a Boss and his Employee, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever you wish to call it.

Not that Elena didn't realize the extant of Sam's feelings for her. Aside from basically everybody constantly telling her that he was in love with her, she'd been around men and women for more than 150 years, she knew when someone had romantic, or simply sexual, feelings toward her, and she hadn't exactly been virginal over her long life span so far.

But this was Sam. Not only was he her Boss, but they were very close to one another. She did have love for him, but the last person she'd opened her heart to had been taken from her in the cruelest way; murder. She couldn't stand the idea of losing Sam, or really anybody else in her life, but she knew, if he ever did cross that final line between friendship and romance, she wouldn't be able to say, 'No'.

Turning her long silky chocolate brown tressed head, Elena sent Sam a smile and a wink, actions that made him grin in return, as he cleaned one of the bar's glasses, before she focused on delivering the items on the tray she was carrying to their proper tables.

Sam had never had much luck in the romance department, mainly because of him being a Shapeshifter. But he knew he could be himself with Elena, who wished he could realize how handsome and sexy and kind and amazing he was, as he still sometimes had his adorable shyness with women about him.

After delivering a large glass mug of beer to a heavy set man sitting by himself, Elena continued on with ketchup for a couple, the woman of which was giving the man quite the disgusted look as she ate her fries, but she kept her mind to herself, and walked over to where three young males were at one of the booths.

"All right, here we go, gentlemen," Elena said to them as she arrived, offering them a smile, before beginning to hand out their orders. "Club sandwich, burger medium rare, and a shrimp salad. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a few things, darlin'," one of them grinned, while he looked up and down Elena's body, causing his two friends to chuckle.

Nothing new here. In fact, Elena probably would've died of shock had a shift passed where she wasn't hit on or simply objectified by customers, so she was more than used to it.

"Elena!" she heard Sam's voice calling, and she looked over to see him, behind the bar, holding up the receiver end of the restaurant's phone to her, indicating she had a call, so she nodded in understanding to him, before returning her attention to the three men, and giving them a fresh soft smile.

"I'll let you get to your meals," Elena said politely.

Turning around, she'd only taken about a full step away from the booth, when the man who'd spoken to her reached out, and swiftly slapped his hand on her butt, bringing her to a dead halt, as he and his friends laughed, high fiving one another behind her back.

Elena closed her eyes, hiding the fact that the normally chocolate brown orbs had instinctively flashed brilliant scarlet for a second, as her instincts to reciprocate kicked in, but she took in a deep breath, then released it, the action causing a wave of calm to surround her, and keep her from lashing out against the man.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Sam, and he looked ready to come out from behind the bar, but she sent him a soft smile of comfort and reassurance, as she walked over to him, placing her now empty tray onto the counter.

"I'm all right," she said to him, holding one of her hands out for the phone.

"Okay, but you know you're already forgiven for turning this place into a bloodbath someday," Sam replied, causing Elena to laugh sweetly, as he placed the receiver in her outstretched limb. "It's Davina."

Davina was the younger sister of Andy and Portia Bellefleur, and was expecting her first child with her husband who was currently overseas, serving in the Military. She ran a floral shop and the two of them lived in an apartment above it. She'd been put on bed rest two weeks prior, after a scare with the baby, and Elena had told her to call her anytime, anywhere, if she needed anything, and, if she were at work, not to bother trying her cell phone, just to call the restaurant directly, something she'd made sure was all right with Sam, which it was. Davina had been Elena's first friend upon moving to Bon Temps, aside from Adele Stackhouse and Sam, of course.

"Thanks again for being so understanding, Sam," Elena replied.

'Oh, don't worry about it, chère," said Sam, with one of his adorable smiles. "Even a pregnant woman on bed rest doesn't abuse the privilege like Arlene does."

"Hey! I heard that!" came an angry voice, causing Elena and Sam to look over to see the aforementioned redhead passing by with a full tray.

"Well, I wish you _**would**_ hear that," responded Sam to the woman.

" _ **Please**_ , Sam," Arlene said in her heavy Southern accent. "I have _**kids**_."

Elena shifted to lean back against the bar counter, as she raised the phone to the side of her beautiful face. "Hey, D. Everything okay?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm going stir crazy in this bed? Yes, everything's fine," came the fellow young woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Elena replied with a gentle sigh. "Being pregnant is both a blessing and a curse. Do you want me to come over after work?"

"If you're not too tired, that'd be wonderful," said Davina.

"No problem," Elena said. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Are you craving anything in particular?"

"Actually, some of those zesty onion rings Lafayette makes would be great," responded Davina. "If he doesn't mind."

"You're way too polite for this town, D," Elena laughed softly. "Onion rings it is. Anything else?" Shifting a bit on her feet, she spotted Sam out of the corner of her eye, and smiled. "How about one of Sam's World famous smoothies?"

"Again, if he doesn't mind," Davina began.

"Would you stop?" Elena giggled. "Of course he won't mind." She lifted her gaze to Sam and quirked a dark brow at him. "Would you, Sam?"

"Of course not," Sam replied, walking the couple of steps over to where Elena leaned against the counter, then leaning in to speak into the phone. "Same as before, Davina? A mix with extra peach?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Sam," said Davina, while he and Elena had a moment where they realized how close their faces were to one another, and both flicked a glance at the other's lips, as their heartbeats simultaneously picked up, before Sam straightened, causing Elena to smile softly, as she returned her attention to her friend on the phone. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Well, lucky for you, you won't ever have to find out," Elena replied. "I'll see you in a few hours, D."

"Bye," Davina said.

Elena handed Sam back the receiver, but, before either could say anything, as the latter hung it back up on the wall, Dawn, one of the other waitresses, approached the bar.

"Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit down in your section, sugar," she said to Elena, who looked over to see the couple.

Denise was adjusting her top and the breasts barely contained in its shimmering material, and Mack soon roughly smacked her butt, causing Denise to spin around, hitting him in the chest, as she exclaimed, "What the _**fuck**_?"

"And just when I was thinking my night couldn't get any better," Elena sighed, turning back to face the counter.

"Don't let them get to you, chère," Sam said. "They're not worth it."

Elena smiled softly at his words, and the use of his familiar nickname for her, before she pulled her dupe pad and pink pen from her apron, and headed over to the last booth in the row against the wall, keeping her mind from the Rattrays' as she did so.

"What can I get you two tonight?" she asked them, pasting a soft smile onto her beautiful face, while she came to a halt by their table, ignoring the look Mack was flicking up and down her body, which made her stomach churn.

"Well, why don't we start out with a pitcher of Bud?" the man grinned, biting his bottom lip, as he finally unglued his eyes from her chest, and looked up into her face.

"Okay," Elena replied, jotting that down on her dupe pad. "Anything else?"

"Onion rings," said Denise, oblivious to her husband's actions. "With mustard."

"You got it," Elena smiled, before turning on her heel, and swiftly marching off toward the kitchen, continuing to keep her mind to herself, though she could feel the couple's eyes on hers, as she walked away.

Upon reaching the counter, she pulled the top paper off of her dupe pad, and pinned it to the order wheel above, before resting her arms on the cool steel, as she looked in on Lafayette working his magic on the food.

"Two orders of onion rings, please," she said to him. "One's for Davina, the other's for the Rattrays, so you can drop a few of those on the floor."

"You got it, Ellie," Lafayette responded, before looking over at the beautiful brunette. "How's that sweet little thing doin', anyway?"

"Going stir crazy, but otherwise she's good," said Elena, then offering him a smile and a sparkling eyed look. "She's craving some zesty Lafayette onion rings."

"Shit, I'm gonna put so much extra fire in them rings, that baby's gonna come out dancing," Lafayette replied with his own glittering gaze, causing Elena to giggle, before turning to get the pitcher of beer from Sam at the bar.

"Would you fill me up a pitcher of Bud, please, Sam?" she asked him, taking up her previous position at the counter.

"Sure thing, chère," Sam replied, grabbing one of the large items, and stepping in front of the beer fountain to fill it, flicking a glance over at Elena, as he did so. "I take it your night's not getting any better."

Elena shrugged her slender shoulders. "I guess it could be worse."

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it for you," Sam said, before realizing he did, and his adorable shyness took over his handsome face, as he looked down at the pitcher he was filling, while a bright smile began to tug at the corners of Elena's lips.

"I will be sure to do that, Boss," replied Elena, confidently looking at him, when he came over to hand her the readied item, and Sam smiled sweetly back at her, as he met her brown eyes with his own blue.

The door to the front of the restaurant opened and Elena's dark brow furrowed when her mind was met with silence from whoever it was, before her heart skipped a beat, when she realized what it meant. The person was a Vampire.

Turning her head, she saw him. He was tall, lean, but muscled, with blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was hanging down over his forehead. He wore black shoes, black pants, a white Henley, and a dark grey jacket.

The man took up the booth in front of the Rattrays', sitting so that he faced the bar, and Elena's heart skipped another beat, when he immediately lifted his gaze, and met hers. What she wasn't expecting what the look of surprise that took over his face at the sight of her.

"Well, it just got worse," Elena sighed, shifting to tear her gaze away from the man, and return it to Sam.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, as he flicked his gaze from her to the man, not at all liking the way he was looking at Elena.

"He's a Vampire," she explained, and Sam's handsome face fell, while she reached out to pick up the pitcher of beer.

"Elena, wait," Sam said, reaching out to gently grasp her arm, as she turned to walk over to the booths. "I can take him, if you want."

"It's all right, Sam," Elena replied, sending him a soft smile. One of the things she'd told him about being Fairy was that Vampires were basically their natural enemy, and were responsible for the species nearly being extinct. "I can take care of myself. And I know you've got my back."

"Always," Sam nodded, an action Elena returned, before she continued on, walking past the Vampire's table to deliver the pitcher to the Rattrays, before moving back to stand by his booth, doing her best to calm the fast pace her heart was beating at upon being so close to him. It'd been a few years since she'd had to deal with a Vampire.

"What can I get for you tonight?" Elena asked, pulling her dupe pad and pink pen from her apron, while offering the man her usual soft smile.

"Josette," the Vampire breathed, as he gazed up at her with a look of awe and wonder on his pale handsome face.

"Um, no, Sir," Elena said, even as she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Josette was her Mother's name and she was always told she was her mirror image. But how did this man, this _**Vampire**_ , know her Mother? "You must be mistaken."

"Josette, it's me," the man continued, shifting in his sitting position, so that he looked like he was going to reach out, and touch her. "It's William."

Elena took an instinctive step back away from him, and the Vampire seemed to get the hint, when her brown eyes flashed scarlet, having not been able to hide it this time, so he retracted the cool pale limb he'd been extending toward her.

"I'll, uh. . . I'll be right back," she said, before swiftly turning on her heel, and marching off, the man gazing after her, as she did so, and she heard Mack Rattray begin talking to him, before she disappeared in the back, heading for Sam's office, which she quickly shut herself in.

Leaning back against the closed door, Elena's mind was awhirl with thoughts. The Vampire had called her 'Josette', her Mother's name. She looked exactly like her Mother. And he said his name was William.

"Oh, my God," Elena breathed, as realization dawned, and her eyes slipped closed, causing a single tear to glide down her cheek.

"Elena?" came Sam's sudden voice from the other side of the door, startling her out of her thoughts. "Elena, you okay?"

Taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, Elena lifted a hand, and wiped away her tear, before pushing off of the door, which she turned to open, offering Sam a soft smile, when he was revealed on the other side.

"Sorry, I just needed a minute," she said.

"Are you okay?" Sam repeated, gazing at her in concern. "Did the Vampire say something to you?"

"No," Elena replied, with a gentle shake of her head, her long silky chocolate ponytail softly swishing back and forth across her shoulder blades. "I just haven't had to deal with a Vampire in a long time."

"You want me to take him?" Sam offered again.

"No," Elena said, moving out of the office, then placing her hands on Sam's shoulders, and leaning up to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "No, I got this. Thank you, Sam."

Brushing past the man, she took in another deep breath, then released it, further composing herself, before she rounded the corner, and came to a halt, at the sight of the Rattrays now sitting with the Vampire.

Opening her mind up, for the first time of the night, Elena sought out the husband and wife couple sitting with William, and her heart skipped a beat when she found them thinking about blood, his blood, collecting it and selling it.

"Shit," Elena breathed, as she took off walking once more, swiftly striding over to the table, where she offered the three a soft smile, while they all looked up at her, and the Vampire actually appeared happy and relieved to see her. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but can I get you three anything else?"

"No, we're fine, honey," said Mack.

Elena saw the way Denise was looking at William, and read her again. She was now adding up how much blood the Vampire could have in him and how much she and Mack could get for it in Dallas, $10,000.

"Well, I'm going to bring you a fresh pitcher of beer," Elena spoke up, thinking on her feet, and shifting her brown gaze over onto William's blue one, as she continued, gazing firmly at him. "And it's on the house. So, don't go anywhere."

Turning on her heel, she walked off, and disappeared into the back once more, where she leaned back against the nearest wall out of view. Closing her eyes, she lifted both slender hands, and rubbed them up and down her beautiful face, as she thought about what to do.

If she were wise, she'd stay out of this. He wasn't worth her life. But, at the same time, he _**was**_ her business, and, despite everything, she knew she couldn't let anything happen to him.

"You okay, gorgeous?" came Lafayette's voice, and Elena opened her eyes to see him gazing at her through the kitchen serving window.

"Yes," Elena replied, quickly pasting a soft smile onto her face. "Yes, I'm fine."

"All right," said Lafayette, before nodding at the basket on the counter he was leaning on. "Well, your onion rings are ready. I'll make Davina's around quittin' time, so they're nice and fresh."

"Thanks, LaLa," Elena said, pushing off of the wall, and grabbing the item, before turning to face the main dining room, her eyes immediately falling upon the booth William and the Rattrays had been at, and it was empty. "Shit!"

Elena set the basket of onion rings down on the drink area, then reached down to pull off her apron, and toss it to join the item, before she went running out the front door.

"Elena!" Sam called from behind the bar, his brow furrowed in confusion and worry, even as he reached down to began taking off his own apron.

* * *

When Elena got outside, no one was in sight. The only thing filling the parking lot were people's cars and trucks. Coming to a halt, she quickly thought over her options once more. The only way she was going to be able to take on the Rattrays, especially if they were hopped up on Vampire blood, was to use her abilities. If they were already draining William, he wouldn't be able to help, especially since Mack and Denise seemed to know what they were doing, so they'd probably incapacitated him with silver.

Making a decision, once more knowing she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him, she sought out with her mind, closing off any lingering sounds that might be coming from inside the bar, and simply reaching for that familiar tug of a Human's working brain, which was really giving the Rattrays too much credit.

She read Denise's thoughts and looked over to see they were coming from the large group of trees that cars, including Elena's, were parked around. She ran toward the area, slowing down once she got closer, so they wouldn't hear her coming, if they weren't too caught up in their own lust and greed.

Summoning a hex to her right hand, the brilliant scarlet swirls wound around the limb, snaking through her slender fingers, as she came around the nearest tree, and found William on the ground, a long thin silver chain laid over his neck and wrists, while his fangs were out, as Denise did the draining, and Mack paced back and forth, complaining about how he needed a fix.

The Vampire heard Elena coming, and looked over to see her, his blue eyes widening at the appearance of one of her hands, but he remained silent, and, a second later, she made herself known.

Lifting her hand, her hex took hold of a spare piece of tubing, and raised it up off of the ground, where it swiftly wrapped into place around Mack's neck, tightening to the point where his oxygen was caught off, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air, while his arms instinctively lifted to try and pull the tubing off.

William gazed in shocked surprise up at her, while Denise looked over from where she was draining him, and her eyes widened in horror at the scene that met them.

"You fucking freak!" she exclaimed to Elena. "I knew people were right about you."

"Congratulations on that," Elena replied, just before Denise went for her back pocket, presumably to get a weapon, and she swiftly lifted her free hand, which produced another hex, that took hold of the woman's limb, beginning to painfully bend it backward, causing her to cry out in agony, as she started to go to her knees too. "Now _**get**_ _**out**_."

"What the _**fuck**_ are you doing to me, you _**cunt**_?" Denise gasped out.

"The very least that I can _**actually**_ do to you, so you'd be wise to accept your losses, and get out of here _**now**_ ," Elena warned.

With that, she gave her hand a swift flick, and simultaneously released her hold on Denise's wrist, but took the energy that had been around it to harshly shove her back, away from William.

Denise landed on her butt in the dirt, where she gazed in complete and utter rage up at Elena, who was still holding the tubing tight around Mack's neck.

"I'll kill you for this," she growled, as she got to her feet, and moved forward once more, making a grab for what of William's blood they'd already collected.

From Elena's free hand came a fresh scarlet hex, this one forming a small shield wall between the product and Denise. "The only thing you're leaving with tonight is your pervert husband. Now, _**go**_."

Denise shot the beautiful young brunette a last glare, before grabbing her purse up off of the ground, then reaching out to grab Mack by the shoulder. Elena loosened the tubing around the man's neck enough to allow him to get up, and follow after his wife, as she ran as fast as she could out of the parking lot.

Relaxing a bit, Elena shifted her attention onto William, and cautiously moved forward, using a light hex to pull the long thin silver chain free from over his wrists and neck, then watching as the seared flesh areas quickly healed, causing his fangs to retract.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena was just about to turn, and head back inside; she'd done what she'd set out to do, save his life, her job was done; when the headlights of a car suddenly lit up where she stood, and her instincts kicked in, as Denise Rattray came charging at her and William in her car with Mack.

Swiftly summoning a hex, Elena knocked the Vampire back into the grove of trees with it, while she herself jumped out of the way, as the woman's angry voice called out a final threat to her, before angrily driving off.

Sighing softly, Elena watched until she could no longer see the car, before shifting her attention back onto William, who was leaning against one of the thick tree trunks, gazing up at her in continued awe.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," she said to him, as she walked into the grove, and came to a halt near him. She knew she was safe. He'd been drained a fair bit, and therefor couldn't attack her, not that she really believed he would anyway, so she fell into a crouch before him. "But I _**did**_ tell you not to go anywhere, so this is partly on you."

William didn't say anything, merely went on looking up at her like she was some kind of Angel, but, before she could speak further, a handsome medium sized brown and white dog came running up to them, and Elena sighed softly at the sight of Sam in his preferred animal form, the very same one he'd been in when she'd learned the dog was actually him six months ago.

Sam barked at the Vampire, but Elena connected her mind to his, and conveyed a watered down version of what had happened, then assured him she was all right.

Sugary sweet giggles escaped her, when Sam moved over to her, and licked the side of her beautiful face several times in a show of relief, before barking at William a bit more, then running off, telling Elena, through their mind connection, that he'd be inside if she needed him.

"Friend of yours?" the Vampire finally spoke up in question, and Elena jumped a bit in surprise, before turning her gaze down onto him from where she'd been watching Sam disappear around the back of the restaurant to shift back into himself.

"Yes," Elena responded.

"Thank you," William said, as he reached over to undo the belt tourniquet the Rattrays had placed on his arm, after slicing through the material of his white Henley's sleeve. "You saved my life, Josette."

Sighing softly, Elena flicked her gaze up onto the tree canopy, before returning it to the man's handsome pale face. "I'm not Josette. Josette was my Mother's name. _**My**_ name. . . is Elena."

She unknowingly held her breath, as she watched the emotions play out on William's visage. First confusion, then thought, followed by realization, when he lifted his eyes from where he'd looked down at the ground, as he'd mulled over the information.

"Oh, my God," he breathed, placing both hands on the ground, and using the hold to push himself up into a sitting position, as a smile began to alight his face, and his blue eyes began to take on a sparkle. "Elena. You're still alive. The last time I saw you, you were a child. My God, you look so much like your Mother."

William lifted his hands, reaching out for her, but Elena swiftly moved back, away from him, her chocolate brown eyes flashing scarlet, while hexes instinctively formed on one of her slender limbs, causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. You have to know I would never hurt you, Elena."

"I don't _**have**_ to know _**anything**_ ," Elena replied. "The last time _**I**_ saw _**you**_ , you were Human, and that was over 100 years ago. Now, you're a Vampire."

"Yes, that I am," said William, before his handsome face lit up in further joy. "But you remember me?"

"I do," answered Elena. "I remember you abandoning my Mother, marrying a Human, and going off to war, where you died."

A soft sigh slipped past William's lips, as he averted his gaze to the ground for a moment, before lifting it back to her. "You make it all sound so simple when you say it like that. Where is your Mother?"

"She's dead," Elena replied, and his face fell at that information. "Thanks to your kind."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," William said. He wished to reach out and touch her, to hold her, so badly, but after what he'd witnessed her doing to the couple who'd been draining him, he didn't dare. "I loved your Mother, very much. I loved you too. I still do."

He met Elena's brown eyes with his own blue as he spoke his last words and she found herself momentarily taken aback, before she gently shook her head, and began to rise to her feet.

"I have to get back to work," she said.

William reached out, moving so quick that he used some of his advanced speed to do so, and gently grasped Elena's nearest wrist.

"Don't go," he said, causing her to look down at him, and the hold he had on her arm. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, gently pulling her hand free of his grasp. "I can't. Have a good night, William."

Stepping out of the grove of trees, she made her way back to the restaurant, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face, at the sight of Sam waiting for her, back in his Human form and clothing.

"Elena," he breathed in relief, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Are you all right?"

"No," Elena replied, coming to a halt in front of him, her chocolate eyes noticeably shining with a light layer of tears. "Not really."

"Come here, chère," Sam said, reaching out to wrap his arms around Elena, and using the hold to pull her against his warm muscled body, where she lifted her slender limbs to lay up the length of his back, as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I know him, Sam," Elena replied, as she fought back her tears.

"Who? The Vampire?" asked Sam, his brow furrowed, when the two pulled back enough from their hug to look at each other. "Elena, how?"

"He's my Father," Elena shrugged, her chocolate brown orbs shimmering in the moonlight.

Sam's confusion only grew at her words, but he knew that she wasn't lying, that what she was saying about the Vampire was true, and that any and all questions he had on the subject could wait. So, he merely pulled her back into his arms, and continued to hold her, as she buried her beautiful face into his shoulder, crying softly.

* * *

After work, Elena went over to Davina's place, delivering her the onion rings and smoothie from Merlotte's. Her friend could see she was a bit frazzled, but, thankfully, Elena was able to convince her it was just exhaustion from work. She stayed with Davina for a bit, before heading home to Adele Stackhouse's.

Entering through the side screen door, as it was the closest to where the cars were parked, she hung up her keys and purse on the hooks inside, before stepping into the kitchen, where she found the kind elder lady sitting at the table, in her nightgown, reading a book, with her cat Tina, a dark grey British Shorthair, in her lap.

"Hello, Gran," Elena smiled at her. It was often quite funny to the two that Elena was actually much older than Adele, and, after living with her a few years, plus being around Jason, her Grandson, whenever he was here, she'd become accustom to calling her 'Gran', which was perfectly fine with the elder woman.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Adele replied, smiling sweetly at the girl who, despite being older than her by at least close to 100 years, was physically the same age as Jason, actually younger, so she had no problem seeing her as the Granddaughter she never had. "How was work tonight?"

The gentle smile faded from Elena's beautiful face, as she moved around the table, and over to the fridge, from which she fetched a bottle of water. "Uh, it was fine."

"Uh-oh. What happened, honey?" asked Adele, following the brunette with her eyes, which were behind her reading glasses.

"Nothing," Elena said, giving her head a gentle shake, as she lifted the bottle to her lips for a drink, before offering the elder woman the strongest smile she could muster. "Just an eventful night at Merlotte's, same as always." Gently clearing her throat, while Adele looked at her as though she didn't quite believe her, but was kind enough to drop the subject, she took another sip from her bottle, before moving over to Mrs. Stackhouse, and leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I'll let you get to bed now."

"Okay, honey," responded Adele, kissing the brunette's cheek in return, then going back to her book to mark her spot before she did so. "I just stayed up until you came home."

Elena sent Mrs. Stackhouse one last smile, before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Upon entering, Elena pulled off her boots, allowing herself to fully relax for the first time since William had entered Merlotte's tonight, and, as she did so, a calming silence fell upon her mind.

She was just about to undress, and get into her PJs, when her mind was hit with the same eerie silence it had been earlier, as her Father stepped into her place of work.

Looking toward the window, which was open to allow the cool night breeze inside, she knew what she was going to see when she gazed outside, but she still walked over to it, and, sure enough, standing below, in the glass, looking right up at Elena in the window, was William.

She gazed back at him for a bit, her heartbeat having instinctively picked up at first, but slowed back to normal over the time she looked down at her Father.

Elena flicked a glance over at her bed, and, when she returned her gaze outside, William was gone, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief, before she even realized it. She was his child, whom he hadn't seen in over 100 years, and whom had saved his life tonight. She had to believe he was just keeping an eye on her, being a protective Father.

But, as Elena undressed, and got into her PJs, then crawled into bed, she couldn't help but wonder if, after so much time, and so much change in him, could William really still be a Father to her?


	2. The Rattrays' Revenge

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Wow! So many favorites and follows! Thank you guys so much! And a huge special, 'Thanks!' to **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **irishblue69** , and **NadiixD** for reviewing!

One thing before we continue: A new OC named Mia is mentioned in this Chapter and a picture of her has been added to my Profile, so go check it out!

With that, here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE continue sending in those reviews!

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep that night, and she'd finally given up on doing so at about 5:00am. She got dressed in some workout clothes, deciding to go for a run, and, the whole time, at least until the sun began to rise, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew it was Bill, her Vampire Father, and not just because her mind was met with the dead eerie silence of his own when she sought it out.

Upon returning to the house, she found Jason, Adele's Grandson, eating breakfast in the kitchen, dressed in his construction job clothing, while said woman was in the other room, on the phone.

"Hey, Ellie," Jason said to her, his mouth full of his Grandmother's delicious cooking, as he smiled in greeting at her.

"Hello, Jason," Elena replied, sending him a soft smile in return, while she fetched a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How come you didn't tell me you beat up the Rattrays last night?" asked Jason, as he speared some scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork.

"You mean, aside from the fact that I haven't seen you since then?" Elena inquired, with a quirked chocolate brow.

"Well, Hoyt couldn't wait until I got to work this morning to tell me," Jason said. He was an only child and had always wanted a sibling. He'd beg his parents when he was younger to give him a brother or a sister, it didn't matter which, but his Mother had had a hard enough time with her pregnancy with him, so they weren't willing to go through it again. But when Elena moved to town and in with his Gran, he felt like he'd finally gotten his wish, she was now like a sister to him, and he was very protective of her.

"Hoyt Fortenberry?" Elena asked, continuing when Jason nodded, as she moved to pull one of the empty chairs at the table out to sit in. "How does he know what happened?"

"He went over to their trailer last night to buy some weed and Denise pulled up, lookin' like she was ready to kill somebody," Jason explained. "She'd only sell to him after he drove Mack to the hospital in Monroe."

Elena rolled her dark brown eyes, taking another drink of water, before responding. "Jason, I'm fine. The Rattrays also apparently deal Vampire blood, and one of Merlotte's customers last night was a Vampire."

The young blond man nearly choked on the bite of sausage he'd just placed in his mouth at her words, but he quickly recovered, and gazed across the table at her in shock. "So, wait. You're tellin' me that you risked your life to save a Vampire? Elena, why the Hell would you do that? They already dead. Who cares what happens to them?"

"Well, it's not his fault he's dead, Jason!" Elena snapped at him, and she wasn't sure who was more surprised by her outburst, herself, or Jason. Though what she'd said _**was**_ true. Her Father _**had**_ been killed during the War and, for all she knew, he didn't choose to become a Vampire afterward. Sighing softly, she leaned back in her chair, lifting her unoccupied hand to tuck a stray lock of hair that had come free from her low loose ponytail behind her ear. "Sorry."

"What'd he look like? This Vampire?" asked Jason, after a moment, trying not to look so eager for the information.

"What does it matter what he looked like, Jason?" said Elena with a furrowed brow and a gentle shake of her head.

"Just answer the question, Ellie," Jason replied. "What'd he look like? Was he bald? Did he any have tattoos?"

"No, Jason," Elena answered, only further confused as to why the young man was inquiring about Bill's physical appearance. "Full head of hair and no tattoos. And, again, I ask, why do you care about what he looked like?"

"Forget it," Jason said, waving a large hand in the air, while he picked up his glass of orange juice for a drink.

"Not likely," Elena muttered to herself, as she too took some water from her bottle, a few seconds before Adele came into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are, honey," she said, smiling at the sight of Elena, whom she moved over to, dropping a kiss to the top of the brunette's head. "I was wondering where you went so early in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Elena replied. "So, I went for a run."

"Who was on the phone, Gran?" Jason inquired, nodding his dark blond head at the item held in her hands.

"It was Evalee Mason," Adele answered, her face quickly becoming etched with an expression of horror and shock. "Maudette Pickens was found strangled to death in her apartment this morning."

Despite not really know the aforementioned woman, Elena's heart still ached at the knowledge of her death. Over the many years she's been alive, she'd been told more than once that her compassion was a gift. But more often than not it felt like a Curse.

"That's horrible," Elena breathed in surprise, flicking her gaze over onto Jason, as Adele joined them at the table, and her dark brow furrowed at the expression on his handsome face, like someone who wasn't as shocked as they should be, but was trying to act like they were.

"When she didn't show up for work, her Boss called Bud Dearborne, and he went over to her apartment, got the Manager to let him in," Adele went on sadly. "And they found her in her bed." She gently shook her grey and white head. "Can you believe it? A _**murder**_ in Bon Temps."

"Well, why are you surprised?" Jason inquired, drawing Elena and his Grandmother's gazes over onto him. "Now that we got ourselves a Vampire."

Elena rolled her rich chocolate hued eyes once more, as the young man unknowingly accused her Father of killing the young woman. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, Jason. Do you really believe that a Vampire would kill somebody by _**strangling**_ them?"

"What Vampire?" Adele asked, flicking her questioning, confused gaze back and forth between Elena and Jason. "What are you two talking about?"

Sighing softly, Elena shifted her eyes over onto Mrs. Stackhouse. She really wanted to avoid telling her what had happened last night between her and the Rattrays, as she didn't want her worrying, but now she at least had to tell her about Bill.

"A Vampire came into Merlotte's last night," she explained to Adele.

"Oh, my stars," the woman replied, as an excited smile lit up her face. "How exciting!"

"Gran, how can you possibly think a Vampire bein' in our town is 'exciting'?" asked Jason in disbelief. "Fangbangers go missing in Shreveport, New Orleans, and everybody knows the Vampires are killin' 'em, especially since they never find the bodies."

"What's a 'fangbanger'?" asked Adele, speaking the word for the first time.

"A Human who likes to have sex with and be fed on by Vampires," Elena explained, before her dark brow furrowed, and she turned her gaze onto Jason. "Wait a minute. Are you saying Maudette was a Fangbander? How do you know that?"

He looked back at her for a moment, before suddenly snapping in return. "I don't know, Elena! The way that _**you**_ always seem to know things."

Elena watched as Jason angrily slammed his fist down onto the table, before getting to his feet with his plate, and marching it over to the sink. Despite the fact that the young man's Grandfather had been part Fae, she had never seen him emit any signs that he had any sort of abilities, so she seriously doubted that was how he knew about Maudette.

When Jason turned around from the sink, he saw the way Elena was looking at him. He knew that look, he didn't want anything to do with that look.

"Well, I gotta get to work," he said, pulling his black baseball cap out of his back pocket. "Thanks for breakfast, Gran."

Elena followed him leaving the room with her chocolate brown eyes, her dark brow furrowed. She knew Jason was hiding something, but she only entered people's minds if it was necessary, and, right now, she didn't feel it was with him. Plus he was like her family. He deserved some respect and trust from her.

* * *

An hour or so before dark, Elena was in her room, getting ready for her shift at Merlotte's. She was dressed in her uniform and was fixing her hair into its usual high ponytail, when there was a knock on her partially opened door, just before Adele entered, and she sent the woman a soft smile.

"Hello, Gran," Elena greeted, before quirking a dark brown brow. "Did you want me to bring you home something after work?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Adele replied, walking over to where the beautiful brunette stood by her bed, and taking up a seat upon it. "I wanted to ask you about the Vampire you met last night."

Elena's expression dimmed a bit at her words. She was doing her best to stay away from the topic of her Vampire Father, but the Stackhouses were just too curious about William Compton.

"Uh, sure," Elena said, pasting a soft smile back onto her face. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how old do you think he is, honey?" inquired Adele.

Elena knew the specific answer to that one. Her Mother had told her what Bill's age had been when they met, so all she had to do was add that to her own years, but she wasn't ready to reveal to anyone, aside from Sam, the truth about the Vampire.

"Uh, I don't know, Gran," Elena lied. "But from his appearance, the way he talks, the way he carries himself, I'd say it's a safe bet that he's probably a couple of hundred years old."

"Do you think he might remember the Civil War?" asked Adele, her face and voice laced with barely contained excitement and hopefulness, as she gazed up at the beautiful brunette. "If he did, I would love for him to come speak to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Oh, honey, do you think he might want to?"

Elena couldn't help but bite back a bright smile at the giddiness so evident in Adele's expression and tone of voice, and she knew Bill would remember the Civil War, since it's the one he fought and died in when she herself was a child.

"Well, I'll ask him the next time I see him," Elena replied. "But, you've got to keep in mind that he's not going to be able to come to the Library at Noon on a Thursday, Gran."

"Oh!" Adele exclaimed, as realization hit her, but she swiftly recovered. "We could have a special meeting at night. Or he could come see me and I could record him. I know the others would just love to hear his story."

"I'll talk to him for you then," said Elena, now smiling brightly at Mrs. Stackhouse's enthusiasum. She couldn't say, "No" to the kind woman.

"Thank you so much, honey!" Adele responded, getting to her feet, then reaching out to cradle Elena's beautiful face between her hands, and press a sweet, loving, Grandmotherly kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Not long after arriving at work, Elena found out from Dawn, who was apparently once more "dating" Jason, that he'd been taken into the Police Station for questioning about Maudette by the Sheriff and Andy Bellefleur, Davina's older brother, while at his job, and she now understood why the young man had been acting the way he was at breakfast earlier. He'd been with Maudette on the previous night, which was most likely around the time she'd been murdered.

Elena spoke with a couple others, including René, Arlene's boyfriend, and Hoyt, both of him, in addition to Lafayette, worked with Jason on the highway, then called Adele to tell her what was going on, before getting back to work. There was really nothing more she could do. Besides, Jason hadn't officially been arrested yet, and Elena knew he was many things, but not a killer.

She'd step in if she had to; Jason was like family to her, after all; but that was not the case right now. And, truth be told, she was a bit upset at Dawn, who had said to her that she and the others had just assumed Elena knew what had happened to Jason. She had many gifts, not that anybody, not even Adele or Sam, knew the true extent of, but seeing the future wasn't really one of them.

Elena _**could**_ see someone's intentions, but that was if she entered their minds, something she, again, only did if it was necessary.

Sam approached her as she hung an order sheet up onto the wheel for Big John and Lafayette, and asked if he could see her in his office. Once there, he closed the door behind himself, and turned to face her.

"Are you mad at me?" Elena asked, unable to help being afraid he would be, over what happened last night, despite having been understanding at the time.

"What?" Sam replied, his brow furrowed, as he gazed in confusion at her. "No. Why would I be mad at you, chère?"

Elena shrugged her slender shoulders. "Well, I almost killed two of your regulars last night. And did it to rescue my Vampire Father, whom I haven't seen in over 100 years."

Sam chuckled softly, shaking his light brown, grey tinted head, while placing his hands on his hips. "No, Elena, I'm not mad at you for that. Or for anything else. I know you did what you had to do."

"Oh. Well, aren't you the most understanding Boss ever," Elena smiled in response to him.

Sam laughed once more, as he moved a couple of steps closer to her. "I was hoping you'd do me a favor though."

"Sure," Elena said. "Anything, Sam. You know that."

"I hired a new Bartender," Sam explained. "Her name's Mia. I just have too much to do for the resturant, I don't have time to tend bar as well anymore. So, I was hoping you could train her for me."

"Of course," Elena answered, before quirking a dark brow. "Is she here tonight?"

Sam nodded. "She will be, in about an hour." Reaching out, he gently touched Elena's nearest arm with his warm hand, absently stroking the silky sun kissed bare skin with his thumb, as he met her brown eyes with his own blue. "Thank you, chère. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elena smiled softly back at him, lifting her slender limb to lay overtop his much larger one on her arm. Most likely because he was a Shifter, Sam was always delightfully warm to the touch. "Well, fortunately for you, I don't plan on you having to find out anytime soon."

After Sam returned her smile, she brushed past him, and left his office, closing the door behind herself, which was when her expression of contentment faded from her beautiful face, as her mind was hit with the feeling of eerie dead silence. Bill was here.

Making her way out into the main dining area, there he was, looking right at her, as though he somehow knew from which direction she would come, while he took up a seat at one of the regular tables, folding his hands neatly on its top.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Elena released it the same way, as she walked over to him, keeping her mind to herself, as she was well aware of every pair of eyes in the place being on her, all most likely assuming she was attracted to the Vampire, since no one in the bar, except Sam, knew exactly how old she was, or really anything about her, aside from the fact that she worked there, and lived with Adele Stackhouse.

"Good evening, Elena," Bill said to her, upon her arrival at his table, before he reached over with one pale hand to pull the chair closest to him out, then gesture at it. "Won't you please join me?"

Elena weighed her options in her mind. She could refuse, simply pull out her dupe pad and pink pen from her apron, and take whatever fake order he wanted to give her. But a part of her didn't want to do that. She wanted to know her Father. Or, rather, know him again. Know this new man he had become, who'd come home to Bon Temps, just as she had.

Making a descision, Elena moved forward, and sat down in the chair Bill offered her, watching as he next held out one of his cool pale hands to her on the table's surface, an action that caused her heartbeat to pick up, as she contimplated whether or not to take it. But, once more, a daughter wanting to know her Father won out, and she lifted a slender hand from her lap, then placed it into his, the life giving organ within her chest skipping a pace, when he closed his fingers around her delicate limb.

"Elena," Bill breathed in his heavy Southern accented voice, as he flicked his blue gaze over what of her he could see, while enjoying the feeling of holding his daughter's hand within his own for the first time in over 100 years. "My beautiful child. How you've grown. You are your Mother's image."

"I'm on the clock," Elena said, after clearing her throat softly. She had no idea what to call him. Referring to him as William or Bill seemed silly, but she wasn't sure she was ready to call him 'Father' or any of the titles variations. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Won't you just stay with me?" Bill asked, gazing a bit pleadingly at her. "I long to spend time with you, my love."

"Well, I can't sit here with you while I'm working," replied Elena.

"May I come and visit with you at your home then?" inquired Bill next, lifting his other hand, and laying it overtop of their two already joined limbs.

Elena breathed a sigh soft at his question, flicking her chocolate hued eyes over his handsome face, before gently nodding. "All right. Yes, you may." Flicking a glance around, she shifted a bit in her chair, at the sight of literally every single person in the bar looking over at the two of them. "Um, would you meet me out back at around 1:30am, when I get off of work?"

"Yes," Bill smiled, nodding his dark head. "Yes, of course, my darling."

Elena nodded in return, then rose to her feet, where she waited for her Father to release his hold on her hand, which he did, after giving its top a stroke with his cool thumb.

"I'll see you later then," she said to him, and he once more nodded, before she headed straight for the back again, needing a moment to collect herself and her thoughts.

* * *

After work; which included beginning Mia's training, the young blond woman having shown up on time, and she and Elena were already becoming friends; Elena stood outside behind the bar, her dark brow furrowing when she didn't find her Father waiting for her.

Sighing softly, Elena decided to wait a few minutes for Bill, then she'd leave if he didn't show up. It'd been another long shift at Merlotte's, and she wanted to stop in, and check on Davina, before she headed home.

Looking over, at the sound of the back door opening, a soft smile lit up her beautiful face at the sight of Sam.

"Hey, chère," he greeted her, holding his apron in one hand. His trailer was only a few feet away. He flicked a look around, his brow furrowing slightly, then returned his gaze to her. "He's not here, huh?"

"No," Elena sighed, shrugging her slender shoulders. "I don't know why I thought he'd change after one night. He's been absent from my life for over 100 years. I should've known me saving his life wouldn't make a difference."

"Do you want me to wait here with you?" Sam asked, moving up beside her, and lifting his free hand to touch her back through the white material of her Merlotte's shirt.

"No. Thank you, Sam," Elena smiled at him. "I'm just going to check on Davina, then head home. I've spent enough of my life waiting for him."

"Okay," Sam nodded, giving her back a rub, while offering her a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Sam," Elena said, before she watched as he walked over to his trailer, flicking a last glance at her, once he got the front door unlocked, before he disappeared inside.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena pulled her keys from her purse, then started to walk over to where her car was parked. She was just about to unlock it, when her mind was hit with the eerie dead silence of her Father's mind, and she looked over, expecting to find him standing there, looking at her, as was becoming customary with him, but there was nothing.

Moving from her car's side, she walked a bit down the dirt road, that led around to the front of the bar, and onto the main road, seeking out Bill, but what she discovered instead made her heart skip a beat. Parked on one side of the lane was the Rattrays' dirty old car. The same one they'd been in last night, that Denise had tried to run Elena over with.

Elena had no time to do anything to save herself. The breath caught in the back of her throat, as realization kicked in, before an arm locked into place around her neck, grabbing at her shoulder, before a sharp, searing pain shot through her back, followed by nothing, as Mack Rattray grabbed her, then stabbed her with his pocket knife right at the base of the spine, severing its cord, and paralyzing her from the waist down.

Releasing his hold on her, Elena collapsed to the ground, grasping at her profusely bleeding back with one hand, as the initial scream of pain that had torn up from her slender throat died, while Denise Rattray appeared in her line of sight, and swiftly kicked her in her stomach, just as she was attempting to summon a weak scarlet hex to her other delicate limb to defend herself, but all of her strength was quickly leaving her.

Mack kicked her from behind, right where her hand was over her wound, and Elena cried out in pain again, as she felt the impact break a few of her fingers, just before Denise collided her booted foot harshly with her chin, causing her mouth to fill with blood, as her jaw shattered.

"Can't defend yourself now, can you, you fucking freak?" Mack sneered down at her.

She was going to die. Elena knew this. After over 100 years, two redneck, drug dealing, Vampire blood addicts were going to take her down. Her bloodied and broken hands flashed with weak brilliant red swirls, like light bulbs that were running out of power. She couldn't feel anything beneath her waist, and everything above it was pulsing with agonizing pain.

Mack cried out in the pleasure beating Elena to death was causing him and pulled a grinning Denise in for a rough kiss, before the two proclaimed their sick love for one another, as she gasped for breath, the sound watery from the blood filling her lungs, and wheezing from the broken bones puncturing her internal organs, but continued to fight, summoning the little strength she had left to fuel her hexes.

The night air filled with the Rattrays' laughter and Elena's desperate need to survive was suddenly joined by the snarl of an animal, and all three looked over to see what Elena knew was Sam in his dog form, growling and barking up at the couple, as every inch of his furry body shook with the horror he felt at seeing her dying on the ground in such a way, in addition to the complete and utter rage he was experiencing toward Mack and Denise for doing that to her.

"Well, fuck you, fiddo," Mack chuckled, as he reached into the back of his pants, and pulled out a small revolver.

"S-Sam," Elena managed to gasp out, the sight of the man threatening someone she cared so much about giving her just enough fuel to cease the scarlet swirls from ebbing, to become strong and steady, as she reached out to grab Mack's leg with the limbs. "No!"

Suddenly, Mack went flying up off of his feet, and into the air, though not actions caused by Elena, but by Bill, who came to his daughter's rescue, using his advanced strength and speed to toss the man around against the tops of the trees, before dropping him from above, then swiftly snapping his neck.

Denise gazed fearfully around, as the attacker who'd just killed her husband seemed to be everywhere at once. "Show your face, you fucking freak!"

A split second later, the woman was hauled into the air, thrown around as Mack had been, then dropped from an even greater height, causing her to die upon impact, when she hit the ground.

Elena could barely make out the Rattrays' bodies, as well as Sam whimpering in concern for her, and a pair of legs appearing in front of her, hands reaching down for her, before she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she found herself being carried by her Father, and could hear Sam's continued whining, making her guess he, still in his dog form, was following wherever Bill was taking her.

He gently set her down on the soft moss covered ground by the pond that was near Merlotte's, propping her up against his leg, where he held her in place with one arm around her shoulders, while the other cool pale limb cupped one side of her bloodied face, as he gazed down at her in horror and concern.

"Elena? Darling, can you hear me?" Bill urgently asked her.

Elena flicked her chocolate orbs from her Father to Sam, as the man in his dog form laid down by one of her long legs, and she couldn't feel his thick lush brown and white fur, even through the material of her black skinny jeans that she wore to work.

"I- " Elena gasped out. "I can't feel my legs."

"Hold on, my love," Bill said, making sure she was secure against his thigh, before he unbuttoned the sleeve of his button down dress shirt, and rolled it up to his elbow. Extending his fangs, he sank them into the pale flesh of his own wrist, then offered the now bleeding limb to his daughter. "Here. Drink."

Elena had never drunk Vampire blood, not in over 100 years. Not only had she been raised to believe Vampires were her natural enemy, which they basically were, but Fairies didn't really know the effect it would have on them, especially given what it did to Humans. But she knew Vampire blood healed, and, if she didn't take it, she would die, as there was simply too much damage done to her body for any hospital to help, mainly because she couldn't accept any Human blood transfusions or donations. Her Fae body simply would refuse it, even if it meant her life.

Bill cradled the back of Elena's dark head, her high ponytail was noticeably mused and caked with a bit of dirt from the beating, and helped her accept his arm, which she held in both of her slender hands, as she closed her lips over the two large bleeding holes on her Father's wrist, then began gulping down mouthfuls of his healing blood as fast as she could, while Sam watched from his spot by her legs.

Bill lovingly stroked Elena's hair while she drank his blood, soon leaning down to drop a kiss to the top of her head with his lips coated in his own thick deep crimson life giving fluid, while his fangs remained extended, as he held his baby girl for the first time in over 100 years.

It was almost symbolic. Bill had given her life once before, when she was conceived in and born from her Mother's body, and now, after being absent from her life for so long, he was doing it again, by giving her his blood, as she surely would've died without it.

* * *

After drinking her Father's blood, Elena lost consciousness once more. When she regained it, she found her body nearly wholly healed. Only a few minor cuts and bruises lingered. She could now feel the fur of Sam's dog form against her leg and she could also feel something wet against her head.

Opening her eyes, she found Bill hovering above her, licking the blood from the sizable gash that remained as of yet unhealed on the right of her forehead, near her hairline, like a lion grooming its cub.

"Dad," Elena said, and the sound of her voice, specifically calling him by his title to her, caused him to cease his actions, then lower his gaze to her own, a soft smile alighting his face at the sight of her looking up at him.

"My beautiful daughter," replied Bill, brushing the backs of his cool pale knuckles against her smooth sun kissed cheek.

Turning her head against the ground, Elena sent Sam a soft smile, lifting her hand to him, then give his head a pet, when he rose to all four paws, and walked up to her, where he licked the side of her beautiful face.

"It's okay," Elena spoke to him out loud. "I'm all right. Thank you."

Sam knew what she was saying to him, thanking him for helping save her life, and staying with her as her Father took her to safety, but, now, she needed some time alone with Bill, so he gave her cheek a nudge with his nose, then turned, and headed off, making his way back to his trailer to Shift into his Human form once more, while Elena moved her chocolate gaze onto her Father again.

"You know what I am, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes," Bill nodded. "I knew there was something different, something special, about your Mother, but it wasn't until I was made Vampire that I learned just what."

Elena knew a sort of Pandora's Box had been opened, now that she had drank her Father's blood, and he had tasted hers. But she couldn't think about that now.

Placing a hand on either side of herself, she began to push herself up into a sitting position, and Bill immediately moved his own limbs to help her do so, then lean back against the trunk of the nearby tree, just as her final injury, the cut on her forehead that he'd been licking, healed.

"Why didn't you ever come back to us? To me?" Elena inquired next. "I know, when you were newly turned, it would've been impossible. But, that was over 100 years ago. Why now?"

"My darling, I wished to return to you, to your Mother, to my Human family, as soon as the war ended," Bill explained. "I was making my way home, and I stopped at a house, seeking food, water, and shelter. A woman was there, she was a Vampire, she turned me. And, after that, she told me I could never be with those I loved again." Licking his lips, which were stained with his daughter's blood, he went on after a moment. "I came home three years later though. My Human son, he had. . . he had died, my wife had sent our daughter away, and when my wife found out what I was, she went mad. My Maker urged me to put an end to her suffering, but I couldn't bare it, so she was Glamoured to forget what she'd seen. It wasn't until another year after that that I found you and your Mother, Elena. She was horrified at what I'd become. She wouldn't let me see you. She. . . She sent me away. Told me I would never see you again for as long as she lived."

"Is that why you're here now?" asked Elena. "Because my Mother's dead?"

"Elena, I did not know your Mother had perished until you informed me last night," Bill said. "You are her mirror image, my love. I thought you were her. That she'd lived through all these years and perhaps had forgiven me. But, instead, it was you." Smiling, he lifted a cool pale hand to touch Elena's cheek once more, as his blue eyes brimmed with the blood tears of a Vampire. "I found you instead. I came here, I came home, to start over again, and was given the greatest gift upon my return. _**You**_. My beautiful Elena. I carried the image of you in my heart throughout all these long, long years. My little girl, who always smiled, always laughed, always loved, always forgave. My little girl, with her long chocolate curls that bounced as she skipped along at my side, holding my hand, her matching brown eyes glittering in the sunlight that her skin absorbed like a kiss. My beautiful Elena."

Elena's eyes, the very ones Bill had just spoken of, shimmered in the moonlight with tears of her own of joy and love, as her Father cradled her face in his pale hands, then leaned in, and pressed a loving, lingering kiss to her forehead, causing her to raise her own limbs, to gently grasp his wrists, while he did so.


	3. Father & Daughter

\- Author's Note - Thanks again for all of the favorites and follows. But a major extra special thanks to **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **NadiixD** , **Stormbutterfly** , and **PsychoBeachGirl88** for reviewing!

Here's the next Chapter! In it, Elena begins to wear a necklace that belonged to her Mother. It's been added to my Profile, as well as an outfit she wears in this Chapter.

I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE review! We're getting close to Eric's entrance. ;)

* * *

"What will you do with them?" Elena asked Bill, as he walked her back to her car. Her white Merlotte's t-shirt was torn and stained with her blood, while her black skinny jeans were caked with dirt. It was a good thing she had others of the same at home, and the money to buy more if she didn't, because no amount of bleach, scrubbing, or cycles in the washer would salvage her clothing from tonight. "The bodies?"

Bill was holding Elena's slender hand in his large cool pale limb, just as he had so many times when she was a child. He hated that this was how they'd been brought back together, but, at the same time, he was grateful for it.

"I'll create a story for their deaths," he replied with a gentle sigh, sending her a comforting, reassuring look, as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You don't have to worry about it, my love."

"They're dead because of _**me**_ , so I _**do**_ have to worry about it," Elena said. "And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should tell the truth. They attacked you last night, Father. They were going to kill me tonight. It was self defense."

"Yes, but Vampires have little to no rights, Elena," responded Bill. "The Police will see neither you nor I are injured, not care about the circumstances as to such, and make the assumption that one is covering for the other. There are no witnesses to either event."

"What about Sam?" inquired Elena, but she knew that wasn't an option as soon as she said it. He'd only seen the aftermath of the Rattrays attack on Bill, and had been in his dog form on both nights.

"He's a Shapeshifter, isn't it?" Bill asked. "Your Boss, Sam. He's the dog I saw tonight and last night?"

"Sam's more than my Boss, Father," Elena replied. "He's my friend. He knows more about me than anyone else in this town."

"He's in love with you," Bill said, a smile touching the corners of his lips, as he gazed over into his daughter's beautiful face.

Sighing softly, Elena nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Are you in love with him?" Bill inquired next.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Elena released it the same way, before responding. "The last person that I loved that way was taken from me in the most cruel way possible. Murdered, in cold blood, right in front of me. I know I would never survive going through that again."

"The World _**is**_ uncertain, my darling," Bill said. "And dark and cruel. But you can't live your life afraid of something that may never happen." Smiling softly, as the two arrived at Elena's car, he turned to face his daughter, lifting his free hand to touch her cheek. "You deserve to be happy, safe, and loved."

"Really?" Elena asked, her tone of voice changing, while she gazed in disbelief at her Father. "Over 100 years and you're not going to give me the whole, "If he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him." Father speech?"

Bill chuckled softly, before quirking his dark brow at her. "I'll save that for another man. But I can tell I don't need to worry about Sam Merlotte. It _**is**_ a bit unethical, he being your Boss, but that's the only protest you'll hear from me about him, my love."

Elena offered her Father a soft smile. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, that the lights were still on in Sam's trailer.

"Just be careful," she said to Bill. "I know it may not seem like it, but the Police in this town aren't as dumb as you'd think. What you do, to cover up the Rattrays' deaths, is has to be convincing."

"It will be," Bill nodded.

"And Adele Stackhouse, the woman who's home I live in, she wanted to know if you'd come speak to her," Elena spoke up, continuing when her Father's brow furrowed in confusion. "She has a club called The Descendants of the Glorious Dead, it's made up of people who's families were in the Civil War."

Bill's expression fell into one of understanding, but he didn't reveal in the idea of reliving the most horrible time of his very long life, something Elena picked up on, not needing to read him to know what must be going on inside his mind.

"If you don't want to, I can make up an excuse," Elena said, giving her Father's cool pale hand a squeeze with her warm slender limb still enclosed around it. "I remember that time, but I didn't fight in the War as you did, so I can't imagine how horrible it was for you and the other Soldiers."

"Would it make _**you**_ happy, my love, if I spoke to Mrs. Stackhouse?" asked Bill, lifting his blue gaze from where it'd fallen to the ground back to his daughter's chocolate one.

"I care a lot about her," Elena replied. "Adele's like a Grandmother to me." She laughed softly. "I even call her 'Gran'. So, yes, it would make me happy, to see her happy."

"Then I'll do it," Bill answered, smiling softly at his daughter. "When shall I come over?"

"I don't have work tomorrow, so just after dark should be fine," Elena said.

Bill released his hold on her hand, in order to lift both of his own, and cradle her beautiful face in the cool pale limbs, before he leaned in, pressing a sweet, loving, lingering kiss to her forehead, then pulled back to gaze into her chocolate orbs.

"I'll see you then, sweetheart," he said.

Elena nodded, smiling softly in return, before she watched him walk away, soon disappearing into the trees to presumadbly deal with the Rattrays, before she turned her gaze onto Sam's trailer. She knew he'd still be up, waiting for her to return to her car, after having some time alone with her Father.

Moving away from her car, Elena walked over to Sam's trailer, and up the stairs to his porch. She came to a halt in front of his door, but didn't have a chance to lift her hand to knock, before it opened, and the man, back in his Human form and dressed, was revealed.

"Hey," Elena smiled softly at him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, noticably physically sagging with the emotion, Sam didn't respond, merely reached out, and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his embrace, where he held her against his warm body. Elena lifted her own delicate limbs and returned his hug, feeling even more safe than she had with Bill.

"God, Elena," Sam said, before pulling back to gaze questioningly into her beautiful face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elena answered, offering him a fresh soft smile.

"Come in," Sam replied, stepping back, and holding out one arm, to allow her inside his trailer.

After she crossed over the threshold, he closed the door behind her, securely locking it, then turned to face her, hands on his hips, as she flicked a glance around at the interior of the trailer, which looked the same from when she'd been in here last.

"Jesus, chère, you scared the Hell outta me," Sam breathed. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sam, I thought I was gone too," Elena said, turning to face him, where she flicked a glance down at herself, before lifting a questioning gaze back to him. "Hey, do you mind if I shower here? Gran tends to wait up for me, and I don't want to walk into the house looking like this."

"Of course," Sam nodded, raising a hand from his hip to gesture at the bathroom through the bedroom area. "I'll get you a clean shirt and see what I can do with your pants."

"Thank you," Elena smiled at him, just about to turn, and head for the shower, when she saw the look on his face as silence fell upon the pair. "Oh, Sam."

Moving forward, she lifted her slender arms once she reached him, and wrapped them tightly around his neck, hugging him against her soft warm form.

"It's okay," said Elena, after she felt him raise his own limbs, and hug her securely in return, clutching her into his body as if he was afraid if he didn't, she'd turn into smoke, and vanish. " _ **I'm**_ okay." Gently shaking her silky brown head against his own salt and pepper one, she went on, her chocolate orbs now noticably shimmering with tears, as she thought back over the night's terrifying events. "It meant so much to me to see you. I thought I was going to die and seeing you gave me more comfort than you can know."

Sam turned his head so that he could bury his nose into the side of her slender neck, where he took in a deep breath of her scent. Despite the fact that she was coated in her own dry blood and dirt, she still smelled the same as always, like honey and rose petals.

"Don't ever do that again, chère," he said against her silky sun kissed skin. "I couldn't bare it."

"I'll do my best," Elena replied, gently tightening her hold on him, as a fresh soft smile lit up her beautiful face, and the two stood there together for a few minutes.

* * *

Thankfully, when Elena got home, Adele was already asleep, so she merely threw off her clothes, and slept naked, too tired to even put on her PJs. As she was drifting off, she could feel the presence of her Father outside her window, just as she had the night before, and, for the first time in over 100 years, she fell asleep with a smile on her face, her body, mind, heart, and soul filled with a sense of peace and safety, the likes of which she'd never felt before. At least not since her Mother was still alive.

The next morning, Elena woke up to the delicious smells of Adele's cooking wafting up from down in the kitchen. She quickly got dressed, then came downstairs, where Mrs. Stackhouse happily greeted her, preparing her a plate of breakfast, before she got a phone call, and went into the other room to take it.

Elena made the mistake of turning on the little TV that Adele has in the kitchen, where a debate on one of the news networks was currently going on between Reverend Theodore Newlin, who ran a church called the Fellowship of the Sun, and Nan Flanagan, a Vampire representative from the American Vampire League. She turned it off after only being able to listen to the nonsense for a moment and went back to her meal, which tasted even better than it usually did, and she knew it was because she had her Father's blood, and a lot of it, in her system.

Looking up, when the side screen door opened, Elena smiled softly at the sight of Jason entering. The Police had let him go the night before, Adele had told her when she got up.

"There you are," Elena said, wondering where he'd done after being released.

"Here I am," Jason replied with a grin, moving over to where she sat, and dropping a kiss to the top of her head, before heading for the fridge, where he fetched a bowl of cold sausage, taking a huge bite out one of them, as he leaned back against the door.

"Are you okay?" Elena inquired with a quirk of her dark brow. "12 hours with Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur couldn't have been fun."

"It wasn't," answered Jason, as he chewed. "Someone told them I'd been with Maudette."

"Had you?" asked Elena.

"No," Jason sighed, and she could tell he was lying.

"Are you sure, Jason?" Elena said, her voice laced with a playful tone. "After all, she was a woman."

"That's funny, Ellie," replied Jason, before snapping back at her. "At least she was alive."

Elena's dark brow quirked at the swift turn around in the young man's attitude. "Wow. Not sure I deserved that."

Jason looked over at the beautiful brunette, as she returned her attention to her food, and sighed softly, pushing off of the fridge, and walking over to sit with her at the table. "I'm sorry, Ellie. It's just been a rough past 24 hours for me."

"You're forgiven," Elena said, offering Jason a smile, an action he returned, just before Adele came back into the kitchen, with the latest update from Evalee Mason.

"Oh, hey there, Jason," she greeted her Grandson, before moving over to the stove to fix him a plate. "You'll never guess what happened. Apparently, a tornado touched down, and turned over that rent trailer, killing the couple who'd been staying in there."

"What? Mack and Denise Rattray?" Jason inquired in shock, his brow furrowed.

"They were trapped under the trailer," Adele went on. "Mike Spencer said they were crushed to a pulp."

Elena gazed up at Mrs. Stackhouse, as she relayed the information to her and Jason, her heartbeat unknowingly picking up, as she listened to the story her Father had come up with to cover up the deaths of the couple who'd nearly killed her the night before.

* * *

Elena visited the sight of the "tornado" and found herself thoroughly impressed by what her Father had done with the scene. It looked like either a tornado had touched down or the Hulk had been through, having a particularly bad day.

While she'd been there, Bud Dearborne and Mike Spencer had been by, the former asking her some questions about her encounter with the Rattrays, as Bud's Niece is an E.R. Nurse in Monroe, and knew Elena had "beaten him up" two nights ago, so she admitted she did that, but it was to save a friend of hers, and, once more, the Sheriff knew it was Bill.

Elena found out from him that her Father was staying at the abandoned house of theirs across the cemetary from Adele's, and she now understood how he always seemed to be around her when she was home.

Once Bud started in on the patterns of tornados and how Elena was a good girl he didn't want to see get mixed up with a Vampire, she was out of there, and went back to the house to help Mrs. Stackhouse get ready for her Father's visit that night.

While doing so, Adele had informed her that Jason was going to be there, because he wanted to meet the Vampire for himself.

"Did you want to be alone with him, honey?" Mrs. Stackhouse asked Elena, when the beautiful brunette rolled her eyes at the information.

"What? Oh, no!" Elena laughed, upon realizing what Adele meant by that. "No. I, uh. . . " Clearing her throat, she flicked a glance over at the sofa, then, making a descision, she started over to her. "Come here, Gran. I want to tell you something."

Adele abandoned her vaccum cleaner and joined Elena on the couch. "What is it, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything."

"I do," Elena nodded, before she took her bottom lip between her teeth, as she pondered just how to brouch this subject. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just say it." Lifting her chocolate gaze from the floor, she met Mrs. Stackhouse's kind blue orbs, which were gazing at her with curiosity, and went on. "Gran, William Compton is my Father."

Adele's eyes widened and her face took on an expression of complete and utter surprise. "Oh. . . my stars."

"Yes," Elena laughed softly. "That's a pretty accurate response."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful," Adele said, reaching out to grasp Elena's hands where they rested in her lap. "You know, your Mother never spoke much about your Father. She'd only say he died when you were very little and didn't remember much about him. And now you get a second chance with him."

Elena smiled sweetly, as Adele moved her hands up to cup her face, then press a sweet Grandmotherly kiss to her cheek.

"I am even more excited to meet him now than I was before," she said, when she pulled back, then got to her feet to get back to her cleaning.

* * *

Jason arrived in his big black truck just as the sun began to fall and Elena took him aside once he entered the house to tell him too that the Vampire who'd be by shortly was her Father. He didn't take the information quite as joyfully as Adele did, but he promised to try to behave around him, not for Bill's sake, for hers, and Elena had thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Elena dressed in a dark red tank top, with a ruffle buttoned front, denims, and black and white Converse sneakers, leaving her long lush chocolate tresses down, and also putting on her Mother's necklace, something she didn't wear often, normally because it made her too sad, before she went outside to sit on the porch to wait for her Father, since he would need an invitation inside.

She could hear Adele bustling about inside, making last minute preparations, and doing her double checks on everything. It made Elena smile softly to herself knowing how happy and excited she was to meet her Father. But, aside from that, Elena enjoyed the silence the night air had to offer, the only sound being the usual cicadas.

A few moments later, Elena's mind was suddenly hit with the dead silence of her Bill's mind, and she looked up to see him standing, hands in his pockets, a few feet from the steps up to the porch, dressed in a suit, sans tie, with a few of the top buttons undone, while he offered his daughter a soft smile.

A bright smile lit up Elena's beautiful face, at the sight of her Father, and she pushed herself up off of the porch seat, then made her way down to where he stood, his expression taking on a mirror image, as his daughter came to him.

"Dad!" Elena exclaimed, before she threw her bare slender arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

Bill's own limbs lifted when she approached, then wrapped about her delicate frame, holding her lovingly against his cool body, as his heart that hasn't beaten in over 100 years gave what was becoming a frequent phantom leap of joy, whenever he was with his baby girl.

"Hello, my love," he said, raising a hand from her back to cradle her neck through her veil of silky chocolate tresses, of which he inhaled a deep breath of their scent, before pressing a kiss to her cheek, as the two pulled back enough to look at one another. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm good," Elena replied. "And you?"

"Better now than I'm with you," said Bill, causing her soft smile to brighten, as he flicked a glance up and down what of her he could see. "You look lovely tonight. Is that your Mother's necklace?"

"Yes," Elena said, moving a hand off of her Father's shoulder to touch the ancient locket. "She told me you gave it to her."

"I did," Bill nodded. "The day she told me she was carrying you inside of her. It belonged to _**my**_ Mother and I always hoped, if we had a girl, it would be passed down to you. I'm glad to see it was."

Elena smiled softly once more at her Father's words, before she did her own look at what he was wearing, then returned her dark gaze to his handsome pale face. "You look very handsome tonight. I know Adele is going to love you."

"Shall we then?" inquired Bill, nodding at the house.

Elena took up her Father's cool limb with her own warm one, and led the way up the porch stairs, to the front door, where she invited him in, before they crossed over the threshold, entering the home.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Jason," Elena apologized, as she and Bill walked together outside an hour or so later. Adele had been fascinated by everything her Father had to say, but the woman's Grandson hadn't really kept his promise to try to behave, and, after quite a few awkward moments, Bill had asked Adele if it was all right if he could take Elena for a walk, which prompted another protective attack from Jason. "He said he'd behave, but it must have left his head as fast as all of his other thoughts do."

Bill laughed softly at her words. They were once more holding hands, but he lifted her slender limb, and looped it through his own, laying her hand on his forearm, where he placed his other limb overtop it. "He's a stubborn young man, that is certain. But he clearly cares about you. And that is something I cannot fault him for."

"I saw what you did to the Rattrays' trailer," Elena said, after they walked for a moment in silence through the cemetery.

"Was it convincing?" Bill inquired.

"I suppose so," Elena answered. "Bud Dearborne is apparently a tornado expert though. He wasn't convinced the one that you made up just landed on the Rattrays' trailer, then disappeared. The next time you use that cover story, remember that tornadoes hop."

"I'll do that," Bill nodded, with a light chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying at our family's house?" asked Elena.

"I meant to," Bill said, before quirking his dark brow a bit playfully over at his daughter. "But every time I am with you, something much more pressing is happening."

"Touché," Elena replied. "But at least now I know how you always seem to be around."

"Does it make you feel safe, my darling?" inquired Bill, gazing questioningly into her beautiful face. "Knowing I'm close?"

"Yes," Elena answered, smiling softly. "It does."

"Good," Bill responded. "Why didn't you move in when you returned to Bon Temps? The house is as much yours as it is mine."

"I thought about it," Elena sighed. "I even planned to eventually. But, when I first came back, I was just too overwhelmed already, without adding living in my long lost Father's house to it."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bill said, stroking the top of her slender limb on his forearm with his cool pale fingers. "I'm thankful to Mrs. Stackhouse for allowing you live with her. You shouldn't have been alone."

"Adele's a wonderful woman," smiled Elena. "My Mother always spoke highly of her, so I knew she'd welcome me, and she did."

"Well, here it is," said Bill, as the two arrived at the large two story house, and Elena looked over from him to gaze up at the home. It was even more rundown than it had been the last time she visited, which was over a year ago. "I've been doing my best to work on it, but, seeing as I can only do so at night, not much progress has been made. I need an Electrician to come out, but I don't know if there are any who'd be willing to come out after dark, and give a Vampire a quote."

"I can make some calls for you, Father," replied Elena. "And, if none are willing to come out at night, I can come over on one of my days off to meet with someone."

Bill smiled softly at his daughter's offer, and leaned over to press a kiss to her temple, before pulling back to gaze lovingly and in awe at her. "Thank you, my love." Quirking a questioning dark brow at her, he went. "Will you come live with me? When it's all fixed up and inhabitable."

Elena's expression fell at her Father's words, out of surprise, rather than horror or fear. She knew he would never hurt her, so it wasn't about living with a Vampire. It was about living with Bill.

"You. . . would want me to live with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Bill replied. "As I said, it's just as much your home as it is mine. And we never got to be the family that we should've been. This is our chance."

A bright smile tugged at the corners of Elena's lips, as she flicked her chocolate gaze from her Father to the house, and then back again, where she quirked a playful brown brow. "May I have a puppy?"

A deep chuckle rumbled up from Bill's lean muscled chest at his daughter's words, before he raised his brow in mirth back at her. "As long as the puppy's not Sam Merlotte."

"Oh, come on!" Elena pleaded, reaching out to grasp the open flaps of her Father's jacket. "He's house trained."

Bill laughed softly, lifting an arm to wrap it around her, using the hold to hug her against his cool body, before he gazed sincerely down into her beautiful face, when she looked up at him. "You may have whatever you want, my love."

"I love you, Dad," Elena said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too, my beautiful Elena," Bill replied, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before enveloping her in his loving Fatherly embrace once more, smiling softly against her silky dark head, as she hugged him back.

* * *

The next day, Elena made some calls, and found a couple of electricians who were willing to come out at night. She also talked to Davina about bringing Bill over to her place sometime soon, so that her friend could meet her Father, and she was more than happy to have them anytime.

Elena was on shift at Merlotte's that night, but she planned to go over to the Compton house afterward. She did a bit more training with Mia, finding out the young woman was working to pay for school, as she wanted to be a Nurse, before getting to her Waitressing duties, sending Sam a soft smile, when she left the bar area, at the same time he was heading behind it with a case of liquor for it, an action the man returned, and she felt his eyes on her, as she walked into the dining room, pulling her dupe pad and pink pen out of her apron as she did so. Terry Bellefleur, Davina's cousin, who worked in the kitchen with Big John and LaLa, was also at the restaurant tonight.

The three young men from a couple of nights ago were back, but Elena weren't going to let them ruin her good mood. For the first time in she couldn't even remember how long, she was truly happy and content.

"A blooming onion and a pitcher of Bud," she smiled at them, as she repeated their order. "Is that it for you gentlemen?"

The one who'd slapped her bottom the first night Bill had come in was gazing up and down her body, just as before, but Elena kept her mind to herself, and nodded, when none of them verbally responded to her. "Okay, I'll be right back with your beer."

Turning, she once more found her butt on the receiving end of the young man's hand, he roughly pinched it this time instead, but, before Elena could properly react, René, Arlene's boyfriend, seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and swiftly took hold of the man's arm, twisting it behind his back, as he used his other hand to slam the boy down against the table.

"You keep doing that to the lady, I'm gonna knock you into next week, you," René said in his heavy Cajun accented voice.

"Man, you're gonna break my arm!" the young man panted out in pain.

"Apologize," René advised, ignoring his agony.

"I'm sorry," the young man said to Elena, who'd turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Maybe you and your friends should find somewhere else to eat, yeah?" said René, after releasing his hold on the boy's arm, and taking a step back.

The three young men wisely got up from the booth as quickly as they could, avoiding René like the Plague, when they brushed by him, before making their way to and out the front door.

"René, thank you so much, really," Elena said to Arlene's boyfriend. "But I could've handled that myself."

"Oh, I know you could've, Ellie," René replied. "But we wanna keep Merlotte's the nice place it is." Lifting one hand, he gently touched Elena's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Besides, you remind me of my baby sister, you. And I hope to God somebody would stick up for her if some asshole ever does her that way."

Elena sent the man a soft smile at his actions and words, stepping forward to place a quick peck on his dark heated cheek, before turning on her heel, and walking into the back, where she found Arlene standing by the kitchen counter window.

"I really think you found yourself a winner with René, Arlene," Elena said to the redhead, but she didn't seem to be listening to her, so she moved closer, and lifted a hand to the woman's back, gazing questioningly into her face. "Arlene? Hey."

This seemed to snap the redhead out of her thoughts and she startled a bit, as she looked over at Elena. "Oh! I'm sorry, honey. I didn't hear you. Did you need something?"

"No, I just said I think you found yourself a winner with René," Elena repeated, smiling softly.

"Oh, you think?" Arlene asked, and Elena nodded. "Thank you, sweetie." Reaching out, the redhead gave the brunette a one arm hug, before heading off to get back to work, though Elena still wondered what she'd been so preoccupied with, but it was none of her business, unless Arlene wanted to talk to her about it, which she hoped the woman knew she always could.

"Elena?" came Sam's voice, causing her to look over to see him standing nearby. "Can I see you in my office, chère?"

Elena nodded and walked over to join him, where he lifted a hand to her slender back, using the hold to gently guide her into the room first, before he followed, closing the door behind him.

"Mia's training is coming along well," Sam said, when he turned to face her. "You're doing a great job with her."

"Thanks, Boss," Elena replied, as she took a seat on the plush foot stool of the brown leather lounge chair he had in the room.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, moving over to sit down at his desk, and turn in the chair to face her. "Everything still healed?"

Elena nodded, smiling softly across at him. "Yes, everything's still where it should be."

"How are you and your Father doing?" inquired Sam next.

Elena's gentle grin brightened, as she thought about how much progress she and Bill have made just over the past couple of nights. "Pretty good."

"I'm happy for you, chère," Sam replied, reaching out to touch her nearest black skinny jean clad leg. "I hope you know that."

"I do, Sam," Elena nodded, with a fresh soft smile. "And it means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Sam, and he took in, then released, a deep breath, before continuing. "By the way, since I figure Bill is gonna be here a lot more, I went ahead and ordered a case of Tru Blood. It should be here tomorrow."

Elena's dark brow quirked in surprise, while a matching expression dawned across her beautiful face. "Really?" She laughed softly, when he nodded. "Thank you, Sam. You're the best."

Pushing herself up and off of the ottoman, she moved to her knees in front of where Sam sat in his desk chair facing her, and reached up to wrap her slender arms around his neck. The man's own limbs immediately, instinctively lifted, securing about her in return, while her buried his nose in the spot where her delicate neck and shoulder met.

Elena could feel his breath on her skin and knew he was smelling her, something he would pass off as being a Shifter thing, but she knew he took every opportunity possible to inhale her natural scent of honey and rose petals, so a renewed soft smile alight her beautiful face, while they continued to hold one another.

* * *

After work, Elena drove right over to the Compton House, not bothering to change out of her uniform or anything beforehand.

When she pulled up in the front yard, as the home didn't exactly have a driveway, at least not yet, she saw a large black Cadillac sitting on the lawn, a sight that caused her dark brow to furrow. Bill hadn't said anything about driving, and why would he? Why would a Vampire need a car?

Elena's heartbeat noticeably picked up, as she climbed out of her black Porsche Cayenne Turbo, an expensive luxury car, especially for a small Southern town like Bon Temps, but she liked to treat herself with the enormous amount of money she's collected in over 100 years every once and a while, so she didn't care that it raised eyebrows. She had a brown envelope with the Electrician information clutched in one slender hand, while she looked up at the house.

The lights on the first floor were on, but her Father, of course, didn't have power yet, so it must be from candles and/or lanterns. Not that Vampires needed light to see. And she could hear music coming from the house.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Elena released it the same way, before she approached the house, and climbed up the porch stairs, then came to a halt facing the dual front doors. But she didn't even have time to lift her free hand to knock, as the right door opened, revealing an African American woman in a slinky revealing short gold dress and high heels, decked out in matching jewelry, and Elena's mind was hit with dead silence coming from her. She was a Vampire.

"Well, hey there, little Human chick," she said, laying one arm up the door frame, and leaning slightly against it, as she gazed out at the beautiful brunette.

"Hello," Elena replied, choosing her actions and words wisely, as she wanted as little to do with this new Vampire as possible. "Is William Compton available?"

A man appeared behind the woman, dressed in an open silk red shirt, and black and gold pin striped pants, his longish raven hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His mind too was dead silence. Now there were two new Vampires for Elena to deal with.

"My, my, what a scrumptious morsel, you are," he said, flicking a glance up and down her body, before lifting his gaze to look past the beautiful brunette. "Don't you think, Liam?"

Elena could now sense a third Vampire, another man, behind her, and she flicked a glance up over her shoulder at him. He was big, larger than the dark haired male, bald, and had what appeared to be blades tattooed on his head, while he wore a loose black tank top, and matching pants.

"Oh, absolutely," Liam answered, his fangs extending, as he gazed up and down Elena's form himself.

When she looked back at the two in the doorway, they as well had their long sharp teeth extended, and were looking at her in the way she was used to Vampires gazing at her. Like she was fresh baked cookies straight out of the oven, and they were dying of hunger.

"Why don't you come inside, sweetheart?" said the dark haired one, meeting Elena's chocolate gaze with his own, and she knew he was trying to Glamour her, something which was impossible for a Fae.

"I can't be Glamoured," Elena stated, causing all three's expressions of gluttony and lust to die from their faces, to be replaced by surprise and confusion. "May I please come in now?"

"Let her in," came Bill's voice from inside of the house, and the man's statement only made the woman further stand her ground in the doorway. "Diane!"

Sighing, the female Vampire began to move out of the way, muttering, "Oh, fuck him." as she did so.

"You have," the dark haired man pointed out, and Elena visibly grimaced in disgust at the knowledge about her Father, before brushing past the two Vampires, as they parted to allow her entrance.

Elena stepped into the foyer, and approached the living room off to the right of it. She heard Liam, the largest of the three, enter after her, before the dark haired Vampire closed the door, and the trio of Vampires followed after her.

Bill sat in the furthermost corner of the room, almost completely obstructed by darkness, while two Humans each took up a spot on either of the red velvet couches that sat facing each other on a large old rug, which also contained a single thick wood circular coffee type table in the center, and a few lanterns were lit in various spots around the room.

One was a handsome muscular young man in just a pair of short denim cutoffs, while the other was a woman in a skimpy red halter top and skirt, who looked like she'd been put in a washing machine, and then left there after too many cycles.

Elena soon found herself surrounded on either side by Diane and Liam, the former lifting a hand to run it down the length of her long silky dark ponytail.

"Where'd you find this rare jewel?" she asked Bill.

"Damn, she smells fucking sweet," said Liam, leaning in to take a large breath of Elena's delicious scent.

"I knew you were pulling our chains, Bill, going on about how you were mainly living on synthetic blood," spoke up the dark haired man, as he walked across in front of her, then came a halt by Liam.

"Though we can't really blame you for wanting to keep _**this**_ all to yourself," Diane said, as she ran the back of one cool finger down Elena's cheek.

It made the brunette's skin crawl, to have not only three Vampires surrounding her, but have one touching her, and the other dragging his hungry gaze slowly up and down every inch of her body. She held her ground though. What had happened to her with the Rattrays was never going to happen to her again. If this went from anything more than what it was now, she would take them down, consequences be damned, especially since Bill had yet to move or speak any further from his position across the room from the four.

"I do believe she'd taste better than a virgin or even a baby," Diane continued, and Elena could feel her breath on her face. Her heart also skipped a beat, as the female Vampire's last word made her think about Davina.

Suddenly, Liam reached out, and grasped Elena by her hips, using the hold to pull her flush back against his large muscled front, and she bit back the urge to vomit, at the feeling of his hardened manhood against her bottom.

"I'm hard just thinking about fucking and sucking you, honey," he said huskily into her ear.

Elena saw Bill shift in his sitting position, his pale hands tightening on the arms of the chair, but she wasn't going to wait for her Father to step in, as her chocolate orbs flashed scarlet, and she produced a powerful brilliant red hex in one delicate limb, the swirls so tight with energy, they nearly formed a ball, before she raised her arm, then pushed the hex through her own body, via her chest, to hit the Vampire who's clutches she was currently in.

The blast was enough to shove him away, while she swiftly spun around to face him, both of her hands now emitting the scarlet swirls of energy, and she shot him with another blast, further pushing him away from her, as the other occupants in the room reacted.

Diane and the dark haired man instinctively moved back from the brunette with their Vampire speed, completely stunned by what they'd just witnessed, but hissing at her with their fangs extended nonetheless, while the woman sat up, eyes wide, from her sitting position on the couch, and the young man went pale, orbs extended open as well.

Liam had hit the wall out in the foyer, by the open doorway that led into another sizable room, though one smaller than the living area, and was recovering, his face, though stunned as well, quickly taking on an expression of anger, but, before he and/or his friends could launch an attack on Elena, who was ready to fight the backlash, Bill swiftly rose from his chair in the dark corner.

" _ **Stop**_!" he commanded loudly, and all movement in the room ceased. "Elena is _**mine**_."

Knowing she was now under her Father's Vampire Law protection didn't make Elena feel safe, at least not completely. She continued to stand at the ready, her forearms crossed over one another, as her slender hands continued to produce her brilliant scarlet hexes, that swirled and snaked around the delicate limbs and their fingers.

"Well," breathed the dark haired man, as out of breath as a Vampire could be, after the events of the past few seconds. "If she's yours, Bill, would you kindly tell your Human to put her little wiggly woo hands away, and never do whatever the fuck that was again?"

"Elena," Bill said, moving out from the darkness of the corner, and stepping in the illuminated portion of the room. He quirked his brow at her in a very warning Fatherly way, when she flicked her gaze over onto him, not moving aside from that from her fight stance. "Elena."

She sent him a look in response, before lowering her arms, the scarlet swirls fading back into the delicate limbs, as she relaxed, but kept her chocolate brown eyes on the three Vampires.

"Well," said the dark haired man. "This is has all been very. . . illuminating. But we've got a long ride back to Monroe."

He snapped his fingers and the two Humans got up from their cowering positions on the couch, walking giant circles around Elena, as she they joined their Vampires, the two men of which were already going for the door.

"Hey!" Diane called out to them. "Isn't anyone even the slightest bit interested in how this little _**bitch**_ just did all of that?"

Bill suddenly appeared in front of Elena, using his advanced speed to get there in a split second, and place himself as a protective shield between her and the three Vampires, where he sent the woman a warning look.

"Don't forget, Diane," he said to her. "She's _**mine**_. Anything to do with her if none of your concern."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Diane replied angrily, before turning on her heel, and marching over to join her friends. "Just keep the freak away from us."

A few seconds later, all five were out the door, which Liam swiftly closed behind them, and Bill turned to face his daughter.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he said, lifting a cool pale hand to touch her beautiful face, but she took a step back away from him, so he lowered the limb in defeat, as a soft, sad sigh escaped him. "You're upset with me."

"Yes," Elena replied. "I am. Why, Father? Why would you invite not one, not two, but _**three**_ Vampires into this town? Into the home you claim you want to share with me one day?"

"I didn't invite them," Bill answered. "Their visit was unexpected."

"'Unexpected'," Elena laughed softly, gently nodding her long dark silky head. "Right. This is all unexpected." She lifted a hand and gestured at her Father. "One Vampire arrives, and more always follow."

"They won't be staying in town," Bill said, taking a step closer to his daughter, and gazing firmly into her chocolate eyes with his own blue ones. "You have nothing to fear from them."

"Like I had nothing to fear from the Rattrays?" Elena inquired, quirking a dark brow. "But that was my choice. I knew I was taking a risk, saving you that night. And you were there to save me from them when they retaliated. But this?" She gestured at the door the three Vampires and their two Humans had exited through a moment ago. "I didn't have anything to do with this decision."

"Elena, you can't possibly have thought Vampires would never come to Bon Temps," Bill replied. "If it wasn't me, eventually, others would've come. It's ideal for our kind."

"Well, it's been Vampire free for as long as I've been here," said Elena. "Until now, that is."

Bill's dark brow furrowed at his daughter's words, and he gazed questioningly at her, as he thought over what her words could possibly truly mean. "Have you. . . Have you killed Vampires here, Elena?"

"And what would you do if I said I had, Father?" Elena asked.

"Nothing," Bill replied, looking surprised she'd insinuate he'd turn her over to the Sheriff or even the Queen. "You are my child, my greatest love, the most wonderful thing I've ever done. My only desire in this World is to protect you."

Elena gazed at him for a few seconds, before responding. "No, I haven't killed Vampires in Bon Temps before. Don't make me start now."

"Elena, I told you, they're not staying in town," Bill said. "You even heard Malcolm. They live in Monroe."

"Malcolm," replied Elena. "So, that's his name. And they were your friends?"

"Once," Bill nodded.

"And you killed together," Elena continued, and her Father nodded in agreement to the statement, before she remembered what Malcolm had said earlier about the female Vampire and Bill. "And you dated Diane?"

Bill paused before answering that. "We had sex once, shortly after she was turned back in the 1930s."

"Wow," Elena said. "Your taste in women really went downhill after you became a Vampire." Taking in a deep through her nose, she released it, as she spotted the brown envelope on the floor she'd dropped in order to hex Liam.

Walking over, she bent down, and collected it, then turned to offer it to her Father. "Here. This is why I came over. I found two Electrical Contractors who are willing to come out at night."

"Thank you, my love," Bill replied, reaching out to take it from her, and attempting to take her hand in his grasp as he did so, but she quickly retracted the limb.

"I have to go," Elena said, brushing past her Father, and heading toward the door. She felt disgusting after being handled by the Vampires, primarily the largest one, who matched the description Jason had asked about after first learning she'd had an encounter with a Vampire.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Bill asked, following after her.

"No!" Elena exclaimed, stopping, and turning to face him. "God, Father, I couldn't bare it after what just happened." A defeated, sad expression glossed over Bill's face, but she didn't let it affect her, as she left the house, and got into her car, then drove across the cemetery to home.


	4. Death Comes Calling

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Sorry this Chapter took longer than usual. I recently got a new full time job. Anyway, huge thanks to **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **NadiixD** , **NoFace** , **belladu57** , and **YaoiLovinKitsune** for reviewing!

A changed up the story's title a bit, to better showcase what it's about - Elena and the men in her life, all of which can be seen as "beasts". Anyway, here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE send in those reviews! There won't be a story without them.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep that night. She took about three showers, trying to wash off the feeling of the trio of Vampires on her skin, to no avail. Though it'd turned out to be just as well, since, around 3:00am, she got a call that Davina had gone into labor, so she'd quickly dressed, then rushed over to the hospital to be by her friend's side, as she gave birth, to a happy, healthy baby boy.

Nearly everybody showed up at the hospital. The Bellefleurs, all from Merlotte's, except Dawn; whom all assumed had just wanted to sleep in before her shift at work today; and even Adele. Jason was also absent.

"He's beautiful, D," Elena said to her friend, as she stood in her hospital room, which was filled with flowers, balloons, etc. of "Congratulations", holding the newborn in her arms.

"Isn't he?" Davina smiled back, from her position in the bed, clad in a hospital gown, an admitance bracelet around her wrist, before a sad, soft sigh left her lips. "I just wish Steve had been here."

Steve was her husband, who was currently serving overseas in the Navy. Davina, as well as the rest of the Bellefleur family, worried he would suffer the same fate as Terry, and have major PTSD upon coming home.

"Well, we're gonna bombard his phone and computer with pictures and videos of this little guy," Elena replied, and that brought a smile back to Davina's beautiful, albeit naturally exhausted, face. "So, do you have a name for him yet?"

"No," Davina sighed, before rolling her blue eyes. "Grandmother, of course, has her demands. I mean, "suggestions"." Elena laughed softly at her friend's words about the Matriarch of the Bellefleur line, who could be quite frightening, even to her own family. "Hey, what about "William"? You know, after your Dad, Ellie."

Elena's expression of happiness and contentment, as she held the baby boy, whom Davina had long before named her friend the Godmother of, faded, at her friend's words. She hadn't told her much in the way of the truth about her. Davina knew Elena was special, but she didn't know exactly why, and therefor had no idea how old the young woman who was like a sister to her truly was, nor that the town's new resident Vampire was her Father.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Davina said, at the sight of the emotions that took over Elena's beautiful face, assuming speaking of her Dad, whom she'd been told had died when she was little, which _**was**_ true, had caused her sadness and pain.

"No, no," Elena replied, pasting a soft smile back onto her visage, as she looked over at her friend. "No, that's not it, D. Uh. . . " Walking over to the bed, she leaned down, and gently handed the baby boy back to his Mother, before she straightened up.

"Well, what is it then?" inquired Davina, looking up at her, while cradling her newborn in her arms.

"It's nothing," Elena said, forcing her gentle smile to brighten. "Don't worry about it." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, before gesturing at the baby. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to my Father for you to name your son after him."

"I know you don't really remember him, love," replied Davina, before she quirked a dark brow. "How about "Cullen"?"

A genuine smile lit up Elena's beautiful face at her friend's new name suggestion for the baby, though it was one of sadness, as an aching feeling of complete and utter agony took hold of her heart. Cullen Bohannon. He was the love of her life that she'd lost, and it was that loss that had prompted her to return to Bon Temps for the first time since she was a child.

"Wow, I'm really batting a thousand, aren't I?" inquired Davina, at the sight of the expression on her best friend's visage. "If it makes you feel any better, I am still in a _**lot**_ of pain from giving birth to this little guy."

Elena laughed softly, trying to force away the shimmer of tears that had rose up in her chocolate brown eyes. "No, sweetie." Reaching out, she tucked a stray dark curl back from Davina's face, and behind her ear. "Either name would be wonderful."

"Good," Davina smiled in return, before her blue gaze was drawn down onto her newborn son.

* * *

Elena went home, showered, and changed. She'd been at the hospital for close to 12 hours. Afterward, Adele still wasn't home, so she left the house, and began to walk across the cemetery, soon finding herself coming upon the grave of her lost love. She'd brought his body back home with her and buried him there, so she could always be close to him.

Falling into a crouch by the grave, Elena reached out, and brushed the few leaves and twigs and such that had fallen on it since she'd last visited away, before retracting the slender limb back into her lap, as she gazed at the headstone, which bore his name, date of birth, date of death, and a few special words she'd had specifically etched upon it.

"Hey there, Cowboy," Elena said, a soft smile lighting up her beautiful face. "Davina had her baby. It was a boy. He's beautiful." She laughed sweetly. "She wants to name him after you." A gentle sigh slipped past her lips. "And my Father."

Taking in a deep breath, which was noticably shuddered, she flicked her gaze to the right, to the path that led to not only Bill's house, but he and his Human family's graves.

"He came back, you know," Elena continued, returning her attention to Cullen's grave. "My Father. And, with him, so did a lot of trouble. He's a Vampire now. He wants me to come live with him in the Old Compton House once he fixes it up." Lifting a hand, she ran her fingers through her long silky chocolate locks, before tucking some back behind her ear. "I don't know what to do. I have to protect this town, the people in it I love, that have come to be like family to me. But I can't help wanting to know my Father too. You of all people know how much I missed him all these years."

Sighing softly, Elena fell silent for a moment, her dark brown eyes soon taking on a fresh shimmer of tears, as she looked away from the headstone.

"I miss you too, Cullen," she spoke up, her voice broken, while she looked back at his grave. "I miss you. . . _**so**_ _**much**_. Sometimes I can't breathe, I miss you so much."

Breathing in another deeply trembling breath, Elena got to her feet, raising a hand to wipe at her eyes, before she turned, and began walking away from the headstone.

She passed by the Compton graves, flicking a glance over at them, before she continued on, until she stepped out of the trees, and into the clearing where her Father's house sat. She gazed up at it for a moment, then started toward it, soon climbing up the leaf covered porch steps, before coming to a halt by one of the small tall windows that were on either side of the front door.

Now that it was daytime, as well as the fact that she didn't have three Vampires surrounding her, Elena could see and take in more of the house than before. At least what of it she could see from her position outside. It defiantly needed a lot of work.

Her eyes fell upon a closet by the L shaped staircase that led upstairs and her mind was hit with the dead silence it always is when dealing with her Father, or any other Vampire, and Elena knew it was in there where Bill was currently slumbering.

Turning, she made her way halfway down the stone, leaf covered porch steps, and settled on one, where she folded her arms across her thighs, gazing out across the beautiful land that stretched out in the front of the house. It was so peaceful. And quiet. The only sounds were those of the birds chirping in the trees.

Smiling softly, Elena looked down at her arms, and saw that a ladybug had landed on of them. When she lifted her gaze back to the front yard, the happiness died from her expression, to be replaced by shock, which was swiftly being joined by horror.

Staning several feet away, near the treeline that led into the cemetary, stood Cullen, covered in blood, and wearing the same clothes he had on the day he'd died.

"Elena," he whispered, yet she was still able to hear it from where she saw across the clearing from him, as if he was right in front of her.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her lips parted to emit a terrified scream. The next she knew, she was inside the house, and Bill was standing in front of her, grasping her upper arms in his cool pale hands. He'd been awoken from his slumber by the feeling of her terror filling every inch of him, thanks to the blood of hers that he'd consumed the night the Rattrays nearly killed her, then used his advanced speed to rush from his closet, out onto the porch, which was thankfully mostly covered in shade, where he grabbed his daughter, and brought her inside, swiftly closing the front door behind him, before taking up his current position in front of her.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" he asked, gazing in concern into Elena's beautiful face. "What happened?"

She looked around, trying to process everything that had happened in the last few seconds. From being outside, seeing her lost love as plain as day several feet in front of her, to now being inside, with her Father, who'd risked going out into the sunlight to save her from what for all he knew was a threat, and was now most likely going to start bleeding from the eyes and ears, as Vampires do, when they don't slumber during the day.

"I, um. . . " Elena began, trying to compose herself. "I saw something outside."

"What?" Bill inquired, moving a hand from her arm to cup one side of her beautiful face. "What did you see?"

Thinking over what she'd seen, she gently shook her long silky chocolate brown tressed head, and focused her attention on him.

"Father, you shouldn't be awake," Elena said, lifting her hands to either side of his chest, and trying to use the hold to urge him back to the closet. "You need to go back to sleep or you'll start bleeding."

"I don't care about that," Bill replied, his brow furrowed. "I care about you. And what just happened to you."

"We'll talk later, I promise," answered Elena. "Come to Merlotte's tonight. I'm working. Okay?"

Sighing softly, Bill nodded in agreement, and allowed his daughter to guide him over to the open closet door. "All right, sweetheart."

* * *

After making sure her Father had indeed gone back into his slumber, after he settled in his cubby in the floor of the closet, Elena closed the trap door, then the closet door, and finally the front door, as she left the house.

She unknowingly held her breath, before she turned around, and released it on a sigh of relief, when she found the front yard empty. She chalked it up to not having slept in over 24 hours, so she was just heading down the stairs, planning to walk back over to Adele's house, and take a nap before her night shift at Merlotte's in a few hours, when her phone went off in her back pocket.

Upon seeing Sam's name on the screen, Elena accepted the call, while she continued on her way. "Hello?"

"Hey, chère," came Sam's voice. "You still at the hospital with Davina?"

"Uh, no," Elena replied. "I came home to take a shower and have a nap before work tonight."

"Well, listen, I hate to ask you this, but there's nobody else I can call," Sam said. "We're about to open for Lunch and Dawn hasn't come in. Do you think you could run over to her place and wake her up? She's probably just still asleep."

Sighing softly, Elena lifted her free hand to rub her forehead, before nodding her dark silky head, despite knowing he couldn't see the action, as she crossed through the cemetary. "Yeah, sure. I'm on my way now."

"Thanks, chère," answered Sam.

Elena ended the call, tucking her phone into her back pocket once more, before she entered the Stackhouse home upon reaching it just enough to grab her keys off of the hook, then walked over to where her car was.

* * *

Arriving at the small neighborhood of houses that Sam owned and was the Landlord of, Elena pulled her black Porsche Cayenne Turbo to a halt in front of Dawn's, turned off the engine, then climbed from the vehicle, tucking her keys into her pocket, as she locked the car from the inside, before shutting the door after herself.

Walking up to the front door, Elena lifted a slender hand and knocked, before standing in silence, as she waited for Dawn to be awoken by the noise, and come screaming at whoever was making it. But that didn't happen. Instead, the quiet remained. So she knocked again. Still nothing.

"Dawn?" Elena called, leaning in toward the door a bit, so her voice would better carry through it, and to the other side of the house, where she knew the bedroom was. "It's Elena. Sam sent me. Sweetie, you overslept."

Her dark brow furrowed when there was still no response from inside the house. Reaching out with her mind, thinking maybe her friend had drank too much last night or had taken some sleeping pills, and therefor was in too deep a sleep to be awoken by just her knocking on the door and the calling out of her voice. But it was none of that.

Elena's mind was hit with dead silence from Dawn's. Not the kind she received from Vampires. This had more of a steady low ring to it, similar to the flatlining noise of a heart monitor, and the meaning was the same.

"Oh, my God," Elena breathed in horror, as her heartbeat picked up, and she reached for the handle of the door, her hand already illuminated with her brilliant scarlet swirls of hexes, but the entrance was unlocked, so she didn't need to use them to open it.

Rushing inside, she could hear the alarm clock going off, as she ran through the living room, past the closet, and stepped into the bedroom, where her eyes were met with both what she'd excepted, and what she hadn't.

Lying on the bed, sideways across the mattress, partially covered in sheets, was Dawn. Her body was still and her eyes were wide. The room was a mess.

"No," Elena breathed, before she ran over, and jumped up onto the bed, reaching out to check the young woman's vitals, but it was no use, they were all gone, just as she was. "Oh, Dawnie, who did this to you?"

There were marks on her neck, from the multiple necklaces she wore. It looked like she'd been strangled. Though, before Elena could do anything else, her mind, which she hadn't closed off in her state of panic and shock, was hit with another person's, and, just as she looked up, the sound of glass shattering filled the air.

Jason stood in the bedroom doorway, gazing in horror at the scene before him. He'd been carrying a vase of flowers, which he'd dropped in his surprise.

"Jason," Elena said, climbing off of the bed, and rushing over to him, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, God, she's dead."

"It's okay," Jason replied, as he hugged her back as much as he could in his continued state of shock.

" _ **How**_ can you say that?" Elena exclaimed, pulling back to gaze up at him. "She's _**dead**_!"

"All right, well, yellin' at me isn't change anything!" Jason shouted in response.

Elena heard the front screen door open, and the sound was followed by that of Dawn's neighbor, Faye Lebvre, calling out for the house's owner, stating she'd heard yelling, just before she appeared in the bedroom, clad in her house slippers, nightdress, and robe.

"Sweet Lord in Heaven, no," the woman said, as she saw Dawn's dead body on the bed, and made the sign of the cross on herself, before her eyes swiftly turned angry, as she fixated them on Jason. " _ **What**_ did you do?"

"Me?" Jason asked, his brow furrowing.

"I found her, Ms. Lebvre," Elena quickly spoke up to her. "Jason just got here a few seconds before you did."

"I heard them fighting last night, Elena," the woman responded. "She took a shot at him and then he ran off. And now she's dead."

Elena's dark brow furrowed, as she looked over at Jason from Faye. She knew he wasn't capable of this. Jason was most defiantly a lover, not a fighter. Not that he couldn't hold his own more than adiquelty in a brawl, but he wasn't someone who'd strangle a woman, especially once he knew and cared about, to death.

"Is that true, Jason?" asked Elena. "Did Dawn take a shot at you? Why?"

"Yeah, Ellie, we fought," Jason replied, before indicating the ruined vase of flowers. "But I came here to say I was sorry."

"Well, you say what you want, Jason Stackhouse, but I'm calling the Police," Ms. Lebvre said, turning on her heel, and swiftly disappearing from the room.

"Go ahead! Call 'em!" Jason angrily shouted back at her, before gesturing at Dawn. "I didn't have anything to do with this."

Elena watched, as the young man stormed from the room, then out of the house. Somehow, she had a feeling even he wasn't sure about that.

* * *

The whole neighborhood came out to watch as the Bon Temps Police Department, which mainly consisted of Bud Dearborne, Andy Bellefleur, and a handful of Deputies, as well as people from the Medical Examiner's Office, showed up. Elena, Jason, and Ms. Lebvre were questioned, before Jason was ultimately placed under arrest.

Elena watched Bud and Andy drive off with the young man in their Squad Car from the porch of Dawn's house, just as Sam arrived on the scene, and she sat down on the steps to wait for him. It was times like this in which Elena was reminded of why the Human Race was so despised by Mystic Beings, such as Faes and Vampires. They were like leeches, hanging around outside, wanting to know every horrible detail of the death of a young woman.

"Hey, chère," Sam said, falling to one knee in front of where Elena sat, then reaching out to draw her into his embrace, which she gratefully went into, and a soft sigh escaped him, as he gently rubbed her back with one hand, while she buried her beautiful face into the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "I'm so sorry you had to be the one to find her."

"She wasn't the first one I've found," Elena replied, as her mind flashed back to the night she found her beloved Cullen dead, which was undoubtedly the worst night of her life. "And I doubt she'll be the last."

Gently pulling back, Sam lifted a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, before he brushed his fingertips down the side of her beautiful face, as he gazed sadly into her eyes with his own.

"Do you think the people I care about are being punished because of what I've done?" asked Elena.

Sam's brow furrowed in complete and utter confusion at her words. "What? What are you talking about, chère? You're the most gentle, loving, kind soul in this World."

"I wasn't always," Elena replied, with a gentle shake of her head. "I've done things, horrible things. It was all a long time ago, but, maybe I'm finally being punished for it."

"Sweetie," Sam said, gently, but surely, cradling one side of her face in his hand, as he gazed steadily into her eyes. "This isn't your fault. There's someone out there, someone truly sick and evil and twisted, who did this to Dawn, and to Maudette. But it isn't you. It could never be you. Okay?"

Elena looked back into his gentle blue gaze. She hated the high pedestal of perfection he held her up on. But she didn't have the strength to fight him on it right now, so she merely nodded, just as one of the town's few Deputies arrived, and asked Sam for his Landlord key to Dawn's storage unit.

He got it out, as he rose to his feet, and leaned down, cupping the back of Elena's dark head in his free hand, to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Go home, chère," Sam said. "Try and get some sleep."

Sam was too good for this World, Elena thought, as she made her way to her car, while Dawn's body was loaded into the Coroner's van, and those watching began to disperse, now that the "excitement" was over.

* * *

Elena had gone home to find Adele already knowledgeable about Dawn's death and Jason's arrest. She'd been adamant that her Grandson wasn't responsible, and Elena told her she agreed. Adele had spoke of how, in her entire life here in Bon Temps, she could only recall two or three murders, but now there had been two in only a week, and she knew the town's occupants weren't going to stand for it. Ultimately, she'd asked Elena to use her abilities to help Jason, and she knew it was the least she could do for the young man who was like a brother to her, as well as the woman who'd welcomed her into her home during the time she needed love and kindness the most. Elena had no doubt that the two Stackhouses would do the same for her, if they could, and that they'd do all in their Human power to help her anyway.

Elena fell into bed, not sure she'd sleep, after the day's events, which had started out so wonderful, with Davina welcoming her baby boy into the World, but then led to the appearance of her lost love, and then Dawn's death, but she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Thankfully, she'd set her alarm. She knew Sam wouldn't mind if she took the night off, but there was no time like right after a horrible occurrence, to find out what people were thinking about it.

She showered and got dressed in her usual Merlotte's uniform, pulling her long silky chocolate tresses up into the same high ponytail as always, before driving over to the restaurant to start her shift. It was absolutely packed.

Opening her mind to freely read people's was like opening a can of worms. Everything came with it, the good, the bad, the ugly, and the just plain evil. But she endured it all, for Adele and for Jason. Most were just thinking Dawn had it coming, because she was a "Fangbanger", and nearly all assumed Elena was one too, thanks to her seemingly nightly public encounters with Bill, now the town's resident Vampire, who hadn't showed up yet.

Elena was still upset with him, but she wished he'd get here soon. She truly needed her Father tonight, possibly more than any night before, aside from the one when Cullen had died.

"That Dawn sure left us high and dry, didn't she?" came Arlene's voice, as Elena took a break at the bar.

"Please tell me I just heard you wrong, Arlene," Elena replied, looking over in disbelief at the redhead. "Did you just blame a girl who was murdered for not being at work?"

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have been murdered if she wasn't always spending her free time at that Vamp bar in Shreveport," said Arlene. "And don't pretend like there isn't a part of you that thinks she had it coming, Elena."

"Oh, my God, I'm getting too old for this," Elena muttered to herself, honestly not caring if the woman heard her, as she turned on her heel, and marched off into the back for a moment alone in Sam's office, which the man had said was all hers whenever she needed it, but especially tonight.

* * *

While she was in there, drinking a glass of ice cold water, having closed her mind off to all others once she'd shut the door behind herself, she felt the lively atmosphere of the restaurant swiftly shift after a few minutes, going quiet as far as voices were concerned, aside from some who were mumbling to each other, and she didn't need to reach out to know Bill was here.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Her Father also came with a natural comforting silence, since she couldn't read a Vampire's mind if she wanted to, and, believe it or not, there were times over her 100+ years that she tried to get into their heads, to no avail.

Getting to her feet, she exited Sam's office, and stepped out onto the main floor to see Arlene over at the booth table Bill had taken up. The same one he'd sat in the first night he'd come in. She hastily took his order, then marched off as he was mid sentence asking about the busy state of the bar tonight.

"Why did you tell me we don't have O Negative?" Mia asked, as Arlene arrived at the bar, and asked for an A Negative Tru Blood, even though Bill had asked for the Universal Blood Type. "Sam bought plenty of each, specifically for Mr. Compton."

"Who fucking cares what he wants?" Arlene stated to the beautiful young blond bartender. "And don't microwave it either. He can have it cold, for all I care."

Rolling her rich deep chocolate hued eyes, Elena stepped over to the bar, and sent Mia a soft smile. "Would you please microwave a bottle of O Negative for me?" She looked beside herself at Arlene, as she went on. "I'll take it to him. We wouldn't want him to kill Arlene right here in this crowded restaurant."

Mia pressed her lips together to bite back the bright smile that begged to be set free across her face at Elena's words, which she nodded in response to, before going to do as she asked.

"Fine, you take him," Arlene snapped at Elena. "He gives me the creeps, but I guess he has the opposite affect on you, just like Dawn and Maudette."

Elena rolled her eyes again, as the redhead stormed off. She really wished she could tell everyone that Bill was her Father, just to stop hearing people assume she was sleeping with him, but she knew that would only open up a whole new set of bullshit.

"Here you go," Mia said, walking back over to Elena after a moment with the warmed drink. "And I hope you know you're my hero."

Elena offered her new friend a soft smile, as she picked up the bottle of Tru Blood, and reached out to touch the blond's hand with her own, before she grabbed a napkin, then headed over to where her Father sat.

She placed the napkin down on the table first, then set the drink on it, as Bill looked up at her, smiling softly at the sight of his daughter, before his brow furrowed, when she took up his nearest cool pale limb with her own much warmer slender one.

"Come on," Elena said, using the hold on his hand to urge him up out of his booth, and he allowed her to do so, grabbing the bottle of Tru Blood as he went, before following her lead outside.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Bill asked, once they were in the privacy of the parking lot.

"A friend of mine, her name was Dawn, she worked here with me, was murdered last night," Elena explained, as she and her Father stood facing once another. "I found her this morning. Someone strangled her to death."

"Oh, sweetheart," Bill sighed, instinctively lifting his free hand to reach out to touch her, to try and comfort her, but the limb was met with only air, when she stepped back away from it, so he lowered his arm in defeat, before going on. "I'm so sorry."

Elena wasn't quite ready to be back on physical contact level with her Father, and she licked her lips, as silence fell between the two, before she went on. "I'm not telling you for your sympathy. The Police think Jason murdered her."

"Did he?" Bill asked.

Elena shook her dark silky head, as she gazed at him. It wasn't really a foolish question. He didn't know Jason, and he defiantly didn't know him on the level she did. "No, he's not capable of that kind of evil."

"I've learned Humans can be capable of anything," replied Bill.

"Yes, well, they're not the only ones," Elena said, and her Father knew she was right, so he didn't respond. "Gran asked me to help clear his name. They're like family to me and I know Jason. He won't last in prison. He _**barely**_ lasts _**outside**_ of prison. Dawn and a woman named Maudette, who was killed the same way the first night you came here, went to that Vampire bar in Shreveport, so, against my better judgement, I need to go there, and I need you to come with me, Father."

The expression on Bill's face said it all. That the last thing he wanted to do was take his beloved daughter, who was a full blooded Fairy, to a Vampire bar, especially the one she was speaking of.

"You want me to take you to Fangtasia?" he replied, quirking his dark brow, as he gazed at her in disbelief.

Elena's eyes slipped closed at her Father speaking the name of the bar, which she'd heard of before. Good Lord, Vampires didn't have an original bone in their undead bodies.

"Yes," Elena said, returning her chocolate gaze to Bill's blue. "And I want you to take me tonight."

Sighing softly, he shifted a bit to stand sideways, absently fiddling with his bottle of Tru Blood. "Can it not wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it cannot," Elena replied. "Every minute that goes by is another Jason's sitting in a jail cell, and the longer he's there, the worse it will be for him when he gets out."

"All right, my darling," Bill said, facing her once more, and offering her a soft smile. "You have wore me down."

"I'll have to remember how easy that is," responded Elena. "I'll meet you at my house after work."

Bill nodded, and Elena did the same, before turning on her heel, then walking back into the bar.

* * *

Elena put on a pair of brown suede ankle boots, a short flowing green and black pattern dress, some jewelry, and did a bit of her hair so that it looked like a braided headband. After grabbing her purse, she stepped outside, and found Bill waiting in front of the house, leaning back against a black four door BMW.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Bill smiled softly at her, before quirking a brow, as she came down the porch steps, and approached him. "You just have to make protecting you as difficult as possible, don't you?"

"I didn't say I needed you for protection," Elena replied. "It's just a better cover story, some dumb fangbanger girl out with her Vampire Master for the night."

Bill's smile faded and he nodded his head. "Yes, it is." Turning to his car, he held open the front passenger door for her, and she brushed by him to climb in, before he closed it after her, then headed around to the driver's side.

"So, you can drive?" Elena asked, as Bill drove them to Shreveport.

"Does it make you proud of me?" Bill inquired playfully.

"Very," Elena replied.

"Have you ever been to a Vampire bar before?" said Bill.

"No," Elena answered. "I was raised to believe they're my natural enemy, remember?"

"That was probably for the best," responded Bill, a gentle sigh escaping him. "Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?"

It was Elena's turned to sigh softly, as she shifted in her seat to completely face forward, and gaze out the windshield. "Now's not the time."

"Well, I have a feeling if I don't get it out of you now," Bill stated, looking over at her. "I never will. You said you saw something. What was it?"

"It doesn't matter what it was," Elena replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "It wasn't real."

"It was real enough to cause you such terror that I felt it in my slumber," said Bill.

Licking her lips, Elena flicked a glance down at her lap, before lifting her chocolate gaze forward once more. "I toyed with men a lot when I was younger. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed _**them**_. But I never loved any of them, until him. His name was Cullen Bohannon." Smiling softly, she flicked a glance over at Bill. "My Mom said he reminded her of you. He even served in the Army, went all the way up to the rank of Colonel. He was relatively wealthy, as he'd inherited his family's tobacco farm. He had slaves, but he was kind to them. He told me one had practically raised him after his Mother passed. But it was destroyed during the War. Eventually, he was among those building the Railroad. He was handsome, kind, smart, brave. And he had Fae in him."

"He sounds like a wonderful man," Bill smiled. "Like the kind every Father would've approved for their daughter back when you were growing up."

"Oh, he had a dark side," Elena laughed sweetly. "He was stubborn, he was a mean fighter, he'd work way past the men under his command. I loved him, more than anything, and he loved me just as much."

"What happened to him, sweetheart?" Bill asked, naturally assuming the man had perished, since he was no longer at his daughter's side.

Taking in a noticeably shuddered breath, Elena fought off the shimmer of tears that rose up in her eyes. "He died. Murdered, when I wasn't there to protect him." She paused, that hole she always felt in her chest whenever she thought of Cullen was back. "I wasn't home, but I _**felt**_ it. I felt it as though it was happening to me. When I arrived back home, I found him on the floor, bleeding from seemingly every part of himself, but his neck was what had mostly been torn off. I held him, as he died."

Bill freed a hand from the steering wheel, and reached over to take up Elena's nearest slender limb. She didn't protest this time, as she had before, in Merlotte's parking lot, and his long unbeating heart ached with a feeling of raw agony at the expression of despair he saw on her beautiful face.

"The official story was that it was a wild animal attack," Elena said, a laugh mixed with a scoff leaving her lips, which she licked again, before gently shaking her head once more. "But I knew it was a Vampire. Probably more than one. Most likely a nest. Probably passing through where we lived, caught our scent, and Cullen was the only one they found at its end. I was, uh. . . " She fell silent again, flicking a glance down at her lap, as her expression took on that of guilt and shame. "I was gone for a long time after that. I'd still be, had those who loved me not fought tooth and nail to bring me back. And, when they did, I knew I had to leave, had to go somewhere to start over, so I came home, to Bon Temps."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Bill spoke up, rubbing the back of her hand with his cool pale thumb. "Did you ever learn the identity of the Vampires?"

"No," Elena said. "I was too far gone afterward to care and, by the time I came back, there was nothing to go by anymore. And, truth be told, I'm not sure I ever want to find them, if they're still alive. I wouldn't be able to control myself, and seeking revenge would make me disappear again. And I don't think anyone or anything could get me back this time."

The blood that ran through Bill's veins went cold, as if somebody suddenly turned the deep crimson fluid to ice. He could tell, by the expression on his daughter's face, that what she spoke of, of being gone, of disappearing from herself, was the absolute last thing anybody would want to happen. She was so powerful, and the only thing that kept her from using, from lashing out with, the true extent of her abilities, was her goodness. If she lost that, if she cast it aside, especially from suffering so, as she had before, she'd be a true force of nature.

A noticeable actual shiver ran up and down Bill's spine at that thought.

"Well, I'll never let that happen," he said, forcing himself to recover, and send her a soft smile, as he gazed lovingly over at her, his baby girl. "I'm here now, sweetheart, and I'll never leave you again. I'll never let you fall like that again."

Looking over at her Father, Elena could tell that he was completely serious, and she sent him a sweet smile in return, as she moved her hand over beneath his, in order to entwine their fingers, and Bill gave the limb a gentle squeeze, before focusing his attention back on the road.

Elena faced forward in her seat once more, as silence fell over the car, her Father soon turned on some music, something she barely registered, as she gazed out the windshield, the feeling of a large hole being punched in her chest had faded, leaving behind its usual dull ache, but not taking her confusion with it. Why had she seen Cullen today? For a while after he died, she would see him, but never as she did today, covered in blood, wearing the same clothes he'd been in the day he died, and she hadn't seen him since her loved ones brought her back from the dark place she went to upon losing him.

The answer hit her like a freight train. She had seen him because his killers, who'd gone unpunished for several years now, had reappeared in her life. Diane, Liam, and Malcolm. The trio of Vampires that had been at her Father's house the night before were the ones who'd viciously murdered Cullen.

Elena's rick dark chocolate hued eyes flashed a dangerous brilliant scarlet, remaining so for a few seconds, before fading, and she flicked a glance sideways to see if Bill had noticed, he hadn't. He was still facing forward, concentrating on driving.

She knew now wasn't the time. Adele and Jason needed her, and she would help them. But once Jason's name was clear, once he was free, she was going to find out for sure if her belief was true, and, if it was, she was going to kill Diane, Liam, and Malcolm.

Elena also couldn't help but wonder. Bill had been friends with the three Vampires, and appeared to still be on some level. Had her own Father been a part of the death of the man she loved?

* * *

\- Author's Note - Elena's outfit for Fangtasia has been added to my Profile, as well as Cullen Bohannon, who's the main character on AMC's "Hell On Wheels".

I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! I won't be continuing without them.

Eric next Chapter! :)


	5. Fangtasia

\- Author's Note - Wow! You guys were absolutely AMAZING with the reviews last Chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE keep that up! It seriously made me so happy! Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, Bill wrapped an arm around Elena's mostly bare slender shoulders, and she responded by doing the same about his waist from behind.

Stepping through the entrance, Elena flicked a curious glance around. The bar was mostly made up of two colors - red and black. It was busy enough that she wasn't very worried about the Vampires there becoming too curious about her Fae scent. The smells of alcohol and leather hung heavy in the air, in addition to lust and despairation, which was coming off of the Human occupants in waves. Elena didn't need to open up her mind to know that.

The sound system was currently playing "Don't Fear The Reaper", and Elena was just thinking how ironic that title for this particular place was, when she and Bill were brought to a halt in their tracks, as a tall blond woman, wearing a black leather corset, pants, and boots, with a matching dangling choker, and her hair pulled back into an intricate bun, stepped in front of them.

"Bill," she said, as her blue gaze fell upon him first. "We haven't seen you in a while."

Elena reached out into the woman's mind, but was met with dead silence, which confirmed her initial suspision, she was a Vampire.

"Yes, I'm Mainstreaming now," Bill replied, while his hold on Elena tightened ever so slightly in a protective manner.

"Good for you," responded the woman, though, by the tone of her voice, it was obvious she couldn't care less, as her gaze dragged over onto Elena. "Who's the doll?"

"I'm Elena," she answered for herself.

"Sweetheart, this is Pam," Bill introduced the female Vampire.

"May I see your indentification, _**Elena**_?" Pam asked, smiling, as she put emphasis on her name.

Her dark brow furrowed at the way the female Vampire was looking at her. It wasn't the usual hungry, lustfilled look that she normally got. It was something else. Something different.

"Sure," Elena replied nonetheless, pulling her Driver's Liscense out of her purse, and handing it to Pam. She had a friend who'd given her the necessary papers for when she relocated to Bon Temps a few years ago.

The female Vampire quickly swept the card with her gaze, before lifting it back to Elena, a fresh smile, this one much brighter, slowly, but surely, tugging at her red lips, as she handed her back the item.

"23, huh?" she said, quirking an intrigued dark blond brow over a beginning to glitter dark sapphire orb. "Isn't that interesting."

Elena took her Driver's Liscense back, and tucked it into her purse, never taking her eyes off of Pam, who gazed at her in return, the whole time, before Bill finally gently tightened his hold on his daughter once more, and guided her off, away from the female Vampire.

"What was that all about?" he inquired to Elena.

"I have no idea," she responded. "I've never had a Vampire look at me like that. Except maybe you."

"Is there a chance you've met Pam before?" Bill asked.

"No," Elena replied, before laughing softly. "Trust me, I'd remember someone like her."

"Well, come on," Bill said, guiding his daughter over to the bar area. "I have a feeling we both need a drink."

"Yes, please," answered Elena.

Behind the counter was another Vampire. This one was male and looked to be of Native American origins. He was covered in tattoos and wore all black as well, though his upper body was only clad in an open vest. His fangs were also extended.

"How's it going, Bill?" he asked the man.

"Very well," Bill responded, giving Elena's slender back a gentle stroke beneath her long veil of silky chocolate tresses with his cool pale hand, as he retracted the limb from around his daughter's shoulders, and she did the same with hers about his waist.

"I'll say it is," the man went on, nodding his lengthy stringy raven head at Elena. "Is this your meal for tonight?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm his meal _**every**_ night," Elena smiled, placing both of her hands on the bartop, then leaning over it a bit, as she sent the male Vampire a knowing, sparkling eyed look, and Bill's brow raised in surprise at his daughter's words, before he recovered, remembering the roles they were playing tonight, so he lifted a cool pale limb, and gently touched her nearest cheek.

"Longshadow, this is Elena," Bill said, as he looked back at the man behind the counter. "Sweetheart, meet Longshadow."

"Could I have a frozen strawberry margarita, please?" Elena asked the male Vampire.

"And I'd like a bottle of O Negative," Bill tagged on.

While Longshadow prepared the drinks, Elena flicked another glance around at the bar, and that's when she saw him. He was sitting in a larger than usual chair, one that more resembled a throne, on a raised dias over in one corner of the bar. He wore all black, and every item of clothing, aside from his dress shirt, which was silk, were made of leather. He had shoulder length blond locks and blue eyes. He was tall, the seat could just contain his lengthy frame, muscled, but in a more lean way than broad, and sat slouched a bit in his chair, arms dangling over their rests, legs out and parted, while his handsome face held an expression of boredom. He was like a Vampire God that was put on the highest, most illuminated part of the bar, for everyone to view and worship.

"Elena?" Bill asked, and she was startled slightly out of looking over at the golden haired man, at the feeling of her Father's cool pale limb against the warm bare skin of her back. "Your drink's ready, sweetheart."

"Oh," Elena said, turning back to face the bar, and reaching out to grasp the glass. "Thank you."

Bill took up his bottle of Tru Blood, after paying Longshadow for he and his daughter's drinks, then used the touch of his hand on Elena's back, to guide her away from the bar, and over to an empty table, where they sat.

Elena opened up her mind to the room, and the first thing she caught were the Human thoughts of a man who was approaching the raised dias, more specifically the man on it.

" _Oh, my God, he's so powerful, so beautiful,_ " he spoke internally. " _The closer I step, the more beautiful he gets. You can do this, just walk up there, and offer yourself to him._ "

"I see you noticed Eric," Bill said, tearing Elena from the mind of the man. "Everybody does. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

"Is he why you were so reluctant to bring me here?" Elena asked. "Afraid I'd fall under his spell the way all others do?"

Before Bill could respond, the man who'd been approaching the male Vampire now identified as Eric, was on his knees in front of the man in his throne, and reached out to touch his leg. Eric responded by using the long powerful limb to give the man a swift kick away from him, causing the Human to go flying backward through the air, and land on a table, which crumpled beneath his weight, and every Vampire in the bar, aside from Bill and the golden haired one, dropped their fangs, as the man's head was split open by glass that had been on it, but a female approached him, and introduced herself first, claiming the bleeding Human.

"That's a more accurate reason for why I didn't wish to bring you here, my darling," Bill said, nodding over at what had just happened, before he took a drink from his bottle of Tru Blood.

"It's a little late for you to shield me from the World," Elena replied.

"I know," Bill answered, reaching over to take up her free hand on the tabletop, as she sipped from her frozen strawberry margarita. "But I still wish to."

"And I appreciate it," Elena said, offering her Father a soft smile, which he returned, before flicking his gaze back over the bar, which was when the expression of joy and love died from his face.

"Uh-oh," he sighed.

"What?" Elena asked. "You feel like you're in Hot Topic too?"

"Haha," Bill replied to his daughter, before nodding his head at the dias, and Elena looked over to see Pam now up on it with Eric, both of whom were looking straight over at the two of them. "I hope you're ready to meet Eric."

Sighing softly, when, sure enough, a few seconds later, the golden haired Vampire lifted one of his large hands, and gestured Bill and Elena forward with two fingers, Elena took a long drink from her glass, before accepting her Father's offered limb, and rising from the table with him.

"Let's get it over with," she said, following Bill's lead through the crowd and tables, and up onto the dias, where they came to a halt in front of the Vampire on his throne, which Pam stood beside.

"Bill Compton," spoke Eric, and Elena could detect a Swedish accent in his deep voice. She also noticed he wasn't really looking at her Father, even though he was clearly addressing him, he was staring right up at her, and not with the usual gaze of lust and hunger, but something more akin to familiarity, mixed with disbelief and surprise. "It has been a while."

"As I told Pam, I've been Mainstreaming," Bill replied, not releasing his hold on his daughter's hand.

"That seems to be going well for you," said Eric, as his eyes were finally not the only thing on Elena, but his actual attention, and her dark brow furrowed when she detected an almost tone of anger and even possessiveness in his voice. "You're Elena. Correct?"

"Yes," Elena answered, before quirking a dark brow down at him. "You're Eric. Correct?" She felt her Father's hold on her hand tighten at this, but the golden haired Vampire smiled, a soft chuckle rumbling up from the depths of his muscled chest.

She watched, as Eric suddenly rose to from the throne, and to his full height, using his advanced speed to do so. He was even taller than she'd thought, at least 6'4" or more, and he towered over her, as she was 5'7", though her suede brown ankle boots gave her a bit more height tonight.

"Elena," Eric said, gazing down into her chocolate eyes with his own sapphire blue, before holding up one of his hands to her. "Won't you come with me?"

Bill nearly shattered his daughter's hand at this, but she managed to give his limb a gentle, reassuring squeeze in return, before he thankfully released his hold on it, and she turned her long dark silky head to send him a look of the same emotions, as she placed her hand in Eric's offered one. She knew her Father was about to say she was his, as he had with Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, but she silently urged him not to, and he thankfully oblidged.

Eric closed his fingers around Elena's, and guided her off of the dias. The crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow the man they saw as a Vampire God through with his prize, and many continued to watch them, until they disappeared down a nearby hallway.

"I'm sure he'll bring her back in one piece," Pam smiled at Bill.

"I wish I could say the same thing about her with him," Bill replied, and it was his turn to smile, when Pam's swiftly faded at his words.

* * *

Eric led Elena to a door down the hallway, opening it for her, and allowing her to step inside the room first, before he followed, closing the door behind them.

"Do you bring every girl in the bar into your office?" Elena asked, as she flicked her chocolate hued orbs around the room, which was very obviously that, complete with desk and all.

"Only the exceptionally beautiful ones," Eric said, with a soft chuckle, while he strode over, then past her, and toward his desk.

"Are we here to discuss business?" inquired Elena, quirking her dark brow questioningly.

"I suppose we are," Eric replied, perching himself on the edge of his desk, which he grasped on either side of himself with his large hands. "Please tell me you don't belong to Bill Compton."

"And how is that any concern of yours?" Elena said, crossing her bare slender arms over her chest, as she continued to gaze across at him.

"Because you deserve better than him," Eric stated, and Elena's confusion only grew further at him basically growling out the words in anger, as the same emotion flashed across his handsome face, and in the depths of his blue eyes.

"You just met me," Elena replied. "What do you know of what I deserve?"

"Bill Compton is a pitiful excuse for a Vampire," Eric answered, before quirking his own golden brow over at her. "Anyone would deserve better than him. But you haven't answered my question yet, and I asked first. Are you his?"

Elena paused, carefully scanning the Vampire's expression and body language, before answering after nearly a moment of silence. "No, I'm not." She lifted a warning hand, when she saw a bright smile lit up his handsome face at her words. "I'm not going to be yours either. If it were up to me, I'd have nothing to do with Vampires."

"And yet you're in a Vampire bar," Eric said, and Elena watched, as he rose to his full height, then starting walking toward her. " _ **My**_ bar."

"Not for any reason you can think of," Elena replied, holding her ground, while he got closer to her with each step he took.

"Then why?" he inquired, with a freshly quirked brow.

"Someone I love is being accused of murdering girls who were involved with Vampires," Elena explained. "Vampires they met in _**this**_ bar." Shifting her gaze down onto her purse, she opened it, and pulled out her phone, quickly switching it on, then bringing up her photos, before lifting her eyes to seek out Eric once more, and she visibly jumped when she found him now directly in front of her, so close her gasp of surprise ruffled his shoulder length golden tresses.

This was new. Elena couldn't remember a Vampire ever being able to sneak up on her the way he just had. But there was simply something about him that made her instinctively let her guard down a bit, which was why she'd so easily agreed to leave the bar with him. That, and she needed answers.

"Do you know them?" Elena asked, finding her voice after a couple of seconds, as she held up the phone to him, and swiped between two pictures, one of Dawn, the other of Maudette.

Eric was grinning from her reaction to him being suddenly so close to her, but he tore his gaze from hers, in order to look down at the item's screen, and he soon took the phone from her, to better examine the photos.

"This one offered herself to me," he said of Maudette. "But I found her too pathetic for my attention."

Elena rolled her rich dark chocolate hued eyes at his words, before focusing her attention back onto him, as he went on.

"However, this one," Eric continued, smiling, as he indicated the photo of Dawn. "I have tasted."

Elena flicked her gaze to her phone's screen. It hurt her to see the smiling image of her friend, whom she'd just found murdered earlier in the day. Eric seemed to notice the pain it caused her, especially when it flashed across her face, as his anger had his a moment ago.

"If you cared about her, I'm sorry for your loss," he said, placing the item back into her hand, then using both of his to close her fingers across the item.

"Thank you," Elena replied, soon noticing Eric wasn't releasing his hold on her, so she began to pull her limb free of his grasp, and he seemed to get the hint, as he let go. Clearing her slender throat, she tucked her phone back into her purse. "Do you remember them being around anybody else in particular when they were here? Maybe the Vampire Maudette _**was**_ good enough for?"

Eric chuckled softly. "No, I don't. Not that I would tell you if I did. You don't seem to be interested in my kind receiving justice."

"Don't you dare talk to me about justice," Elena snapped, swiftly lifting her chocolate brown orbs back to his own blue, and they noticably flashed scarlet, before returning to normal. The action was enough to wipe the grin off of the Vampire's face. "Your "kind" have taken the things I love the most in this World away from me. And while I nearly lost myself in my despair, they went free, continued on killing, continued on destroying. So, you'll have to forgive me if I can't find it in my heart to give a damn about what happens to them now."

"God, you still have so much fire," Eric breathed.

Elena's dark brow furrowed, as her anger was quickly replaced by confusion, at his words, which she had a feeling he hadn't meant to say out loud. "What?"

Before either could do or say anything more, the door to the office opened, and Pam came striding in, only a few steps though, then she came to a halt, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Eric asked, his handsome face and voice laced with irritation at her arrival.

"We have a situation in the Ladies' Room," Pam said. "One of our regulars is feeding on the Human you kicked earlier and someone heard them."

Closing his eyes, Eric let out a sigh, before returning his eyes to Elena. "Excuse me." With that, he brushed past her, joined Pam, and the two left, closing the office door behind them.

Elena released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as she found herself alone, and she was just about to follow them out, when she caught sight of Eric's desk, which was covered with papers and files. In the pile could be a list of the bar's regulars or something to that affect.

She flicked a glance at the door, pausing for only a few seconds, before she quickly strode over to the desk, stepping behind it, where she began to rifle through the papers. She didn't find anything useful. Perhaps if she had unlimited time to go through it all, but not like this.

Elena was just about to give up and leave, when her eyes caught sight of something stick out from beneath a red folder. Reaching out, she pushed aside the file, and picked up the item, which was one of the old thick cards used for pictures back when frames were too expensive for most people. And she couldn't believe what she saw was being held by it.

It was a detailed hand drawn portrait. . . of her. Or, at least, someone who looked _**exactly**_ like her. Below it, in elegant cursive writing, read "Lyanna 918 A.D."

* * *

When Elena emerged back into the bar, her ears immediately assaulted with the loud headbanging music now playing, as it'd been relatively quiet in the office, she pushed her way through the crowd, and toward the door.

"Elena!" Bill called, as he spotted her by way of the green coloring of her dress in the sea of black, from where he sat at their table, still drinking his bottle of Tru Blood, but she either didn't hear him, or did, but chose to keep going. "Elena!"

Abandoning his drink, he flicked a glance around, to search for Eric and Pam, but they were nowhere to be seen, so he followed after his daughter as quickly as he could, catching up with her in the parking lot.

"Elena!" Bill called, using his advanced speed to reach her outside, where he gently grasped her bare upper arm in his cool pale limb. "Sweetheart, stop! Talk to me!"

Elena came to a halt at the feeling of her Father's touch, the coolness of his skin bringing her a sense of calming comfort, and she closed her eyes for a moment, as she tried to calm the fast beating of her heart, which was nearly deafening to Bill.

"What did he do to you?" Bill growled out about Eric. "If he hurt you, I'll kill him."

Elena laughed softly at that. She highly doubted her Father would win a battle against the apparently over 1,000 year old fellow Vampire. But she appreciated the gesture.

"No," Elena said, opening her eyes, and looking over at Bill. "No, he didn't hurt me." She gently shook her long silky dark brown head. "I don't even know where to begin with what happened, Father. Can you please just get me out of here?"

"Of course," Bill replied, and he moved his hand to her back, guiding her over to where his car was parked, then making sure she was safely in the passenger seat, before he climbed into the driver's side, and drove them from the parking lot.

* * *

"How long have you known Eric, Father?" Elena asked Bill on the drive back to Bon Temps.

"Well over one hundred years," Bill answered. "I first met him in 1905, just before he made Pam a Vampire."

"Are he and Pam together?" Elena inquired next.

Bill laughed softly, gently shaking his head. "No. While it _**is**_ common for a Vampire to be intimate with their Maker, especially right after turning, I have no doubt Eric only loves Pam as his Progeny." Looking over at his daughter, he gazed questioningly at her. "Why do you ask, sweetheart?"

"Has he ever mentioned a woman named "Lyanna"?" said Elena.

"Yes," Bill nodded. "Which is rare for Eric. You'll find it very difficult to ever get him to speak of anything about himself. Most of what people know about him are stories that had been spread across the community. But not Lyanna."

"What do you know about her?" Elena asked.

Bill gazed at his daughter curiously for a moment, wondering why she wanted to know so much about the Vampire, but he knew she would tell him once all of her questions had been answered.

"She lived a long time ago," Bill replied. "She was a great beauty. Elegant, graceful, kind, but a fierce fighter. Many men wished to court her, but she choose Eric out of love, something quite uncommon at the time. It's been said that she was married before becoming betrothed to him, that her husband died in battle, and she bore a child by him. But Eric's never spoken of those things."

Elena relaxed back in her seat, taking in the information, as silence fell upon the car, aside from the Cambodian music Bill had playing on the radio.

"I think he thinks I'm her," Elena finally spoke up after a moment.

"What?" Bill inquired with a furrowed brow.

Elena looked over at her Father. "I think Eric thinks I'm Lyanna. That I'm her reincarnated or something."

Bill sighed softly, as he faced forward in the driver's seat once more. "That's a new low for Eric. I didn't think he needed any help getting women. But he must really want you."

When Elena didn't respond, Bill looked over at her. "Oh, sweetheart, please tell me you don't believe it."

"I don't know," Elena sighed softly herself, lifting a slender hand to rub her forehead. "The way Pam looked at me when we first arrived, the look on Eric's face when he saw me. It was all almost like the way you'd looked at me the first night in Merlotte's. Like you knew me, but had never expected to see me again."

"You are my _**child**_ ," Bill said. "But you said yourself that you don't remember ever meeting Pam."

"I don't," Elena replied. "But it sounds like she never would've met Lyanna either. She wouldn't have looked at me like that unless Eric's been telling her all about her all these years, showed her the portrait."

"What portrait?" Bill asked, his brow furrowed once more.

"He has a portrait of Lyanna," Elena explained. "I found it in Eric's office. It's dated 918 A.D. And she looks _**exactly**_ like me."

"Well, you look like your Mother too, Elena," said Bill.

"Yes, but I don't look _**exactly**_ like her," Elena responded. "This portrait could've been something I sat for. And I never sat for portraits. Or took photographs until a few years ago. I didn't want someone finding them and questioning me."

"You're way too smart for this World, you know that, my darling?" Bill said, as a smile of pride lit up his face.

"You don't believe it, do you?" asked Elena, brushing aside her Father's compliment.

"If being a Vampire, living so long, and knowing you has taught me anything, it's that anything is truly possible," Bill replied. "So, I don't really have an answer to that question, Elena. I'm sure there _**is**_ such a thing as reincarnation. I just don't know if I'm willing to believe my beautiful daughter lived before. And was in love with Eric, of all people."

Elena smiled softly at her Father's words, an action he returned, as he freed a hand from the steering wheel, in order to reach over, and grasp her nearest slender limb, which she didn't object to, instead holding his hand in return, then laying her other limb on top of it.

* * *

Not long later, Bill was pulling his car to a halt in front of Adele Stackhouse's home, and using his advanced speed to exit the vehicle, then over to the passenger side door, which he opened for his daughter.

"Thank you," Elena said to her Father, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder, as she climbed out of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" Bill asked, closing the door after her, then placing his hand on her back, while the two walked up the porch steps together.

"I'm sure," Elena replied. "I'm going straight to bed. I've got to help Gran set up the Church for your big speech tomorrow." She sent her Father a soft, knowing smile, as she spoke, since nearly the entire town were gathering to hear him speak the next night.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy hearing your old man prattle on about the War that took him from you and your Mother," said Bill, smiling softly back at his daughter.

"I'm sure I will," Elena responded, coming to a halt by the front door, where she turned to face Bill. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Father."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, lifting both hands to cup her beautiful face, before leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight," answered Elena, giving one of his cool pale limbs a squeeze, then watching as he returned to his car, and drove across the cemetery to his house, before she headed inside, her mind even heavier than it had been before going to Fangtasia.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Lyanna's portrait has been added to my Profile. :)


	6. Don't Fear The Reaper

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Wow, again, you were all amazing with the reviews for last Chapter! Here is the next one and a _**lot**_ happens in it, so please continue to send in those reviews, and I'll update A.S.A.P.!

* * *

When Elena awoke the next day, it was nearly Noon, and she saw on her phone that the alarm she'd set had been turned off.

Rolling over onto her back in her bed, the delicious smells of Adele's chooking that were wafting upstairs from the kitchen reached her nose now that she was no longer sleeping, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face, as she got to her bare slender feet, then made her way downstairs, finding the woman hard at work on lunch in the kitchen.

"Gran, why'd you turn off my alarm?" Elena asked, while she padded silently over to the fridge. "I have to be at work for the lunch shift soon."

"Oh, I talked it all over with Sam this morning, honey," Adele replied, as she flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches she was cooking. "We both agreed you needed your sleep after everything you'd been through yesterday."

Elena smiled softly once more, pouring herself a glass of the woman's sweet tea, before sitting down at the table with it. "Well, I appreciate it. But I'm still going into Merlotte's today."

"I figured you would. Just promise me you won't work yourself too hard," said Adele, as she looked over at the beautiful brunette taking a sip of her drink. "Did you have fun with your Daddy, sweetheart?"

"Well, it was defiantly a Father/daughter date to remember," Elena gently sighed, before swiftly changing the subject. She wasn't quite ready to talk about Fangtasia. "Have you heard anything about Jason?"

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Adele, smiling in joy, at her words. "They agreed to set a bail for him."

"That's wonderful, Gran," Elena breathed in happiness and relief. "I'll stop by the Station on my way to work and pay it."

"No, honey, you don't need to do that," Adele said, as she placed the two grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate, and cut them in half, before bringing it over to the table, where she placed it in front of the beautiful brunette.

"Yes, I do," Elena insisted, looking up at the woman with a firm expression. "Besides, I insist, especially since I didn't find anything helpful at that God awful Vampire bar last night."

Smiling softly, Adele moved around the table, coming up beside where she sat, and reached out to lovingly cup her face in her hands, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Elena. I don't know what Jason and I would do without you, sweetheart."

"You'll never have to find out, Gran," Elena replied, smiling up at the woman, who responded by giving her another kiss, as well as lovingly stroking her long silky dark tresses.

* * *

Elena growled softly, as a huge blob of red ketchup plopped onto her hand, while she tried to combine two of the half full glass jars into one at Merlotte's an hour later.

"I'll bet your Vampire Bill would get a rise out of that," said Arlene, from where she stood behind the bar, preparing a batch of Bloody Marys.

"I'll keep that in mind," Elena replied, biting back the urge to say what she really wished to in response to the redhead's comment on the assumed sexual relationship she had with the man who was actually her Father.

"You're in a mood today," Arlene went on. "What happened last night? Did he get all handsy with you, Ellie?"

She couldn't help but laugh softly at the Motherly-like anger and concern she saw on the woman's face and heard in her voice. "No, Arlene. And, for the record, I can take care of myself." Sighing softly, she went on, as she waited for the rather runny red ketchup to glide from the bottle she was holding up into the other set on the counter. "But, no, it wasn't an ideal evening."

"Well, I hate to say, "I told you so"," Arlene began.

"Then don't," Elena quickly cut her off, lifting a warning gaze to her redhaired friend.

"But it's better you find out just what he's like now, instead of later, when you end up hurt, or dead," Arlene still went on, and her words caused Elena to remain silent, as she thought of just how much pain, both emotional and physical, she's been through since Bill came back into her life. And she _**did**_ nearly die that night the Rattrays attacted her.

Arlene left with her tray of drinks, sparing Elena from having to respond, so she continued silently with the ketchup.

"Hey, chère," came Sam's voice a moment later, as he arrived, and took up the waitress' previous spot behind the bar. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes, I did," Elena replied, sending the man a soft smile, as she remembered Adele's words from earlier. "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem," said Sam. "I take it you're rested enough to go to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead tonight?"

"Of course," answered Elena. "You know I can't miss that. Gran's been working on it all week and Bill's. . . " She paused, flicking a glance at those sitting at the counter, before looking back at Sam, and offering him a knowing smile. "Well, you know."

Sam nodded in response, and Elena saw him avert his gaze from hers in his adorable shy manner a few seconds later.

"Good," he nodded, soon lifting his blue eyes back to meet her brown ones, and offering her a sweet smile. "Because I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me. Maybe grab a cup of coffee or something after."

Elena's heart skipped a beat at Sam's words. As well as the expression on his handsome face as he spoke. He was asking her out. On a date. Finally. After all these years and everything that's happened between them.

"Sam Merlotte," Elena said, well aware of every pair of eyes at the bar, including Arlene's, on the two of them. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah," Sam adorably responded. "Yeah, that's pretty much how I do it. Sometimes they even say, "Yes"."

"Well, they should _**always**_ say, "Yes", in my opinion," replied Elena.

"Good, then _**you'd**_ better say, "Yes", because everyone is lookin' at us," said Sam.

Smiling softly, an action he returned, Elena reached across the bar, and touched one of his scruffy cheeks with her slender hand.

"Yes," she said. "Of _**course**_ , yes, Sam."

A brilliant expression of happiness and relief took over his handsome face, which he found himself instinctively leaning into her gentle touch, before he shifted his gaze onto the bar's occupants, as she retracted her hand.

"Eyes back on your food, people," Sam said to them, and Elena watched him walk off after doing so with a soft smile. She hadn't felt this way, been this happy or excited for something, in a _**long**_ time.

* * *

That night, Elena wore a silky, flowing deep purple dress, that wrapped and tied at the waist, while the sleeves went down past her elbows, and the skirt ended just above her knees. With it, she had on her Mother's necklace, a thick dual layered bracelet, and black high heels, leaving her long silky chocolate brown locks down in their natural straight state.

Sam looked handsome as always in a blue dress shirt, which he had tucked into the belt of his usual jeans that he wore so well, along with his cowboy boots.

The Church was filled to the brim with people wanting to see and hear Bill. Jason, who'd been released earlier in the day, after Elena had paid his bail, as she said she would, was there, and even Davina and her newborn baby boy were there.

After her Father's speech, which he'd done wonderfully, Elena had given both Bill and Adele hugs, before leaving with Sam for their date. They went to a local small café, and had coffee, as well as a piece of coconut cream pie, which they shared.

"I gotta say, I'm kind of disappointed," Sam said, as he gazed across the table at her. "I was expecting your Father to give me the whole, "If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you." speech. It'd defiantly be more intimidating coming from a Vampire."

"Yes," Elena replied, offering him a soft smile. "He said he's saving that for someone else." And she had a feeling who it was now, after the previous night's events. Eric.

"Well, he seems like a nice enough guy," Sam went on, using his fork to cut himself another bite of the delicious pie. "Is he pretty much the same as you remember from when you were a kid?"

Elena shrugged her slender shoulders, while she set her cup of coffee down onto its little matching saucer. "I actually don't really remember a lot about him." She smiled softly, as she went on after a brief pause. "But he was a good Dad for the little time I had him. Taught me never to let the World treat me less because I was a woman, and I never have."

"He helped create one extordinary woman, that's for sure," said Sam, his adorable shyness once more in his expression and tone of voice.

Smiling softly at Sam's words, she gently shook her long silky dark chocolate hued tressed head. "Such a kiss ass, Sam Merlotte."

"Oh, I'll kiss whatever part of you you want me to, Elena Compton," Sam replied.

Elena paused for a moment at this, looking over into the man's gentle blue eyes, which were sparkling a bit in the wake of a rare bold move from him, and she felt her heart flutter a bit at the way he was gazing at her, taking his bottom lip beneath his teeth as he did so.

"Well, in that case," Elena said, pushing the plate that sat between them that held the piece of coconut cream pie they'd been sharing toward him. "You get the last bite."

Sam never broke eye contact with her, and she didn't look away either, as he picked up his fork, and used it to scoop the final piece of the delicious treat off of its tray, then raised it to his lips, which parted to consume the food.

* * *

"Is it true you never read me?" Sam asked, as he held open the café door for Elena.

"I don't really read _**anyone**_ unless I _**have**_ to," Elena replied, stepping outside into the cool night air, but turning her head to look at him, while she did so.

"Good," answered Sam, following after her, and she noticed a bright smile tugging at the corners of his scruff surrounded lips. "Then you don't know what's coming."

Elena's soft gasp of surprise, when he reached out as they got to where his Jeep was parked by the sidewalk, and gently grasped her upper arm, using the hold to turn her around to face him, was swallowed, as he sealed his mouth over hers, all while trapping her between his car and his muscled body.

Sam's hands lifted to cradle either side of her beautiful face, as he kissed her passionately, pouring all of the feelings he's held for her over the years of knowing her into the one action, and his heart fluttered with joy, when she not only kissed him back, returning it emotion for emotion, but a gentle moan escaped her, as she placed her own delicate limbs on his warm scruffy cheeks.

He pulled back enough to speak huskily to her after a moment of wonderfully ravishing her mouth. "Is this okay, chère?" he asked, gazing questioningly into her beautiful face, which was a bit flushed from their heated kisses. "Am I going too fast?"

"I'm no innocent, Sam," Elena breathed, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I know," Sam replied, before gently shaking his salt and pepper hued head. "But I still don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sam," Elena said, as she moved her hands down to rest on either side of his belt, and the pain of her lost love flashed across her rich dark chocolate hued eyes. "It's been a long time since I've done this. After Cullen, I just. . . I closed off my heart to love, and it stayed that way. Until I met you." She paused, a soft smile of happiness lighting up his face at her words. "But, maybe, we could hit the "Pause" button right here?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, while he gently stroked the silkiness of her cheek with the slight roughness of his thumb. "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you," Elena replied in relief.

"Of course," Sam said, before he dropped one hand to her back, while the other began to reach for the passenger side door handle of his Jeep. "Come on, chère. I'll take you home."

Elena nodded, offering him a fresh soft smile, an action he returned, before she stepped aside to allow him to open the door, then climbed in.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Stackhouse home, Elena and Sam parted ways with a sweet chaste little kiss, before she climbed out of the Jeep, and headed inside through the side door, as he pulled away in the vehicle.

Stepping into the screened off area, Elena reached down, and pulled off her high heels, holding them in one hand, as she entered the kitchen, which was completely dark.

She heard Tina, Adele's cat, meow in the pitch blackness, while she felt around on the nearby wall for the familiar light switch, and, just as she found it, a soft gasp tore free from her lips, when she suddenly slipped on the floor with her bare feet, causing her to grab the wall to steady herself, as light flooded the kitchen, and her eyes fell upon what she'd walked in. Blood.

On the floor, not more than a few feet from where she stood in the doorway, laid Adele, in a seemingly endless pool of thick crimson blood. Her eyes were wide open and her body was still. She was dead.

Her white whitegown was covered in blood, as were her slippers, one of which had fallen off, and the nearly wall and cupboards had lines of blood strewed across them.

Elena's legs suddenly gave out, and she dropped to her knees in the pool of blood, where she gazed in horror down at the body of the woman who'd been like a Grandmother to her the past few years, who'd taken her in when she needed a loving, safe home the most, after she lost her beloved Cullen.

Shock completely overtook her and her body went stiff. Her heart, which had initially skipped a beat, began beating so fast, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. But she still heard the creak that suddenly sounded behind her, which renewed her strength, and snapped her out of her state of terror.

Swiftly rising to her feet, she spun around, and expelled a brilliant scarlet hex from one of her slender hands. It hit who'd been approaching her and forced them back against the nearest wall, while Elena prepared to strike again, until she heard her name be spoke by a familiar voice.

"Elena!" Bill exclaimed, as he recovered from the blow his daughter had dealt him. "Sweetheart, it's me."

Elena relaxed, and she saw that it was in fact her Father, still wearing what he had been at the Church, aside from his suit jacket.

"Dad," Elena breathed, as her legs began to give out again, now that the possible threat was resolved, and Bill swiftly rushed forward, wrapping his strong, steady arms around her, before she collapsed to the ground again. Her hands, knees, and feet were now stained with Adele's blood.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked, effortlessly holding her up, where he gazed in concern into her beautiful, horrified face. "Are you hurt? Come here." He pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly against his cool body, when she managed to shake her head ever so slightly in response, and gazed down over her shoulder at the gruesome scene of Adele Stackhouse's murder.

* * *

It was nearly dawn by the time everything was done and over with. Adele's body was taken away, and the Police and the Medical Examiner's office left. Bill had to depart too before the sun came up, but Sam was there, he came over when Bill called him while the scene was being dealt with, and he helped Elena clean up the bloody kitchen, before she showered, then collapsed in bed.

The next day, most of the town came over, everybody bringing either flowers or a dish of food. Elena barely registered their presence, leaving Sam to take care of them, something he offered to do, while she tried to get a hold of Jason, which she'd attemped to do last night, to no avail, and also ran around town with Davina, who'd left her baby with her family, in order to help and be there for her friend, while she made the funeral preparations.

It turned out that Jason had switched off his phone, in order to make up for all of the sleep he'd lost while in jail, so he didn't find out about his own Grandmother's murder until he went to work that morning, then he'd immediately gone over to the house, where Sam was still dealing with the visitors.

When Elena returned to the Stackhouse home, Jason had broken down crying in her arms, and she'd held him, let him get it all out, before she went over the funeral with him, making sure everything was all right with him, which it was. He told her how sorry he was that he hadn't been there for her and how much he appreciated her taking care of everything.

The funeral was held the following morning. Elena had been through so many of them in her over 100 years, but she hadn't had to deal with one since Cullen's a decade before. Still, everything came to her naturally. She dressed in all black, sat there, and listened to everyone say some words about Adele, something she did herself, before watching as the casket was lowered into the ground, then properly covered. The headstone wouldn't be ready for about a week.

"Elena," Jason said to her when the funeral was over and the two of them were back at the Stackhouse home. "Listen, I want you to stay here, in the house."

"Oh, Jason, that's very sweet," Elena replied. "But I've already been here too long. This is your family's house. You should have it."

"Yeah, but _**you're**_ family," Jason stated, as the two sat in the kitchen. "Besides, I'd have to sell it, and that'd just mean some stranger living in my Grandmother's house. I'd much rather someone I already know and love stay here. And I know Gran would agree."

Smiling softly, Elena reached across the table, and took up the young man's nearest hand. "Thank you, Jason. I'll think about it, I promise."

"Good," Jason nodded, gently squeezing her slender limb in return.

* * *

Davina, Jason, and Sam had all offered to stay with her that night, but she'd sent the three of them home. Besides, Bill would be there soon.

The house was so quiet, which it always was at night, but knowing she was alone in it, aside from the cat Tina, brought a different kind of silence.

It had all happened so quick. Finding Adele's body, the Police and M.E. dealing with it and the crime scene, the clean up, the Memorial, the Funeral. Now everything was over. The woman who'd loved her like she was her own Granddaughter was gone. And yet, Elena wasn't surprised. She was actually more surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

Elena knew Adele's death had been her fault. Someone had murdered her, but the woman didn't have an enemy in the World. Sure, there were people who didn't agree with her having Bill speak at the Church, but none of them would kill her, especially in such a gruesome way, over it. No, whoever had murdered the kind old woman had been looking for Elena, and, when they didn't find her, Adele became their victim.

She was sure it had been the same person who had murdered Maudette and Dawn. Elena didn't exactly have enemies herself, but whoever hated Vampires enough that they were killing women who were involved with them had naturally assumed she was with Bill. She could blame him for what happened, but she didn't want to. There was no right answer for it. No matter how you looked at it, it was unavoidable. Death was just a part of her life, for however long it went on, which could be forever, especially since she was always left alive to suffer through the losses of the people she loved.

Snapped out of her thoughts, when her phone went off on her nightstand, while she was sitting on her bed in her room, Tina laying on its end, Elena looked over, and her dark brow furrowed when the caller was identified as "Unknown" on its screen.

Reaching over, she grasped the item, pressed "Accept", then lifted the phone to the side of her beautiful face. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry about Adele Stackhouse," came Eric's voice in response.

Elena sighed softly at the reveal it was the 1,000 year old Vampire she'd met three nights before. She wasn't going to ask how he knew, or how he had her phone number. He was very old, very powerful, and most likely quite wealthy. And with enough money and power, you can find out anything.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You and Bill left quite suddenly the other night," said Eric. "Any particular reason?"

"Yes, there's a reason," answered Elena. "Lyanna. There's your reason."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, before she heard a soft sigh escape the Vampire. "I was hoping you'd remember, but I saw her portrait wasn't where I left it when I came back into my office. I should've known you'd found it. What do you know?"

"I know she lived when you were probably still Human, which was a very long time ago," Elena responded. "Bill told me she was supposed to marry you." She paused, licking her lips, before going on. "Did you kill her?"

"Yes," Eric simply stated. "She waited for me, when I went off to the battle. I died. I was turned. I came back for her, but she was terrified of me. She ran, I chased her, she fell, she was bleeding, and I. . . " It was his turn to pause. "I couldn't help myself. I killed her. I begged my Maker to turn her, but he said it was not possible."

Elena knew why, because Fairies can't become Vampires, and she assumed Lyanna had been Fae, since the only way she could look exactly like her, be the woman reincarnated, was if she was descendant from her, so the part of the story of the woman having had a child must be true.

"You _**are**_ her, Elena," Eric continued after a moment of silence passed between he and her. "And, whenever you remember, whenever you're ready to accept it, I'll be here. No matter how long it takes."

"You'll be waiting a very long time then," Elena said, looking up, as Bill suddenly appeared in her room's open doorway.

Eric chuckled softly. "I've already been waiting a thousand years. But something tells me it won't be that much longer."

"Goodbye, Eric," Elena merely replied.

"Goodbye, Elena," Eric said in response.

Elena lowered the phone, ending the call with her thumb as she did so, while Bill came striding into the room, and she gently shook her long silky dark chocolate hued tressed head at him. "Don't ask."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Bill stated, lowering himself down to sit in front of her on the side of the bed.

"I don't need more than the one Vampire I have in my life," Elena replied, offering her Father a soft smile.

"Yes, well," Bill answered, after laughing softly at her words. "I'm sorry you have to deal with even one."

"If it means I get to still have my Father," said Elena, leaning forward, and reaching out to grasp his nearest hand. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Bill didn't say anything, merely smiled in response, as he closed his cool pale fingers over her warm sun kissed limb, then lifted it to his lips to press a kiss to its back, before lowering the hand down to hold in his lap once more.

"How did today go?" he inquired after a moment.

"As well as can be," Elena sighed softly. "I've been to so many funerals in my life, they've all begun to blur together. Except two. My Mother's and Cullen's."

"I saw Cullen's grave in the cemetery on my way over here tonight," Bill said. "Why did you bury him here, but not your Mother, sweetheart?"

Elena took in a deep breath through her nose at this, then released it in the same manner. "Because my Mother never wanted to come back here in life. I knew that wouldn't have changed in death. She's buried at our family's home in London."

Bill nodded in understanding. He couldn't blame Josette for having ill will toward Bon Temps. She may have given birth to their daughter here, but he knew that was really the only good memory she had of this town.

"Father," Elena spoke up after a moment, immediately drawing Bill's attention back onto her, since he'd adverted his gaze to the floor, after learning about her Mother's final resting place. "The three Vampires that were at your house, how long have you known them? You said you'd been with Diane in the late 1930s."

"Elena," Bill sighed, shifting a bit in his position on the bed, in order to better face his daughter. "I told you, you don't have to worry about them. They left Bon Temps that night and they haven't been back." He quirked his brow at her. "And they won't ever be."

"I'm not worried about they'll _**do**_ ," Elena said, gently shaking her long silky dark chocolate hued tressed head. "I'm worried about what they've _**done**_."

"What are you talking about?" Bill inquired in confusion.

"Just tell me something," replied Elena, meeting her Father's questioning blue gaze with her own firm rich brown. "When was the last time you saw them? Before that night at your house?"

"I. . . I can't really recall, sweetheart," Bill answered.

"Can't?" asked Elena, quirking her brow at him. "Or won't?"

"Elena, what are you talking about?" Bill responded, reaching out to gently take up her other hand with his own free limb. "Just tell me. You can tell me _**anything**_ , my darling."

Elena sighed softly. She considered doing so, telling him she believed his three "friends" were responsible for the death of Cullen, and that she couldn't help but wonder if he'd been a part of it. But would he really tell her the truth? He'd seen what she could do, though he had no idea the true depth of her abilities, and he knew how much she loved the man. Would he tell her the truth and risk her wrath? Or risk simply losing her again? This time for good.

Lifting her eyes back to Bill, she licked her lips, before shaking her head. "Nevermind. Please, forget I said anything." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, then went on, offering her Father a gentle smile. "I'm just tired. I think I should try and get some sleep."

"All right, sweetheart," Bill replied, lifting one hand from hers, in order to cradle one side of her beautiful face. "I'll be here if you need me."

Elena nodded in response, before her Father leaned in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then rose from the bed, leaving the room, and going downstairs, while she got ready for, then climbed into, bed.

* * *

The next night, Elena returned to work at Merlotte's. It was thankfully busy, so she didn't have time to think about anything but the current tasks at hand.

"I'm glad you're back, Elena," Mia said, as she placed the mugs of beer she'd prepared for the beautiful brunette on her tray at the counter. "It's not the same here without you."

"Thanks, Mia," Elena replied, offering the blond a soft smile. "I'm glad to be back. By the way, I have something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" Mia inquired, quirking her brow questioningly at her, while she began making a margarita for a customer at the bar.

"Well, Jason's convinced me to stay in the house, but it's too big for just one person, so, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me," Elena said, shrugging her slender shoulders, when the young woman looked over at her in surprise at her words. "I wouldn't charge you rent, so you could save a lot of money on that for Nursing School."

"Oh, my gosh," breathed Mia, delivering the drink, then walking back over to where Elena stood. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Elena smiled. "You're my friend, Mia. And I'd love the company."

A bright smile lit up Mia's beautiful face, and she excitedly moved out from behind the bar, where she wrapped her arms around Elena in a hug. "Thank you _**so**_ much, Ellie! I'd _**love**_ to move in with you."

Elena returned her friend's embrace, a mirroring brilliant smile alighting her own gorgeous visage, as she did so. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"Wow," came Sam's voice, when he appeared from the back of the restaurant, and found the two girls hugging. "What's the occasion?"

Elena gestured at Mia, after she and her friend parted from their embrace, offering Sam a soft smile, as she explained. "Mia's going to be my roommate."

"Is that so?" Sam inquired, with a quirked brow.

"Yes," Mia replied, reaching over to touch Elena's nearest arm. "And you have no idea how much I appreciate it." She rolled her beautiful blue eyes. "I swear, you'd think places would be cheap in a small town like this, but I pay more in rent than I do on my school bills."

"Well, now you'll be able to use that money for other things," Elena said, grasping her friend's limb in return.

"Thank you," Mia repeated. "You're the best, Ellie." With that, she moved back behind the bar, and returned to work.

"So, you're staying in the house, huh?" Sam asked, as he and Elena shifted to face one another.

"Jason insisted," Elena answered, before shrugging her slender shoulders, while a gentle sigh slipped past her lips. "Besides, I'm not ready to live with my Father yet. I don't know if I ever will."

"Well, I just want you to be happy and safe, chère," Sam said, offering her a soft smile, as he reached out, and sweetly touched her bare upper arm with his warm hand.

Elena smiled softly back at him. The two had yet to have a chance to talk about what had happened between them the night of Adele's death, and she was infinitely grateful that he wasn't pushing her to do so. She needed time to deal with the woman's death and everything else that's happened recently in her life.

Before she could vocally respond, the door to Merlotte's suddenly swung open, and all eyes nearly immediately turned onto the restaurant's entrance, when, through it, entered the Vampires Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, a sight that caused Elena's heart to skip a beat, as she felt her blood run cold. So much for not having to worry about ever seeing them again.

She felt Sam's hand tighten on her arm, as his protective instincts, of mainly her, but also his place and the people in it, kicked in, at the more than likely threat that just walked in, which also seemed to suck out all of the air in the restaurant.

"Well, hey there, sugar," Diane said, as she made her way immediately over to the nearest booth table, where a young couple sat, and took up residence beside the male on one side of it, chuckling softly at the fear so evident on his face brought by her and her friends' presence.

Malcolm, however, zeroed in on Elena, as though he'd come here specifically knowing she was there, and a sadistic smile lit up his face, while he gazed lustfully over at her. "There she is. The always delectable Elena. Be a dear, and fetch us three Tru Bloods."

Sam moved around Elena, in order to place himself in front of her, and between her and the Vampire, whom he spoke up to. "Y'all are gonna have to go somewhere else. This is a family place. Locals only."

"Well, we just closed on a place up the road," Malcolm stated, lifting a hand once more to point at the door, as a fresh sadistic grin took over his face. "So, that makes us official citizens of Renard Perish. We're the new locals."

Elena's heart skipped another beat. Not only were the three Vampires her Father had told her she didn't need to worry about in the bar, but they'd moved to town, and bought a house.

"My place," Sam merely shrugged. "My rules."

"Discrimination against Vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana," Malcolm responded. "Personally, I don't give a fuck." He flicked his gaze, which held renewed hunger, over the occupants over the bar. "But I am thirsty."

"You are not welcome here," Sam answered, putting emphasis and pause on each word, as the Vampire just had his own last three.

"That shit only works in a private home," came Diane's chuckled response from her place still over at the booth with the young couple. She now had an arm wrapped around the man and was stroking his hair with the other hand, while the boy was sweating and breathing heavily in fear of the female Vampire.

Elena had finally had enough of this. After more than 100 years of trying to live a normal life, of suppressing her abilities, not using them unless necessary, of hiding who and what she truly was, this was it. She had had enough.

Stepping out from behind Sam, Elena's eyes flashed scarlet, as she held up her slender hands, emitting powerful brilliant red hexes from both of them, that were forming into a menacing medium sized ball of energy between the delicate limbs.

"Enough," she nearly growled at the three Vampires, and she was glad she couldn't see the expressions on everybody's faces, as they saw what she was doing, and looked at her in a myriad of emotions, mainly shock, horror, and confusion. Bon Temps knew Elena was different, most assumed she was something other than Human, though obviously not a Vampire, but they could've never guessed this. "Let him go, Diane, and get the Hell out of here."

While Liam, who'd been standing with his hands in his pockets, looked noticeably frightened of the young woman's actions, Diane and Malcolm continued to be the natural fearless predators they were, though the former _**did**_ shove the boy away she'd had in her grasp, then got to her feet, as she glared angrily at Elena.

"We're gonna drain you to slowly, Elena, you'll beg us to kill you," Malcolm smirked.

"Jihad this, motherfucker!" came the sudden voice of Terry Bellefleur, Davina's cousin, as he came rushing at the Vampires from the side.

Diane swiftly grabbed him, when he launched himself angrily at them, and tossed him to the side, but Elena's reflexes kicked in, and she caught him before he hit anything by wrapping her hexes around him, then using them to safely lower him to the floor, as the bar erupted in gasps and screams of surprise and terror.

Sam grabbed a pool stick from a nearby customer, and broke it in half over his knee, tossing one end to the side, as he aimed the other sharp wooden piece warningly at the Vampires.

"You are a dead man," Malcolm replied, lifting an arm to point over at the bar's owner.

"Maybe," said Sam. "But I'm going to take one of y'all with me."

With that, he ran toward the trio, but, before Elena could react, Liam used his advanced speed to rush Sam, taking the weapon from his hand, and throw it aside with such force, it went right past Mia's golden head behind the bar, and shattered several glass mugs on a shelf, as it pierced the wall like a spear, while she instinctively screamed, ducking down out of the way.

"I'm gonna reach down your throat, and yank you inside out by your dick," Liam said to Sam, as he pinned the man to the counter by grabbing his shoulder in one hand, and wrapping the other around his neck.

Elena summoned a fresh scarlet hex to one slender limb, and forced it down against the floor, sending it off sideways, where it slammed into Liam, pushing him back away from Sam, who nearly collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, and groaning in pain.

Before the Vampires could recover, Elena swiftly moved over to the front of the bar, doing so in an eerie unnatural fast pace, and now it was her turn to place herself protectively in front of Sam, as well as Mia behind the counter, where she held up her hand, new scarlet swirls of energy twirling around the limb, and snaking through her delicate fingers, while gazed warningly at the trio.

"I said _**enough**_ ," she said firmly to them. " _ **Get**_ _**out**_."

Malcolm chuckled, as Diane and Liam began to move toward the door, visibly shaken by the display of power from Elena, but still attempting to look like predators, not prey backing down from the _**real**_ threat, which was Elena.

"No going back, honey," the male Vampire said, before flicking a glance around at the bar's occupants, then returning his gaze to her. "They all know about you now."

"I don't care," Elena replied, and she truly didn't, she'd had enough of hiding, had enough of pretending to be Human, then raised her illuminated scarlet hand a bit further, as she quirked her dark brow warningly up at him. " _ **Get**_ _**out**_."

Malcolm leaned in a bit, as his friends backed out of the entrance, and raised his own raven brow at the beautiful brunette. "We'll see you later. . . _**kid**_."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise at the use of the last word, as well as the Vampire's different tone of voice when he said it. His normal accent had been abandoned, in favor of a more deep, Southern one, that sounded all too familiar to her. But, despite her shock, she maintained her brilliant hexes, watching with fierce eyes, as Malcolm joined his friends, and all three left the bar.

Some of the air seemed to return to restaurant, in the absence of the Vampires, but a good portion of it still remained gone, as all eyes turned onto Elena, who relaxed after a moment, the scarlet swirls disappearing from her hand, and she looked around at the people in the bar. What she'd done tonight, in front of them all, had changed her life here forever. Sure, she could use her abilities to alter their minds, so they didn't remember, but she didn't want to. She meant it, she'd had enough of living so many lies. She wasn't going to live her life like that anymore.

* * *

Somehow, Merlotte's returned to normal not long after the trio of Vampires left. Elena was surprised at how the town's occupants were taking what they'd seen her do. But she guessed, after three years of Vampires being out in the open, and even longer of her living in their town, it really wasn't as big of a shock to find out for sure she wasn't Human. The biggest shock was just what she could do.

"I have to go," Elena said, as she untied her apron from around her waist.

"What?" Sam responded in surprise, reaching out to grasp her upper arm, when she placed the item on the bar countertop. "Hey, whoa, what are you talking about, chère? Go where?"

"To kill them," Elena stated simply, looking back at Sam as if that was obvious and no big deal.

"What? No, chère," said Sam in shock, using the hold on her to gently urge her closer to him. "You scared them away. They're gone. You can't kill them for this." He gestured around at the bar, indicating what had happened there with the trio of Vampires.

"I'm not going to kill them for this," replied Elena. "I'm going to kill them for something else. For killing the man I loved."

Sam's furrowed brow smoothed out from confusion to realization, as she had told him of Cullen about a year ago. "Cullen? They're the Vampires who killed him? How do you know?"

"Malcolm called me, "Kid"," Elena answered. "Cullen used to always call me "Kid", because he was so much older than me. Malcolm even sounded like Cullen when he said that."

She took a step to leave once more, but Sam recovered enough to gently tighten his hold on her, and keep her from doing so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait," he said. "Wait. Elena, please, don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Elena replied.

"I know you can, chère," Sam answered, before gently shaking his salt and pepper head. "But that's not what I meant. And you know it."

"I don't care," Elena said. "I made the mistake of believing my Father when he said I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. But they not only came into the bar tonight and threatened the people I love, they've bought a house and moved into our town. And they killed the man I love more than I will _**ever**_ love _**anything**_ in this life. I'm not giving them the chance to do it again."

With that, she swiftly pulled her arm out of his grasp, and marched from the restaurant, most eyes in the place on her as she did so. Sam watched her, before a sigh escaped him.

"Damn it," he muttered, as he turned, and walked quickly into the back, then inside his office.

Elena had left her purse behind, and he dug into it for her phone, pulling up Bill's number on it, before lifting the item to the side of his face.

"Hello," came the Vampire's voice on the other end after only two rings.

"Mr. Compton, Bill," Sam said, not sure what to call the man, but knowing it wasn't important right now. "It's Sam, Sam Merlotte."

"Hello, Mr. Merlotte," Bill replied. "Why are you calling me from my daughter's phone?"

"Because. . . " Sam began, before pausing, licking his lips, then continuing. "Because she's in trouble, and she needs your help."

* * *

\- Author's Note - Elena's purple dress has been added to my Profile. :)


	7. Vengeance, Justice

Author's Note - Hey, guys! I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty disappointed with last Chapter's feedback. I really only heard from one of you, review wise, as much as I appreciate the follows and favorites.

So, if you're reading and enjoying this story, PLEASE send in a review. I won't be continuing without them.

Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, I had _**so**_ much fun writing it, and, again, PLEASE review!

* * *

When Elena arrived at the house the trio of Vampires had recently bought and moved into, she was out of her black Porsche Cayenne Turbo in seconds. She didn't care about them hearing her coming.

Gazing up at the house, which was mostly a faded light blue in color, while the doors, windowsills, and porch railing were white, she saw the lights of the single story structure were on through the windows, as it was still a few hours until dawn. Their Cadillac was parked out front, on a dirt path that was just barely visible in the overgrown yard.

Marching to, then up, the front porch steps, Elena swiftly summoned a brilliant scarlet hex to one slender hand, then used it to blast open the door, which she stepped through, as her eyes, gone deep crimson red, swept the interior. Malcolm was nowhere to be seen, but Diane and Liam were lounging in the living room, and they looked over, fangs extended, at the sudden intrusion to their new home.

"Well, look who it is," Diane chuckled, as she and Liam, who looked more frightened of Elena than sadistically pleased to see her, rose from the couch. "We figured you'd come calling, sugar." She quirked a brow at her, while the two began stalking toward where she stood. "Did you finally put it together?"

Elena didn't respond, at least not vocally. Lifting her hand, she blasted the Vampires back with a powerful scarlet hex, sending them all the way across the living room, to the furthermost wall, where she pinned and held them with the red swirls of energy, as they snarled and hissed in anger, instinctively fighting against their Mystical bonds, which were unyielding in strength in their current binding state.

Her dark silky head whipped in the other direction, when, from a room off to the left, appeared Malcolm, walking casually in on the scene, hands in his pockets, eyes sparkling, as he grinned at Elena.

"That's quite a talent you've got there," he said. "We heard you were powerful, but you could take over the World with those hands of yours, darling."

Once more, Elena didn't speak, but swiftly raised her other hand, her eyes flashing scarlet, as more brilliant red hexes emitted from the limb, the tendrils of energy taking hold of Malcolm's left leg, then swiftly snapping it, causing the Vampire to cry out in pain, while he collapsed to the floor under the pain of the limb breaking, his blood coating his pant leg, then slowly dripping out onto the floor, but he chuckled, once the initial wave of agony disappeared, as he raised his eyes to her.

"Very good," Malcolm said. "I haven't felt pain in a _**long**_ time. Brava on that."

"Elena!" came a familiar voice from behind, and she looked back at the broken entrance to the house to see both Bill and Sam on their way toward it from the front yard.

Moving her hand from Malcolm for a few seconds, she summoned fresh hexes, and situated them in the doorway in the form of a type of wall, preventing anyone from leaving or entering.

"Elena!" Bill exclaimed, as he and Sam were forced to come to a halt, unable to get passed her shield of energy, but could still see through it. "Elena, my darling, please don't do this."

She didn't care how they'd gotten here so fast. Bill had probably used his advanced speed, while Sam probably took the form of something that could fly, and met him at the house.

"Listen to your Father, chère," Sam pleaded.

"'Father'?" Malcolm inquired, his brow quirking in interest, before realization dawned, and a fresh chuckle left his lips.

"I knew he wasn't fucking her," Diane spoke up from where she and Liam were still pinned against the wall, and Elena replied to her words by using a small hex to painfully yank one of her extended fangs out, causing the Vampire to exclaim in pain.

"Elena!" Bill shouted at this, drawing his daughter's attention back onto him, where he gently shook his dark head at her, as he gazed pleadingly into her beautiful face. "Please, sweetheart. They're not worth it. If you do this, there's no going back."

"You still have _**no**_ idea what they did," Elena said, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Sam told me," Bill replied, his expression contorted in grief and pain at the knowledge his former friends are responsible for the worst thing his baby girl has ever been through. "They were the ones who killed Cullen. I know, my darling."

"No, you don't," answered Elena, with a gentle shake of her head, the action causing her long silky ponytail to gently swish back and forth across her shoulder blades and back through the white material of her Merlotte's t-shirt. "You have _**no**_ idea what it's like, to find the person you love more than _**anything**_ dying on the floor of your home, the place you'd been so happy together, where you'd been safe from the rest of the World. You have _**no**_ idea what it's like to hold them, helpless, hopeless, as they struggle for their last breaths. To be covered in their blood when they go limp, to know their suffering has finally ended, but yours has just begun."

Elena's words tore through both men like red hot knives. Waves of her pure and utter pain were coming off of like a storm, enveloping them in her agony, and the two gazed through her scarlet shield at her in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bill said, his blue eyes beginning to brim red, as his Vampire blood tears started to form. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have shielded you from that. But killing them won't bring Cullen back. And I don't believe he'd want you doing this to yourself on his behalf."

While Bill spoke, Sam's brow furrowed, as his ears were pricked with not only the Vampire's voice pleading with his daughter, but another sound, this one coming from above, from the sky. It was hard to put into words what he heard. It was almost like a screech mixed with a roar. But it didn't sound like any animal he knew of, and, being a Shifter, he knew about animals. No, this was something else. Whatever was making that noise, it was not of this Human World.

He stepped back from beneath the porch overhang and gazed up at the black night sky, but, even with the moon and the stars, he still couldn't see anything. It was also a cloudy night, so visibility was even lower than usual.

"Bill," Sam said to the Vampire, who looked over at the man in confusion, until he heard it too, and stepped back from Elena's shield to seek out the source of the sound too, before, upon not being able to see anything as well, the two men looked back through the broken entrance.

Either Elena had not heard the sounds, or she had, and knew exactly what was making them. The three Vampires had heard them though, their brows were noticeably furrowed, but they couldn't seek out the source, as the brunette still had them immobile with her powerful hexes.

"Leave," Elena merely stated, and, with that, she manipulated the shield in the doorway into a ball of energy, which she pushed into her Father and Sam, forcing them back, and causing them to topple over the porch's railing, then fall down onto the dirt path beyond it.

While the two men recovered, she placed the front door into its frame, and secured it there, before looking back down at Malcolm, then over at Diane and Liam.

"Elena," Malcolm said, as the brunette began to stalk toward him like a predator hovering over its wounded prey, while one of her slender hands began flexing, her brilliant scarlet hexes swirling and snaking around the limb, causing realization of what she was going to do set in for the Vampire. "If you stay here, you'll die."

Elena fell into a crouch in front of where he was crippled on the floor with his broken leg, and an actual shiver skittered up his spine, at the cold, emotionless way she was looking at him, her normally chocolate brown eyes glowing a haunting bright red.

"I already have," she replied. "I died the night Cullen did." She quirked a dark brow at him. "Do you know how it felt?"

With that, the hand she'd been seemingly preparing for this, shot out, and stopped only a foot or so from his chest, as the scarlet tendrils snaked inside of his body, where they wrapped around his heart, severing the arteries holding it in place, before the hold began to pull the organ forward.

Malcolm screamed in complete and utter agony, as he found the brunette pulling his heart from his body, past layers of bone and flesh, with only her hexes, and, over in the living room, Diane and Liam watched in horror and shock.

The air was filled with the snapping of bones and the splitting of flesh, as Malcolm's chest was lifted up slightly by her manipulation of the hexes with movements of her fingers and hand, and began to protrude for a second, before bursting open, his heart flying up out of it, then into Elena's waiting hand, while his body slumped to the floor.

The Vampire's friends erupted in screams of terror, while the brunette's eyes returned to their usual rich brown color, as she flicked a glance at the prize in her hand, then looked back down at Malcolm.

"It felt like that," she said, and, a few seconds later, the Vampire's body melted into the pile of thick bloody goo his Kind does when they die.

Rising to her black combat boot clad feet, Elena's gaze flashed scarlet once more, as she looked over at where Diane and Liam continued to be confined by her hexes. She walked over to them, still holding Malcolm's heart in her hand, blood from it dripping onto the floor, as she approached the two terrified Vampires.

"Please," Liam begged, gazing wide eyed up at her. "Please, don't kill us. We'll. . . We'll leave, we promise. We'll never come back. You'll never see us again." He looked over at Diane as he spoke, as if hoping she'd reimburse his words, but she didn't, merely gazed angrily up at the brunette, snarling with her one remaining fang, looking ready to pounce on her, and rip her to shreds.

"But _**someone**_ will see you," Elena pointed out, coming to a halt in front of the two. "You'll kill others. Maybe not me, maybe not anyone in this town, but someone."

Diane and Liam both looked over, as, from the kitchen, they heard a sudden scrapping sound, followed by metal breaking, and a sharp hissing voice. Elena had used her hexes to pull the stove away from the wall, then break the line, causing gas to now fill the house. When they returned to gaze back to her, expecting her to be coughing, or start to look drowsy, as normal for someone not a Vampire to do when inhaling a dangerous chemical, she merely continued to stand there, glaring down at them. For whatever reason, the gas wasn't effecting her.

"What the fuck are you?" Diane asked.

Elena looked over at her, meeting the female Vampire's gaze with her own, before she shifted hers down, to look at Malcolm's heart in her hand, then returned it to Diane and Liam, as her eyes once more flashed a chilling scarlet color.

"I'm the thing your kind will now have nightmares about," she said, before she tossed the organ onto the floor, by where they were pinned.

Elena turned on her heel, while gas continued to flood every corner of the house, but, before she could take more than one or two steps away, Liam called out to her.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "Wait! He's alive!"

Elena's dark brow furrowed, as she turned her long dark silky head to look at the large bald Vampire. "Who?"

"Cullen," he replied. "Cullen Bohannon. He's alive. We didn't kill him."

"Liam, shut the fuck up, you dumb cunt," Diane hissed at him.

"Do you wanna burn alive, you stupid bitch?" Liam asked his friend, before nodding at Elena. "'Cause that's what she's gonna do to us." Looking back at the brunette, when Diane didn't respond, he went on. "Please, he's alive. I swear. Let us live and we'll tell you where he is."

Elena turned to face the two Vampires, walking back the couple of steps she'd taken away from them. "Tell me where is he and I'll let you live."

Liam paused at this, flicking his gaze from her to Diane, then back again, licking his lips, before speaking up once more. "He's still at our house in Monroe. We hadn't moved him here yet. Go there. You'll see I'm tellin' you the truth. Please. Please, don't kill us."

Elena gazed at the frightened Vampire for a moment that seemed to drag on into eternity, as he and the female looked back at her, hanging off of every second, since it meant whether they'd live or die. Breaking her gaze from them, she turned, and lifted one of her slender hands, as fresh scarlet hexes formed from the delicate limb.

"Wait, wait!" Liam gasped out, at the sight. "You- You said you'd let us live."

"I lied," Elena stated, before throwing the tendrils of energy, formed into a ball, into the kitchen, at the source of gas.

* * *

Outside, Bill and Sam watched in complete and utter horror, as the house exploded, erupting sky high in flames.

"Elena!" Sam exclaimed, while Bill was left speechless. "No. No, please God, no."

He took off toward the house, but the Vampire at his side swiftly reached out, and grabbed him, using his advanced strength to keep him from going any further.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's your daughter in there! We've gotta save her!" Sam growled out in disbelief, as he instinctively began struggling against the man's grip. "Get your hands off of me, you fucking Vampire! What the fuck is wrong with you? She's your daughter!"

"And I'm doing what she'd want me to do," Bill replied, his blue eyes once more rimmed with red, though, this time, the blood tears soon began to spill free from the devastated orbs. "Keep someone she loves alive and safe. Not sacrificing himself to save her."

Sam gazed at the Vampire in shock. "Elena was right. She was better off without you. Now take your fucking hands off of me, Vampire." But Bill's hold on him remained unyielding, and Sam renewed his struggles against it, even though he could see his harsh words had affected the man.

He wasn't able to fight long, as the sound from before, the screech-like roar, once more sounded in the night sky, and both men looked up, instinctively seeking out the source, but still unable to find it.

"What the Hell is that noise?" Sam demanded to know.

But their gazes were drawn back to the house, when, in the doorway, a dark figure emerged through the flames. Bill dropped his fangs, immediately assuming it was one of the Vampires, somehow surviving the fiery inferno that was now the structure, but his expression of anger swiftly melted into a renewed one of shock and disbelief, when he and Sam saw that it wasn't any of the trio, but Elena.

Her clothing - the white Merlotte's t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black lace bra and panties set, and even white socks, were nearly completely burnt off. And what was left were shreds of charred, blackened material. But she herself was completely unharmed.

Her skin had no burns, or any signs it'd even been licked by the flames, and even her hair was still nearly perfectly maintained in its high ponytail, only a few strands had fallen free from the exertion of the events.

"My God," Sam breathed, while he gazed up at her with wide eyes, as did Bill. She was immune to fire.

Elena walked out of the house, which was beginning to collapse from the heat of the flames, and the damage the initial explosion had done, and made her way down the steps of the porch, moving calmly, as though she hadn't just emerged unharmed from a burning building, in which Diane and Liam were being burned alive, then finally over to where Bill and Sam stood.

Her Father used his heightened speed to met her once she was a safe distance from the inferno, and lifted his cool pale hands to cup either side of her beautiful face, which didn't even have black smoke caked on it, as he gazed in concern into her chocolate orbs, after flicking his own blue ones over her body, instinctively checking for injuries, but there were still none, and he honestly believed he'd feel better if he actually saw wounds.

"Elena," Bill said. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

The only blood visible was that of Malcolm's, which stained her right hand, from when she'd held his freshly torn free heart.

"I'm fine, Father," Elena replied.

Bill was speechless, he continued to merely gaze at her, and check her over for injuries, while Sam, dumbfounded as well, approached, gazing wide eyed at her as well.

"I'll call the Cops," Sam said after a moment, finding his voice upon swallowing hard, and attempting to bring some moisture to his gone dry lips. "You get her out of here. Neither of you can be here when the Police show up."

Bill looked over at Sam at the sound of his voice, and nodded. "Thank you."

Returning his gaze to Elena, he moved one arm around her back, while the other slipped beneath her knees, as he swooped down, then scooped her up into his embrace. Straightening up with her, he sent Sam a last look, then carried his daughter over to her car, which he safely loaded her into the passenger seat of, before climbing into the driver's side, starting up the engine, as she'd left the keys in the ignition, then guiding them out of there, taking them as far away from the burning house as fast as possible, and back to the Stackhouse home.

As Bill drove, he flicked a glance over at Elena beside him. She was looking out the passenger window, eyes aimed upwards at the sky, and he saw a smile lit up her beautiful face.


	8. An Evening With Eric Northman

\- Author's Note - Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about! Thank you guys SO much for all of the reviews! As a result, here's another Chapter already! Keep up the reviews and I'll do my best to update daily! :)

* * *

Bill could've sworn he heard the same screeching roar above them in the night sky, when he and Elena arrived at the Stackhouse home, and he guided his daughter inside, but there was still nothing to see when you turned your eyes upwards.

Once in the safety of the house, Elena peeled off the remains of her burnt clothing, then climbed into the shower. When she came back downstairs, now dressed in black socks, black skinny jeans, and a black sweater, her long silky chocolate brown hair down and in its usual naturally straight state, she found Bill sitting at the table in the kitchen, examining her charred white Merlotte's t-shirt.

She came to a halt in the entranceway and leaned over against the frame, watching her Father. She almost felt like a small child who had done something wrong, and therefor was now awaiting punishment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bill finally asked after several moments of silence that seemed to stretch into an eternity, having sensed her presence as soon as she came downstairs.

Elena took in a deep breath, then released it, while she quirked a questioning dark brow over at him. "Would you have believed me?"

Bill laughed softly, before gently shaking his head. "No, probably not, my darling. Even Vampires are not immune to fire. In fact, it's probably one of our greatest weaknesses." He placed his hands, which still held her ruined work uniform, onto the table's top, then turned his blue eyes over onto her. "Is it a common Fae trait?"

"I couldn't tell you," Elena shrugged. "There aren't exactly enough of us left to take a census."

Bill nodded in understanding, falling silence for another moment, before sighing gently, as he rose from his seat at the table. "Well, it's a good thing Eric likes you, as he's going to want answers for this. He's the Sheriff of Area 9, you know."

"No, I didn't," Elena replied. "But it's a good thing I don't answer to the Vampire community."

"Elena, you slaughtered three of our kind," Bill said, his dark brow furrowing, while he approached her, soon coming to a halt in front of her, where he gazed in concern down into her beautiful face. "In cold blood. It's not just Vampires that are going to want answers."

"I guarantee, Father, the Police in this town won't care about what I did," Elena answered. "In fact, after what happened to Adele, Dawn, and Maudette, they'll probably praise me for it. Besides, your three friends came into a _**Human**_ bar, terrorized _**Humans**_ , threatened _**Humans**_ , assaulted _**Humans**_. Everyone in there had a motive to go after them."

"Even if you're right, even if, for some reason, no one suspects you, you still displayed your powers tonight in Merlotte's, in front of dozens of the town's occupants," Bill went on. "You can't hide who you are anymore."

"I don't want to," responded Elena, with a gentle shake of her long dark silky head. "Father, you no longer have to pretend to be anything except what you are. If you can use your strength or speed or blood to save someone, you can do it, with no fear of revealing yourself to be a Vampire. But I've had to hide for over 100 years, watch people I love die and suffer, while I know I could have done something about it. No more. There are barely any Fae left. There's never going to be a "Coming Out of the Coffin" for us. I have to do it alone, for myself, for those I care about."

Bill's long unbeating heart ached at the words his daughter spoke, and the expression of pain so evident on her beautiful, beloved face. He hated that she was continuing to suffer in a way he hadn't for a few years now, in that he no longer had to hide who he was, but she did.

Reaching out, he wrapped his cool muscled arms around her, and drew her to him, where he hugged her tightly, soon lifting a pale hand to lovingly cradle the back of her dark silky head.

"All right, my darling," Bill said, while he felt her own slender limbs lift, then lay up the length of his back, as she hugged him in return. "All right."

* * *

Elena arrived at Fangtasia an hour later, still clad in the same clothing as before, and now wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"Well, well, well," said Pam, who was standing at the entrance tonight, once more clad in all black, though her hair was down this time, when Elena approached. "Look who's back."

"Hello, Pam," Elena replied, coming to a halt in front of where the Vampire had a red velvet rope across the front door area. "I need to see Eric."

"Of course you do," the female Vampire smiled, reaching out to unclip one side of the rope, to allow the brunette passage. "Go on in, sugar. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

Elena rolled her rich dark chocolate hued eyes, but brushed past Pam as soon as she could, then pushed open the door, and stepped inside the bar, where her gaze immediately fell upon Eric, sitting up on the dais in his throne, just as he'd been the other night. Only tonight he had his phone out.

She watched as a blond girl approached the stage, then asked the Vampire if she could take a photo of him. He put his phone down, extended his fangs, and agreed, while Longshadow stalked the woman only a few inches behind her. As soon as she took it, the bartender took her phone from her hands, then crushed it against the nearest table, declaring no photos were allowed. When the girl objected, saying Eric had agreed she could take it, the Vampire picked up his own phone once more, and grinned, saying he hadn't stated she could keep it. Longshadow chuckled, and the girl immediately took off in fear.

Elena sighed softly, before she began through the crowd, walking directly up to the dais, where she came to a halt only one step away from Eric in his throne.

"You two are hilarious," she stated.

Eric looked up from his phone, and the sight of Elena standing right in front of him caused his grin to fade, while his fangs instantly retracted.

"Elena," he said, as he straightened up from his lounging position in his throne.

"Come on," Elena replied, offering him one of her slender hands, while she shifted slightly in her standing position to do so a bit sideways, as she nodded her long dark silky head in the direction of his office.

A fresh smile lit up Eric's handsome face at her actions and words, and he set his phone down once more on the small table next to his throne, before rising from the chair, reaching out to take up her extended limb with his own much larger limb, and allow her to lead him down off of the dias, then through the crowd, which gazed in shock at the Vampire being led away by a girl they assumed was simply a mere Human, down the hallway, and finally into his office.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Eric asked, turning to face Elena, while she closed the door behind them.

"Three Vampires were killed in Bon Temps tonight," Elena replied, as she moved nearer to him.

"Oh?" Eric inquired, with a quirk of a dark blond brow. "I hadn't heard yet."

"I did it," Elena said.

"What?" Eric asked, unable to help the light chuckle of surprise that escaped him at her words.

"I killed them," Elena explained. "They came to my place of work earlier and terrorized everyone. They also threatened to kill my Boss and nearly took a friend of mine's head off with a piece of a pool stick."

Eric didn't respond, instead taking a moment to absorb this information. Turning, he walked over to his desk, where he perched himself on its front, grasping the edges on either side of himself with his large hands, as he lifted his blue gaze to the beautiful brunette still standing across the room from her.

"That's not why you killed them though, is it?" he asked. "If Vampires were killed every time we came to a Human place of business and incited fear, we'd be extinct already."

"No," Elena replied, as she began to walk over to Eric. "No, that's not really why I killed them. A few years ago, they mauled the man I loved like animals, and left him to die in my arms when I came home."

Eric nodded his long blond head in understanding, even as he felt himself experiencing both jealously toward the man who'd been privileged to be with her, and pain at the knowledge of the horrible experience she'd been forced to live through.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he said to her. "If that's true, then these three Vampires got what they deserved."

Elena's dark brow furrowed, and she gazed across at him in question. "What, that's it? I tell you I killed three of your kind and you're simply fine with it?"

Eric chuckled deeply at her actions, before nodding his blond head at her. "Come here."

Elena paused at this, flicking a glance over him, then began walking toward him once more, continuing until she was right in front of where his long legs were parted, and her chocolate brown eyes met his own ocean blue, as he reached out to take up both of her slender hands with his own much larger limbs. With him sitting on the edge of his desk, she was much closer in height to him, so she was able to look right at him, instead of having to crane her head backwards in order to gaze up into his handsome face.

"Elena," he spoke in his Swedish accented voice, while he held her hands in his like they were the most precious jewels in existence. "I know you don't remember our previous life together. But I would've done anything for you. And that hasn't changed in over a thousand years."

"So, you're just going to let me get away with murder?" Elena asked. Despite his hands being naturally cool, her own limbs felt an indescribable warmth as they were held by them.

Eric chuckled softly once more at her words, before smiling, as he gazed at her as though she was the greatest beauty in all of the World, which, to him, she was, and always had been. "Yes, I am."

"What are friends for, I guess," nodded Elena, before she began to pull away from him, and turn.

"Elena," Eric said, immediately rising to his feet, as he maintained his hold on one of her slender hands, and she stopped to look back up at him. "You know I don't want to be your friend."

"Yes," Elena sighed. "I do. But I can't offer you anything else, Eric." She gently shook her long silky dark head. "Especially after tonight. One of them, one of the Vampires, said something to me, and, at the time, I believed it to be a lie. Just his sorry attempt to keep himself alive. And maybe I still believe it's not true, but I have to find out for sure."

"Does it have to be tonight?" asked Eric. "Can't you at least give me tonight? Then I'll help you, any way I can, to find out what you need to know."

Elena flicked her rich dark chocolate hued eyes over every inch of his handsome face. It was moments like this that she wished she could read Vampires the way she could all others. But, at the same time, she knew she didn't have to read Eric's mind to know he was being sincere.

"All right," she answered after a moment of silence that appeared to stretch into an hour. "Let me go home first. Make sure we'll be alone. Then come over." She quirked a brow up at him, as a smile of joy took over his handsome face. "I assume you know where I live?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, I do."

Elena returned the gesture. Once again, she found herself not really caring about how he knew such a thing, just as she hadn't cared the other night when he'd called her after Adele's funeral.

"I'll see you soon then," Elena said.

Eric smiled at her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb for a few seconds, before releasing his hold on the limb, and then watching as she left his office.

* * *

Elena had convinced Bill she wanted to be alone earlier, which was how she was able to travel to Fangtasia, so the only other Being that was waiting for her back at the house was Tina, Adele's cat, whom she let out to roam free for a while.

She had a six pack of O Negative Tru Blood in the fridge for her Father, and she doubted Eric would drink them, but, as silly as it sounded, she grew up in an era where you always had something ready for a guest.

Elena sat at the kitchen table for a bit, texting friends, most of whom wanted to know how she was doing. Sam said the Police and such had shown up at the house about a half an hour after she and Bill left, but they couldn't have cared less about who was responsible. As she'd guessed, they mostly wanted to praise whoever had taken out the three Vampires.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena rose from her seat with her phone in her hand, and was heading upstairs, when there was a knock on the front door, almost exactly as she passed by it.

Looking over from where she was just about to step onto the staircase, she could see Eric's outline through the drawn curtain on the front door, and walked across the foyer to it.

Reaching out, Elena opened the front door, and, sure enough, there on the front porch stood the 1,000 year old Viking Vampire, who smiled in greeting at her, an action she returned, as she found herself genuinely happy to see him.

"Come in," she said, nodding inside with her long dark silky head, while she stepped out of the way to allow him passage upon her invitation.

Eric stepped over the threshold and into the house, lifting his blue eyes to look around, while she closed and locked the front door behind him. "Now, how were you able to do that?"

"The house is in my name now," Elena explained.

"Ah, I see," Eric replied.

"You can look around, if you'd like," Elena offered, gesturing with one of her slender hands. "None of this stuff is mine anyway." Taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, she flicked a glance over what of the home she could see. "I'm still trying to decide what to keep and what to put away in storage, or give to charity."

Looking up at Eric, she found him gazing quietly down at her, so she gently cleared her throat, then nodded at the kitchen. "I have some Tru Bloods in the fridge. But I'm guessing you don't drink them."

"I fed before I came over," Eric said, as he moved into the next room to flick a glance around.

"Oh," Elena replied, and she couldn't believe it, but she actually found herself feeling a kind of protective type of anger toward Eric at the idea of him feeding off of another girl.

"Are you jealous?" asked Eric, as a brilliant smile lit up every last inch of his handsome face, at the sight of the expression on her beautiful one.

"What?" Elena said, her dark brow furrowing, before she gently shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Have you ever been bitten by a Vampire?" Eric inquired, while beginning to stalk toward where she still stood in the foyer.

"Yes," Elena replied, as she titled her head back in order to look up at him as he got closer. "Though it wasn't my choice."

"Well, next time it will be," said Eric, even as he felt a surge of rage toward the Vampire who'd tasted her against her will.

Elena met his gaze for a few seconds, before smiling softly, as she reached out, and took up his nearest large hand. "Come on."

Eric once more allowed her to lead the way, and followed her upstairs to her room, which she guided him into first, before she entered herself. Every part of the living quarters was bathed in her scent, her touch, in _**her**_ , and he could easily picture himself drowning in it.

"I've been meaning to move into Adele's room," Elena said. "I've had furniture ready in France for years now, for when I was ready to move into my family's house here, but she made me feel so safe here, so at home, I just never left, and now. . . " She flicked her chocolate brown eyes over the room. "Now it's mine."

"Bill Compton is your Father, isn't he?" Eric asked, looking over, as she stepped further into the room.

"Yes," Elena nodded. There was really no point in hiding that anymore either, just like her abilities. "How did you know?"

"I've known Bill for quite a long time," Eric replied. "I've seen all sides of him that exist. But the one I saw of him the other night, when the two of you came into the bar, that was new. That was a Father, not a lover."

"Well, that makes you significantly smarter than everyone I see in this town on a daily basis," Elena sighed. "They all still believe I'm sleeping with him."

"They're Humans," shrugged Eric. "Their range of comprehension tends to only reach so far."

"Well, it's hard to understand what you don't even know exists," Elena said, before she brushed past Eric, and headed over to her bed, which she climbed up onto, then sat Indian style on, before nodding at the item of furniture. "Come on."

Eric smiled, as he walked over to the bed, and sat his tall muscled form down onto it, reaching up while he did so to remove his black leather jacket. Upon seeing this, Elena moved behind him on her knees, and helped him out of it, he had a black long sleeve dress shirt on under it, but nearly half of the buttons on it were undone, revealing a good portion of his powerful chest.

Eric sent her a fresh grin up over his shoulder, seeing her avert her dark gaze away from his body, as she climbed off of the other side of the bed, and walked over to sling his jacket onto the back of her vanity chair.

Returning, Elena flicked her rich brown eyes over him, as she came to a halt a few feet in front of him. Eric sat there, allowing her all the time she wanted to examine him with the orbs of hers that were like endless pools of liquid chocolate. Stepping closer after a moment, she position herself just inside his long parted legs, then reached out, touching the shoulder length blond locks that framed either side of his handsome face.

"You always did like my hair," Eric said after a moment, as he soaked up the feeling of her touching his golden tresses for the first time in over 1,000 years.

"I always seem to like men with long hair too," Elena replied. "Cullen's hair was shoulder length too."

"Is he the man you lost?" inquired Eric, and Elena nodded, as a soft sigh slipped past her lush pink lips. "Tell me about him."

"He was a good man," Elena said, smiling gently. "We met when I was 14 and he was 34. As a result of our age difference, he always called me, "kid". He'd fought in the Civil War, just like Bill. His family owned a tobacco plantation, but it was destroyed in a battle, so he began working on the construction of the railroad."

"Were you married?" Eric asked, quirking his dark blond brow questioningly at her.

"No," Elena laughed softly. "Faes don't really believe in marriage. Or age differences. Or different sexuality. Or even having only one partner, should we find another. To us, age is just a number, gender is just different equipment, and love is love, no matter how many are a part of it. My Mother used to tell me stories about Faes Mating so far as in the dozens hundreds of years ago, when there were many of us. That's what our kind used to call it, when we were with more than one, we were each other's Mates. Not boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, or any of that. All loved all equally, there were no favorites, or preferred. And some did not even have to be intimate with one another, if they had a common Mate. They would just be intimate with that one Fae. Their relationship with the other would be more described as friendship or the love of family members."

"Quite a fascinating race," Eric replied.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Elena said.

* * *

"How long until dawn?" asked Elena, as she gazed over at where Eric was standing, looking out her bedroom window, while she sat once more cross legged on her bed.

"Not long," Eric replied, while he held open one side of the curtains with a large hand. "An hour or so." Looking over at her, he smiled, quirking a questioning brow. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Maybe," Elena answered.

Chuckling softly, Eric released his hold on the curtains, and walked over to the bed. "Well, I can come back, once the sun goes down, if you'd like."

"Maybe," Elena repeated. She had to find out if what the Vampire Liam had said about Cullen still being alive was true, before she thought about more time with Eric. "I need to get some sleep for now though."

"May I hold you?" asked Eric, as she began to move to get ready for bed, and his words caused her to halt, then look back up at him. "Just for a little while."

Elena remained silent for a moment, while she thought over his words, before ultimately nodding in agreement. "Okay."

Smiling, Eric moved closer, and fell into a crouch beside her bed, as she swung her legs over it, in order to remove her boots, an action he reached out to do for her, and, once the surprise faded, Elena sat back, allowing him to do so.

While he tossed her boots off to the side, Elena got under the covers, then watched as Eric pulled his dress shirt free of his pants, then undid the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up a bit, before he climbed in behind her, laying down on his side, and resting an arm over her slender form.

Elena smiled, then lifted herself up a bit, allowing him to slide his other arm between her and the bedding, before she laid back down, resting her dark silky head on his bicep, rather than the pillow, then cuddling into the blankets, closing her eyes, as she felt Eric stroke the length of her hair for a moment, before wrapping his arm around her, and she found herself pulling her own limb free of the sheets, in order to place it overtop his across her midsection.

She sent Eric a soft smile over her shoulder, an action he returned, before she settled down once more, closing her eyes again, and this time easily drifting off into sleep, enveloped for the first time in years in the safe, loving arms of someone.


	9. False Hope

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! So sorry this Chapter took a while, I've been sick the past few days. But you all have been absolutely killing it with the reviews! And I also got a wonderful PM about the story. Seriously, thank you all SO much! PLEASE continue to send in the reviews and I'll continue to do my best to update A.S.A.P.!

* * *

When Elena awoke the next day, it was almost Noon. She'd once more set an alarm on her phone, but Eric must've turned it off before he left, just like Adele had the day she died.

Getting up, Elena let Tina in, and fed her, before pulling on her boots, grabbing her keys and phone, then heading outside. It was close to 100 degrees today, but she was immune to fire, so heat didn't exactly bother her. She never even sweat. And therefor an outfit such as the one she had on, of black skinny jeans and a black sweater, wasn't unusual for her.

Heading down the front porch steps, Elena found herself coming to a sudden halt, when she lifted her rich dark chocolate hued gaze up, and found Sam standing there, his Jeep parked behind him.

"Hey," Elena said a bit breathlessly in surprise.

"Hey," Sam responded with a sweet smile, before gesturing at the brunette's hand, namely the items held in it. "I tried calling you."

"Sorry," answered Elena, flicking a glance down at her phone. "I, uh. . . I had it on 'Silent'. What are you doing here, Sam?"

"I came to check on you, of course," replied Sam, as he began walking toward her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am, actually," Elena said. "One of the Vampires last night told me that Cullen was still alive, that they were keeping him at their house in Monroe."

"Oh, chère," Sam sighed, coming to a halt in front of her. "They probably just said that so you wouldn't kill them."

"I know," replied Elena, before helplessly shrugging her slender shoulders. "But I have to be sure."

"Well, then, I'm coming with you," Sam stated, immediately continuing, when she looked like she was going to protest. "And there ain't no use arguing with me about it. I'm coming with you. That's that."

Elena sagged in defeat, but still sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sam."

"Of course," Sam responded, returning her smile with one of his own.

* * *

When Elena and Sam arrived at the house in Monroe, they parked the former's black Porsche Cayenne Turbo under a nearby set of trees, before she reached over, and opened the glove compartment, revealing a Beretta 92FS, which she pulled free, then held out to Sam, quirking her dark brow at him questioningly.

"Do you know how to use this?" Elena asked.

Sam took the weapon from her, flicking a glance over it, before he swiftly ejected the magazine, checked the bullets, then pushed it back up inside the gun, and cocked it, as he lifted his gaze to her, seeing her smiling softly at him.

"Okay," Elena replied, while she killed the engine of her vehicle. "Let's do this then."

The two of them climbed out of the car, leaving it unlocked, in case they had to make a quick exit, as they had no idea what they would find inside the house. Elena was sure there were no more Vampires, if Cullen was still alive, he was most likely being guarded by Glamoured Humans, possibly the ones she'd seen when Diane, Liam, and Malcolm came to her Father's house.

The house was a sizable two story, rather than the single story they'd bought in Bon Temps. Elena took the lead, opening the front door, which they found unlocked, while one slender hand began to emit her brilliant powerful scarlet hexes. She swept her gaze over what of the interior she could see, as Sam followed her inside, closing the door behind himself.

All of the furniture was still there, and there were half burned candles set on all of the tables, in addition to electric lamps and such. There was a massive circular tan sofa in the living room that was covered with plastic, while, right when you walked in, there was an old looking staircase that led up to the second floor.

To the left was a closed door, and Sam held his gun in one hand, while the other reached out to open it, and Elena's eyes flashed red, when her friend gasped in horror upon opening it. Looking over, she saw what had caused it. It was the female Human of Liam's. She was dead, probably for days now, wrapped in plastic too, and hung upside down, her throat slit, while a bucket had been placed beneath her to collect the blood.

"Jesus," Sam breathed, as he lifted his free hand to cover his nose and mouth, in order to shield himself from the God awful scent coming off of the corpse. "What the fuck? What kind of sick bastard does something like this?"

"A Vampire," Elena replied, while she brushed past Sam, and reached out to close the door once more, hiding the woman's dead body from their view.

"You still think Cullen could be alive, even after seeing that?" Sam asked, gesturing at the door.

"Humans are easily replaceable," Elena stated, turning to face him. "Faes are not. There are maybe a couple dozen of us left in the entire World. And our blood is like crack to them." Taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, she went on. "Sam, if you want to wait in the car now, I'll understand."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, chère," Sam responded, with a gentle shake of his salt and pepper head, before gesturing further into the house. "Lead the way."

Elena nodded, sending him a grateful smile, before turning, and guiding them through the home. They split up in order to check the two stories, Sam went upstairs, while she continued to examine the first floor, but, when they reconvened in the foyer, neither had found anything, not even the body of the young man Malcolm had had with him at Bill's.

"I don't see him giving up a piece of meat like that," Elena sighed, flicking a glance around. "But he wasn't at the house last night."

"Hey, do you feel that?" Sam asked, his brow furrowing, and he continued when she gazed questioningly at him. "That air?"

Brushing past Elena, he headed down the hallway between the staircase and wall, and soon came to a halt by the former, where he tucked his gun into the back of his denims, then lifted his hands to touch the wall.

"What is it?" Elena asked, as she followed after him.

"I can feel air coming from this wall," Sam explained, indicating the wall he stood by.

"Here," Elena said, and Sam moved aside, allowing her to take up his position, where she swiftly formed a fresh ball of red energy, and pushed it down to bounce off of the floor, then hit the wall.

Sure enough, a portion of the wall broke away, revealing an almost doorway type of hole. There probably had been a door there at one point, but the trio of Vampires had boarded over it or something.

"I guess we're about to find out what Vampires keep in their basement," Sam sighed, as he and Elena shared a a glance, while he reached behind himself to draw his gun once more.

Taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, Elena led the way through the hole. There was a platform a few feet in, that led down a staircase. The basement was pitch black and Elena had to summon a hex so that they could see, her eyes flashing scarlet to almost give her sight a kind of Fae night vision.

Upon reaching the bottom, they split off once more to search the basement, which consisted of about half a dozen rooms, all of which were empty, but Elena found rusted chains in one of them, as well as a mattress, sights that caused the breath to catch in the back of her throat, her heart to skip a beat, and her rich dark chocolate orbs to begin to shimmer with tears.

"Sam!" she called.

"Elena!" he replied, swiftly leaving the room he'd been looking in, and rushing to where she shouted from. "What is it?"

But his question was answered, when he stepped into the light her hexes offered, and what she saw was illuminated to him. "Oh, my God."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" asked Sam, as he sat on the couch in the living room of the Stackhouse home with Elena later that day, the sun was just about to go down.

"Yes, I'm sure," Elena replied. She'd showered upon arriving back and changed into some PJ type clothing, of black socks, black pants that flared at the bottom, and a dark blue t-shirt. Her hair was once more down and in its natural straight state.

"Hey," Sam said, reaching out to grasp her nearest slender hand, and give it a squeeze, as he met her rich chocolate gaze with his own gentle blue. She'd been quiet ever since they'd found the room in the house in Monroe. They'd called the Cops afterward and had to answer questions for nearly an hour, but they naturally left Cullen out of it. "Just because we found that room, doesn't mean Cullen's still alive. That could've been where they kept that woman or the young guy you talked about, whom we didn't find either. Don't let this haunt you, chère."

Elena sent Sam the strongest smile she could muster. She'd already shared her plan with him to hire a company to excavate the man's grave, to see if there was really a body in it, and, if there was, do DNA tests on it to make sure it was Cullen. But, even with that set in mind to do first thing in the morning, she still couldn't shake the horrible feelings of doubt that the Vampires had given her by saying the man she loved and lost was still alive. What if he was? Where was he now? Was he all right? Was he being moved around to toy with her? Would she ever find him? Or would this be her eternal torment?

"Thanks, Sam," Elena said, turning her hand over beneath his to grasp it in return. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Leaning over, Sam pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, before sending her a fresh smile, when he pulled back. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Elena replied, watching as he stood up, then strode over into the foyer, where he flicked one last look at her, before leaving, closing the front door behind him.

She listened to him head down the porch, then climb into his Jeep, start up the engine, and drive away. Once he was gone, she got to her feet, and walked into the kitchen, where she put a kettle of water on the stove to boil, before she headed back into the living room, settling back down onto the sofa, and turning on the TV.

Bill called as soon as the sun went down, but Elena told him she wanted to be alone tonight, so he'd reluctantly agreed, telling her she could come over to the house if she changed her mind, as he'd be there all night, working on the home.

She soon had her tea and some cookies, and found Aladdin, one of her favorite movies, on TV, so she relaxed back to watch it.

Jafar had just transformed into a snake during the film's climax, when there was a knock on the front door, and Elena looked over from the TV, but she couldn't see who was there.

Sighing softly, she muted the movie, then placed her drink on the coffee table, before getting up from the couch, pushing the blanket she'd covered herself with off, as she did so.

Padding into the foyer, Elena reached out to open the front door, lifting her gaze to who was on the other side as she did so, and found Eric standing on the porch, smiling down at her.

"Good evening, Ms. Compton," Eric said.

"Hello, Eric," Elena replied, with the strongest smile she could muster. She truly was happy to see him. It was ironic how she now had two nightly Vampire visitors, especially when, a month ago, she had none, and it'd been that way all her life.

Her smile soon faded, she'd held it as long as she could, and her rich dark chocolate hued eyes began to fill with a light shimmer of tears. The sight caused Eric's happiness to die from his handsome face as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step over the threshold. "Elena."

She couldn't find the words to speak, she merely shrugged her slender shoulders lightly, but, thankfully, he didn't need anything more.

Eric swiftly closed the rest of the distance between them, reaching out with his long muscled arms as he did so, then wrapped them securely around her, using the hold to lift her up off her feet, and into his embrace, where he effortlessly held her. Elena responded by wrapping her delicate limbs around his neck and shoulder length golden locks in return, burying her beautiful face into the crook of his neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Shh," Eric murmured, moving a large hand to cradle the back of her dark silky head, while the other arm continued to hold her. "It's all right. I'm here now. I've got you."

Lifting one of his legs, he kicked the front door shut behind himself, before gently, securely tightening his hold on Elena, as he carried her upstairs to her room, while she continued to hold onto him for the entire ride.

* * *

"They had two Humans with them when they were at my Father's house the other night," Elena explained to Eric, as she sat cross legged on her bed facing him, while he laid sideways across it in front of her, propped up by one well muscled arm. "A woman named Janella and a young man named Jerry. Sam and I found Janella dead in the house. But Jerry was nowhere to be seen."

"And they had the basement set up for captives?" Eric asked, to which Elena nodded in response, and he sighed softly, before going on. "So, that's what you meant last night, when you said you had something important to do. Why didn't you wait for me? Or for Bill?"

"Because I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," Elena replied. "Need I remind you I killed three of your kind all by myself. Besides, my friend Sam went with me, and I trust him more than anyone."

"Still," Eric said, raising his dark blond brow at her. "You had no idea what awaited you in that house, Elena."

"If someone told you they had me locked in a basement, would you pause to think things through?" Elena inquired, quirking her own brown brow across at him, already knowing his answer.

"No," replied Eric in defeat.

"Then shut up," Elena said, smiling, causing a deep chuckle to rumble up from the depths of the Vampire's chest.

"Elena," Eric began after a moment, a soft sigh escaping me as he did so. "I know I have no right to ask, but I need a favor."

"What is it?" asked Elena. She should've known that was coming, especially now that she's being quite open about her abilities, but she was more willing to do something for Eric than most others.

"A large sum of money has gone missing from the bar," Eric explained. "Pam, Longshadow, and I have done all we can to find out who took it, to no avail. I was hoping you could help."

"How large of a sum of money are we talking about?" Elena inquired, quirking a single dark brow in question.

"$60,000," Eric answered. "And it's not even really about the money. I'm sure you know better than anyone that we who live forever can always make or take more. There's someone at our business we can't trust, and we need to know who it is."

"And what happens to said person if I find out they stole the money?" asked Elena.

"What would you like to happen to them?" Eric responded.

Sighing softly, Elena flicked her rich dark chocolate hued orbs over his handsome face for a moment, before answering. "Turn them over to the Police. I have more faith in the Human justice system than the Vampire one, and that's saying something. If you promise me you'll turn the guilty party over to the Cops, I'll help you, Eric. I'll help you whenever you need me to."

A smile broke out across his beautiful male visage, and he nodded his long golden tressed head in response. "I promise."

"Okay," Elena said. "I'll come to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Ms. Compton," Eric replied, his smile brightening.

"You're welcome, Mr. Northman," said Elena, returning his smile.

* * *

Eric left soon after, and Elena cleaned up downstairs, before pulling on a pair of black and white Converse sneakers, and leaving the house. She looked over into the trees, as she walked across the cemetery, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face.

Arriving at the Compton residence, Elena climbed up the porch steps, and came to a halt in front of the dual entrance doors, lifting one of her slender hands, curled into a light ball, to knock upon them.

Bill opened the door not three seconds later, and a bright smile lit up his face at the sight of his daughter on the other side.

"Hello, my darling," he said, offering Elena his cool pale hands, which she took, allowing him to guide her inside, where he let go of one of her limbs to close the front door behind her. "Why did you knock? I told you, this is your house as much as it is mine."

"Sorry," Elena replied, unable to help smiling softly, as her Father enveloped her hand with his own, and led her through the foyer to the living room. "Old habits and all."

"It's all right," said Bill, while he held her hand in front of his chest, and covered it with his other. "I'm just happy to see you. I'm glad you came over tonight."

"I need to ask you something," Elena answered, looking over at her Father.

"Of course," Bill responded, turning to face his daughter, when they arrived at one of the red velvet sofas in the living room, and sat down upon it.

"Eric and I have been spending time together the past two nights," Elena said, and she saw the smile die from his features almost instantly at this. "Don't worry. It's nothing like that."

"Not yet," Bill nearly growled out in a protective manner.

Elena sighed softly, her tongue snaking out to lick her lush pink lips, before she went on. "He needs my help. He said someone's been stealing money from the bar, about $60,000, and he, Longshadow, and Pam haven't been able to Glamour the answer out of anyone, so he wants me to get it for him. I'm going to Fangtasia tomorrow night. I wanted to ask you if you'd come with me."

"Of course I will come with you, sweetheart," Bill said, offering her the largest smile he could muster, as he held her hand in his lap, while placing the other on her slender back, and giving it a rub through her long dark silky locks, as well as the material of her regular dark blue t-shirt. "But you know Eric won't stop with this."

"I didn't ask him to," replied Elena, and her Father's expression once more fell. "I told him that if he turned the responsible person over to the Police, I'd help him whenever he wants."

Bill looked away from his daughter at this, rising from the couch after a few seconds, which caused him to release his hold on her.

"Father," Elena sighed, remaining on the red velvet sofa, but shifting a bit to better face where he stood. "I know what you must be thinking, but, trust me, after the past couple of weeks I've had, the last thing I'm thinking about is romance, especially with a man like Eric."

"He's not a man, Elena," Bill responded, looking back over at his daughter. "He's a Vampire, just as I."

Elena got to her feet at this, reaching out to take up her Father's nearest hand, and hold it within both of her own. "And I gave you a second chance. Don't you think Eric deserves a first?"

Bill smiled softly, turning to fully face her, as he laid his free hand overtop their joined limbs. "All right, my darling. You win. I couldn't battle you when you were a child, I can't battle you now as a grown woman."

Elena returned his soft smile, then lifted her slender arms to hug him in return, when he pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you, Father." Her dark brow furrowed however, when she opened her eyes, and caught sight of something on a nearby table. "Oh, my gosh."

"What?" Bill asked, as he pulled back from his daughter in order to look around, then gaze questioningly at her.

Elena brushed past her Father, and walked over to the table, reaching out to touch the items upon it, then lift her rich chocolate brown gaze back to him. "Is this a. . . a Wii?"

An expression of slight embarrassment etched itself across Bill's face, as his daughter discovered his video game system. "Yes."

Elena laughed softly, as she ran her fingers over the white console, set on top of a projector, and noticed the screen rolled up, set beside the small table. "Wow. My over 150 year old Vampire Father has a Wii. What do you play on it?"

"Golf, mostly," Bill replied, before quirking a playful dark brow over at her. "Would you like to try?"

"Sure," Elena said, with a gentle smile, while she made her way back over to sit down once more on the red velvet sofa.


	10. Longshadow's Demise

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! So, after thinking it over, I've decided **not** to bring back Cullen. At least, not at this time. Therefor, I've edited the ending of the last Chapter to exclude his return. With that, here's the next Chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE review! Little to no reviews = no story.

* * *

The next day, Elena was back to work, on the lunch shift at Merlotte's. Sam found her in his office, sitting in his brown leather chair, gazing unseeingly out the window. She was dressed in her usual uniform of black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a Merlotte's t-shirt, but her hair was down, rather than up in a high ponytail.

"Hey, chère," he said, leaving the door partially open, while he moved over to her, gazing questioningly and in concern down at her. "You all right?"

Elena tore her gaze off of the window, in order to look up at Sam, whom she offered a soft smile. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Sam. Sorry, I just needed a few minutes alone."

He fell into a crouch beside the chair, and reached out to lay a hand over her nearest bare forearm, which he instinctively began to rub with his thumb. "You know, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be. I can always tend the bar and Mia can help Arlene with the tables."

"That's sweet of you, Sam," Elena replied. "But, like I said, I'm all right." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, then began to rise from the chair, as she heard Terry yell, "Order up!" twice from the kitchen, making her realize no one was picking up the ready dishes. "And I think it's time I got back to work."

"Well, the office is here, whenever you need a few minutes," Sam said, getting to his feet, while she did the same.

"Thank you," Elena smiled, before the expression of happiness faded from her beautiful face. "Sam, listen, I'm sorry about what happened between us the night Mrs. Stackhouse died." She continued when he looked at her with uncertainty. "Our kiss. I shouldn't have let that happen." Reaching out, as realization dawned for him, she grasped his closest hand. "But I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about it, about you."

"Hey," said Sam, lifting his free limb to cup one side of her gorgeous visage, where he offered her a gentle grin. "Don't worry about it, chère. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm here, whenever, if ever, you get there."

Elena returned his soft smile, and nodded her long dark silky head, before brushing past him, then heading out of the office, to the counter window that looked into the kitchen. Her dark brow furrowed when she saw no food waiting for her on it.

"I thought you said, 'Order up.', Terry," Elena said to Davina's cousin.

"I did," Terry replied. "New girl took 'em."

"New girl?" Elena asked, her dark brow furrowing in confusion. Sam hadn't said anything about hiring another waitress.

Turning, she made her way into the main room, flicking a curious glance around to spot this new girl, and she soon found her, handing out a tray full of food, names and all, before announcing there was a table open, when the men at it finished, and left.

"Ellie," came a familiar voice, and the brunette looked over to see Jason approaching her, a half empty mug of beer in one hand, while a bright smile of joy lit up his face. "Isn't she something?"

Elena looked over at the girl, she had shoulder blade length curly brown hair, which was done in a side ponytail, and pretty green eyes, while she had on boots, jeans, and a peach top, a long necklace of silver hanging around her neck.

"Is she with you?" Elena inquired, as she returned her gaze to him.

"Yeah, we met last night," replied Jason, before he leaned in to almost whisper to her, as if he didn't want anybody to hear what he said next. "I really want you to like her."

Before Elena could respond, the girl approached them, offering her a soft smile. "Sorry about that," she said. "I wasn't trying to step on your toes or anything, but the natives were getting restless." She quirked a dark brow at her, while extending her hand to her. "You're Elena, right? Jason's told me so much about you. I'm Amy Burley."

Elena accepted the girl's hand, giving it a shake, as a sweet grin of her own lit up her beautiful face. "No, I appreciate it. Thank you. And it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Amy replied, before retracting her hand, in order to reach into her front denims' pocket. "Oh, and I think the guys at Table 5 really liked you, because they left you a really nice tip." She offered the fellow brunette a small wad of cash, folded up with the party's receipt.

"Thank you," Elena said once more, taking the item from her, and tucking it into her apron, then gazing questioningly at her. "I take it you've waited tables before?"

"Yeah, in College," answered Amy, as Jason wrapped an arm around her mostly bare shoulders, while beaming in pride of his girl.

"Well, if you're looking for work, talk to Sam," Elena replied, nodding her long dark silky head at the back area. "His office is down there, to the right."

"Oh! Thank you," Amy said, smiling once last time, before brushing past Jason, and following Elena's directed path to see the bar's owner.

"She's sweet," said Elena, moving her rich dark chocolate hued orbs back to Jason, as Amy disappeared in the back. "I like her."

"Really?" Jason asked, before grinning brightly, as he stepped forward to hug the brunette who was like a sister to him, an action she returned. "You're the best, Ellie."

* * *

Later, as the sun dipped down, and the moon rose to take its place, Elena got ready to go to Fangtasia. Since Bill was coming with her, she waited at her house for him to pick her up in his black four door BMW.

She'd gotten to know Amy a little bit when the lunch rush was over and the two had been cleaning up. She hadn't been thrilled to find out the young woman and Jason had met at the very place she was going that night, though Amy had assured her the two hadn't been there for any bad reason. Both had just been curious about the Vampire bar, but Elena still made a mental note to talk to Jason about it. She knew she had no right to tell the grown man what to do or not do, but she didn't want anything to happen to him. She also decided to speak with Eric about it. Maybe he would keep an eye on him for her if he ever came back to Fangtasia.

Elena dressed in black flared jeans, a grey t-shirt, and her Converse. She left her long dark silky naturally straight hair down and also wore her Mother's necklace.

When Bill arrived arrived outside, she grabbed her black purse, and went outside, locking the front door, before heading down the porch steps, where she climbed into her Father's car.

* * *

Upon arriving at Fangtasia, Bill parked his BMW, then got out, arriving at the passenger side door before Elena had even fully opened it. She sent her Father a soft smile, as she took his offered hand, and climbed free, standing next to him, while he closed the door, then guided her to the bar's entrance.

Inside, Eric, Longshadow, and Pam were waiting for them. The place was completely empty, as the Vampires had closed it for the night to allow Elena all the time she needed to find out who'd stolen their money. Sitting at one of the tables was a Human man, a bit heavyset, and losing his hair, dressed in suit pants and a button down, with a red and white tie, and wearing thin almost square shaped glasses. He was also dripping with sweat.

"Elena," Eric smiled, as she and Bill entered the bar, and he moved over to the two of them to offer her his large hand, which she took, after meeting her Father's gaze, and silently sending him reassurance, so he released his hold on her delicate limb. "Come meet Bruce. He's our Accountant."

Longshadow stood behind the actual bar, playing with a small lighter, while Pam, dressed in grey pants, high heels, and a pink sweater, her long blond hair done in soft, loose curls, leaned back against the counter, and Bill soon did the same, though as closely to the table where the Human sat as possible.

"Bruce, meet Elena," Eric went on to the man who looked about three seconds away from having a hysterical breakdown.

"Stop it, Eric," Elena said to the Vampire, as she pulled her hand free of his, and flicked her gaze over he, Longshadow, and Pam. "He gets it. You're three big bad scary Vampires. I'll have an easier time learning the truth from him if he's not terrified out of his mind."

A soft smile of pride lit up Bill's face at his daughter's actions, an action Pam noticed, but he didn't care that she had.

"My apologies then," replied Eric, nodding his golden blond head at her, before holding out the chair at the table for her. He was dressed in a black tank top, dark denims, and black flip flops, along with two necklaces, which were tucked into the front of his shirt.

Elena pulled her purse down off of her shoulder, and slung the strap in place over the seat's back, before she settled down onto it, gazing over its surface at the nervous Human.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said to him, before laying one of her slender forearms over the table, palm facing upward. "Just give me your hand. That's all you have to do." She went on, when Bruce flicked a terrified glance up at Eric. "I won't let him or anybody else hurt you."

Returning his gaze to Elena, the man reached out, and placed his sweaty chubby hand in her extended delicate one. Closing off the rest of the room to her mind, and his own, she sought out the answers.

Bruce's mind was a whirl with thoughts, from wondering what the Hell she was doing to him, to how stupid he was to have ever agreed to work with Vampires in the first place, and even revealing to her that he'd been the one who reported the stolen money to the trio.

"It's all right," Elena spoke out loud to the man, even though she could easily communicate through their connected minds, but she felt the poor Human was frightened enough as it is. "Bruce, just answer one simple question. Did you steal the money?"

"No," Bruce breathed out, before he once more became hysterical, and began gazing pleadingly at Eric, Longshadow, and Pam. "No, I didn't! I swear, I didn't! You gotta believe me, please."

"Shh," Elena gently said, using her hold on his hand to giving it reassuring gentle brushes with her slender thumb. "Do you know who did?"

Her actions seemed to greatly calm the man, whom she could tell, despite the wedding ring on its assigned finger, wasn't used to such kindness, and he shook his head, as gazed across at the beautiful brunette.

"No," said Bruce, and Elena swiftly entered his mind at this, picking up thoughts of how he'd turn whoever it was in if he did know, and someone named Ginger, whom, according to him, was "fucking dumb, but hot as Hell".

"It's not him," Elena spoke up, lifting her rich dark chocolate hued gaze to Eric, who continued to stand menacingly beside the Human.

"You trust this skinny Human to clear the fat one?" came Longshadow's angry, bewildered voice from behind the bar, and Elena had to bit back the urge to respond, as she met Eric's eyes with her own. She knew he trusted her. It was one thing he didn't have to prove. To her or to anybody.

"Yes, I do," Eric snapped in response to the fellow Vampire. "Now, if you're done insulting our guest, make yourself useful, and bring in our next Human."

Longshadow's expression resembled that of someone who'd just been slapped across the face, and he sent Eric a hateful stare, even while he did as the Vampire said, and moved out from behind the bar to fetch the next one needed for questioning, as Bruce broke down crying in relief, while Elena met Eric's gaze, sending him a soft, grateful smile, an action he returned.

* * *

"This is our last of our Humans," said Pam around an hour later, as she led a blond woman toward the table where Elena still sat.

The Human female was barely clothed. She had on high heels, along with a section of denim made into a skirt, and a strip of shiny silver material fashioned into a halter top. She had noticeable Vampire bite marks on her skinny arms and neck, while a cigarette was held loosely in one hand. Her jewelry consisted of layered bracelets on her left wrist, and large dangling earrings.

While Pam sat her in Bruce's previously occupied seat across from her, Elena flicked a glance behind herself at Bill, then moved it over onto Eric, gazing at both men, especially the latter, as if to say, "Really?", before she shifted her dark brown gaze back onto the Human.

"Ooh, yummy," the woman nearly purred in delight upon seeing Elena.

"Ginger, this is Elena," Eric spoke up, while Pam took the Human's cigarette, and put it out on the ashtray nearby. "She has some questions for you, so be a good girl and answer them."

"Aye, Aye, Master," Ginger responded with a smirk, which swiftly melted, when Elena reached out for her hand, and she retracted the limb as if her touch had been like fire, while she glared across at the beautiful brunette. "Don't you touch me."

Elena would've normally been more kind, but the group of Humans Eric, Longshadow, and Pam kept in their employ were some of the most frustrating she'd ever dealt with in her over 100 years, and that was really saying something. So, after an hour of dealing with them, she was at the end of her rope. A double shift at Merlotte's with everybody basically drunk was more pleasant than this.

"Hold her still," Eric said to Pam, who moved behind the woman, and placed her hands firmly on her shoulders, allowing Elena to reach out, then grasp her nearest arm once more.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar," Elena began, as she wrapped her slender fingers around the Human's thin forearm. Her mind was filled with angry thoughts toward her, but she wasn't the one who'd taken the $60,000, so she lifted her gaze to Eric. "It wasn't her. Though she knows who it was."

"What?" Ginger scoffed in confusion and anger. "Fuck you."

But one trip back into the woman's mind revealed it was in fact the truth. Her thoughts were now mostly terrified exclaims, and Elena zeroed in on the one where the Human pointed out that a male was going to kill her.

"Ginger, honey, who are you thinking about?" Elena asked. "Who do you think is going to kill you?"

Her dark brow furrowed when she reached a corner of Ginger's mind that was almost completely blank, aside from a piercing sound that resembled what you hear when you're laying in your room at night in total silence. Elena knew what that was.

"She's been Glamoured," she said, looking up at Eric, as well as Pam, who now stood beside him. "A Vampire took the money."

Suddenly, from behind the bar, Longshadow dropped his fangs, and jumped over the counter before anyone could react. Anyone but Elena, who, after over a century, easily sensed the oncoming threat, especially from a Vampire, and swiftly stood up from her chair, then spun around, one slender hand lifted and emitting her brilliant scarlet hexes, which she formed into a small ball of energy, then pushed it into the Vampire, as he made a grab for her, causing him to launch backward into the nearby bar stools.

Elena swiftly stepped forward, while Longshadow recovered, and began to charge her once more, but, before he could move more than one single step, she'd formed a fresh ball of powerful red hexes in between both slender hands, and the energy had taken hold of the Vampire, freezing him in place, then beginning to cripple him to his knees.

Ginger, who'd pushed away from the table at the Vampire's attack, was now continually screaming in shock and horror, while Bill had extended his fangs, as had Eric, while Pam was standing where she'd been before Longshadow lept over the bar, arms crossed over her chest, as her expression was mostly uncaring, though she seemed greatly annoyed by the Human woman's high pitched shrieks, and all three soon watched in a myriad of emotions, mostly shock, and horrified amazement, when Longshadow seemed to begin melting from the inside out.

One glance over at Elena told them all they needed to know. That she was doing it. With her abilities. Her hexes had somehow gone inside the Vampire's body, and wrapped the scarlet tendrils around every part of him, seemingly using them to literally pull him apart. She suddenly stretch her arms out diagonally, and the ball of energy elongated to join them, before she began closing the limbs toward each other, and Ginger's screams intensified, as blood started to pour in streams from Longshadow's every orifice, while he gasped around the fluid filling his insides, now long past fighting back, and only able to accept his fate.

Moving closer, Elena pushed the ball of energy down against the center of the Vampire's chest, directly over his heart, and that was the final fatal blow. With it, Longshadow exploded like a balloon filled with blood and meat, flooding the floor with his life giving fluid and entrails.

Ginger's screams were close to glass shattering at this, causing Pam to angrily yell over at her, "Ginger, enough!"

"Thank you," Eric replied, as the blond Human fell silent, but it was soon obvious her shrieks had only stopped long enough to allow her to vomit in disgust at the sight of the pool of blood and guts that were once Longshadow, before she resumed screaming, while the three Vampires gazed at Elena, who's slender hands returned to normal, as she turned to face them, and he took in a breath, before smirking in pride over at the brunette. "Well, that's one way to get rid of a problem. Thank you, Elena."

* * *

A short while later, Ginger, still a hysterical mess, was on her hands and knees on the floor, cleaning up what was left of Longshadow.

"For God's sake, Eric, I made the mess, let me clean it up," Elena sighed to him, hating to see the affect doing so was having on the Human woman.

"No," Eric nearly growled out in response, while not even looking over at her from where he stood beside Pam, while Bill was next to his daughter by the bar.

"Hey," Elena said, moving away from her Father, and marching over to where the tall blond Viking Vampire stood, where she pointed a warning finger at him, while gazing angrily up at him. "Don't you _**dare**_ blame me for this, you bastard. Longshadow was your responsibility. I came here as a favor to you."

"And you killed him," Eric snarled down at her, his blue eyes ablaze with fury, causing Bill to straighten up from he was leaning against the bar, but Elena held up a slender hand to him, all while meeting the tall blond Vampire's gaze, so he relaxed slightly. "What happened to you wanting me to turn whoever it was over to the Police?"

"That was before I learned it was a Vampire, and said Vampire came at me, ready to rip my throat out," Elena snapped in response, before she sighed softly, flicking a glance at the bloody goo that was once Longshadow, before returning her eyes back to Eric's. "So, what now? Are you going to tell your Vampire Authority what I did?"

There was a few second pause at this, with both Bill and Pam gazing over at Eric, who finally relaxed himself, before he answered. "No," he said, with a heavy sigh. "No, I said I would always protect you, no matter what, and I meant it." Looking over at Pam, he went on, indicating the hysterical blond Human on the floor. "When Ginger's done, Glamour her for me."

"Are you sure?" Pam asked, nodding down at the woman. "She's been Glamoured so much, who knows if there's anything left of her."

"It's either that, or turn her," replied Eric, quirking a questioning brow at the female Vampire. "You want her?"

"Please, I'm not that desperate," Pam scoffed slightly. "Glamour it is."

"Thank you," said Eric, before he merely brushed past the group, and began toward the hallway that led to his office.

"You know, if you didn't want me to kill him," Elena spoke up, following after him a few steps, as she called out to him, stopping once he did the same, though he didn't turn to face her. "You could've stopped me."

After a long moment of silence, Eric's long golden blond tressed head turned, and he flicked a glance over his broad muscled shoulder at her, quirking a questioning brow, as he nodded down at the pile of blood and guts of the Native American Vampire.

"Could I?" he inquired, holding Elena's gaze for a moment, while she realized he was most likely right, before he faced forward once more, and continued on his way.

"Come on, sweetheart," Bill said, coming up beside her, where he offered her her black purse, while lifting his other cool pale hand to her back. "Let's go home."

Sighing softly, Elena took the item from her Father, and slung the strap into place on her slender shoulder, then allowed him to lead her from the bar.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Bill asked, as he drove himself and Elena back to Bon Temps. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I knew this was a bad idea when you told me about it tonight. I should've fought you more on it."

"I'm all right, Father," Elena said, before a soft sigh escaped her. "But you're right. I shouldn't have gone."

Bill reached over, and grasped his daughter's nearest hand, an action she returned gratefully, while he pulled his black four door BMW to a halt in front of the Stackhouse home.

Getting out first, he used his advanced speed to once more arrive at his daughter's side of the vehicle before she did the same, then help her in doing so, taking up her hand, while closing the door after her, before he led her up the path to the porch, then to the front door, where he stood to the side, allowing her to unlock it, before he followed her inside.

"Well, another Father/daughter date night for the record books," Elena smiled at Bill, as he closed the front door behind himself, and he chuckled softly at her words.

Moving over to the staircase, she reached out for the light switch there, and her dark brow furrowed when she felt something wet and cold on it. The foyer was filled with light when she flipped it up, and her dark chocolate orbs widened at the sight of the wall covered in lines of relatively fresh blood.

Before Elena could seek out the source, Bill was at her side, and had one arm wrapped around her, while the other cool pale limb covered her eyes.

"What is it?" Elena asked, as she reached up to grasp her Father's arm, while Bill lifted his gaze to the ceiling, where, from the fan located in the foyer, hung Adele's cat, Tina. She was dead and had been decapitated.

* * *

Bill had walked Elena over to his house, before he returned to hers to clean up the scene, then bury the poor cat in the backyard. When he arrived back at his home, she had showered, and put on his grey Henley, in addition to her bra and panties, then curled up in his bed, under one of his spare blankets.

Moving over to the bed, he sat down beside her on one of its edges, and reached out to stroke her long dark silky tresses. His long unbeating heart ached at the sight of the fresh tears evident on her beautiful beloved face.

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Bill said to her.

"Poor Tina," Elena sobbed softly. "Who could do such a horrible evil thing to a sweet little cat?"

"Shh," Bill spoke gently. "Don't think about it anymore. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I can't," Elena replied, lifting a slender hand to wipe away her tears. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her face."

"Your cat's?" Bill inquired, with a furrowed dark brow.

"No, Adele's," sighed Elena in response. "Though, now that you mention it, Tina's in there as well."

"Elena," Bill said, reaching out to gently grasp her arms, and use the hold to urge her to sit up. "Come here, sweetheart."

She did as he silently asked, and pushed herself up. Once in a sitting position, she wrapped her slender arms around her legs, which she drew up close to her chest, where she gazed at her Father.

"You know that I will never let anything happen to you," Bill went on, meeting her rich chocolate orbs with his own sapphire blue. "I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I will always be by your side, to protect you any way I can."

Smiling softly, Elena moved one of her hands to grasp the nearest of her Father's cool pale limbs. "I know. And I'll always be by _**your**_ side, to protect you any way I can. You're my Father, the only family I have left, no one's taking you from me _**ever**_ again. And, if they do, I'll come for you. Always. I promise."

Bill smiled softly in return at her words, which, truthfully, made his eyes brim with his Vampire blood tears, and he lifted her hand to his lips to press a kiss to its knuckles, before he leaned his dark head forward, and the two of them rested their foreheads against one another.

After a moment, there was a sudden knock on the front door, and Bill immediately dropped his fangs, growling protectively, as he used his advanced speed to get to his feet in less than a second. Elena reached out with her mind, and a soft sigh escaped her when it was met with that familiar eerie silence.

"It's Eric," she said to her Father, which caused him to growl softly, but she held up a hand to him, as she pushed the blanket off of herself, and got to her bare feet. "It's all right. I can handle this."

"Call for me if you need me," Bill replied, after retracting his fangs.

"I will," Elena answered, offering him a soft smile, before she padded from the room, and down the steps to the front door.

Sure enough, when she opened it, there stood Eric on the front porch, now wearing a black leather jacket over his matching tank top, and his flip flops had been replaced by also black boots.

"Nice legs," the Vampire said, as he nodded his golden blond head at Elena's bare long slender sun kissed limbs, since she only had on Bill's grey Henley, in addition to a black lace bra and panties set.

"Thanks," Elena replied rather coldly, while she stepped over the threshold, and outside, Eric moving back to allow her room, before she shut the front door, then turned to face him. "What do you want, Eric?"

"To apologize," he answered. "I should've never put you in harm's way tonight. And, you have to know, if there was even a part of me that thought it was Longshadow, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

The Vampire's brow furrowed, when, from somewhere above the house, most likely in the night sky, he heard an unfamiliar noise, unknowingly the screech-like roar Bill and Sam had heard the night Elena had killed Diane, Liam, and Malcolm.

"Well, I appreciate you coming here, and apologizing, Eric," Elena said, making no visible acknowledgement about the sound, before she slowly took in a deep breath through her mouth, then released it by way of her nose. "But maybe it's best if you don't come here anymore."

"You weren't at your house," replied Eric, his confused over the noise remaining, but he returned his blue gaze to her rich brown.

"I don't mean just this place," Elena went on, indicating her Father's home. "I mean Bon Temps."

There was a moment of silence, as neither spoke, and whatever was up in the sky fell quiet as well, before realization dawned for Eric. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

"No, I don't," Elena answered, and the tears that were beginning to shimmer in her eyes were illuminated by the moonlight, as well as the porch lanterns. "At least not for a while. I'm sorry, Eric. But I need a break from all of this Vampire drama. When I killed Diane, Liam, and Malcolm the other night, that was the first time I've had to take down an enemy in over 100 years. Now, not even two nights later, I've killed another Vampire. And I still have some Human Psycho after me, who's killed my friends." She paused, licking her lush pink lips, before going on, as she spoke of Adele, and even Tina. "And my family."

"Then let me help you," Eric said, taking a step closer to her.

"No," Elena replied firmly, though she didn't move back away from him, before sighing softly, and gazing a bit pleadingly up at him. "Please, Eric, just give me some time."

"I've already waited 1,000 years for you," stated Eric. "I'll wait 1,000 more for you, Elena."

"Thank you," Elena smiled softly in relief at him.

He nodded his golden blond head at her, then turned, and walked down the porch steps. Once in the front yard, he turned his gaze upward, toward the twinkling night sky, and, almost in sync of him doing so, the screeching roar sounded again, causing the Viking Vampire to look questioningly back at Elena, still standing outside the front door, watching him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eric asked, quirking a brow at her, and, when she merely smiled and nodded in response, a smirk lit up his handsome face. "Then you really don't need my help. Nor anyone else's. Good evening, Ms. Compton."

Elena watched as Eric strode across the front yard, soon disappearing into the dark woods, and she flicked a glance upward, at the sky herself, smiling softly once more, before she turned, and headed back inside the house.


	11. First Kiss

The house was so quiet. Even after Adele's death, there had been Tina, and Elena would hear the tinkling of the little bell on the collar around her neck, or the padding of her paws, as she came excitedly running into the kitchen upon her opening a can of food, or her sweet meows, when she wanted out or in, or to be petted. But now there was nothing. Just dead silence accompanying her throughout the home.

Elena spent the morning packing, putting Adele's cherished items in boxes for storage, and the rest she prepared to donate. The woman had had the kindest heart, so Elena knew she'd want whatever could be given to charity to help others. She then called to have everything picked up, and, when the truck arrived, she moved her belongings from her room into Adele's, while the two men loaded up the boxes.

Once everything was done, the truck and the men gone, and Elena was moved into Adele's room, she sent Mia a text, to let her friend know she could now move in whenever she wanted, then got ready for work. It felt so good to have that all done.

* * *

Upon arriving at work, Elena learned that Arlene was now engaged to Rene, who'd proposed the night before, while the two had been out on a date, and Sam offered the bar as a location for an engagement party, but Arlene asked if they could do it outside, since, if they did it in Merlotte's, it'd feel like work. Elena made sure the redhead, as well as Sam, knew she was good to help in any way they needed, before getting to work.

Andy Bellefleur came for lunch, and sat in Elena's section, so she grabbed her dupe pad and pink pen, then made her way over to him, taking up the opposite side of the booth he was at, instead of standing beside the table as usual.

"What's up, Ellie?" Davina's older brother asked at this.

"Are you any closer to finding the killer, Andy?" inquired Elena.

With a soft sigh, the Detective set down the menu he'd been holding in his hands, and gazed apologetically across at her. "No. I'm sorry."

"Well, he broke into my house last night," Elena said, continuing as Andy's face lit up in horror. "And he killed Tina." Pausing, she licked her lips, then continued. "He decapitated her and I think he took her head with him, because Bill couldn't find it when he was burying her."

"Oh, God," Andy breathed, before sending her a confused and questioning look. "Why didn't you call me, hon? Or Davina?"

"Because I'd already had a _**very**_ crappy night _**before**_ coming home to find my cat dead," sighed Elena. "And the Human Justice System doesn't seem to care all that much about violence against animals."

"Well, I'll file a report when I get back to the Station," Andy replied, looking like he wanted to reach across the table and grasp her hand, offer her some comfort, but he didn't.

"Thanks, Andy," Elena smiled, before she got up from the table, and stood beside it with her dupe pad and pink pad at the ready. "Now, what can I get you?"

* * *

Elena pinned the paper with Andy's order up on the wheel above the kitchen counter window, and had just turned to head back into the main room, when she found herself enveloped in a hug by Terry.

"I'm so sorry about Tina," he said, and Elena could hear the barely contained sobs in his voice, as he held her, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh, thank you, Terry," Elena replied, while she hugged him back. Despite being surprised by the sudden embrace, she gratefully returned it. Terry was undoubtedly the sweetest Human Being alive.

"She's with Mrs. Stackhouse now," Terry went on, pulling back in order to gaze into her beautiful face, and she saw the tears in his gentle blue orbs.

"Yes, she is," Elena said, offering him a sweet smile, as he grasped her upper arms in his large hands.

Terry returned to the kitchen after pulling her in for one last hug, during which he pressed a kiss to her long dark silky head, and she made her way back into the main room, where Sam was behind the bar, and Amy was at the counter.

"I'm sorry too," the fellow brunette said, reaching out to wrap her arm around Elena's shoulders, and use the hold to hug her up against her side.

"Same here, chère," spoke up Sam, as he brought a mug of beer over, and set it on Amy's tray. "You should've called me."

"I was exhausted," Elena replied, while placing a slender limb of her own about Jason's girlfriend's waist from behind, truly grateful for everyone's kind actions. "I slept at Bill's though. I couldn't stay at the house, even with him there."

"Well, if you need anything, we're here for you," said Amy, to which Sam nodded in agreement to, but Elena only had time to offer them a smile in response, before she was once more pulled into someone's arms, this time they were Arlene's.

"Oh, honey, I just heard," the redhead said. "I am so sorry. Like you hadn't been through enough already."

"Thank you, Arlene," Elena replied, lifting her slender limbs to hug her in return, even as she thought, and not for the first time, about how her friend really needed to work on her bedside manner.

* * *

Evening fell, and the dinner crowd arrived at Merlotte's. Elena was taking a table's order, when her mind was hit with not one, but multiple sources of eerie silence, and she looked over to see Bill entering with Eric, Pam, and a heavyset male Asian Vampire she didn't know.

"For God's sake," Elena mumbled angrily, as she tucked her dupe pad and pink pen into her apron, then marched over to the group, while the bar reacted to yet another night of a pack of Vampires suddenly arriving, soon coming to a halt in front of her Father. "What are you doing here with them?"

"It's nice to see you too, Elena," Pam smirked at her, but she ignored the blond.

"Just give me a minute, sweetheart, then we'll talk," Bill said to her. "Where's Sam?"

"He's in his office," Elena replied, and her Father pressed a quick kiss to her temple, before he brushed past her, heading into the back, and she watched in surprise and confusion as the unknown Vampire followed him, then turned her attention onto Eric. " _ **What**_ is going on?"

"Come here," Eric sighed, reaching out to grasp her nearest slender hand, as he flicked a glance around at everyone looking at them, then used the hold to guide her outside, when she reluctantly allowed him to do so.

"Bill, Pam, and I have to appear before a Tribunal," he continued, once they were in the parking lot. "To answer questions about Longshadow's death."

"What?" Elena exclaimed in shock, turning to face him. "Why? You said you would handle everything."

"And I _**did**_ ," replied Eric, gazing down at her. "Elena, three Vampires who have no permanent place of residence, who Glamour Humans into becoming their slaves, who make scenes in Human businesses, who make public knowledge of their habits, the Higher Ups are not going to care about. A favor was done for them in their eyes. But Longshadow wasn't like Diane, Liam, and Malcolm. He was a Partner in a Vampire business. And when he fed, if he did, he was discrete about it."

"Who stole money from said business," Elena pointed out. "Who Glamoured one of its Human employees to forget and threatened to kill her, who was going to kill _**me**_ for learning the truth."

"I will take responsibility for calling you there and putting you in harm's way," Eric said, pausing for a moment, then continuing, with a completely serious tone and expression. "And, if need be, I'll take responsibility for Longshadow's death."

"What?" Elena exclaimed once more, this time in horror. "No! No, Eric. No, _**I**_ killed Longshadow. It's _**my**_ fault, _**my**_ responsibility. I should be punished, not you. I-" But, before she could say anything further, Eric suddenly lifted both large hands, and cupped her beautiful face in them, then descended upon her, capturing her lush pink lips with his own in a kiss.

Her heart initially skipped a beat, then began beating at a faster pace than usual, as she found the Vampire's cool mouth covering her own warm soft one. It was a simple kiss, sweet and chaste, but it flooded every inch of her skin was delightful tingling heat, and she found herself returning the action, before she even fully realized what was happening, lifting her slender hands to grasp his muscled forearms, as she did so.

When Eric pulled back, keeping his hands on her face, absently stroking the silky sun kissed skin of her cheeks, he gazed down into her chocolate eyes with his own sapphire blue. "I love you, Elena. I've loved you for over 1,000 years. And when I said I'd do _**anything**_ to protect you, I meant it."

"Eric," Elena began, trying to recover from the kiss, something he was attempting to do himself, as it'd been close to his lifetime since he last had her in his arms like this. "If you want to protect me, then stay here."

Eric smiled softly at this. "You and I both know you don't need me to protect you."

"I may not _**need**_ you to," Elena replied. "But I _**want**_ you to."

"I _**will**_ return to you," Eric said, as the bar door opened, and Bill came out with Pam and the unknown male Vampire. "And I'll return your Father to you."

Stepping back, his hands dropping from her face, and, despite their cool temperature, her skin felt more cold now that they were no longer touching her, he sent her one last smile, before walking over to join Pam and the man, while Bill took up his previous position in front of her.

"Father," Elena began, but he reached out to grasp her slender hands with his own cool pale limbs.

"Shh," he said, before offering her a soft smile. "We'll be all right, my darling. I talked to Sam, he's going to watch over you while I'm gone. And I know you don't need it, but, please, let him anyway. For me."

Elena nodded, then stepped forward, pulling her hands free of his in order to grasp either side of the black leather jacket he was wearing. "Father, please, tell them the truth. Tell them it was me. Don't let Eric take the responsibility. And don't take it yourself."

Bill sighed, as he gazed into her pleading chocolate orbs with his own gentle blue, before ultimately nodding in agreement. "I will consider it. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that's the best I can promise you right now."

"I'll take it," Elena said with a sigh of her own, before she moved her hands up in order to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my beautiful Elena," Bill replied, as he wound his own limbs about her in a warm, loving, secure embrace, feeling his eyes begin to brim with his Vampire blood tears.

Pulling back after a moment, he lifted his cool pale limbs to cup either side of her beautiful face, then lean in, and press a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead, before offering her one last gentle smile, then turning, and walking over to join the three other Vampires, where Eric sent Elena a final look, before all four headed off.

As they did so, Elena walked back toward the bar, spotting Sam now standing by the cars parked in front of it, and she made her way to him.

"Hey, chère," he said, immediately lifting a hand to gently rub her slender back through the material of her white Merlotte's t-shirt, then quirking a questioning brow at you. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Hell, yes," Elena replied, and Sam nodded in response, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, then using the hold to guide her inside to get ready to leave.

* * *

Elena and Sam went to Bill's house for the night, since, even though the former had done all of the work on her home earlier, she knew whoever was after her would be less likely to look for her at her Father's house.

"Nice place," Sam said, looking around from his position in the foyer, while Elena locked the front door behind them.

"Yes, it's shaping up nicely considering he can only work on it at night," she replied. "Now that I'm done at my house and Mia's going to move in soon, I can help my Father out here more during the day."

Elena hung her purse up on the nearby coat rack, and dug her phone out, before she led the way to the staircase, Sam following after her.

"I have a bunch of furniture ready in France, that I ordered for when I got my own house, but I just don't feel right putting them in Adele's house with her gone, so I'll have them delivered here. That way, I can have my own room here, and my Father doesn't have to worry about furniture shopping," she continued.

"Well, how about I take your soon to be room, and you take your Dad's?" asked Sam, when he realized Elena was leading him to the master bedroom.

"We can do that, if you'd like," Elena answered, nodding down the hall at the door to that area, before shrugging her slender shoulders, as she offered the man a soft smile. "But we're both grown ups, and it's a big bed."

"All right," Sam responded, then chuckled gently, while he held open the master bedroom door for her. "Just to warn you, I tend to growl and bark in my sleep."

"Of course you do," Elena giggled in response.

Moving over to the bed, she plugged her phone into the charger she'd left there the night before, then sat down to take off her boots, as Sam did the same on the other side of the bed. She undid the straps of her bra beneath her t-shirt, then pulled it free from the bottom, before standing up to remove her pants.

Sam took off his belt, and pulled his shirt free of his jeans, being a gentleman, and not looking over at Elena undressing while he did so, even though nearly every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do so.

She got under the covers first, then threw them back to allow him room, laying down, as he climbed in beside her.

"You know he's gonna be okay, right?" Sam asked, while they laid down in the bed facing each other, heads on the pillows, covers pulled up to their torsos. "Your Dad."

Elena sighed softly. "I really don't know, Sam. I should've never let myself get involved with Vampires. My Father, I don't have much of a choice. But Eric?" She gently shook her head against the pillow it laid upon. "I should've never gone with him into his office that first night at Fangtasia."

"You have feelings for him?" inquired Sam.

"Yes, I do," Elena simply admitted. "I never thought it would be possible, after Cullen, and especially for a Vampire, but it's happened."

"Well," Sam sighed gently, shifting a bit in his position, before offering her a soft smile. "Some would say you can't help who you love."

"I _**do**_ love you, Sam," Elena said, reaching over to grasp his nearest hand. "I hope you know that."

"I do, chère," he replied, continuing to smile softly, as he held her delicate limb in return. "Don't worry. I do."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, before Sam took in a deep breath, then released it, and quirked a brow at her, his gentle blue gaze sparkling in the light of the room, which was a lamp on Elena's side of the bed, a chandelier on the ceiling in the attached bathroom, the door to which was currently open, and the moonlight streaming in through the curtained windows.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you since that night you killed those three Vamps, and scared the Hell out of your Dad and I," he said, and she smiled sheepishly at this. She felt horrible for what she'd put the two men she loved the most in the World through, but she'd just been so consumed with rage toward Cullen's killers that she hadn't been thinking clearly.

"What is it?" Elena asked, though she had an idea of what he wanted to know.

"Well, we heard this noise in the sky, when you were inside the house. It was, like, this screeching sound, but coupled with what made me think of the roar of an animal," Sam went on, and, sure enough, that's what she believed he was asking about. "But I don't know of any animal that sounds like that. I've heard it a couple of times since then, always when you're around. Is it, like. . . " He paused, licking his lips, before going on, not really sure how to word his thoughts. "Is it, like, a Fae thing or something?"

"Yes, it is," Elena smiled, before gently shaking her head against the pillow once more. "But you might not believe it."

Sam laughed softly, as he gazed back at her with a knowing look. "Try me."

Nodding, Elena retracted her hand from Sam's grasp, then pushed herself up into a sitting position, the man soon following suit, where he gazed curiously at her.

"What do you know. . . about Dragons?" she asked, after a moment of looking down at the covers, and lifted her eyes back to his.

"Dragons?" Sam repeated, huffing out a soft laugh, when she nodded. "Uh. . . Not much. Just what the legends say. You know, the usual. Breathes fire, flies, are massive in size, are very intelligent, and loyal." As he went on, realization dawned, and his handsome face fell into one of understanding, while his eyes widened, as he turned an incredulous gaze onto Elena. "Wait. Are you. . . Are you saying that sound was a Dragon? They're real? You have a Dragon?"

Elena slowly nodded her head, a bright smile tugging at the corners of her lush pink lips, while she watched the realization dawn for the man. "Yes, they're real." Taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, she flicked a glance up at the ceiling, then returned her gaze to Sam. "And, actually, I have three."

* * *

\- Author's Note - Sorry for the relatively short Chapter. I'm moving on Friday, so things are pretty hectic right now. But a couple major things happened this Chapter. Eric and Elena shared their first kiss, and the sound in the sky was finally revealed!

Congratulations to **KayKayWriter1995** for being the first to correctly guess it was a Dragon/Dragons! I promise they'll be seen soon, but they need their own epic entrance, you know. ;)

Also, I've been considering changing who portrays Elena. She would still be the exact same character, just look different. So, my question for you is, if I decide to go with the change, how would you like me to do it? Would you like me to just change Elena, simply start the next Chapter with the new woman who will portray her, and eventually go back and change previous Chapters as necessary, or would you like me to do it in a way that it's an ability of Elena's to change her physical appearance?

Let me know and please also review the Chapter!


	12. Drew Marshall

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Sorry this Chapter took so long, real life's been hectic. But here it is! I hope you all enjoy it, and, as always, PLEASE review!

* * *

The following evening was Arlene and René's Engagement Party at Merlotte's. Elena spent the day with Sam and others getting everything done and ready, before she ran home to shower, and change into her attire for the event - a white lace tank top dress that ended just above her knees and cream colored high heels. She left her hair down, added a necklace and earrings, grabbed a denim jacket in case it got a bit chilly, and headed back to the bar, as night fell, and the party began.

Despite her concern for Bill and Eric, and the knowledge that there was still someone out there who wanted her dead for her relationships with said Vampires, Elena had a wonderful time.

The music was great, she danced with everybody she could, men and women alike, and even in groups. The food was great, she ate at least three of everything. The drinks were great, she had a couple frozen strawberry margaritas with the ladies, but held her own with good hard beer with the males, and had a few glasses of water to balance it out, as well as wash down the food, and allow her to keep dancing.

When the ice ran out, Elena offered to get more, and grabbed two of the empty white buckets, then headed inside. It was so weird to see the restaurant completely empty, but with all of the lights and power on.

Moving behind the counter, she quickly filled up one of the buckets, and was just working on the second, when the large room suddenly went dark, as the lights were killed.

"Hello?" Elena called out, figuring Sam had decided it was pointless to keep the power on inside any longer. "Sam, I'm in here!" But her words were met with silence, and her brow furrowed slightly. "Sam?" Her heart skipped a beat at the continued quiet, which was swiftly shifting into an eerie, uncomfortable silence.

Elena summoned her brilliant scarlet hexes to one slender hand, the powerful tendrils of energy snaking around her delicate fingers, as she reached out with her mind, and the image it was immediately hit with caused her to gasp softly in horror. It was a young brunette woman, struggling for her life, while it was choked out of her by a pair of hands around her neck.

Before she could recover, someone lept up from the other side of the counter, and reached out for Elena, but their grasp barely grazed her skin, as over 100 years of instincts kicked in, causing her to blast the person attacking her with her hexes formed into a ball, and, while they fell backward, she took off running, heading for the back door, which she found locked.

Deciding she could circle back around through the kitchen, Elena ducked into the room, and, as quietly as possible, then got down onto her hands and knees, where she reached back behind herself to pull off her high heels. She could hear the heavy booted footsteps of her pursuer, and reached out into their minds once more, causing hers to be met with the same image as a moment ago, only, this time, she watched as the woman's struggles ceased, when the last of her strength left her, and her killer stroked her face, before her now lifeless body slumped to the floor.

The footsteps were now only a few feet away, and, when Elena turned her head, their owner launched themselves at her. It was so dark, she couldn't see their face, but she knocked one of the shelves over in their path with a blast of her hexes, before she swiftly climbed through the counter window, landing on her bare feet, then bolting toward the front door.

"Elena!" came Sam's surprised, confused voice, as he suddenly found the brunette in his arms, when he stepped in through the main entrance at the same time she was attempting to rush through it. "Sweetheart, what was it?"

"Shh!" Elena said, clamping a hand over his mouth, while her gaze turned in the kitchen's direction, and noticeably flashed scarlet in the dark, as the two of them heard whoever was in the back exit that way.

"What happened?" Sam asked, when silence fell upon the restaurant, and the pair of them, while he turned his worried, questioning gaze down onto her, as she collapsed in relief against his chest, causing him to instinctively hug her tightly, despite his confusion and concern. "Elena, what happened?"

* * *

Later, Elena and Sam were at the Stackhouse home. Sam was going to stay with Elena again. Even though she could obviously take care of herself, and, even if she didn't, she'd recently shared she had three massive Dragons watching over her, he loved her too much to simply leave her alone, while he went and slept in his trailer, especially since said home was behind his bar, where she'd just been attacked.

"You said you saw a woman in their mind?" Sam inquired, as he and Elena sat on the couch in the living room. She was still in her dress, but had shed her high heels and denim jacket. "What was she like?"

"Young, pretty," Elena replied, while an image of the terrified girl having the life strangled out of her filled her mind. "She had on a Waitress uniform." Her dark brow furrowed, as she concentrated. "She had a name tag too, but I didn't really focus on it. All I could see was her eyes, she was _**so**_ scared. And so _**surprised**_. Like she couldn't believe this person was doing it to her."

"Maybe she knew them," said Sam, with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

"Probably," sighed Elena. "Sometimes it's more likely to be hurt by someone you know, love, and trust, than a complete stranger."

"Hey," Sam spoke, lifting a hand to reach over, and gently grasp the back of her slender neck, which he began soothingly rubbing. "It's gonna be all right, Chère."

"Is it?" Elena asked, looking over at him with a quirked brow. "First the Rattrays, then Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, then Longshadow. Meanwhile, this man, whoever he is, has been killing the entire time. Even once we deal with him, how long will it be before the next threat arrives? I thought not hiding who I am, what I can do, anymore would help, but it hasn't."

"It _**will**_ ," Sam replied firmly, making sure to meet her chocolate gaze with his own gentle blue, before he spoke. "I promise you." It was now his turned to raise his brow at her. "I mean, you haven't even introduced your Dragons to the World yet." She laughed softly at that. "Who knows what that'll do, Chère."

"You're right," Elena smiled over at him, before nodding her long silky dark brown head. "Of course, you're right, Sam. Thank you."

"No problem," said Sam, returning her gentle smile with one of his own. "Don't ever doubt yourself, Ellie. It just breaks my heart."

"Well, right back at you," Elena spoke, before she leaned over, and laid her head down onto the man's shoulder, causing him to wrap his arm around her slender shoulders, then gently stroke the silky bare skin of her upper arm with his fingertips.

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep that night, so, when Sam awoke in the morning, he found her sitting in the kitchen, with her laptop on the table.

"Morning," Sam said, as she looked up at him to find him clad in only his jeans, while he clutched a t-shirt in his hand. He'd slept in what was now Mia's room, whenever she moved in, while Elena was in Adele's.

"Morning," she replied, biting back the smile that begged to be set free at the sight of the man shirtless, something he quickly realized, and began to put on his t-shirt, so she moved on. "I made breakfast. It's in the oven."

"Thanks," said Sam, walking over to fetch the delicious food, once he was finished with his shirt, then joining her at the table with it. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep."

"You would be correct," answered Elena, as she returned to what she was doing on her laptop.

"Have you heard from your Father, or, uh. . . " He cleared his throat softly, before speaking the other Vampire's name. "Or Eric?"

"No," Elena sighed, a soft sigh slipping past her lips. "I spent the night mostly trying to remember anything I could about the woman I saw in the murderer's mind."

"Yeah?" Sam inquired, while he scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs, and gazed questioningly over at her. "How'd that go?"

"Well, I think I've got something," replied Elena, turning her laptop so that he could see the screen, on which was currently an online restaurant's menu. "The woman's name on her name tag was Cindy, and it was for a pie place."

"I know this place," Sam said, pointing at her laptop with a finger from the hand holding his now empty fork. "Yeah, Big Patty's Pie House, it's off I-49, near Bunkie."

"I guess we're getting some pie for breakfast," said Elena, with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Looks like it," Sam responded, smiling softly at her.

* * *

Elena and Sam spent the day in Bunkie. They talked to a kind older gentlemen named Buster at Big Patty's, that remembered Cindy, who's last name he revealed to be Marshall, and told them about her, as well as her brother, Drew. Apparently, there had been talk about Cindy being involved with Vampires, and, after she was murdered, Drew vanished.

The two then went to the Police Station, and Elena charmed a photo of the brother out of one of the Officers, who said he'd fax it down to Andy in Bon Temps, before they headed home.

"They out there?" Sam asked, while he drove them back to Bon Temps in his Jeep, and spotted Elena looking up out the window, all four of which they had rolled down, as it was a nice night.

"Yes, they are," Elena replied, as she watched her three Dragons soar above them in the night sky. "They followed us all the way to Bunkie."

"How have you kept them a secret, by the way?" inquired Sam next, flicking a questioning glance over at her, when she settled back in her seat.

"Not everyone can see or hear them," Elena answered. "Only Mystical or Supernatural Beings can, such as Faes, Vampires, and Shifters, like you."

"Huh," Sam exclaimed, his brow furrowed in continued curiosity. "So, Humans can _**never**_ see or hear them?"

"No, they can, if I allow them too," Elena replied. "But it'd require me getting into their minds, which, as you know, I don't like to do."

"How long have you had them?" Sam asked next.

"About five years, not long before I moved here," answered Elena. "It was my Birthday, and a man I didn't know came to my party. He handed me this _**beautiful**_ mahogany box, and, in it, were three eggs. He said I was the only one who could bring them to life, as the mistreatment of Dragons had caused the eggs to become like fossils. I spent a month trying to figure out what he meant. The only thing I could find was that only death could pay for life." She paused, licking her lips, before going on. "And then, one night, after Cullen died, the eggs hatched." She gently shook her dark silky head. "They used to be _**so**_ small, I was able to carry all three at once. I had to cook their meat for them, before they could breath fire. And now they can carry me, now they can light whole towns on fire."

"Wow," Sam breathed in awe, before gazing questioningly at her once more. "Did you ever find out who the man was that gave them to you in the first place?"

"My Mother knew him, some of my family and friends did," Elena said. "He was a Fae too, and I've tried to find him since then, but he's nowhere to be found."

"Well, I think he goes down in history as giving the best Birthday gift ever," replied Sam, and she laughed softly at this, before the sound of her phone going off in her bag on the floor by her legs filled the air. "Maybe it's Bill, or Eric."

"Maybe," Elena answered, as she reached down to fetch the item. She wasn't getting her hopes up for it to be one of them. And she was right to, since, once it was out of her bag, then in her hand, she saw Amy's, Jason's girlfriend, name on the screen. "It's Amy." Pressing "Accept", she lifted the phone to the side of her beautiful face. "Hey, Amy. What's up?"

"Hey, Ellie," came Amy's response, and her dark brow furrowed at the hesitation and slight fear in the young woman's voice. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's getting late."

"You're not bothering me," Elena said, sharing a look with Sam, who gazed questioningly over at her. "Amy, is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just. . . " she began, before pausing, then continuing. "It's probably me being totally paranoid, but René just gave me a ride home from work, and Jason's still at the bar with Hoyt and the others. I don't know. Like I said, I'm probably being stupid, but something doesn't feel right. Do you think you could come over and keep me company for a bit? Just until Jason gets home."

"Yes, absolutely," Elena replied. "I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Ellie," Amy said, and she could hear her sigh of relief in her voice.

"No problem," answered Elena, before she hung up the phone.

"She okay?" asked Sam, continuing to gaze in confusion, as well as concern, over at the brunette.

"I don't know," replied Elena. "But could you drive me over to Jason's?"

"Yeah," Sam said, as he looked around to figure out where they were in town, and how the best, fastest way to the man's house would be.

* * *

When Sam and Elena arrived at Jason's house in the former's Jeep, their hearts simultaneously dropped into the pits of their stomachs, at the sight that met them. The front door was wide open, the light from inside spilling out onto the dark front yard.

"Oh, my God," Sam breathed, as he quickly placed the vehicle in park, then killed the engine, while Elena was out the passenger side door, before he'd even brought the Jeep to a complete halt. "Elena, wait!"

She bolted toward the house, ignoring him, even while he got out of the car as fast as he could to follow her, and was inside in a matter of seconds, where she gazed in horror around at the scene that met her.

The furniture in the living room was mostly overturned, and things were scattered everywhere. It looked like Amy's concerns had been justified, as the house resembled one that was broken into, and a struggle had ensued.

"Amy!" Elena called into the house, just when Sam arrived behind her. "Amy, where are you? Amy!"

"I'll check downstairs, you look in back," he said, and she nodded in agreement, before the two took off to search for their friend.

Elena found her, still wearing her Merlotte's uniform, in the bedroom. She laid on the bed, splayed out on her back, her eyes closed, while there were what looked like finger marks around her neck.

"Oh, my God," Elena exclaimed in horror, as she rushed over, and jumped up onto the bed. "No, no, no. Sam! Sam!"

Reaching out for Amy, she checked her pulse, then leaned down to place her ear above the girl's mouth and nose, listening for any air going through them. Sam came running into the room a few seconds later, where he gazed down in shock at Amy's seemingly lifeless body.

"Help me get her onto the floor," Elena said, and he swiftly moved over to the bed, where he scooped up the brunette's limp form, then carried her over to the floor by the bed, placing her down, before he straightened up, digging his phone out of his jeans to call 911.

Elena desperately began CPR on Amy, while Sam soon reached the Police Station. Minutes ticked by like seconds, and he was soon hanging up the phone, then moving over to her. He reached out, checking Amy's pulse, then holding his hand above her mouth and nose, but there was nothing.

"Elena," Sam said, as the brunette was still trying to bring life into her, when there was none left. "Chère, she's gone. Elena!" He grabbed her wrists, gently, but firmly, in his hand, halting her actions, and causing her to look up at him, where he gazed sadly into her chocolate orbs. "She's gone, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"No," Elena breathed, as tears began to rise up in her eyes, shimmering brightly in the dim light of the bedroom. "No, no."

"I'm sorry," Sam repeated, soon getting up enough to walk around Amy's lifeless body, then fall into a crouch beside Elena, whom he pulled over into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Chère. I'm sorry."

He held her as she cried into his shoulder. She'd lost another one, another friend, another person she loved. First Dawn, then Adele, then Tina, and now Amy. They'd all been murdered, and their bodies had all been found by Elena.

From outside, over the sounds of approaching Police and Ambulance sirens, Sam could hear the despair filled roars of Elena's children, her three Dragons, who could feel their Mother's pain, which was becoming an all too frequent emotion for her.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Elena's outfit for René and Arlene's Engagement Party has been added to my Profile. :)


	13. Fire & Blood

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I didn't hear from many of you last Chapter. :( I hope you're all still reading and enjoying my story. If you are, PLEASE send in a review this Chapter! I worked VERY hard on it and am quite proud of it! :) It includes the final showdown with the killer and the Dragons' epic entrance. ;) So, enjoy, and PLEASE review!

* * *

Jason was inconsolable. Elena would never forget the look on his face when he pulled up to his house in his truck for as long as she lived. He'd loved Amy. Despite only knowing her for a short time, he'd loved her. And she was the first woman he'd felt that with.

Since Jason's house was a crime scene, Elena and Sam took him to hers, and she got him settled in the guest room. Lafayette came by after closing up Merlotte's, and gave his friend a valium from his little bag of candies, which Jason took after even Elena said it was a good idea.

"I never should've left her alone," said Jason, as he laid in the bed, tears staining his face, while Elena sat on the edge, gazing down at him, while the two waited for the pill to take affect.

"Shh," Elena replied, reaching out with one of her slender hands to gently stroke his dark blond hair, while giving her own silky brown head a slight shake. "Don't think about it."

"She wasn't even involved with Vampires, Ellie," continued Jason. "We met at Fangtasia, that much is true, but nothing happened. I asked her if she'd ever been with a Vampire, and she said she hadn't, that she was just there out of curiosity."

Elena's dark brow furrowed at his words, which caused a thought to hit her. "Jason, who knew you'd met Amy at Fangtasia?"

"Other than you, just the guys," answered Jason. "Hoyt, Lafayette, and René. We were talking about it at the party last night."

Elena didn't respond, as she silently thought over his words. She'd known Hoyt and Lafayette since she first began living here, while Jason had grown up with them, but René had moved to town only a year or so ago. Of the three, she knew him the least.

She trusted Hoyt and Lafayette. Hoyt didn't have a mean bone in his body, though if he'd shared the information about Amy with his Mother, then it was more than likely the whole town already knew, but he was currently rebelling a bit against Maxine, so she doubted he'd tell her anything right now, especially since she'd seen him arguing with her at the party last night about how many beers he'd had.

Lafayette was known to gossip, but it was usually about strangers, or the ignorant hick people in the town who didn't see him as one of them, since he was not only African American, but also gay. He loved Jason like a brother, so Elena didn't believe he'd tell anyone about Amy either. That left René. Though, again, if he'd shared the knowledge with Arlene, she had a tendency to believe someone's business was everyone's business.

"Ellie," Jason said, breaking her out of her thoughts, and drawing her attention back to him. "Could you make me forget?"

"Forget what?" asked Elena, her dark brow furrowing a bit in confusion and question.

"Amy," Jason answered.

Elena's brow smoothed out, as understanding dawned, but soon furrowed a bit once more, while her hand dropped from his hair to his muscled shoulder. "Oh, Jason," she breathed, before gently shaking her head. "You don't want to forget her."

"Yes, I do," Jason snapped in response, as he suddenly pushed himself up into a sitting position, causing her to instinctively retract her hand from him. "Now, can you do it or not?"

"Yes, I can," Elena replied. "But I'm not going to."

"Why the Hell not?" came Jason's anger filled answer, while he looked at her in disbelief.

"Because it'd been an insult to her!" Elena snapped back, before relaxing a bit, a soft sigh escaping her. "Jason, look, I know what you're going through. You're sad, angry, confused. When I lost Cullen. . . " Pausing, she licked her lips, before going on. "You can't imagine the pain. And I'd be lying if I said there was never a part of me that wished I could just forget he ever existed, that I'd ever loved him as much as I did, but then I realized it'd be an insult to him, to his memory, to him sacrificing himself for me, if I did that." Reaching out, she gently grasped his nearest muscled forearm, as he was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, which were brought up slightly to his chest. "I know you're hurting right now, Jason, but, I promise you, forgetting Amy is not the answer. It'd be an insult to her."

The anger was gone from his face, replaced now with understanding, agreement, and, naturally, sorrow. "You're right, Ellie," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"It's all right, sweetie," replied Elena, gently stroking his skin with his thumb. "And I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it _**will**_ get better. I promise."

Jason merely nodded, she could see a fresh shimmer of tears in his gentle brown eyes, before he began to lay down on the bed once more.

"Get some rest," Elena said to him, helping him with the covers. "I'll check on you later."

The valium was clearly beginning to take affect, as Jason's eyelids were becoming heavy, and he struggled to keep them open, but soon gave up the fight, drifting off to sleep. Elena made sure he was all tucked in, before she rose to her feet, and left the room, closing the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack, then made her way downstairs.

* * *

"He asleep?" Sam asked, he and Lafayette standing in the foyer, looking up, as Elena came down the steps.

Elena nodded in response to his question, soon coming to a halt at the bottom, where she crossed her arms over her chest, while Sam reached out to gently rub her back.

"That boy is dead to the World, have no fear," said Lafayette.

"Hey, LaLa, did you tell anyone that Jason met Amy at Fangtasia?" Elena asked.

"No, m'am," replied Lafayette, with a slight shake of his head.

"Do you know if Hoyt or René did?" Elena inquired next.

"Can't say I do," said Lafayette, and she sent him a soft smile of gratitude for answering her questions. "Well, I'm gonna head home, get high as a mothafucka, and try to forget this whole night ever happened. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

"All right. Night, Lafayette," Sam said to him, while Elena moved with the man to the front door, which she opened for him.

"Thanks for stopping by, LaLa," she spoke.

"Of course," he replied, pausing in the doorway to point at her. "You get some sleep too, beautiful."

"I will," Elena smiled in response, before watching as he headed down the porch steps, then got into his car.

Closing the front door, she locked it, then lifted her rich dark chocolate orbs back to Sam, offering him a soft smile, an action he returned, as she made her way to his side, and he once more lifted his hand to her back, while the two walked into the living room, where he had a couple cold beers from the fridge waiting for them.

"So, you're trying to figure out who all knew about Amy and Jason meeting at the Vamp bar?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Elena said, as she lifted her slender hands to massage her temples, before gratefully sinking down onto the couch, and taking the drink from Sam, after he sat himself beside her. "It's no coincidence that Amy was murdered the night after Jason told his friends where he met her."

"So, who do you think spread the word?" inquired Sam, taking a sip of his beer, while Elena did the same.

"Well, Lafayette said it wasn't him, and I believe that," Elena replied, holding her drink between her hands, as she swallowed. "Hoyt could've told his Mother, and Maxine would've made it front page news, but he doesn't seem to be her loyal baby boy anymore. That leaves René. Maybe he told Arlene after too many drinks at their party last night."

"Maybe," answered Sam, before the two took another drink from their beers.

The silence was soon interrupted by a knock on the front door, and Elena set her drink down on the coffee table, sharing a look with San, before getting to her feet, then heading into the foyer, the pair figuring it was Lafayette, but when she opened the front door, she found Bill on the other side, standing on the front porch, still wearing the same clothing he'd left for the Tribunal in, and a bright smile of joy, love, and relief lit up his face, at the sight of his baby girl.

"Dad," Elena said, while she experienced the same emotions he did, but also confusion. She hadn't expected him to just show up one night. And where was the others? Namely Eric.

"Hello, sweetheart," Bill replied.

Elena stepped over the threshold, lifting her arms as she did so, then wrapped them tightly around her Father's neck, burying her beautiful face into his shoulder, while his quickly raised, and secured about her in return, holding her lovingly against his cool, pale body, as he nuzzled his nose into her silky brown tresses, inhaling her sweet natural rose scent.

They stood like that for a moment, Bill could tell something had happened while he'd been away, but he knew she'd tell him when she was ready, before the pair parted ways, and Elena took up one of his hands.

"Come in," she said, nodding at the open front door, before leading him through it.

"Hey, Bill," spoke up Sam, who now stood in the foyer, and the two shook hands, while Elena closed and locked the front door. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Sam," Bill replied, flicking a glance over at his daughter, when she came up beside him. "Thank you for looking after her."

"Yeah, no problem," Sam answered.

"Sam, would you give us a few minutes?" Elena asked her friend.

"Of course," Sam responded. "I'll go check on Jason."

"Thank you," Elena said, she and Bill walking into the living room, his arm around her shoulders, and hers about his waist from behind, while Sam headed upstairs.

"Jason's here?" Bill inquired, gazing questioningly at her.

"Yes," Elena replied, before the two pulled away from one another so that they could sit down on the sofa together.

"May I ask why?" Bill said, continuing to look upon her with confusion.

"Amy was murdered earlier tonight," answered Elena.

Bill's face fell from question, into horror filled understanding. "Oh, my darling," he said, reaching out for her. "I am so sorry."

She let him pull her gently over into his arms, where he cradled her lovingly once more, stroking her silky brown tresses, which he pressed a kiss into, while she hugged him around the neck once more.

"What happened, Dad?" Elena asked, soon sitting back to gaze questioningly herself at him. "What happened at the Tribunal? And where's Eric?"

"He, Pam, and Chow, the man who came to Merlotte's with us that night, he's Longshadow's replacement, had to go back to Shreveport," Bill explained.

"But he's all right?" Elena went on. She wasn't sure what her feelings toward Eric were yet, but she knew she had to know he was safe.

"Yes, sweetheart, he's fine," Bill answered, and she breathed a sigh of relief, her body sagging with the same emotion.

"Then tell me what happened," Elena said, after a few seconds of taking in the knowledge that both her Father and Viking Vampire were all right.

"Nothing happened, Elena," responded Bill. "We stood before the Magister, told him what happened, and that was that."

"'That was that'?" Elena repeated in disbelief. "'Nothing happened'? You get taken away from me, _**again**_ , forced before a Tribunal to explain Longshadow's death, and they just let you walk free? You're lying to me, Dad."

"No, I am not," Bill replied a bit angrily, before a soft sigh escaped him, as he averted his gaze from hers.

"Yes, you are," Elena said. "Because if it was that simple, you wouldn't have been gone for so long. You would've been _**here**_ , with _**me**_ , your _**daughter**_ , who has a psychotic murderer after her. And you would've been with me when I found Amy, who's life you possibly could've saved!" She snapped to her feet at this, as though the couch had suddenly been electrocuted.

Bill's eyes widened in horror at her words, which brought the knowledge that she'd once more been the person to find the killer's latest victim.

"So, you can either tell me what happened, or you can get the Hell out of my house," Elena continued.

Bill paused, licking his lips, before gazing up at his angry daughter, then rising up himself to be level with her. "Eric was going to tell them it was he who killed Longshadow, but, before he could, Pam stepped forward, and told them it was you."

Elena gazed back at her Father for a moment, absorbing the information, before realization hit her, and her eyes slipped closed. "They know about me," she said, soon looking to Bill once more. "Don't they?"

"Yes," Bill replied with a nod. "There was nothing I could do. Eric and I tried to stop her, but she told the Magister, and every Vampire there, all she knew about you." He paused, before going on. "Eric's _**furious**_ with her. I've never seen him that angry before."

Elena's hands lifted to her beautiful face, as she sank back down onto the couch, rubbing her cheeks, before dropping the limbs into her lap. "Well, there goes any chance I have left of living a Vampire-free life."

"Sweetheart," Bill said, sitting beside her once more, and reaching out to touch her back and nearest forearm with his cool, pale hands, his face a mask of despair and regret. "I am _**so**_ sorry. This is all my fault. I never should've come back into your life. It wasn't my decision to make."

"Don't say that," Elena replied, looking over at her Father. "Dad, you're the only family I have left. I wouldn't trade having you back for _**anything**_."

Bill smiled softly, moving his hand up from her back to stroke her silky brown tresses. "Just as _**I**_ wouldn't trade having _**you**_ back for anything." His smile fading, he went on. "I promise, I'll make it up to you." Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, as her eyes slipped closed, and she enjoyed the feeling of having her Father back with her.

* * *

The following morning, Jason returned to his house, despite Elena's protests. She didn't have work today, so she was going to spend it painting the house, and could really use his help on that. But he'd insisted he wanted to go home. At least for a bit. He'd possibly return later. So, she let him go, and got to work.

It was around lunch time, while she was painting the guest room, that she heard a knock on her front door. She stood on a small step ladder, paint brush in hand, hair pulled up into a ponytail, dressed in her black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a paint covered faded blue apron she had gotten from the kitchen, and a white mask over her nose and mouth, to protect her from the paint fumes.

Her brow furrowing, as everyone she would expect a visit from was either at work or currently sleeping underground, she nonetheless pulled her mask down off of her face, to hang around her neck, then moved down off of the ladder, placing the paint brush on top of the can, before leaving the room, and heading downstairs.

Opening the front door, a soft smile and a slight look of surprise lit up her face, when she found René on the front porch, in his road work uniform of a red t-shirt, blue pants, and tan boots.

"Oh! Hey, René," she greeted, as she grasped the mask hanging around her neck, then pulled it up and off over her head.

"Hey, there, Ellie," he replied, with a bright smile, in his heavy Cajun accent.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, gently shaking her silky head, and gazing questioningly at him.

"Oh, I was just having lunch at Merlotte's, and Sam asked if I could come keep you company until he gets off of work," answered René, lifting a hand to point behind him with a thumb.

"Oh," said Elena, though she didn't completely believe him, especially since she and Sam were just speaking last night about how they didn't really know him, at least not as well as Lafayette and Hoyt. "Well, come in then." She moved aside, to allow him passage into the house, before closing the front door after him.

"So, what you doin', you?" René inquired, spotting her paint covered apron and mask.

"Oh, I'm painting upstairs," Elena replied, gesturing toward the second floor.

"Well, how about you go finish that up, and I'll make us some ice tea? 'Cause I'll tell you somethin', you, it's hot as Hell out there today," René said.

Elena smiled softly, she wouldn't exactly know about the heat, since it had no effect on her, and the house didn't have an A.C. Unit, which was something she was going to have installed in a day or so, since Mia would be moving in soon, and she didn't want her friend to melt. "Thank you, René. I'll be right back."

René nodded, and Elena made her way upstairs. Once safely on the second floor, she reached behind herself to quickly untie the apron, as she all but ran into her room, where she grabbed her phone up off of the nightstand, and quickly texted Sam.

 _René is here. He said you sent him over._

Flicking a glance over her shoulder, at the open doorway, as the message sent, she found her heartbeat picking up. Something just wasn't right. Looking down at the screen, she saw the text had been delivered, but Sam had yet to read it.

"Come on, Sam," Elena mumbled to herself under her breath, but there was still no response.

"Elena!" came René's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "You coming down, you?"

"I'll be right there, René!" Elena called in response, before looking at her phone once more. Still nothing.

Sighing in frustration, she put it on silent, then tucked it into her back pocket, before pulling her paint apron off, and tossing it onto the back of her vanity chair, then making her way back downstairs, where she found René in the kitchen, the pitcher of ice tea from the fridge in his hand, along with two glasses filled with ice and the drink on the table.

"You take it sweet?" asked the man.

"Uh, yeah," Elena answered, as she moved over to sit at the table, pulling her phone out of her pocket while she did so, then setting it by her glass, before she sat down. "Thanks, René."

"You expecting a call?" inquired René, nodding at the phone, while he moved over to put the pitcher back in the fridge.

"I'm having an air conditioner put in soon, since Mia's moving in, so I'm waiting for a confirmation on the exact day and time, to make sure I'm home when they're here," Elena replied, thinking quickly on her feet. "Can't be too careful who you let into your house these days."

"No, ma'am, you can't," said René, as he returned to the table, and sat down at it with her, where he offered her a soft smile, as he lifted up his glass of ice tea in a toast like manner, then took a drink from it, causing Elena to do the same. "So, how's Jason?"

"As well as can be expected," Elena replied, as she set her glass down onto the table. "He lost the woman he loved. But he felt good enough to go home this morning, so I suppose that's something."

"I've lost people too, me," René spoke up. "It don't ever get any easier, but. . . You find ways to cope, you know."

Elena nodded in agreement and understanding, as her mind filled with memories and thoughts of Cullen. "I _**do**_ know."

Her dark brow furrowed a second later, when, suddenly, a wave of dizziness washed over her, and her vision went blurry. She closed her eyes and relaxed back in her chair, as she tried to overcome the unexpected feeling of lightheadedness.

"You all right, Elena?" René asked, gazing across the table at her.

"Yes, I uh. . . " Elena licked her lips, before slowly opening her eyes, and her vision was, for the most part, back to normal. "Sorry, I uh. . . I just got a little dizzy there, for some reason."

"Probably from painting in this heat, you," said René.

She laughed softly in response, even though she knew that wasn't it. She was immune to heat, and she'd had a mask on for the paint fumes. "Yes, must be."

Another wave of lightheadedness hit her, this time much harder, and she moaned softly in discomfort, as she grasped the edge of the table in her free hand, her other still holding her drink.

"Here, take another sip," René said, touching the hand grasping her glass of ice tea. "You need to hydrate."

Elena lifted the drink to her lips, and took another sip, but her brow furrowed, when she noticed something she hadn't the first time. The ice tea tasted bitter.

"Did you put sugar in this?" she asked René.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

The screen on Elena's phone lit up a few seconds later, while she could feel the vibrations from its silent alert through her arm on the table, and she looked over to see a text response from Sam.

 _Elena, it's René. He's Drew Marshall. Get out of there. I'm coming to you right now!_

She felt her heart skid to a halt, then free fall into the pit of her stomach, as she lifted her gaze from the phone to René, who was smiling across the table at her.

"Everything okay, you?" he asked, but there was no concern, or real question, in his voice, nor etched upon his face.

"Yes," Elena responded, offering him the strongest smile she could muster, as her entire body was now starting to feel like when you sit on your leg too long, and it goes to sleep.

Turning in her seat, she used the back of the chair to get to her feet, but her legs soon buckled beneath her, and she stumbled over to the counter, where she grasped the sink in both hands to steady herself.

"Ooh, Elena," came René's voice from behind her, along with the scrapping of his chair, as he too rose up. "Be careful now. You're gonna hurt yourself."

She looked to one of her slender hands, which she lifted slightly off of the sink, and tried to summon a scarlet hex to the limb, but the brilliant red tendrils barely formed, flickering like a light bulb that needed to be changed, before disappearing, and she was unable to bring them back. Her heart was now beating faster than normal inside her chest.

"What's the matter?" René asked, as he came up beside her. "Can't use your _**freak**_ powers?" He suddenly grabbed a fistful of her hair, then used the hold to slam her head down against the sink, before releasing it, and watching as she collapsed to the floor, the left side of her forehead, near her hairline, now bleeding.

Elena looked up at him, as pain vibrated throughout her head, her vision continuing to blur every few seconds, but she reached out with her mind, and, whatever he'd done to her, she assumed he'd drugged her when he poured them the ice tea, hadn't been enough to completely subdue her powers, as she could still enter his mind, and what she saw in there was horrifying.

He was thinking about how much blood there'd been, and then she saw Adele, sitting at the kitchen table in her nightgown, reading a book, looking up when René entered, demanding to know where Elena was, and saying Adele wasn't supposed to be there, as he slashed and stabbed at her with a kitchen knife, leaving her bleeding to death on the floor, which was where Elena found her, later that night.

Pulling herself out of René's mind, her eyes widened in further horror when she saw him taking off his belt, and snapping the leather menacingly down at her, as he began to stalk toward her, all the while thinking how she deserved it for "fucking those Fangers".

Elena managed to scramble to her feet, after crawling backward away from his stalking form, then rushed into the living room, as she remembered Sam had gotten out the shotgun that had belonged to Adele's husband, loaded it, and left it leaned against the fireplace the night of the party at Merlotte's. She'd never really had to defend herself like this, but Cullen had made sure she knew how when they were working on the railroad, as it was a different time, and therefor using her powers wasn't advisable.

Grabbing the weapon, she swiftly spun to face René, who'd chased her through the foyer, and aimed it at the man.

"I'll kill you, René," Elena growled at him, before swiftly cocking the shotgun. "I swear, I'll kill you."

"No, you won't," the man chuckled, reaching into one pocket with his free hand, just as she pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't fire, and he revealed why when he held up what had been in his pants - the two shells that had been loaded into the shotgun.

Not wasting a second on being surprised, Elena swiftly spun the shotgun around in her hands, and, grasping the barrel, smacked René in the side of the head with the butt as hard as she could, before leaping over him, as he collapsed to the floor in pain, and rushing into the foyer, where she threw open the front door, then bolted outside. Her adrenaline had kicked in, fueling her will to live, and pushing the drugs in her system to the side enough so that she could flee.

* * *

Elena tossed the shotgun into the bushes that lined the front porch, so that René couldn't easily find it, then load it, and use it against her, then ran into the cemetery. Even though it was daytime, she figured if she could get to, and inside of, her Father's house, it'd be safe for him to come out of his cubby, and defend her against the man. But, just in case she didn't make it that far, she called out to her Dragons. Not through any vocal command, but through their connection of minds.

She could hear René screaming and cursing at her, as he recovered from the blow to the head, and began pursuing her through the graveyard. His mind was so weak from his psychotic nature, she could easily enter it. She didn't even really have a choice, his mind seemed to bleed into hers, and she saw him kill his sister, Cindy (whom he called a freak for "spreading her legs for a dead man", and told her how their Mother would roll over in her grave, while she got ready for a shift at Big Patty's, and tried to cover the fang marks on her neck with make up), as well as Maudette, Dawn, and Amy, while she ran for her own life. She could feel their fear, their confusion, their pain, but her adrenaline kept her on her feet.

"I can feel you in my head!" René shouted, as her penetrating his mind brought him to a halt, and caused him to twitch in agony, while he tried to physically shake her out of it. "God, get the fuck out of my head!"

The way to Bill's house had never felt so long, and Elena's legs were getting tired thanks to the drugs in her system. Looking around, as she paused for a second under a group of trees, she saw a freshly dug grave, which was empty, and took off for it, jumping down into the large, deep hole, where she pressed herself back against one of the dirt walls.

"Elena," René called in a sing song voice a moment later. "Come on, Elena, let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just kidding around."

His Cajun accent was gone. It had been fake, something that she would've realized had she entered his mind before now, as his vocal thoughts didn't have an accent. But she didn't like going into people's minds. If she lived through this, she was going to have to reconsider that rule of hers.

Elena couldn't remember ever experiencing this type of fear before. She'd always been able to handle herself against enemies, and, even in times when she couldn't use her powers, she had Cullen, either defending her, or teaching her how to do it herself with guns and/or her hands and feet. But, now, drugged, weak, hiding in an empty grave, she felt helpless. René's voice and booted footsteps were getting closer. Sam had said in his text he was on his way, she'd called to her Dragons, and her Father's house wasn't far away, but she still doubted she was going to be alive to see any of them.

" _Can you hear me, you fucking bitch_?" came René's voice suddenly in her mind. " _I'm gonna tear out your goddamn throat with my bare fucking hands and fuck your dead face_!"

At this point, even if she survived this, Elena knew she'd never be the same. This was going to stay with her for the rest of her life. However long that would be. She lifted a slender hand and clamped it over her mouth and nose in order to quiet the sob of despair that tore free. What made it impossibly worse was she knew her Father had probably been awoken from his daily slumber by the waves of her fear that would be crashing over him at this point, and he was either trapped in his house, unable to do anything to help his daughter, or was foolishly thinking about risking his life by going out in the sun to try to do something for her.

Silence suddenly fell, over not only the cemetery, but also Elena's mind, and her brow furrowed at this, but, not even a moment later, a hand suddenly reached down, grabbing her by the hair, then the arm, when she instinctively reached up in an attempt to pry the grasp off of her.

René whooped in joy, as he hauled her up out of the empty grave, then tossed her over against a nearby headstone, which she wracked her head against, but her adrenaline kicked in once more, and she swiftly lifted one of her legs, then kicked him away, as he stalked toward her once more.

Flipping over onto her stomach, Elena attempted to crawl away. She saw a rock not far from her and was making her way toward it, when René suddenly threw himself on the ground near her, grabbing her legs, and using the hold to pull her back toward him, where he crawled on top of her, clawing at the back of her denims. She screamed and kicked, but he soon had her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, while the other locked into place over the back of her neck, and began squeezing, swiftly cutting off her oxygen supply.

Even as Elena gasped for breath, she still reached for the rock, which was only a few inches away, but, just as the tips of her fingers grasped the stone, she heard the barking and growling of a dog, a split second before the weight of René was suddenly lifted off of her, and the air was filled with the man's screams, as Sam, in his favorite Shifter form, clamped onto his neck, tearing him away from Elena, who began coughing, desperately trying to pull air into her aching, weak body.

Looking over, she saw Sam on top of René, biting at any part of the man he could, until René reached over, and grabbed a statue off of a nearby grave, then hit the dog in the side of the head with it, knocking him off of him. Getting to his feet, René began harshly kicking Sam, who soon slipped into unconsciousness, and, therefor, Shifted back into his Human form, laying naked, and helpless, on the ground.

"What the fuck?" came René's confused response, but he soon got over it, and began kicking Sam once more. "What the _**fuck**_ are you? You fucking _**freak**_! Came to save your fucking freak girlfriend!"

While she continued to cough, the sight of Sam being assaulted, out cold, and unable to defend himself, fueled her aching body, and she finally reached out, closing her fingers around the rock, then used the nearby headstone to climb to her unsteady feet. Coming up behind René, she swiftly hit him across the back of the head with the heavy stone, then put herself in place between he and Sam, as he recovered from the blow, though she had to get down on the ground with her unconscious friend, as her legs couldn't hold her up any longer.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" René chuckled, at the sight of Elena hovering protectively over Sam. "You freaks _**should**_ stick together. Is this the part where you tell me I should run away while I still can? Save my own life?"

"You're not going to run, Drew," Elena replied, and the man's smile swiftly faded at her using his real name for the first time. "You're going to die."

Suddenly, the air was filled with the screeching roars of her three Dragons, which René could hear. His brow furrowing, he looked up at the sky, and soon began backing away in stunned fear, as, from above, swooped down the trio.

All three were truly massive, but the largest, which was completely red and black in color, was easily the size of both Bill and Elena's houses combined, while the other two were not far behind in scale. One had green and bronze colored scales, with yellow-orange wings, while the other had cream and gold colored scales, with red-orange wings.

The ground shook, as the three Dragons landed in the clearing, effortlessly knocking over trees and destroying headstones that were in their way with their wings and tails. The black and red one took up a protective stance in front of Sam and Elena, while the other two surrounded René, preventing him from going anywhere.

His eyes were wide, while he looked up in horror and shock at the three Creatures, who's jaws continued to part to emit terrifying screeching roars at him, as they glared angrily upon him with their fiery orbs, before he was finally able to tear his off of them, and look over at Elena, who's strength had been renewed a bit in their presence, causing her to rise to her feet, then step out from behind the largest Dragon, coming to a halt by its enormous head, where she lifted a hand, and placed it fearlessly on its jaw.

"Drew Marshall," she said, unable to help smiling a bit at the sight of it being his turn to be frightened beyond belief for his life. "Meet my children."

"Elena, please," René begged on a shuddered breath, as he held up his hands in a gesture of peace and surrender. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry. I'll leave. I'll leave Bon Temps. And I'll never come back. You'll never see me again. I swear."

"But you'll see _**someone**_ ," Elena replied. "How long before you come across another women, or a man, who's involved with a Vampire, and you decide to strangle the life out of them for merely living a way you don't agree with?"

René didn't respond, he just panted heavily for breath, as he gazed fearfully at her, occasionally flicking his eyes up and over onto the three Dragons. Elena lowered her hand from the largest one's jaws, and moved over toward its nearest wing. There was almost complete silence in the graveyard for a moment that seemed to extend into an eternity, before she spoke.

"Dracarys," Elena simply said, and René's brow furrowed for a split second in confusion at the unknown word, before the three Dragons' enormous jaws parted and, from their mouths, came their breaths formed into long thick streams of the hottest fires to ever burn.

René screamed in complete and utter agony, his body flailing about, as all three streams of flame met up at him, lighting him, as well as the nearby trees, most of which had already been knocked down by the Dragons' massive forms, on fire.

Sam, having regained consciousness, stepped up beside Elena, blood running down one side of his head from where René had hit him with the statue, while that on her temple was now dry, and watched the man burn alive, not feeling sorrow or regret or even disgust, just joy and relief at the monster finally getting what he deserved.

Sam tore his gaze away from the scene, in order to flick a glance over at Elena. Their combined relief at the other being alive and safe was enough to cripple them, were they not both tired and sore, their bodies littered with cuts and bruises. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around her, and hugged her as tightly as he could, mindful of her own injuries at the same time, up against the side of his naked body, before looking back at René.

The Dragons had ceased breathing their fire, and the one with Sam and Elena, the largest one, merely stood there, while the other two began pecking at the man's flaming body with their teeth. René was still alive, when the golden cream colored one grabbed him by his head, and the green and bronze one took him by the legs, before the two simultaneously pulled, and his body ripped in two, showering the graveyard with blood and entrails, before they began feasting on the freshly cooked meat that, a moment ago, was Drew Marshall, a.k.a. René Lenier.

* * *

\- Author's Note - I added a recent scene of the Dragons from the show they're from to my Profile. :) I hope you enjoyed their epic entrance, as well as the rest of the Chapter. And, again, if you did, PLEASE review!


	14. Railroad Memories

That night, after a trip to the hospital, talking to the Police, having a Crime Scene Team sweep the house, as well as the cemetery, Elena sat in a dark grey t-shirt of Bill's and black shorts on the couch in the living room, her long bare slender legs stretched out, so that her feet, toes instinctively pointed, rested on the coffee table.

Her neck, which she had mostly hidden by her long dark silky tresses, was bruised from René's hands, as were her wrists, and the cut on the left side of her forehead, near her dark hairline, was stitched closed, but had a noticeable bruise surrounding it too.

Some people had already come and gone, including Davina, her husband, Steve, who was home from his Military Tour overseas, and their baby boy, as well as Lafayette, but he left to head back to Merlotte's to "make sure Terry wasn't PTSDing all over his clam chowder", though he told Elena he was a phone call away if she decided she needed anything from his "bag of candies", as Jason had the night before. Sam was still with her though, he had a bandage on his forehead from where René had hit him in his dog form with a statue, and both he and Elena had some cuts and bruises beneath their clothing, mainly on their torsos, from the monster's attack.

The Dragons had returned to the sky, after meeting their Grandfather, Bill, who'd rushed over, using his advanced Speed to get there in a matter of seconds, as soon as the sun had dipped long enough to allow him to safely come outside, and he too was in the house, as was Mia. They'd yet to see Arlene, Jason, and Eric, but Elena had made Bill promise not to contact the Viking Vampire about what had happened, at least not yet. She wasn't ready to deal with that right now, and Eric was thankfully busy with the bar after the unscheduled Tribunal, so she planned to go see him the next night, if she felt up to it.

"Hey, that thing you said to the Dragons," Sam spoke up from his position beside her on the couch. Bill was looking out one of the living room windows, and Mia was in the kitchen making them something to eat. "'Dr-Dracarys', was it? What does it mean?"

"Dracarys, yes," Elena replied, nodding with a soft smile. "It means "Dragonfire". It's High Valyrian, the language of my kind, of Faes, our Mother Tongue. It's thousands of years old, just like us and Dragons, but there are so few of us left, and even less who were taught the language when they were children, as I was. When my Dragons were little, "Dracarys" was the command I taught them to breathe fire. Originally, it was meant so that they'd cook their own meat, and could feed themselves. Now. . . " She trailed off, licking her lips, but what she was going to say, that now the command is used to burn people alive and/or destroy things, was obvious to the two men in the room.

"Well, it sounds like a beautiful language," Sam went on after sharing a glance over at Bill, then returning his gaze to Elena. "Can you say something else in it?"

Smiling softly once more, Elena shifted her dark chocolate hued orbs over onto the man's own gentle blue, then spoke in the Fae language. "Kirimvose syt ñuha ābrar."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, with a gentle laugh, as adorable confusion etched it across his wounded face.

"'Thank you for saving my life'," she replied, and his expression fell into one of understanding.

"Oh, Chère," breathed Sam, lifting one of his hands to lay it on her nearest bare thigh, while he gave his head a gentle shake, so as not to bring on a wave of dizziness from his wound. "You don't ever have to thank me for that. And _**you**_ saved _**my**_ life just as much as I saved yours."

Elena reached out, grasping his hand on her leg, and gave it a squeeze, as they smiled at one another.

"I hope you know, Sam, that I am forever in your debt," came Bill's voice, while he began to walk over to where the two sat on the couch together. "For saving my daughter's life. For being there for her when I. . . " He paused, as he thought about earlier, when her fear had awoken him, and he'd been unable to help his own child, since going in the bright daylight would've been suicide for him, and yet another horrible loss for her. "When I could not."

"I appreciate it, Bill," replied Sam, looking up at the Vampire. "But, as I said, my saving Elena's life is never something that has to be repaid. You're probably the only other person in the World who loves her as much as I do."

Elena smiled softly at this, lowering her gaze to her lap, her long straight hair hiding the slight brush that crept up on her cheeks.

"Well, nonetheless, if there's anything I can ever do for you," Bill went on. "All you need to do is ask."

"Thank you," Sam smiled at him in response, an action the Vampire returned.

"Okay," came Mia's voice, as she entered the living room with a tray of prepared food and drink items. "I got all of the essentials."

"Mia, you didn't need to do this," said Elena, gently sitting herself up, and pulling her legs down off of the coffee table, so that her friend could place the tray there.

"Well, I did anyway, so shush, you," replied Mia, smiling at the brunette, who did the same back, before she straightened up with the bottle of Tru Blood, while Sam sat forward to grab something for himself and Elena, and turned to offer it to her friend's Father. "I warmed this up for you, Mr. Compton. O Negative, right?"

"Right," Bill said, taking the bottle from her, while offering her a smile of his own. "Thank you, Mia. And, please, call me Bill."

"Okay. . . Bill," Mia replied, trying it out, as Elena watched her Father and her friend converse.

The four of them settled down in the living room to enjoy their food, but had no sooner done so, when the front door opened, and Arlene appeared from the foyer.

For the first time in possibly her entire life, Elena had no idea how to comfort someone. René had been Arlene's boyfriend, soon to be her husband, and Stepfather to her children, but he'd been murdering women, he'd tried to kill Elena and Sam, then the former's Dragons had burned him alive, and ate him.

Arlene's makeup was messy from crying, but she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She came to a halt as soon as her eyes fell upon Elena, and she saw the physical marks on her from René, which soon caused her to choke out a fresh sob, but she still moved forward, offering the flowers to her, even as she broke down crying once more.

* * *

"Oh, sweet Jesus, please forgive me," Arlene said to Elena a few moments after her arrival, as the two were left alone in the living room to talk, while Bill, Mia, and Sam went out on the front porch to give them privacy. "I had no idea, Ellie. I swear."

"Of course you didn't," replied Elena, watching the redhead pace back and forth on the other side of the coffee table, while she remained on the couch. "I never thought you did, Arlene."

"I brought him around my _**kids**_ ," went on Arlene, her face contorting in disgust and horror. "I slept in the bed with him _**every**_ night, and, all that time, it was nothing but _**lies**_. I mean, his name, his _**accent**_. . . God, you think you know someone." She gently shook her bright scarlet hued head, her brow furrowing. "How could I not know?"

"It's not your fault," Elena said. "Arlene, I've lived a long time, and there are just some people you can never figure out. They're just too good at hiding their true nature. Please don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it, Elena!" Arlene exclaimed, before she relaxed, as she caught a fresh sight of her friend's wounds, and made her way over to sit beside her on the sofa. "Oh, honey. I'm _**so**_ sorry." She went on, even when Elena reached over to gently grasp her nearest hand, not giving her the chance to respond. "I want you to promise me something. One day, if I ever find another man, I want you to look inside his head, and tell me _**everything**_ that's in there."

"Arlene, it doesn't really work like that," said Elena, her dark brow furrowing. "If someone's hiding themselves the way René was, it could take me months to get into every corner of their mind. And, even though, I couldn't guarantee I'd found everything."

"Just promise me, okay?" replied Arlene, before a soft bubble of laughter left her. "Because I have the _**worst**_ taste in men."

Elena laughed softly in response, then nodded in agreement, mainly because she was too tired and sore to argue further. "All right, sweetie. I promise."

"Good," said the redhead, before her brow furrowed, and she had her scarlet head another slight shake. "But I should've known. Because there was things he liked to do. . . in bed, that no normal man _**ever**_ does."

Elena's dark brow quirked at this, and, when it looked like Arlene was going to continue, give her examples, she quickly held up her free hand.

"Uh, Arlene," she said, before laughing softly. "As much as I enjoy hearing about people's weird sex lives, could we maybe talk about that part another time?"

"Oh, of course, honey," replied Arlene, offering the brunette a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," answered Elena, just before the front door opened again, and the two women looked over to see Jason entering, the sight of the man who was like a brother causing a bright smile to alight her beautiful, albeit tired and wounded, face. "Jason!"

The young man quickly closed the distance between the two of them, then fell to his knees in front of her, where he swiftly reached out, and enclosed her in his strong arms in a tight hug.

"Oh, I've never been so happy to see you before in my life, Ellie," he said.

"That's so sweet, Jason," Elena replied, embracing him in return, even as his tight hold on her renewed all of her aches and pains. "But, sweetie, can the bear hug wait until I'm not all black and blue?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason said, quickly pulling back, upon realizing what he was doing, and his handsome face fell at the sight of the bruises around her neck, as well as the stitched cut on her forehead. "Shit!" He lifted one of his hands, and gently touched her cheek, as his expression flashed with anger. "Look at what that sumbitch did to you. If he were still alive right now, I'd fucking kill him again!"

"Excuse me," Arlene spoke up, as the young man's words caused a fresh wave of sadness to overcome her, and she got to her feet, quickly leaving the room.

"Oh," Jason breathed, upon realizing what he'd done, then gazing sheepishly at Elena. "Me and my mouth, huh?"

Elena smiled softly at him. "She'll be all right. Eventually."

"You know, when I went home this morning, which I ain't never gonna forgive myself for, by the way," Jason went on, pointing a finger at Elena, before relaxing back onto his legs, as he continued. "I was just sitting in the living room, thinking about all of the dumb shit I've done. And I know it seems like all I ever think about is myself. And drinking, and women. But that's only 'cause I thought that was all I was good at."

"Well, that's not true," Elena said. "Adele took me you were a great football player in High School."

"Not good enough to get a scholarship," Jason sighed softly. "I ain't never been good enough for anything, or anybody." A pained expression took over his handsome visage. "Except maybe Amy."

Elena's heart ached at his words about the woman he'd loved and lost, and she lifted both of her slender hands to touch either side of his face, but she remained silent, allowing him to go on.

"But she's gone now," he said. "So, I was sitting at home, feeling sorry for myself, thinking how I'd never done nothing in my life worth being proud of."

"Oh, Jason," Elena replied, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. It truly broke her heart to hear him think he doesn't believe his life is worth living.

"No, no, no," Jason continued, lifting his large hands to grasp her forearms, as her wrists were bruised. "It's okay, Ellie. 'Cause then something happened. Elena, I was _**saved**_. I was given a second chance. And now I know that all of this bad stuff that happened, it happened for a _**reason**_."

"Okay," Elena said slowly, her dark brow furrowed, before gazing questioningly at him. "So, what's the reason?"

"I ain't sure yet," answered Jason. "But I _**do**_ know that I'm meant to do something important with my life, and as soon as I find out what that is, I ain't gonna fuck it up."

Elena laughed softly at this, not because she found it funny, but because she'd never seen the young man like this, and she guessed it was good he was going to find a purpose in life, even though she believed he was already worthy, and in no way deserved all that's happened to him, such as losing his parents at a young age, then Adele, and finally Amy.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Elena replied, gently tightening her hold on his handsome face.

"I know," said Jason, as he smiled sweetly back at her. "I love you, Elena. You're my sister, in all the ways that really matter. And I promise, I'm gonna take care of you from now on." He moved his hands to cradle her face now, then leaned in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, mindful of the stitched wound on it.

"How about you just take care of yourself, sweetie," answered Elena, meeting his chocolate gaze with her own when he pulled back, and nodding her head at the front door, indicating Bill, Sam, her Dragons, and even Eric with her next words. "I have enough bodyguards as it is. But you _**can**_ stay out of trouble for me."

"Nah, you don't have to worry about me no more, Ellie," Jason grinned, getting to his feet, and then turning around, but he didn't look where he was going, and, as a result, tripped over the edge of the coffee table, but he managed to catch himself before he fell, offering Elena a reassuring smile, while he continued out of the room. "I'm good."

Elena laughed softly at his actions, gently shaking her long dark silky head in amusement from them, while she reached out to fix the item of furniture.

* * *

Somehow, Elena convinced everybody to leave, that she'd be fine alone, not that she really was, given the massive, powerful three Dragons who were always soaring protectively above their Mother in her home, and she now sat sideways, stretched out, on the sofa in the living room, covered in a blanket, absently flipping through the channels on the TV. It was nearing the middle of the night, so there was naturally nothing really of interest on.

She stopped though, when she came across one of those channels that only showed old black and white movies, and the one currently on was about the construction of the railroad.

" _They_ _always_ _get_ _it_ _wrong_ ," Elena thought to herself. She lived it, after all. Her and Cullen, their friends, and their enemies.

* * *

 _ **Construction of the Union Pacific Railroad, Wyoming**_ , _**1867**_

Seventeen year old Elena stood dressed in dusty light brown knee high boots, tan pants, a dark brown buckle, and a white button down dress shirt, with her long silky chocolate tresses down. She rarely dressed "as a high born lady" should, according to Thomas Durant, the owner of the Union Pacific. But she lived on a railroad. She didn't have time for corsets, expensive gowns that would just get stolen by workers, or the hours it look to get her hair up and done properly. Most of her dresses and such she'd given away to the whores who worked the railroad, so they'd have something nice, and could feel good about themselves from time to time, even though most had been raised in the line of work, and therefor didn't know anything else.

The tent that Elena currently stood in was the home of her friend Eva Toole, a former whore herself, and her African American lover, Elam Ferguson, with whom she'd recently had a baby girl.

Eva was a beautiful young woman, a few years older than Elena, but a couple of inches shorter than her, with milky white skin. She was slender, but more curvaceous, her hair was long, dark, and curly, currently done up in an elaborate bun, and she had green eyes. She wore a loose fitting long sleeved grey tunic, and a flowing red patterned skirt, with boots like Elena's.

But the most noticeable thing about the woman was a tattoo on her chin. It consisted of five black lines, three under her bottom lip, and one on either side of her mouth that had two spike shaped markings on it, which pointed outward, toward her cheeks.

Eva had home from a wealthy family, but had been kidnapped by Yavapai Indians when she was a child. They tattooed her face, which indicated her worth of three blankets and two horses, before trading her to the Mojave. When the railroad construction began, she, now a grown woman, went with it, running a whore house, where she met Elam, a mixed race former slave, who was taught to read by his owner when he was a child, as the man was also his Father.

Despite being married to an Irish railroad foreman, Eva had an affair with Elam, during which she discovered she was pregnant. Elam urged her to end the pregnancy, saying she couldn't have no black baby, but she refused, and told her husband, Gregory Toole, the truth. He'd naturally been angry at first, but eventually came around, and agreed to raise the child as his own. But he later committed suicide upon finding Eva at the little house Elam had built for them and the baby, and, despite her insistence she was only there to tell Elam it was over between them, her husband had put his pistol to his chin, then pulled the trigger.

Eventually, Eva and Elam decided to be together, and raise their baby, though the house the former had built for them had been burned down by that point, when the camp that was in Nebraska at the time was invaded by Indians.

"Have you and Elam decided on a name yet?" Elena asked Eva, as she stood holding the woman's newborn daughter in her arms.

"No," Eva replied, while she had a stance by the stove, cooking up dinner for when the men returned from their current investigation of some of the camp's cattle being stolen. "Elam wants to name her "Rose" though."

"That's a beautiful name," Elena said, gently bouncing the cooing infant, while she began to walk back and forth across the length of the small tent. She knew there was a reason Eva hadn't yet named her daughter, who was almost a month old.

"She ain't his," spoke Eva, as though she knew exactly what her friend had just been thinking, and looked over at her. "The baby's white."

"That doesn't mean she isn't Elam's," answered Elena. "He's half white himself."

"No, she's Mr. Toole's," responded Eva, shifting her attention back onto the cooking, as she spoke of her late husband. "I know it."

Elena walked over to the baby's cradle, and gently placed her in it, tucking her wriggling form in with a blanket, before straightening up, then joining her friend at the stove. "Why were you so sure she was Elam's when you first found out you were with child then?"

"I don't know," Eva said. "Mr. Toole was a good man, but he was usually drunk when he'd stumble home into bed. Elam and I were sneakin' off every day while my husband was workin' the railroad."

"Well, in my opinion, it doesn't matter who her Father is by flesh and blood," Elena replied. "Elam loves her, he loves _**you**_."

"Yeah, he's a good man too," Eva nodded, looking over at her friend with her green eyes. "I reckon he and Mr. Toole are why I survived the whore's life." Smiling softly, she reached over, and took up Elena's nearest hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You too. You're the truest friend I ever had."

Smiling softly in return, Elena squeezed Eva's hand back, before she retracted the limb, in order to go back to cooking. A moment later, however, there was a sudden commotion outside, and Elena moved away from Eva's side, walking over to the door, which she gently cracked open to look out into the night.

"The men back?" Eva asked, looking over curiously at her friend.

"No," Elena replied. "It's coming from Mickey's bar." Mickey was a young Irishmen who ran the pub, and had also taken over the whore house from Eva.

"Probably an unhappy customer," sighed Eva, but both women visibly jumped, when a shot rang out through the air, and Elena immediately closed the door, locking it, before backing up, where she was met by her friends' hands, as she moved away from the stove, placing herself closer to the bassinet where her baby was. "It'll pass."

They could hear men yelling, and the running of others making their way across camp to help with the situation. Then more shots rang out, which were joined by the screaming of women fleeing for their lives.

"Elam keeps a rifle under the bed," Eva said, as she swiftly walked over to the cradle, then bent down to scoop her daughter up into her arms, while Elena fell to her knees beside the bed, reaching under it for the weapon.

Straightening up with it, as well as the small box he kept the rounds of ammunition in, Elena propped her foot up on the bed, and held the rifle there, while she loaded it. She'd been living without using her abilities for so long, she more often than not forgot she had them, except when, on occasion, she'd slip into somebody's mind.

"You know how to use it?" asked Eva, while she held the baby close to her chest, trying to muffle the infant's distressed fussing.

"Yes," Elena replied, swiftly cocking the rifle, before lifting her gaze to Eva, whom she reached over to gently grasp with her free arm. "Get behind me with the baby." She did as her friend said, though she was just as capable of firing a weapon, but she knew she had to protect her daughter.

Elena raised the rifle, aiming it at the door to the tent, as hurried footsteps could be heard all around them, even over the screaming and gunfire. She kept her finger off of the trigger, but the slender digit swiftly went to it, when something hit the entrance, and she fired, blasting a small hole through the wood.

The baby was crying now, and Eva did her best to hush her child, as Elena grabbed another round, then loaded it, while calling out a warning to whoever was on the other side of the door, since she hadn't heard a cry of pain, so they hadn't been hit.

"That was a warning shot!" she yelled. "I won't miss next time!"

Elena had barely loaded the fresh round, when the remains of the front door were kicked in, and a man, larger than most, fierce looking, his hands and clothes stained with blood, stepped through the entrance, one hand holding a pistol.

"Stay back, Sir!" Elena shouted at him, as he grinned at the sight of two women and a child. "I'm warning you."

"You'll shoot a man just for wantin' to spend time with a couple pretty ladies?" he asked, continuing toward them, one slow step at a time.

Elena swiftly cocked the rifle, then raised it up, aiming it right at his head. "I'll kill you, Sir, I swear."

The man merely chuckled, and there was a split second that seemed to drag into an hour, before he suddenly lifted his gun, but Elena pulled the trigger on her weapon first, and Eva's scream was almost entirely covered by the blast of the rifle, as the kickback caused the bullet to hit the man in the chest, but it still did its job, killing him, causing his body to slump down to the floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena looked behind herself at Eva and the baby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eva nodded, while her friend reached over for a third round to load into the rifle, despite the fact that things sounded as though they were calming down outside. "That the first time you ever killed a man?"

Elena didn't respond for a few seconds, and, when she did, she merely nodded, meeting Eva's gaze, as she cocked the rifle.

* * *

Even after Mickey had come to the tent, and told Elena and Eva that it was over, the two women had stayed inside, at least until the sun rose. Then they got up from the bed, Eva still cradling her daughter, and Elena still holding the loaded rifle, and walked out together, stepping over the body of the dead man in order to do so.

The camp was littered with bodies, blood, fallen weapons, even a few dead horses. Neither woman recognized the majority of the fallen, which only confirmed what Mickey had told them, that a group of men had rode in from outside the camp, looking for women and whiskey, and decided to shoot up the small town when both weren't to their liking.

"Guess we'd best make room for the Calvary, 'cause Mr. Durant is surely gonna want them here now after this," said Eva, looking around at the carnage.

Elena sighed softly, but nodded in agreement. Thomas Durant would want actual Soldiers here, protecting his railroad, if those building it couldn't do so.

"Elena!" came a deep Southern voice, and the two women looked over to see Cullen Bohannon riding back into camp with the men who'd gone with him, including Elam, who was off his horse before it'd even come to a stop, then over to Eva and the baby.

A fresh soft sigh escaped Elena, at the sight of the man, even though she felt an enormous wave of joy and relief, at him being back. She never felt safer, warmer, or more content than when she was with him.

Moving over to meet him, as he brought his horse to a halt, then began to dismount, she set the rifle down, leaning it against a nearby crate, before facing Cullen's approaching form.

"Goddamn it, kid, I can't leave you alone for a minute," he said, lifting his large rough hands to cup either side of her beautiful face, as he came to a halt in front of her, where he gazed worriedly and in concern down into her chocolate orbs with his own blue-green ones. "Are you all right?"

Elena nodded, a soft, albeit weak, smile tugging at the corners of her lips, while she looked up into his handsome, slightly dirty visage, raising her own slender limbs to rest on his thick powerful forearms. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cullen asked, and she nodded once more in response, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief, an emotion his body visibly sagged with, before he leaned forward, resting his rough beard surrounded mouth against the smoothness of her forehead, soon pressing a kiss there, as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, then did the same with the other limb, drawing her tight against his warm, muscled body.

Elena's soft smile brightened a bit, as she went into his embrace, the place where she felt the safest, happiest, and most loved, wrapping her arms around him in return, while she soaked up the feeling of being back with her beloved Cullen after the horrible events of the previous night.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Well, guys, what'd you think of the first flashback of Elena's time on the railroad with Cullen? I hope you all enjoyed it, as well as the rest of the Chapter, of course. If so, PLEASE review! I cannot stress this enough, **little to no reviews = no story**. And also let me know if you want more flashbacks, 'cause I had so much fun writing even just this brief first one!

Pictures of Elam, Eva, Mickey, and Mr. Durant, as well as Elena's flashback outfit, and a new, different picture of Cullen, have been added to my Profile. :)


	15. Grave Digging

Elena spent the next day at home. Nearly everybody had checked on her in the morning, even Bill, who called from his house, to make sure she was all right, before he crawled in his cubby for his daily slumber, and Mia had been by before going to her Nursing classes, dropping off a couple of boxes, as she began her move in with the brunette. She still hadn't heard from Eric, but that was fine with her. He didn't know anything had happened, and she planned to go see him once the sun went down.

Her strength was slowly, but surely, returning, as were her abilities. She spent a lot of time sitting on her bed, summoning hexes to her slender hands, but the brilliant scarlet tendrils continued to be weak, and she unable to hold them for long. It was beyond frustrating. The hospital had taken some of her blood the day before, despite her protests, but, since she'd been drugged, and couldn't get into anybody's mind, she'd had no choice. She doubted they'd find anything, with her Fae life giving fluid being so different from that of a Human's, though she was dying to know what René had given her, that it weakened her so much, and so fast. How had he'd known how to poison a powerful Fae?

Elena was sitting on her bed still, legs folded over one another, watching a ball of her scarlet energy the size of a pea move up and down her finger, when there was a knock on the front door from downstairs, causing the wisp of a hex to vanish, as she looked up at her doorway.

Unfolding her legs, she swung them off of the bed, then got to her feet, and made her way downstairs, where, upon opening the front door, she found an older African American man in a suit standing on her front porch, who immediately offered her a kind smile.

"Ms. Collins?" he asked, quirking a brow questioningly at her.

"Yes," Elena replied, even though she was taken aback by being addressed with her Mother's last name.

"Hi," the man said, as his kind smile remained, but shifted a bit in order to accommodate a bit of uncertainty. "I don't know if you remember me. We met a few times. I'm Jack Crawford. I'm Head of the Behavioral Science Unit at the FBI."

"Oh!" exclaimed Elena, when realization dawned at his words, and she recognized him. "Yes, of course, Mr. Crawford." She offered him one of her slender hands, and finally a sweet smile of her own. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you," Jack replied, reaching out to shake her hand, before his brow furrowed at the sight of the physical marks on her. "Something tells me you can't say the same."

Elena laughed softly, before gently shaking her long dark silky head, as she retracted her hand, and absently lifted it to her neck, in an attempt to cover the noticeable bruises around it. "Uh, yes, I've been better. But the person responsible is no longer an issue, so. . . " Taking in a deep breath, she released it, then gazed questioningly at him. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Crawford?"

"Well, you contacted Agent Graham about a week ago, about exhuming the remains of one Cullen Bohannon, and having it moved to our office for testing," Jack answered.

Elena's dark brow furrowed, before she remembered the night in question, after she and Sam had gone to the house in Monroe where Diane, Liam, and Malcolm had lived, and found no sign of the man she'd loved and lost, that the Vampires had claimed to still be alive, before the brunette killed them. "Yes, I did."

Jack shifted a bit in his position, turning to the side, where he gestured at the front yard, where Elena noticed, for the first time, a black FBI van, along with three of the organization's Agents. "Well, we're ready whenever you are." Looking back at the brunette, he went on. "If you could just show us where Mr. Bohannon's grave is."

Elena paused, as she thought about what was going to happen. The man she loved be dug up and carted off to be examined. But she reminded herself that the whole reason behind this was that she wasn't entirely sure it was actually Cullen in the grave, and, even if it was, it wasn't really him, just meat and bones, the true part of him, his soul or whatever you wish to call it, was no longer inhabiting the body.

"Of course," Elena said, offering Mr. Crawford a fresh soft, albeit weak, smile. "Just let me get some shoes on."

Jack nodded in response, before she disappeared back upstairs to put on her black and white Converse sneakers.

* * *

Elena stood by, as the FBI Agents began digging up Cullen's grave, Mr. Crawford standing beside her.

"You don't have to be here, if you don't want to, Ms. Collins," Jack said to her. "I'll come talk to you when we're ready to leave."

"No, thank you, Mr. Crawford, I want to be here," Elena replied. "Truth be told, I don't even know if there'll be a body in there for you to take."

"Well, why don't you and I go for a walk?" Jack asked, lifting a hand to gesture at the cemetery. "My men will call for us when they've reached the coffin."

"Okay," Elena said, allowing him to touch her back, and lead her off away from the grave sight. She took in a deep breath, then released it, once they were a few feet away, offering the man a soft smile. "So, tell me, how is Will?"

"He's good," Jack replied. "He was going to come with me, but a case we needed him on came up."

"I understand," Elena answered, as she walked alongside him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What about Dr. Lector? Is he still working with you?"

"When he can," Jack said, with a nod of his head, while he strode with his hands in his suit pockets. "His patients come first, as you know."

"I do," responded Elena, nodding her long dark silky head in return.

After Cullen's murder, Elena, along with her newborn Dragons, had moved away. Before settling in Bon Temps, they went to live in Virginia. All of her family and friends had told her she didn't need to live alone, she could live with them, but she needed and wanted to be alone, at least for a while, in a place she'd never been, where she knew no one. But she quickly came to know two individuals in more ways than she'd ever known anybody else - Dr. Hannibal Lector and Special Agent Will Graham.

Originally, she'd met Dr. Lector first, as she thought seeing a Psychiatrist would be a good idea after all she'd been through. Then, via the man, she'd been introduced to Will, who was also a patient of his, and the three of them together had embarked on quite an unusual, and interesting, relationship.

"So, what would you like me to tell them when I return to Virginia, Ms. Collins?" Jack asked, speaking of her injuries, and her obvious weakened demeanor.

"Call me "Elena", please," the brunette replied, before she brought the two of them to a halt, and turned to face the man with a soft sigh. "And, honestly, Mr. Crawford, I don't know what I'd like you to tell them." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, as she shrugged her slender shoulders. "I miss them. I miss them more than you can imagine. And I know if they learned of even a portion of the things that have happened to me lately, they'd drop everything, and be at my doorstep before the sun set."

"Elena, if you need protection," Jack began, taking a step closer to her, but she cut him off.

"I don't," Elena replied, holding up a hand to him, before a soft bubble of laughter escaped her, as she thought of her Dragons, her Father, Sam, and Eric, to name a few of her "bodyguards", that she knew she could count on until the full use of her abilities returned to her. "But thank you."

"So, you'd like me to lie to them?" asked Jack. "Two of the men I respect most in the World?"

"Even if you did, they would be able to tell you were lying," Elena said, quirking her dark brow at the man. "They both have that ability, as you know."

Jack chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I do."

"Tell them I've been better, but that I'll be fine," Elena continued, shrugging her shoulders slightly once more. "Somehow, I always am."

"All right," Jack replied, before he lifted a questioning brow at her. "Perhaps you'd like to come with us, when we leave with Mr. Bohannon's body. I know Will and Dr. Lector would love to see you, and. . . " He took in a deep breath this time, flicking a glance around at the cemetery, before returning his gaze to Elena. "It would appear you could use a break from this town of yours."

Elena couldn't help but laugh softly at his words, then gently shook her long dark silky head. "Thank you, Mr. Crawford, but, as tempting as that is, my place is here. I have a friend moving into my house soon, and I have work, friends, my Father. I can't just up and leave, much as I'd like to."

"All right," Jack answered. "But it's an open offer. We plan to stay the night, then get going in the morning. Your Sheriff's going to house Mr. Bohannon's remains at the Morgue for us."

"I'm surprised Bud Dearborne agreed to that," Elena said.

"Well, he owes us a favor, seeing as how he should've contacted the FBI about the murders going on in Bon Temps," replied Jack, and he saw the brunette's face fell at his words. "Is that why you're banged up, Elena? Because of Drew Marshall?"

"You know about him," Elena responded, her words more a statement than a question.

"We do now," Jack answered. "Sheriff Dearborne told me when we stopped at the Station to make sure all of the paperwork on the exhumation had gone through. He didn't mention you though, only the dead victims."

Elena slowly licked her lips, while she flicked a glance around at the surrounding cemetery. She and Mr. Crawford were close to the spot where her Dragons had burned and eaten René. The cover story she and Sam had come up with for why there was little to no remains of the man was that when Elena had hit the man over the head with a rock, she and Sam had run, and wild dogs had gotten to a weakened René, eating the majority of him, and leaving little for the Medical Examiner's Office. But most were so glad to be rid of the killer, they didn't care much, and, in fact, there was less paperwork to do without a body.

"He tried to kill me more than once," Elena nodded, moving her chocolate brown gaze back onto the man. "The first time, I wasn't home, so he took his anger out on the older woman I lived with, she was like a Grandmother to me. He stabbed her to death. The second time, I was at his own Engagement Party. Before we knew his true identity, he was living under the name René Lenier, and was in a relationship with a friend of mine. He attacked me when I was alone, but it was dark, so I couldn't see his face, and I got away. The third time, the last time, he drugged me, and chased me through this very cemetery. My Boss, Sam, saved my life, nearly getting himself killed in the process."

"I'm sorry, Elena," Jack said, breathing a sad, gentle sigh, as he gazed at her in sympathy. "I work every day, trying to rid the World of Monsters, but it seems like for every one I get rid of, half a dozen more take their place. Especially with Vampires out in the open now as they are."

Elena had looked down at the ground while he spoke, but his last words caused her to lift her gaze back to him. "Not a fan of Vampires, are you?"

"Not particularly," sighed Jack. "I swear the Bureau's caseload has tripled in the three years they've been among us."

"You act as though they didn't even exist until three years ago, Mr. Crawford," Elena replied. "But they've been around for almost as long as Humans have. And you know better than most the horrible things Humans are capable of. After all, Drew Marshall was Human."

"Driven by his hate for Vampires," answered the man. "Whom we wouldn't even know existed had they not _**chose**_ to let us know themselves. Had they not acted, and continue to act, like they have a say over Humans, and the World we live in."

Elena didn't respond, for a couple of reasons. Mainly because it was an argument she seemed to have had several times recently, and the side on it she now took bewildered her. Ever since Bill had come back into her life, now a Vampire, her whole perspective on the Species had changed. Her Fae family, especially her Mother, would probably roll over in their graves if they knew she was willingly around them seemingly all the time, or at least every night.

"Mr. Crawford!" came the voice of one of the FBI Agents over at Cullen's grave, and the man and Elena walked back to over to join them.

Looking down into the now dug up grave, Elena's eyes fell upon the mahogany coffin for the first time in years, and was unable to help the shiver that ran up and down her spine at the sight of it.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked, gazing questioningly over at her.

Elena swallowed hard, then nodded. "Yes," she said, licking her lips, before nodding at the coffin. "Open it."

Jack shifted his eyes onto his Agents and nodded his head at them, giving him the silent order to do what she'd said. Two were in the grave, while the third stood on its edge, and one climbed out to allow the final man room to lift the coffin lid.

"Oh, God," the Agent exclaimed, as the smell from the body inside hit him, and he lifted a gloved hand to cover his mouth and nose. "How the Hell is he still juicy?"

"Agents," Jack said warningly to them, particularly the one, while he raised a hand to Elena's back, though he wondered the same thing the man had vocally voiced himself. Cullen had been dead for over 5 years now, his body should be further into state of decomposition.

"Sorry, Ma'am," the man said to Elena, who didn't respond, as she continued to gaze down at the corpse. She knew why it wasn't further decomposed. Fae bodies remain preserved for a lot longer than Humans. So, the body was either Cullen, or another of their kind placed there as a decoy.

"Do you still want us to take him?" Jack asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Elena replied with a nod, flicking one last look down at the corpse, before turning, and walking away.

Jack ordered his men to get the coffin up and loaded into the van, then followed after her back to the house.

* * *

"Will said you had something of Mr. Bohannon's that we could use for the DNA testing," Jack said to Elena, as he closed the front door after her, once they stepped inside.

"Yes, his hat," Elena replied, smiling softly as an image of Cullen in it appeared in her mind, before she nodded her dark head at the stairs. "It's upstairs."

Jack followed her up the steps, then into her bedroom, where he watched as she got to her knees, and reached under the bed, soon pulling out a square shaped shoe-type box, then got back to her feet with it, holding it out to the man.

"Just. . . " She began, as he reached out to take it from her, causing him to pause in his actions, and gaze questioningly at her. "Just be careful with it, please." She offered Jack a soft, weak smile, trying to hide the shimmer of tears that rose up in her rich chocolate orbs. "It's all I have left of him."

"It'll be taken care of, Elena," Jack replied sympathetically and reassuringly. "I promise."

She nodded in response, then allowed him to take the box from her hands, which she crossed once more over her chest for a few seconds, before gesturing at the doorway. "I'll walk you out."

Jack led the way out into the hall, then back downstairs, to the front door, where he paused, as Elena opened it for him.

"Here's my number," he said, while he shifted the box into one hand, and reached into his suit pocket with the other, soon holding it out to her with a business card offered, which she took. "As I said, open offer. Call me if you change your mind about coming with us in the morning."

Elena offered him a soft smile, as well as a brief nod. "Thank you, Mr. Crawford."

"Jack," the man replied, and she laughed gently.

"Jack," Elena repeated, before the two shared one last look, and he headed down the porch steps. She watched him for a moment, seeing one of the three Agents with him close up the back of the van, which now had Cullen's casket in it, then closed the front door.

* * *

Night fell, and, after the day's events, Elena couldn't bring herself to leave the house to go see Eric. She was simply too tired, both physically and mentally. But she knew she had to call him, so she did, as she sat on her bed in her room after dinner with Mia, who'd brought more stuff over, and her Father, who'd arrived as soon as the sun went down. Though the meal mostly consisted of Bill, who was a surprisingly good Chef, cooking for the girls, then watching them eat, while he enjoyed a bottle of Tru Blood.

Eric was in her Contacts list, so she merely touched his name, then lifted the phone to the side of her beautiful face, as she waited for him to answer.

"Ms. Compton," soon came his voice on the other side of the line, and Elena could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Mr. Northman," she replied, unable to help smiling softly herself. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't know about what'd happened with René, though a part of her believed she should tell him, but she was so sick of talking about it, and having people hover over her because of it, mainly the injuries she continued to bore from the attack.

"How are you this evening?" Eric asked.

"Tired," answered Elena, as she slumped back against her pillows, which she had propped up against the headboard. "You?"

"Buried in paperwork," was Eric's response. "Between the business and the Tribunal, I'll be lucky to see the other side of my office by Winter." Elena couldn't help but laugh softly at the imagine of Eric Northman buried behind piles of paperwork. "Oh, you're laughing. At my expense. But it's worth it."

"I'm sorry," said Elena. "I just didn't realize Vampires were so adamant about keeping meticulous records. You're Immortal, after all. Why document what somebody will most likely always be around to remember?"

"It's more being in accordance with co-inhabiting with our Human friends," replied Eric. There was a pause, before he went on. "I was hoping you would come see me. Not that I'm not grateful to hear your voice."

"Yes, I was going to drive to Shreveport tonight," Elena sighed softly. "But it's just been a busy day." Licking her lips, she continued. "Eric, what I said the night I killed Longshadow, when you came to my Father's house, I still mean it."

"You mean, when you said you didn't want to see me for some time?" asked Eric, after a moment of silence on his end.

"Yes," Elena nodded, before quickly speaking up once more. "And I don't want you to think it's because I'm confused about my feelings toward you. I'm not. I know that I want you, Eric. I'm just not ready to accept it, to act on it. Especially after everything." Sighing, she lifted her free hand to tuck some of her long silky brown hair back behind her ear. "For the past month, it's just been one thing after the other. One night of life or death after another. And now that there's a calm after the storm, before the next possible one, I want to take advantage of it. I need time, time to heal, time to recover, time to find myself again." She paused once more, licking her lips again, then went on. "Can you understand that, Eric? Can you respect it? Can you respect me?"

"Of course," replied Eric. "I told you when I came to your bar, I've waited 1,000 years for you, Elena. I'll gladly wait a thousand more."

"Thank you," Elena smiled, while breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"And I'll be here," Eric said. "Goodbye, Elena."

"Bye," Elena responded, before lowering the phone, and ending the call.

As she sat there, holding her phone in her lap, thinking over the past few minutes, a genuine soft smile lit up her beautiful, albeit tired and injured, face.

* * *

Coming back downstairs, Elena spotted Jack Crawford's card where she left it on the little table by the front door. Walking over to it, she picked up the item, and looked at it, before her gaze was drawn into the kitchen, where she saw Mia cleaning up from dinner, the sight of her friend causing a fresh soft smile to light up her face, as she made her way toward her.

"Hey," Mia said, looking up and over at her, when she entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Elena replied, before gesturing at the dishes the blond was washing in the sink. "You don't have to do that, sweetie."

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do," Mia shrugged. "Your Father made dinner, and you're letting me move in here rent free."

Elena smiled softly at her, lifting her free hand to touch her friend's back, while she walked past her, then over to sit at the table, which still bared remnants of dinner. "Well, it's one of the last times we'll have to wash dishes in the sink. I ordered a dishwasher, in addition to an A.C., a washer and dryer, new fridge, and other stuff. I love Adele, but she was living in the past in this house."

Mia giggled sweetly, nodding in agreement. "Yes, she was." Looking over at Elena, she went on. "Well, I know the house will be in the 21st Century by the time you're done with it."

"It should all be done over the next couple of weeks," Elena replied, flicking a glance around at the kitchen, before her gaze fell upon the business card in her hand once more, then lifted back to Mia.

Grabbing some more plates and such from the table, thankful her friend's back was to her, as it meant she didn't see her flinch in pain from the simple act of carrying the items in her sore hands, she walked over to the sink, and set them down on the counter.

"Thanks," Mia said, before she noticed Elena remained standing beside her, and gazed questioningly at her. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go on a trip?" Elena asked.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the new Chapter! I'm curious to see how many of you will recognize the three new characters introduced and talked about in the first scene. ;) I added pictures of them to my Profile, so be sure to check them out! And get ready for a road trip with Elena and Mia! As well as more insight into Elena's past.

And, as always, PLEASE review! There will be no story without them.


	16. Off To Virginia

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I am SO sorry that this Chapter took longer than usual. I live in Florida and we were recently hit with a hurricane. So, first, I had no power for a couple of days. Then I started a great new job, so that's been, obviously, taking up a lot of my time, and energy, as I get used to it. Anyway, I promise I haven't given up on this story. So, if Chapter's come slow for a while, it's not because of that. It's because I'm busy with my new job. With that, here's the next Chapter, finally. Enjoy, and let's see how many reviews we can get on this!

* * *

"So, Virginia, huh?" Mia asked, as she and Elena stood in the latter's bedroom, open suitcases and traveling bags littering the area, while they went through the brunette's impressive closet, which also meant going up into the attic, through the hatch in the ceiling of it, since she had no need for her winter items once she moved to Bon Temps, so she'd stored them up there.

"You've never been, I take it," Elena replied, while she came down the ladder with a box, looking through the open closet door to where Mia stood by her bed, folding unpacked clothing and such to be put into the luggage for them to take.

"You caught me," Mia joked, before she looked over her shoulder at the sound of movement, and immediately dropped the sweater she was working on, in order to rush over to Elena, whom she took the box she was carrying from. "And remind me again why the wounded girl is doing all the heavy lifting, while the perfectly healthy one is folding and packing."

"Because the last time the perfectly healthy one went up into the attic, she came running back down, screaming, three seconds later, because she saw a spider," Elena answered, quirking her dark brow at her friend, while she got down off of the ladder, then walked over to where the blond set the box down on the floor.

"Joke all you want, but, I swear, that thing was bigger than any of the boxes up there," Mia said, pointing a warning finger at her, as the brunette fell to her knees in front of the crate, grabbing the nearby box cutter, in order to open it.

"Well, it's your own fault you had to go toe to toe with the beast," Elena replied, after laughing softly at her friend's words. "You don't have any winter clothing, so you've got to borrow mine for the trip."

"And I appreciate it," said Mia, while she went back to folding and packing. "So, what's in Virginia? Aside from cold weather and the FBI." She flicked a glance over at Elena, who tossed some clothing from the new box onto the end of the bed for her.

"A lot of memories," Elena answered, taking in a deep breath. "Good and bad. I lived there for a while after Cullen died."

"And you somehow ended up meeting and making friends with the FBI?" inquired Mia, quirking a questioning blond brow.

Elena laughed softly, nodding her long dark silky head. "Eventually, yes." Pausing, she took in a deep breath once more, then went on. "When I first got there, with three newborn Dragons, fresh off of watching the man I loved die in my arms, I thought it'd be a good idea for me to talk to somebody, you know."

"Talk to somebody?" Mia asked, her brow now furrowing in confusion. "Like, a Professional?"

"Yes," Elena replied. "And, since money is no issue, I found the best one it could buy. Dr. Hannibal Lector. Though his office was in Maryland, but the drive wasn't too bad, and I figured if he was as good as his reputation suggested, it'd be worth it."

"Was he?" Mia inquired next, alternating her gaze between her friend and the clothes she was packing.

"Oh, yes," nodded Elena, a smile tugging at the corners of her lush pink lips.

"Wait. What is that smile?" asked Mia, pausing in her task to turn a bit to better face her friend. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Oh, a _**lot**_ of things happened between us," replied Elena, laughing softly. "And, through him, I met another Patient of his. Will Graham, who works for the FBI."

"Wait," Mia repeated, and Elena could almost see the wheels in her mind turning, so she merely sat back on her legs, a shirt held in her lap, while she waited for the blond to piece it together, something that caused her blue eyes to widen, once she did. "Oh, my God!" Placing a hand on her hip, she gazed down at the brunette, who laughed softly once more at her realization. "Wait, are you telling me you were _**two**_ men at the same time?"

"They were as much with each other, as they were with me, and I with them," Elena answered, shrugging slightly, as though it was no big deal, which, to a Fae, it isn't.

"So, you, your Doctor, and this other Patient, were in a threeway relationship together?" Mia asked, her brow continuing to furrow, while she tried to figure out how that would work.

"It's a little bit deeper than that, but, yes," spoke Elena, looking over at her friend, as she went back to placing items of clothing on the bed for her to pack. "We loved each other, all equally. I told you, Faes don't believe in different sexualities or anything like Humans do. To us, age is just a number, gender is just different equipment, and love is love, no matter who is, or how many are, involved."

"So, they were Fae too?" inquired Mia, when she found the brainpower to return to her own task, now even more fascinated by her friend than she'd already been upon finding out her true nature the night before, after René's attack, when the two had finally had a conversation about it.

"They're not as full blooded as I am, but it's defiantly in their lineage," Elena explained.

"Why'd you leave then? I mean, if you were as in love and happy with not one, but two men, as you say, why leave? Why move to Bon Temps?" Mia asked.

"Well, it was never really the plan, for me to stay here. I originally came here to take care of the Compton Estate, when Jesse Compton, the last living Human Compton, died, then I just got so comfortable here, you know. A nice, normal, safe life, with nice, normal, safe friends, and a nice, normal, safe job. But I always intended to go back to Virginia after a while," Elena replied. "Another thing about Faes is we can go years, decades, centuries, without what we call our "Mates", and still be as much together as if we saw one another every day. Humans think if that happens with them, they're "broken up", but, with Faes, our love continues, our relationship continues. Once we find each other, being together, being in love, being happy, being each other's, all of that, never stops, not even after death."

"So, you technically have three boyfriends," Mia stated. "I mean, Cullen's gone, but you still consider him a. . . a Mate, and, even though your Doctor and FBI Agent live many states away, they're still your Mates, and you're still theirs."

"Pretty much," nodded Elena, as she thought over the woman's words. It was close to impossible to really describe the lives of Faes. You had to be one in order to understand, but Mia had acknowledged more in the past minute than Humans she's known for years ever have, which made her wonder if her blond friend had some Fae in her ancestry.

Hundreds of years ago, it wasn't uncommon for Faes to mingle with Humans, since it was when the race was beginning to go extinct, and the thousands of years of lines had to be continued somehow, so it wouldn't surprise Elena if Mia was part Fae.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Mia said, tearing Elena out of her thoughts. "Do you think your Doctor could give me lessons, so I can keep up with my schooling while we're gone."

"I'm sure he would," Elena smiled softly over at her friend. "Hannibal was a Surgeon before he decided to become a Psychiatrist."

Mia smiled softly in response, before the two fell into a comfortable silence, continuing unpacking, refolding, then packing once more into their luggage.

"So, we're really going to drive?" Mia asked after a moment. "We can't just take your Dragons?"

Elena gently laughed at this. "They'll be coming with us, don't worry. But they're not an Airline, Mia."

"What are their names, anyway?" inquired the blond next, shrugging when Elena looked over at her. "They do have names, right?"

"Oh, yes," Elena answered. "The largest one, the red and black one, his name is Drogon. The one who's green and bronze is Rhaegal. And the one who's cream and golden is Viserion. They're named after three Fae brothers who lived a thousand years ago. They each had a Dragon, and they would ride them together. Until one brother decided he wanted all three of the Dragons for himself, so he killed his two brothers, and, when he went to ride the Dragons the next day, they burned and ate him."

"Wow," Mia breathed at the story. "Don't piss off Dragons, I guess, is the moral of the story."

"Don't betray their family, is more like it," Elena replied.

"Well, if Drew Marshall was still alive, I'm sure he could attest to that," said Mia, her focusing on her task causing her to miss the expression of mixed emotions that crossed Elena's face at those words. "So, is there anything else I need to know before we go?"

"I think I've given you all you can handle for night," Elena answered, as she got to her feet with the final batch of clothes, then walked over to set them on her bed. It may not have been necessarily true, but she wasn't sure _**she**_ was ready to get into the _**other**_ important aspect of her relationship with Hannibal and Will. "Do you think you'll be all right for a bit? I need to go tell my Father we're leaving in the morning."

"Yeah, sure," Mia replied, smiling softly at her friend. "Go on."

"Thanks, sweetie," Elena said, returning the blond's smile, before she turned on her heel, and headed out of the room.

* * *

Once outside, and down the front porch steps, onto the front yard, Elena looked up to see Drogon swooping down from above, a sight that caused a bright smile to alight her beautiful face, while she came to a halt to wait for him to land, which he soon did.

"Hello, my big beautiful boy," Elena said to him, stepping closer, and lifting a slender hand to lovingly stroke his massive snout, a touch he leaned into, chittering contentedly in happiness, like a cat rubbing on someone's leg. "How I miss when I could carry you and your brothers in my arms, on my shoulders." She flicked a glance up at the sky, spotting Rhaegal and Viserion soaring above the house, before returning her gaze to Drogon. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Do you remember Hannibal Lector and Will Graham? You and your brothers met them when you were still too weak to feed yourselves." A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips, when the massive black and red Dragon screeched in response. She could understand them, just as they could her. "Good." She nodded her long dark silky head up at the sky. "Go and tell your brothers then. I have to go see your Grandfather."

Leaning forward, Elena pressed a kiss to Drogon's snout, giving it a last affectionate rub, before stepping back, and watching as he took off, back into the night sky, where he, Rhaegal, and Viserion began conversing with one another.

Continuing to smile softly, Elena tore her gaze off of her Dragons after a moment, and continued once more across the front yard, then into the cemetery.

* * *

On her way to the Compton house, she came across Cullen's now empty graze, and the sight gaze her pause, before she forced herself to walk past it, pushing thoughts of the inevitable answers having the body from it tested will bring her to the back of her mind for now.

When she arrived at Bill's, she made her way swiftly up the porch steps, then through the front door, not knocking since it was as much her house as it was her Father's.

"Dad?" Elena called, while she turned to close the entrance behind herself. "Dad?"

Bill appeared a second later, coming down the staircase, while he appeared to be cleaning off his hands with a towel, as a bright smile lit up his handsome face, at the sight of his daughter.

"Hello, my darling," he greeted. It never failed to amaze Elena, or bring joy, love, and warmth to her heart, at how Bill always acted like every time he saw her was the first. They, along with Mia, had just had dinner together, after all, not three hours earlier.

"Hey," she replied, before gazing questioningly at his dirty hands. "Were you doing something?"

"Uh, yes," Bill answered, flicking a glance upstairs, then returning his sparkling blue eyes to Elena. "I was installing that showerhead in your bathroom. All of your things from France are beginning to arrive, so I'm preparing your room for you."

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed in realization, looking up at the second floor of the house herself. She'd been taking it easy today, which included turning her phone off once Jack Crawford left, so she could rest without interruption from the outside World, and only turned it back on in order to call Eric, and therefor she must've missed a call from her Designer in Paris about her furniture and such being started to be delivered.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Bill asked, his brow furrowing slightly, as it was unusual for his daughter not to know something like that. "Did you speak with Eric?"

"Yes, I did," replied Elena, before gently shaking her dark silky head. "But that's not why I came over. Um, I need to ask you a favor."

"Of course," Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anything, you know that." Pausing in his task of wiping his hands, he used one to gesture into the living room. "Shall we sit?"

Elena nodded, then followed her Father into the living room, where the two took up sitting positions beside each other on one of the red velvet couches.

"Now," Bill spoke, placing the towel on the circular coffee table, then shifting a bit to face his daughter, whom he offered a soft smile. "What can I do for the love of my life?"

Elena smiled softly in response at this, before her face became more serious. "Um, I was wondering if I. . . " Pausing, she licked her lips, unable to help thinking how much she'd changed with giving this request. "I was wondering if I could have some of your blood." She cleared her throat gently, as she gestured at the bruises around it, while indicating all of her injuries from René. "So I can heal."

"Of course, sweetheart," Bill said, his brow furrowing in seriousness, as he splayed a cool pale hand on her slender back, and gave it a gentle rub through the material of her dark grey t-shirt, which was actually his. "But I offered you my blood last night, and you refused it. May I ask why you changed your mind? Are you in pain?"

"Uh, yes," Elena laughed softly, then gently shook her head once more. "But that's not why. Um. . . Mia and I are going on a trip. We're leaving in the morning."

Bill sat back a bit in shock, his hand going from her back to the back of the sofa. "Oh?"

"Yes," Elena replied. "Do you remember me telling you I was going to have Cullen's body exhumed and taken for testing? Well, the FBI arrived today to take it, and Jack Crawford, he's the head of the Behavioral Science Unit and an old friend, asked if I'd like to come with them back to Virginia."

"You have an old friend who's the head of a division of the FBI?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Yes," answered Elena, as she tried to read her Father's expression. It was times like this she truly hated she couldn't get into the minds of Vampires, not that she could right now even if she had the ability, since she was still so weak from being drugged.

"I assume I'm correct in guessing that it's a "No Dads" trip," Bill said, raising his raven brow at her.

Elena smiled softly, albeit weakly, at him, as she reached out to lay her slender hands on his nearest thigh. "I know it's sudden, but I need to get out of Bon Temps for a while. After everything that's happened. . . " She gently shook her head, while unable to help the light sheen of tears that began to shimmer in her rich chocolate orbs. "I just need to get away for a bit. Be somewhere else, you know. And I have friends in Virginia that I've been meaning to visit anyway, so I figured this is the perfect time." She decided to leave out the part that the friends she mentioned were two men she was involved in a threeway relationship with, as Mia had put it, and the blond only knew half of the facts on the relationship. "Can you understand?"

Bill was silent for a moment, averting his gaze from her, even as his long unbeating heart ached at her words, and the sight of her tears, but he completely understood why she felt she needed to get out of town for a while, so, when he returned his gaze to her, he offered her a soft smile, as well as a nod of his head, while he reached out to lovingly stroke her back once more.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, and an answering gentle smile of relief lit up her face at this. "You do what you need to do, take as much time as you need." He quirked a brow at her next. "Just promise me you'll keep in touch with your old man."

"Of course," Elena replied, laughing softly at his request. "Thank you, Dad."

Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, while his own limbs wound about her small waist, embracing her in return, as he pressed a kiss into her silky rose scented tresses.

"You're welcome, my darling," Bill said, before he offering her a fresh smile, when they pulled back. "I'll go get a glass, so you don't have to drink from my wrist."

Elena nodded, then followed her Father with her gaze, as he rose from the sofa, before walking out into the foyer, and finally disappearing into the back of the house, where the kitchen was located.

* * *

The following morning, Elena and Mia left with Jack Crawford and the other FBI Agents. The two girls, in Elena's black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, brought up the rear of the small caravan, that consisted of the expensive luxury vehicle, the matching in color FBI van, and Jack's also black Chevrolet Tahoe PPV, while the brunette's three Dragons soared above them in the sky.

It was a twenty hour drive, from Bon Temps, Louisiana to Quantico, Virginia, which was where the FBI Headquarters were located, so the group had to stop at a hotel for the night at the end of the day, and the local P.D. housed the coffin as Sheriff Dearborne had. As soon as the sun came up, the caravan got back onto the road, and it was mid afternoon when they arrived at their destination.

* * *

\- Author's Note - I'm sorry the Chapter was kind of short. I planned on making it longer, but that may take a bit, and I wanted to get something out to let you guys know what's been going on, and that I'm still here!

So, if you enjoyed, PLEASE send in a review! And, if you have any friends who enjoy the show Hannibal, let them know about my story!


	17. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Vampire Scorned

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but between work and personal stuff, life's been quite hectic.

Also, I didn't hear from many of you last Chapter. :( I'm so sorry if the reason is because Chapters are now coming slow because I have a new, full time job. But still I'm doing my best to update as often as possible, and with the best content I can produce.

I worked very hard on this Chapter, so, PLEASE, if you're still reading and enjoying this story, send in a review! Otherwise, I won't be continuing with it.

* * *

 _ **F.B.I.**_ _**Behavioral**_ _**Analysis**_ _**Unit**_ _**Headquarters**_ , _**Quantico**_ , _**Virginia**_

Elena and Mia, Visitor Badges clipped to the waistbands of their pants, walked alongside Jack Crawford as he led the way through the main building to the morgue, where Cullen's remains had been brought by the three Agents who'd accompanied the Unit's Lead to Bon Temps.

Mia absently looked over at Elena, when her friend lifted a slender hand, and tucked some of her long silky chocolate tresses back behind her ear, exposing part of the side of her neck, and her dark blond brow furrowed, when she caught sight of something she'd never noticed before on the area, a long thin horizontal red line seered into the flesh.

"How long have you had that?" Mia asked, pointing at the scar on the side of the brunette's neck, wondering why she was just now seeing it, as she's known Elena for a month now, and her friend almost always has her hair up in a ponytail at work, which leaves the area exposed pretty much constantly.

"What?" Elena inquired, her brow furrowing, while she flicked a questioning gaze sideways at the blond.

"That scar on the side of your neck," Mia replied, continuing to indicate the mark. "Is that from René?"

"No," answered Elena, reaching up to pull her hair back from behind her ear, covering the scar once more with the veil of silky chocolate tresses. "I've always had it."

"I'm sorry," said Mia, as she watched her friend hide the mark from sight. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She gently shrugged her shoulders. "I've just never noticed it before."

"I guess that means you're not a neck person," Elena replied, offering the blond a reassuring smile that didn't quite meet her rich brown orbs.

Mia smiled softly in response, letting the subject drop, as the two continued on, following Jack Crawford's lead through the building, and down into the morgue, where they were greeted by three individuals, all wearing white lab coats and latex gloves.

One was a beautiful Asian woman, the other two were both Caucasian men, one older than the other.

"Mia, this is Beverly Katz," Jack spoke up, indicating the woman, before doing the same with first the younger man, then the older one. "Brian Zeller, and Jimmy Price." Lowering his hand, he tucked it into his suit pants' pocket, before smiling, as he went on. "I trust you three remember Elena."

"Of course," Jimmy said, smiling at the brunette. "Prettiest girl to ever walk into this room." Looking over at his female college, he continued. "No offense, Bev."

"None taken," Beverly responded, as she too grinned in greeting at Elena. "It's great to have you back in Virginia." She held up her latex gloved hands. "Remind me to hug you later."

"Of course," replied Elena, smiling too at the woman and the older man, before shifting her gaze onto the third party. "How are you, Brian?"

"I'm good," the younger man answered, grinned softly as well. "Good to see you again, Elena."

"So, Mia, you're studying to become a Nurse," spoke up Jimmy, as he looked at the blond.

"That's correct," Mia said, before taking in a slightly shuddered deep breath, while she flicked a glance around at the shiny silver room, then returned her gaze to the man. "I haven't reached Morgue level yet though."

Jimmy laughed softly. "Well, we'll try to go easy on you then."

"I appreciate it," replied Mia, smiling sweetly at him.

"Elena, Jack tells us you'd like to have DNA testing performed on the remains of one Cullen Bohannon," Beverly said, as she grabbed a file off of a nearby slab, and opened it up.

"Yes," said Elena, instinctively shifting a bit uncomfortably on her feet, at the topic of the man she'd once loved more than anything. "I, uh. . . I've recently been given reason to believe he's not dead."

"Who told you that?" Brian asked, his brow furrowed in confusion and question, but, before Elena could answer, Jack spoke up.

"That's not important, Agent Zeller," the man said, holding up a hand to him, before placing his hand in his pocket once more. "Let's just get this done as soon as possible for Elena, all right?"

"Yes, Sir," Brian replied, then offered Elena a look of apology, as he, Jimmy, and Beverly moved to collect the body from the wall of freezers.

"You don't need to be here for this," Jack spoke to Elena, leaning down a bit to do so gently to her. "Why don't we go wait in my office? Or I can take you girls to my house to get settled in."

During the drive from Bon Temps to Quantico, Jack had asked Elena and Mia where they were going to stay during their time in Virginia, and, when Elena explained she'd booked the two of them a hotel, the man had offered his big house, which he's had to himself since the death of his wife, Bella, to Cancer years before, as a welcome place for them, so they'd agreed.

"Actually, I'd like to go see Will, and Hannibal," Elena replied, causing Jack's expression to shift into one of understanding, before she offered him a soft smile, as she flicked a glance over at Mia. "But, if it's all right with Mia, you could take her to get settled at your house."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mia asked, lifting a hand to rest gently on her friend's back, as she gazed questioningly into her face.

"I'm sure," Elena answered, shifting her gentle grin onto the blond. "I need to do this on my own."

"Okay," Mia nodded, completely understanding, before reaching out to draw her into her arms for a hug. "I'll see you later then."

Elena embraced her friend in return, smiling softly at her when they pulled apart, then watching, as Mia left with Jack. As they disappeared from the morgue, Elena shifted her gaze back onto Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy, just when they were pulling the body bag containing Cullen's supposed remains from one of the freezers, and moved it over to the nearest slab.

"Is Will here?" Elena asked, tearing her gaze away from the body, and looking at the three FBI Agents.

"No, he's at home today," Beverly responded.

"Okay," Elena nodded, before offering her and the two men a soft smile. "I'll see you later."

After flicking a last glance at the body bag, just as Brian and Jimmy set it on the slab, she turned, and quickly strode from the morgue.

* * *

Will lived in a perfectly sizable farmhouse in Wolf Trap, Virginia, which was located in the farmlands outside of Quantico. It was isolated on a massive stretch of land, with nothing but woods as far as the eye could see.

Pulling up in the driveway, Elena brought her car to a halt near the porch, then killed the engine, before pushing open the driver's side door, then climbing out. It was still summer, so, while there was a chill in the air, hence her attire of black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a black sweater, there was yet to be any snow on the ground, though that would soon change.

Her heart was beating faster than usual, as she gazed up at the familiar farmhouse, but any anxiety she felt over finally being back here swiftly disappeared, when her ears were met with the sounds of excited dogs barking, a noise that also brought a soft smile to her beautiful face, a few seconds before the glass screen door on the porch opened, and a parade of various sizes of dogs came bursting out, rushing down the steps, then over to where she stood.

For as long as Elena had known Will, and even before that, the sweet man had rescued dogs, no matter their condition, where they'd be found, or their breed, and he'd clearly been continuing the tradition since she left, as there were a couple she didn't recognize, but all greeted her the same.

"Hi!" Elena exclaimed, as she fell to her knees by her car, then opened up her arms for the dogs, who's tails were all wagging, while they pushed at each other to be the closest to her.

Sugary sweet giggles left her lips, as Elena pet them all, some still barking in a friendly manner, while the rest licked her hands, and bumped against her excitedly, a couple trying to get her down onto the cold ground, but she held her crouched stance.

When Elena looked up from the dogs, she saw him. Will, dressed in boots, black pants, a grey henley, and an open black vest, stood on the porch, gazing over at where she was crouched with his furry companions, and she didn't need the sight of his visible breath to know his breathing was shuddered in this moment in time, nor did she need x-ray vision to realize his heart was now beating as quickly as hers was once more at laying eyes on him for the first time in years.

Elena's chocolate orbs met his grayish blue ones, while she rose back to her feet, some of the dogs continuing to circle her, and the others ran back over to Will, as though to see if he was as excited as they were to see her.

She sent him a soft smile, and that was all he needed to start moving toward her. He jolted out of his frozen state, as though electrocuted, and began swiftly down the front porch steps, then across the yard toward her, while she too moved away from her spot, heading to meet him.

Elena barely registered the sound of him breathing her name once or twice, then shouting it, before they were wrapped up in each other's arms, she having launched herself up off of her feet as soon as they were close enough, where he effortlessly caught her, and held her up above the ground.

Will's lean muscled arms secured around her slender midsection, while hers wrapped about his neck, and she buried her beautiful face into the spot where his warm neck and shoulder met, as he nuzzled his nose into her silky chocolate tresses.

The dogs surrounded them, barking, sniffing, and panting, as they held each other for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity, before Will gently set Elena back down onto her feet, and the two pulled apart just enough to gaze at one another.

A bright smile lit up Elena's beautiful face, as Will raised a hand to cradle one side of it, flicking his grayish blue eyes over every inch, then settling the orbs on her own chocolate brown ones, which was when a matching brilliant smile began to illuminate his handsome visage, just before he leaned down, and captured her lush pink lips with his light dark hued beard surrounded ones in a kiss she immediately, instinctively returned, as their arms once more tightened around each other.

* * *

It was dark by the time Elena drove up to Hannibal's office in Baltimore, Maryland. It was a beautiful old three story building protected by an iron rod fence, and the office took up most of the interior space, since it was a large room with the second floor a walk up balcony library.

Pulling her car to a halt by the sidewalk, she turned off the engine, and climbed out, as she had at Will's farmhouse, gazing up at the building, while she pocketed the keys, then closed the driver's side door after her. She'd called Mia at Jack's house and made sure she was all right, while on her way here, and her friend had reassured her she was fine, the FBI Agent was treating her like a Queen, rather than just a house guest, and was currently making them dinner, something he hasn't been able to do in a long time, since he could cook for his wife, Bella.

Walking up onto the sidewalk, Elena reached out, and unlatched the gate on the iron rod fence, swinging it open, then stepping past it, before turning to secure it once more, then face the building again, taking in a deep, slightly shuddered, breath, then moving forward, ascending the small three step concrete staircase that led up to the front door, before pushing open the entrance, and entering.

She immediately felt a wave of warmth wash over her, which increased when she shut the front door behind her, sealing off the room from the outside cold. Looking over, her eyes fell upon the luxurious waiting area, and, of course, the actual door that led into Hannibal's impressive office.

Coming to a halt in front of it, Elena lifted a slender hand loosely balled up into a fist to knock upon the door, but, before she could do so, the entrance swung open, and she found herself face to face with her handsome, beloved Dr. Lector, who stood, impecibly dressed as always in a three piece suit, designer coat slung over his free arm, hair slicked back, staring in return at her, stunned into place at the sight of her on the other side of the door just as he was leaving his office for the night.

"Hi," Elena breathed, as a bright smile began to light up her beautiful face.

"Elena," Hannibal responded in awe and surprise.

"Yes," replied Elena, nodding, before taking in a fresh deep, shuddered breath, then releasing it. "It's me. I'm here. I'm back."

Hannibal swiftly closed the short amount of distance between them, moving his hand off of the door, and reaching out to cradle one side of her beautiful face in the warm strong limb. Their eyes met, as Elena instinctively raised a slender hand, resting it on his chest, and her heartbeat picked up once more, while she awaited his next move, which was a bright smile of happiness and relief of his own, before he laughed softly, beginning to stroke his cheek with his thumb, while she lifted her other limb to join the first on his upper body.

"We've missed you," said Hannibal, speaking of himself and Will.

"I've missed you both too," responded Elena.

Continuing to smile, Hannibal leaned down, and captured her lush pink lips in a kiss, an action she immediately went up into, returning it emotion for emotion, as her arms wound around his neck, while his own secured about her slender waist, the two melting into one another just as Elena and Will had.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be all right tonight, Mia?" Elena asked her friend, as the two spoke over the phone, around two hours after the brunette had arrived at Hannibal's office.

She was now back at Will's farmhouse, its owner currently in the shower, while the two waited for their third party to arrive for the trio's first night back together in years, as the Doctor had had an emergency call while he and Elena properly reunited in his office after their initial kiss.

"I'll be fine, sweetie," Mia responded, from where she sat cross legged on the utterly massive bed Jack had in one of his house's guest rooms. "Jack's the best Host ever. I don't know how I'll ever go back to Bon Temps are living in this palace he calls his home."

Elena laughed softly at her friend's words, remembering how beautiful the FBI Agent's home is, especially since he's been keeping it up in honor of his late wife Bella, who was the one who chose the house and made it the beautiful, warm home it is.

"You deserve some time to yourself," Mia went on, while Elena absently watched in amusement through the window in the front door, at some of Will's dogs running around the massive bodies of her three Dragons', who swooped down from the sky to see their Mother, and now rest in the seemingly endless front yard of the property. She was so proud of them. They'd been the size of puppies themselves when they'd first been here, but now they were the size of half the land the farmhouse sat on, and yet they just let the dogs bark at them, while they circled the incredible, powerful beasts as though they were the biggest toys they'd ever seen. "And we'll meet up tomorrow for a Girls Day. Deal?"

"Deal," Elena replied, smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Mia. Enjoy the Palace."

"I will," Mia said, giggling. "Goodnight, Ellie."

"Goodnight, Mia," responded Elena, before she lowered her phone from the side of her face, and ended the call.

Taking in a deep breath, she flicked a last glance at the front yard, laughing softly once more when Drogon and his brothers took off into the night sky, causing the dogs to watch them in awe, before she turned, and headed further into the farmhouse, pausing to set her phone down onto the coffee table, then continuing on into the bedroom, and through it to the bathroom.

The door was left mostly ajar, and steam was billowing out from the hot shower Will was taking. Elena pushed the door the rest of the way open, stepping into the bathroom, a soft smile alighting her beautiful face, as her ears were met with the sounds of the water running.

"Will?" she spoke up, and the shower curtain opened slightly a second later, revealing the naked wet and soaping up man.

"Hey," he smiled sweetly in response at her.

"Hey," Elena replied, before quirking a dark brow questioningly at him. "I was going to make us something to eat. Would you like anything in particular?"

"No," Will answered, giving his dark curly head a slight shake, then offering her a fresh boyishly adorable smile. "I'll love whatever you make, even if it's just cheese and crackers."

Elena laughed softly. "Well, I'll try to be a bit more creative than that." Stepping forward, she leaned up on her bare feet, and met him in a kiss, when he immediately did the same forward past the still slightly ajar shower curtain.

Both were smiling when they pulled back from the simple and sweet action, and Elena flicked an appreciative last glance up and down his wet, naked body, before turning, and leaving the bathroom, hearing Will chuckle in her wake.

* * *

Elena returned to the kitchen, which overlooked the living room, the front door, and the windows on either side of the entrance, in the simple farmhouse. Some of the dogs were still outside, running around, while the others either laid in their beds in the living room, all having already been fed for the night.

She began pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards, and the necessary tools from the drawers and cabinets. Hannibal was an excellent Chef, and had taught her a lot about cooking.

Her back was to the front door when she suddenly heard the dogs start barking, both the set outside, and the ones inside, so she figured the formers wanted in, and the latters were letting her know.

"I'm coming!" Elena called to them, but just when she was about to turn to to leave the kitchen, and go do so, she heard the floor creak ever so slightly.

Reacting on instinct at the thought of an intruder, as she knew it wasn't Hannibal, since the dogs would never bark at him, at least not in any way other than excitement, which was most certainly not the case right now, she summed a brilliant scarlet hex to a slender hand, and used it to reach out for the nearby butcher's knife she'd set on the counter to cut up the vegetables, the red tendrils swiftly taking hold of it, then lifting it off of the counter, and sending it off as a flying weapon, just as she turned around, and found herself coming to a halt in complete and utter shock, while a gasp of surprise tore up from her throat, then out between her lips, as her chocolate eyes widened with the same emotions, and she instantly froze the knife from going any further in the air, when she saw just who it was. "Eric."

The tall, blond, 1,000 year old Viking Vampire stood in the middle of the living room, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"I guess I should have knocked," Eric said, smirked, as he lifted a large hand to calmly push the blade of the knife away with a single finger from where it'd come to a halt about two inches from his face, and the item dropped to the floor at his action, as the scarlet hexes powering it disappeared from Elena's shock.

"Oh, my God," Elena breathed, regaining her composure, and moving out from behind the kitchen counter, then toward him in the living room, while the dogs fell silent at the sight of her seemingly knowing and approving of the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been around a _**long**_ time, Elena," Eric responded. "So, you're gonna have to do better than the whole, "I need time and space away from the big bad Vampire." act."

"It wasn't an act," Elena said, her dark brow furrowing in both confusion and growing anger at the Vampire.

"What is the expression again?" asked Eric, faking a pondering expression, which included lifting his hand to touch his chin with two fingers, before he moved the limb to point one at her. "Oh, yes. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter."

"What are you talking about?" Elena inquired in bewilderment, as she shrugged with her slender arms. "Eric, I told you I needed time to heal from everything that's happened, and you told me you understood, that you'd give me space. And guess what? Following me to Virginia is not giving me space."

"Oh, I didn't follow you," said Eric. "I had someone else, one of my most trusted P.I.s, do it."

"So, you had me followed, and, to you, that's not as bad as doing it yourself?" asked Elena, her brow continuing to be furrowed.

"Well, like I said, I've been around a long time, and I know when someone is lying to me," replied Eric. "You see, I believed you when you said you needed time to heal, so I sent a gift to your house, had it delivered, because, as I've stated, I was respecting your wish, but then I found out you weren't home. Your car was gone, you weren't at work. And your little blond friend, Mia, was nowhere to be seen as well. Also, imagine my surprise, when I found your Mr. Bohannon's grave disturbed and empty."

"So, you sent some Private Investigator to find out where your property had gone," Elena said next, as her anger began to swiftly overtake her confusion.

"I was _**worried**_ about you!" Eric shouted, taking a sudden step closer to her, and, even though she leaned her head back from him, she held her ground, extending a hand to the dogs, when they immediately perked up at the outburst, and they relaxed at bit at her reassurance, while the Vampire seemed to realize his instant anger, and forced himself to release, then retract the step he'd taken toward her, pausing for a moment, before continuing. "So, I had someone I trust find you. And, low and behold, you're not off recovering at some spa or secluded relaxing location. You're here." He pointed at the wooden floor of the farmhouse, and his blue eyes flashing with a renewed sense of anger, as he went on. "With two men."

Elena stared back at him for a few seconds, before beginning to gently shake her long dark silky head. "God, you're unbelievable. I _**knew**_ that this would happen. You're so convinced that I'm your precious Lyanna that, in your twisted Vampire mind, you think I somehow belong to you. Well, guess what, Eric? I'm _**not**_ Lyanna. And, even if I once was, I don't remember that. You need to stop seeing me as your damn lost love, and start seeing me as what I actually am, which is my own person!"

Eric remained silent as she fell silent, before slowly taking in a deep breath through his nose, then nodding, as he looked her up and down. "You're right. You're not Lyanna. Because she would never lie to me. She would never toy with me like I'm some damn Human plaything."

"Oh, my God," Elena sighed, lifting a slender hand to rest it over part of her beautiful face, while she looked away from him, soon gently shaking her silky chocolate hued once more, when she returned her matching gaze to him. "Why did I _**ever**_ think I could trust a Vampire?"

"And why did _**I**_ ever think that some spoiled little Fairy Princess would _**ever**_ admit that she could have feelings for a Vampire?" Eric asked, and Elena froze, when he suddenly stalked toward her, but, upon coming to a halt in front of her, he stopped, and lifted his large hands to grasp either side of her beautiful face. "That she'd admit that what we've been doing this past month actually _**means**_ something."

"Eric, stop," Elena said, attempting to turn her face away from him, but he kept his firm hold on her head, even when she lifted her hands to grasp his wrists, and try to pry them away.

"No, _**you**_ stop, Elena," he replied. "Stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself. You feel something for me, I know it, and you got scared, so you ran off, and shacked back up with whoever these two Human men are, because they're safe, and because they're the "right" choice."

Elena's dark brow furrowed, as she returned her chocolate gaze to Eric's own blue one. "You defiantly have no idea what you're talking about if you think Hannibal and Will are Human, or the safe, "right" choice. But you'd know that if you'd just talked to me, instead of following me to Virginia like some crazy obsessed ex-boyfriend."

"Well, I'm talking to you now," Eric said. "Tell me. Lie to me again. Say you don't feel anything for me." Elena remained silent, and her quiet caused him to smile. "See? You can't do it." Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own in a rough, forceful kiss, which she was able to pull herself away from after a couple of seconds.

"No, no. Eric, no, stop it," she replied, turning her head away from his, and placing a hand of hers between their faces.

"Let's see you lie about this," responded Eric, tightening his hold on her, and attempting to kiss her again, but she kept avoiding his advances.

"No, Eric, no! Stop this!" Elena pleaded, as the dogs inside all got to their paws, and began growling softly at the Vampire, while the ones still outside started scratching desperately at the door, trying to get in, while she shifted tactics to get Eric to stop, and, instead of trying to pull away, she bravely fraced him, moving her hands to grasp his, which thankfully got him to release his hold on her head, and hold the limbs in return, close against his chest. "Listen to me. You're better than this, Eric. You are. I know it. And I care about you, I do. But. . . " Pausing, she licked her licked her lips. The look of desperation, as well as the way he was clinging to her hands, was heartbreaking. He seemed to be hanging off of her every word like he was a man dying of thirst, and her voice was water. "But, I'm sorry, I don't love you."

Eric's handsome face fell from that of a vulnerable man to that of a rising predator. But, before either could do or say anymore, a third voice, that of Will's, filled the living room, coming from behind Elena, back by the kitchen, where the hallway that led to the back area, which included the bedroom, was.

"Elena?" he asked, his face a mask of concern and confusion, as he stood with a white towel secured around his lean waist, his body, face, and lush brown curls dripping with water from the shower, which was where he'd been when he'd heard raised voices coming from the living room, one of which he didn't recognize, and saw an unknown man with the woman he and Hannibal both loved more than anything. "What's going on? Who is this?"

Fear for Will's safety immediately flooded Elena's mind, body, heart, and soul, and she flicked a glance over at him, as she was somehow able to pry and pull her hands free of Eric's. "It's okay, Will. Just, please, go back to the bedroom."

She tried her best to convey her plead in her expression and her words, but, even if Will picked up on them, which he did, he wasn't going to leave her alone with whoever this man was.

"So," Eric began, smiling brightly, as he clasped his hands behind his back, and flicked a glance from Elena to the half naked man. "This is Will." He stepped out from in front of Elena, and took a couple of steps away from her, closer to the FBI Agent. "It's nice to finally meet you. I wish I could say Elena's told me a lot about you, but, truth be told, I had to learn about you and the good Doctor from my P.I. What about you? Do you know anything about me?"

"Get out of my house," Will simply stated in a warning tone, as he bravely held his ground against the man.

"See, that's the thing, if you knew anything about me, you'd know I shouldn't have been able to enter your house in the first place," Eric said, holding up a hand, and pointing a finger at first Will, then moving it around to indicate the farmhouse. "I'm guessing you don't actually own it, or, at least, it's not in your name, and, whoever does is dead. See, a dead man doesn't need a dead man's permission to enter."

"You're a Vampire," Will said in realization, while he flicked his gaze over Eric's tall, powerful form.

"Eric Northman," he smiled in response, extending a hand to the man, but Will did not shake it, so Eric quirked a blond brow at him. "No? Come on, Mr. Graham. It's only common cutesy to shake your guest's hand."

" _ **You**_ are _**not**_ our guest," Will growled, even as Elena came to a realization about just how Eric was able to enter the farmhouse without an invitation, and the knowledge caused her heart to drop into the pit of her stomach, before beginning to beat at a pace that would be deafening to any Vampire's ears, as she lifted her eyes, which were beginning to fill with a light sheen of tears of fear and horror back to the two men. "And _**you**_ are _**not**_ welcome. _**Get**_ _**out**_. _**Now**_."

Eric merely chuckled softly, flicking a glance back over at Elena, then returning his gaze to Will, and nodding his long blond hued head. "Okay."

His grin swiftly disappearing, he suddenly, in a blur of his Vampire speed, rushed forward, grabbed Will by the neck, and pinned him against the wall with the hold.

"Eric! No, Eric, don't! Please, stop it!" Elena exclaimed, moving forward a step, as the entirety of her being began to slip swiftly into a state of numb shock, while the dogs pulled their lips back, beginning to growl, and snarl, heckles raised on their backs, and the ones outside furthered their desperate attempts to get inside.

"You really should be more careful when you, a mere Human, challenge a Vampire. Especially when that Vampire is over 1,000 years old," Eric said, ignoring Elena's cry, as Will instinctively raised his hands to tug at the man's limbs, which were secured tightly around his throat, his struggles in vain against the powerful Being. "And do you know why? Because we can do this!"

With that, Eric used his hold on Will's throat to swiftly, and effortlessly, snap the man's neck, before stepping back, releasing his hold on him, which caused his now lifeless body to crumple to the floor.

"Eric!" Elena screamed once more, as realization of what he was going to do set in, but she was so frozen in shock, that she could only watch in horror, when the Vampire ended the life of the man she loved with one swift, quick flick of his wrist. " _ **No!**_ "

Suddenly, it was the night Cullen died all over again. In a split second, Elena was sent into a state of complete and utter horror, despair, and shock, as she watched a man she loved die, and, once more, by the hands of a Vampire.

The snarling of the dogs inside and the desperate attempts to get into the farmhouse of those outside disappeared, when they too witnessed the sudden death of the man who'd rescued them all from either death or a life living on the streets that surely would've eventually led to death.

Elena rushed forward, and immediately fell to her knees by Will's still body, her legs crumbling beneath her, as she reached out to grasp desperately at him, while tears poured down her beautiful face at a constant rate, and her slender form was whacked with uncontrollable sobs and trembles.

Looking up from Will, Elena's shimmering chocolate brown orbs fell upon Eric still standing there, looking down upon the two, and she saw immediate regret flash across his face, at the sight of what he'd done, and, more specifically, what it'd done to her, but, a split second later, he was gone, having used his Vampire speed to leave the house in the blink of an eye, the front door swinging open in his wake, which finally allowed the dogs that had been outside to enter, and all of them whined and whimpered in sadness, as they surrounded Elena with Will's body.

She choked out a fresh shuddered sob, while she returned her watery gaze to the man, which was when she caught sight of something that gave her hope. A ring on Will's right ring finger. Something she immediately recognized, as she was the one who had made the item, in addition to another exact copy, that Hannibal bares on his own right hand.

The rings were silver, which thick bands, black markings, and a black and silver crest of a Dragon holding a massive Chalice in its talons. Elena had made two of them, then used her Scarlet hexes to infuse them with Fae magic, which would, essentially, protect the two men from death. At least, death by Mystical or Supernatural means. Such as a Vampire killing them.

Reaching over Will's unmoving body, she grasped his arm from where it laid on the floor, and lifted it up, cradling his hand in one of hers, while pinching the crest of the ring between two of her fingers on the other limb.

Relief and a sense of hope flooded her trembling form, and she moved off of her legs to sit fully on the floor, as she cradled the man's ring baring hand in both of hers, lowering her long dark silky head to kiss Will's knuckles, before she held the limb against her chest.

* * *

A half an hour later, Hannibal arrived at the farmhouse. He'd already been on his way there when Elena had called him on his phone to tell him what had happened. He'd quickly put the gas peddle of his Bentley Arnage Red Label all the way to the floor.

When he arrived, the Dragons were in the front yard, naturally unable to enter due to their size, but whom chittered in despair at him, when he walked by them, still dressed in his suit and now his coat as well, while the front door remained left ajar from Eric's departure, and Hannibal found Elena still on the floor with Will, surrounded by the dogs, when he stepped through it.

Walking over to them, making his way through the field of saddened dogs, Hannibal was, as usual, completely calm and collected on the outside, but, on the inside, was screaming in horror and anger at the sight of the man he loved dead, and being held in the arms of the woman they both loved, who's beautiful face was stained with tears, while her body continued to tremble slightly with barely controlled sobs of both despair and her own rising rage against the Vampire who'd done this to Will, and to them.

Elena now held Will's lifeless form up a bit off of the floor and in her lap, cradling his still wet head of lush dark brown curls against her chest, while the other hand clutched his ring baring hand on his stomach.

Hannibal bent down into a crouch, and reached out to check Will's pulse, which, of course, was nonexistant.

"Is there a chance this Eric Northman knew about the rings?" asked Hannibal, as he flicked a glance down at his own on his right hand.

"No," came Elena's angry response, before she looked at Hannibal for the first time since he'd entered the house, though she'd heard him as soon as he'd pulled up in his car, and her rage was swiftly replaced by fresh sadness at the sight of him. "Hannibal, I'm sorry. God, I'm so, _**so**_ sorry."

"Oh, my love," came Hannibal's noticeably shuddered response, as his usual exterior calmness began to crumble under the situation, and he moved closer to her, where he reached out, and placed one hand on the back of her dark silky head, while the other laid over hers clutching Will's on his stomach, as he leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I never should've let him get close," Elena went on, speaking of Eric, even as she soaked up the warmth and comfort Hannibal's presence and touch gave her. "I should've left Bon Temps and come back to you and Will the night my Father first walked into Merlotte's."

With the way the rings worked, if Hannibal or Will were to die by the hands of something Mystical or Supernatural, they would be dead, at least for a small amount of time, before their life was ultimately restored to their bodies, and they'd awaken perfectly healthy and alive, just as they'd been before.

It's what Elena had realized, as to why Eric had been able to enter the farmhouse without an invitation, as Will does indeed own the property. During the time Elena had been gone, Will must've died, and come back to life due to the ring's power, but, because he had been dead, even for a short amount of time, the ownership of the farmhouse had been passed to a dead man, so, now, any Vampire could enter with an invitation. Once Will was awake, the three of them would have to look into either reinstating his name on the deed, or putting it in someone else's name, such as Elena's.

"It's my fault," Elena continued. "It's all my fault, Hannibal. Everything that's happened to the people I love. It's all because of me, because of what I am." She lifted her tear filled chocolate brown eyes to the man. "I never should've left you and Will. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Elena," Hannibal said, as she choked out a fresh sob on her last spoken words, lifting his hand off of hers and Will's on the latter's stomach, and using the limb to lovingly cradle one side of her beautiful tear stained voice. "Listen to me. This is _**not**_ your fault, my love. _**Nothing**_ that's happened is your fault." He paused, licking his lips, before going on. In all his life, only two people ever saw the other side of him, and they were Elena and Will. Only they knew the part of him that wasn't the calm, collected Dr. Lecter the rest of the World saw. "You are _**everything**_ to us." He nodded at Will as he spoke, before gently shaking his perfectly styled head. "You will never know what having you back means to us. The three of us can _**never**_ be parted, not even by death. This. . . " He indicated Will's lifeless body once more, pausing to swallow around the lump of emotion now lodged in his throat. "This was done to us. By a Monster."

"I thought he was different," replied Elena about Eric, as she helplessly shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I thought he could change. I thought finally having love in his life after 1,000 years of cruelty and ugliness would help him. But I was wrong. He doesn't want to be loved. He wants to be hated. It's just easier for him to be what he's come to be in all this time that way." Nodding her long dark silky head, she went on, as her despair was once more overshadowed by her swiftly returning anger toward the Vampire. "Well, he got what he wanted." But she choked out her next words on a sob of sadness. "I hate him, Hannibal."

The Doctor nodded, he knew she did. He'd known before she said it, but he also knew she'd needed to say it out loud, for herself, for what she'd have to do going forward. He pulled her into his arms at that, pressing a kiss into her silky chocolate locks, and whispering sweet, soothing nothings to her in his native language, as he was originally from Denmark.

Hannibal had been holding Elena's freshly sobbing form for less than a minute, when the sound of a sudden sharp intake of breath filled the room, and the two looked down, as Will awoke in the latter's arms, and began immediately, instinctively, gasping for air, while frantically looking around the room.

"Will!" Elena exclaimed, while relief flooded every inch of her, mind, body, heart, and soul, releasing her hold on him slightly, to allow him room to breathe, as well as give Hannibal, who was experiencing the same powerful rush of emotions she was, the space he needed to examine Will. "Is he okay? Is he all right?"

Hannibal gently grasped the side of the man's handsome face, and checked him over as best he could, given the situation and where they were, further relief washing over him, when he concluded that Will was, indeed, as perfectly healthy as he'd been before.

"Yes, he's all right," Hannibal replied to Elena, before meeting Will's panicked gaze with his own. "Will, it's all right. You're safe."

"He killed me!" exclaimed Will, as the memories of what had happened before all he saw was darkness came flooding back to him, and he was able to take in where he was, in his house, with the two people he loved more than anything, surrounded by his beloved dogs, all of which perked up when he returned from the dead, while, outside, the Dragons could be heard expressing their own relief in happy, contended chitters. "He killed me! That man killed me!"

"Shh," Elena gently spoke, tightening her hold on him once more now that Hannibal had looked him over, especially when Will began to desperately clutch at her upper arm with one hand, while reaching for their beloved Doctor with the other. "Shh, it's all right. You're all right. We've got you. You're safe. You're safe."

Elena looked over at Hannibal, who was cradling the hand of Will's he'd reached out for him with, and was pressing kisses to his knuckles, then resting his cheek against the limb, as he met her chocolate gaze, and the two smiled in happiness, joy, and relief at one another, before Hannibal reached out to draw Elena into his embrace, the two holding one another, as well as the man they loved, who held them in return, and whom they'd almost lost for good tonight, at the hands of Eric Northman.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Whew! Quite a Chapter, huh? I had SO much fun writing it, and getting back into this story! I have added links to Will's farmhouse, Jack's home, Hannibal's office and car, pictures of Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy, and a picture of the ring that Hannibal and Will's are based upon to my Profile, so be sure to go check them out.

And, of course, as always, please, PLEASE review! I really want to continue this story, but I won't if I don't get any feedback.


	18. The Night Is Darkest Just Before Dawn

\- Author's Notes - Hey, guys! A major "Thank you!" to those who took the time to review last Chapter! You all rock! Here's the next installment, and, get your tissues ready, as it's a heartbreaking one. :( But, as always, if you enjoy it, PLEASE send in a review! The more reviews, the faster the updates. No reviews = no story.

* * *

Elena looked up from the drinks she was preparing at the sound of a car fastly approaching the farmhouse. Hannibal was in the bedroom with Will, giving the man a proper examination after his literal brush with death, in the company of a good portion of the dogs, while the others were with her in the kitchen.

Her dark brow furrowed, as she moved out from behind the counter, and started toward the front door, realization as to who it was dawning, when she saw the vehicle through the pane of glass on it.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Elena pushed open both the front and the screen doors, then stepped outside into the chilly night air, watching from the porch, while Mia brought Jack's black Chevy Taho to a halt behind Hannibal's Bentley, then swiftly exited it, and began running to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, moving down the few steps to meet the blond in the front yard. "I told you not to come."

"After that phone call? You're kidding me, right?" Mia responded, reaching out, and wrapping her up in her arms as soon as she was close enough.

Elena gratefully went into her friend's embrace, fighting back a fresh wave of tears, as she held her. Mia had called to check up on her, saying she'd suddenly felt a sense of dread, and Elena hadn't been able to keep what had just happened to herself at the sound of her friend's concerned voice.

"I can't believe Eric would do that," sighed Mia, gently shaking her long blond head against the side of Elena's dark one, before meeting her brown eyes with her own blue, as the two pulled apart enough to look at each other. "I mean, what was he thinking?"

"He wasn't," Elena scoffed in response. "That's the problem."

"Have you heard from him?" Mia inquired next, flicking a glance around the property, as though expecting to see some sign of the 1,000 year old Vampire, before returning her gaze to her friend.

"No, he left just as quickly as it happened," Elena replied, before shifting her own dark eyes skyward. "The Dragons wanted to go after him, but I told them not to."

Mia could see the massive shadows of her friend's three scaly children soaring in the black night sky, until the sound of the brunette saying her name drew her attention back to her.

"Mia," Elena spoke, and the blond could see the despair and the hopelessness in her rich chocolate orbs, before she gently shook her long dark silky head. "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mia, gently tightening her hold on her friend's hands, which she'd taken up with her own when they'd pulled back from their hug.

"This," Elena repeated, looking around at the farmhouse and it's land. "I came here to get away from everything back home, but it just followed me, and almost took one of the things I love most in the World away from me in elss than 24 hours."

"Oh, sweetie," Mia sighed sadly, as realization of where this conversation was going sank in. "You don't mean that. You're just exhausted and completely drained emotionally."

"Yes, of course I am!" Elena snapped in response, taking Mia aback a bit. "But that doesn't change the facts!" Sighing softly, Elena forced herself to relax, falling silent for a few seconds, before licking her lips, then continuing. "I can fix it. I'm making us drinks. I'll put something in theirs, make them go to sleep, and then I. . . " Pausing once more, she inhaled a deep, shuddered breath, and went on with a nod of her long dark silky head. "I can pull myself from their minds. Remove all memories, all thoughts, all knowledge of me from them. Leave them together, happy, in love, and safe. . . from me and all I bring."

Mia began shaking her own blond head before Elena was finished talking, and spoke up as soon as she was done. "No, Elena. This is _**crazy**_! Honey, you don't want to do this. You just got back, and I've seen you happier in the past day than I ever have since we first met."

"Of course I don't want to do this, Mia," replied Elena, and her eyes filled with a fresh wave of tears that shimmered in the moonlight. "I love Hannibal and Will. I want to be with them forever. But when Eric showed up here tonight, I was helpless. I shouldn't have been, but I was. He snapped Will's neck right in front of me and I did _**nothing**_. I could've lashed out, I could've fought him, I could've _**killed**_ him, I could've had my Dragons burn and eat him as I did with Drew Marshall, but I didn't. Because, for whatever reason, Eric brings out a weakness in me. I may not understand why, but it's there. Despite everything, I didn't want to hurt him."

"No, you were in shock," Mia said, giving Elena's hands a firm squeeze with her own. "And why wouldn't you be? Someone you thought you could trust tried to kill someone you loved."

Elena nodded in agreement to Mia's words. "That may be true. But it's not the entire truth. Mia, I had absolutely _**no**_ problem obliterating Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, and Rene, and Longshadow, from the face of the Earth, because I knew they deserved it, that they didn't regret what they'd done, that they'd do it again the first chance they got. But Eric. . . " Sighing again, she went on. "The fact is he gives me pause. And, because of that, I'm completely useless protecting people I love against him. Hannibal and Will have been perfectly fine since I left, and they'll be perfectly fine once I leave." Silence fell between the two girls for a few seconds, as Mia merely gazed helplessly at her friend, before Elena continued with a firm nod of her head, even while her eyes continued to shimmer with tears. "Especially because now they won't remember me."

Mia stood, speechless, as Elena released her hold on her hands, then turned, and began to walk back toward the farmhouse.

* * *

Elena stood in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed over her torso, holding the button up black sweater she had on over her clothes closed, while she gazed at the two peacefully slumbering forms on the bed. Hannibal had fortunately brought his medical bag with him, so she'd been able to get sleeping pills from it, crush them up, and lace their drinks with them.

The dogs seemed to know something was going on, and were wondering around the farmhouse, restless, whining. Mia had gone back to Jack's house to prepare to leave as soon as Elena was ready.

Winston was being the most vocal of all of the dogs, since he was the first one that Elena and Will had rescued together, before the two of them and Hannibal had become a threeway relationship. Winston was what Humans called a "mutt", though he seemed to be some sort of Shepherd mix, was mostly brown in color, with a fluffy white tail, and about medium in canine size.

Slowly taking in a deep breath, Elena moved from the doorway, and into the room, releasing it as she went, until she sat down on the side of the bed, and reached out to first graze the backs of her fingers down one side of Hannibal's handsome face, as the Doctor was the furthest from her, before resting her hand on Will's on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Elena spoke to their sleeping forms, doing her best to keep the tidalwave of tears that begged to be set free at bay. She felt as though she'd cried enough tonight to last her the rest of her eternal life. "I wanted to be with the two of you so badly, I didn't think. I just acted. And Will almost died because of it." Pausing, she licked her lips, then pressed them together, while her rich dark chocolate hued orbs began to shimmer once more with a barely contained sob. "I love you both." Unable to hold back anymore, she choked out a sob, before quickly reigning it in. "I love you both _**so**_ much. And maybe a day will come when I can take this back, when we can be together again, but, for now, this is how it has to be."

Shifting in her position on the bed, Elena raised herself up a bit, and hovered over the two men, leaning down, one at a time, to press a kiss to their still lips, before pulling back to gaze into their peaceful handsome faces.

"Goodbye, my loves," she said, while tears began to glide free down her cheeks.

Sniffling, Elena wiped them away before they could land on the men's visages, before holding up one of her slender hands, as the limb began to emit her brilliant scarlet hexes.

* * *

Elena carried her bag of belongings in one hand, as she left the farmhouse, and made her way down the porch steps. Her Dragons were waiting for her in the front yard, chittering sadly at their Mother's distress.

Unlocking her car, Elena tossed the bag into the backseat, and was just about to climb into the driver's side to go collect Mia at Jack's, when she heard a bark, and looked over to see Winston standing a few feet away, looking at her, his tail wagging.

Sighing softly, Elena moved away from the car, and walked over to the dog, whom she fell into a crouch in front of, reaching out to scratch his chin.

"Hey, boy," she said to him. "I'm sorry, I can't stay."

Winston merely continued to gaze up at her with his dark orbs. Elena remembered the night she and Will had been driving in his car and come across the dirty lost dog in the middle of the road, and, when they'd gotten out to see him, Will had said his eyes reminded him of hers.

"Take care of everybody," Elena continued, smiling softly at Winston, then leaning forward to kiss his head, before she rose to her feet, and started toward the car, but, before she could open the driver's side door, she, again, found the dog barking at her.

Looking over, Winston was now right behind her, gazing up at her, sitting on the cold ground, fluffy white tail swishing back and forth. She sighed once more. He wanted to come with her. And she knew he'd try to follow her if she didn't take him, which could result in the poor thing freezing to death, or getting hit by a car, as he almost had multiple times the night she and Will found him.

"Okay, boy," Elena smiled, causing Winston's ears to perk up. "Let's go home."

He barked in joy, and Elena gently shook her long dark silky head, as she moved to the backseat once more, opening it up, then reaching in to shove her bag out the way, before she stood off to the side, and watched Winston happily jump into the car.

Closing the door behind him, Elena finally got the driver's door open, and paused before climbing in to flick one last look at Will's farmhouse.

"We'll see you soon," Elena breathed to Will and Hannibal, as well as the rest of the dogs, who were looking out the front door at her, before climbing in, and closing the door behind her.

Turning on the engine, the heat and the radio came on, filling the car with warmth and music, but she turned the latter down, then looked out her window, as the sound of massive wings flapping reached her, and she saw her Dragons taking off into the sky to follow her to Jack's, then home to Bon Temps.

Facing forward, Elena slowly inhaled a deep breath, then released it, before placing the vehicle in "Drive", and pulling out of the property, the farmhouse getting smaller and smaller in her rear view mirror, until it disappeared completely, causing a single silent tear to slip free, and slide down one side of her beautiful face.

* * *

The following afternoon, Elena, Mia, Winston, and the Dragons arrived back in Bon Temps. When Elena had picked up Mia from Jack Crawford's house, she'd had to get into the man's mind too, in order to modify his memories of her, and have him call her with the results of the testing on what was believed to be the remains of Cullen Bohannon.

"Home sweet home," Elena breathed, as she drove her black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S through town.

Mia was currently curled up in the front passenger seat, asleep, since they'd drove all night and all day, only stopping for gas and food, but she stirred upon the sound of her friend's voice, which was followed by the brunette putting down both of the backseat windows, so that the excited Winston could stick his head outside, gaze around at his new home, and take in its scents.

"Are we back?" asked Mia, while she stretched as best she could in her seat.

"We're back," Elena replied, flicking a glance sideways at her friend. "We might as well not have left."

"Small towns never change," Mia smiled in response. "It doesn't matter if you're gone for a few days or several years. You'll always find them just as you left them."

Silence fell over the car, aside from Winston's happy panting, the sound of the wind, and the noises of the town while they drove through it.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mia inquired, continuing when Elena shot her a questioning look. "About Eric."

A soft sigh slipped past Elena's lips, as realization of what her friend was asking set in, and she lifted a slender hand off of the steering wheel to tuck some hair back behind her ear that was being whipped around by the breeze flowing through the car.

"Don't worry, Mia. I'm not going to kill him," Elena answered. "If it was that easy, I would've just done it, and stayed in Virginia."

"Why not?" asked Mia, going on at the surprised expression that crossed her friend's face. "I mean, you killed Diane, Liam, and Malcolm for what they did to Cullen. You fed Rene to your Dragons like it was just Dinnertime."

"Well, for one, all of them deserved to suffer and die for what they did," Elena explained. "But, most importantly, no one cared about them. Rene allianated everyone who cared about him as soon as he decided to start killing, and Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, while a couple of hundreds of years old, had no one, just each other. No one would miss them if they were gone, no one would care that they'd gotten killed. Even Eric, who's the Vampire Sheriff of this area, didn't bat an eye at their deaths. And it's his job to care about what happens to Vampires under his juristiction."

Mia slowly nodded her blond head, as she was beginning to understand why, aside from the fact that she said she cared about Eric, she had no plans to retaliate against the Vampire.

"But Eric. . . " Elena continued with a heavy sigh. "Eric's over 1,000 years old. I can't imagine how many things, Vampires and Humans, and more, are loyal to him, that would come after me if he were to die. And maybe I could protect myself from them, but I couldn't protect the people I love." She flicked a glance over at Mia, offering her friend a soft smile, then going on. "So, unless Eric does something else incredibly stupid that pisses me off, have no fear, I have no intention of going after him."

"Good," Mia said, smiling in relief, before the two faced forward once more, and concentrated on the road.

"What the Hell?" Elena exclaimed, as she pulled up to the Stackhouse home.

It was the same house, but it looked almost completely different. From the outside, it had been painted, and nearly everything had been replaced and updated, down to the porch swing. Men in construction type clothing, though much better quality than what Jason, Hoyt, Lafayette, and Rene wore while working on the road, littered the area, and the sounds of hammers and saws, as well as the chattering of the men, could be heard.

Elena swiftly killed the engine, then climbed out of her Porsche, and marched toward the nearest man, who seemed to be overseeing the house makeover, while Mia got out too, but opened the back door to let Winston out, before she followed after her friend.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Elena demanded to know. "This is my house!"

The man turned to face the angry brunette. He was young, probably in his late 20s or early 30s, and handsome, had a construction worker's build, and held a clipboard of paperwork in his gloved hands.

"Are you Elena Compton?" he asked her.

"Yes," Elena replied. "Who the Hell are you and what are you doing to my house?"

"We work for Eric Northman, Ma'am," the man said, and Elena's confusion and anger disappeared to be swiftly met with understanding and frustration, as a heavy sigh of the emotions escaped her.

"Eric did this?" Mia inquired, coming up beside Elena, while Winston ran around, sniffing everybody and everything excitedly, barking in the same manner. "He ordered a house makeover for you?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, and you are?" the man asked Mia.

"Just answer her," Elena replied, holding up a hand to the construction worker, who turned his gaze back onto her.

"Yes, Ma'am," the man answered, before turning to gesture at the house, and his men working on it. "Mr. Northman gave us very specific instructions. Completely renovate and update both the interior and exterior, but don't change a single brick of the home's original foundation."

Elena's eyes slipped closed, as she lifted a hand to touch her beautiful face, and tried to process what was happening. "Oh, my God."

"Well, as far as, "I'm sorry." gifts go, this one's pretty. . . " Mia said, trailing off, while she looked over at her friend, then shrugged her slender shoulders. "Eric."

"Come on," replied Elena, reaching out to gently grasp her friend's arm, then use the hold to lead her past the man, up the front porch steps, and through the front door, which was open while the men worked.

The house was pretty much done, save for some final touches that were being done. Inside, aside from the skeleton of the home, it looked completely different. The only remnants of Adele Stackhouse were the photos of hers, that still hung on the walls, which now had new wallpaper on it, and sat on new furniture. The house now looked like it was in the right time period. The girls could even feel the cool air from the air conditioning that had been installed.

"Wow," Mia breathed, moving further into the foyer to look around. "How did he do all of this in less than 24 hours? Bill's been working on his house since he got here a month ago and has barely made a dent in it."

"I'm guessing Eric had Vampires working at night, and now Humans taking their place during the day," Elena replied. Were she not so furious at the man taking control of Adele's house without saying anything to her, and doing so after what he did to Will, she would've loved it, but her anger at Eric overshadowed any joy she could find in this, that was coming quite easily for Mia, who watched as her friend stormed into the kitchen, where she cautiously followed her.

"Elena?" Mia asked, watching the brunette look through the room like she was searching desperately for something important, which caused her to earn looks from the two construction workers currently in the kitchen. "Do you need help finding something, sweetie?"

"Nope," Elena replied, and Mia and the two men jumped when she suddenly grabbed the microwave, pulling it free from where the brand new appliance was mounted above the equally fresh oven range, tearing the cord right out of the wall with a slight electric kickback. She then proceeded to leave the kitchen carrying the item, speaking to Mia as she walked by her. "Stay here. I'll be back later."

"Uh," Mia stuttered, before holding up a hand to the two confused men in the room, then indicating the now missing microwave. "Could you fix that, please? Thanks."

Turning on her heel, she rushed after Elena, who was already out the front door, down the porch steps, and at her car, while Winston watched curiously from where he'd been sniffing the front yard.

"Elena," Mia called to her friend, as the brunette opened the backseat, and tossed the microwave in. "Elena, would you talk to me, please? Elena!"

She managed to reach the Porsche just as her friend opened the front driver's seat and grabbed the door, preventing her from closing it, while she went to close it.

"Stop!" Mia exclaimed, sighing when Elena did so, looking at her from her position behind the steering wheel, one slender hand still on the door the blond was holding open. "Where are you going?"

"To Fangtasia," Elena simply answered, before giving the door a swift tug, which pulled it free of Mia's grasp, and closed, then turning on the engine.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill Eric," Mia replied, able to still converse with Elena without shouting, as the windows on the vehicle were still down.

"I'm not," said Elena, before Mia watched as her friend peeled out of the front yard, leaving her standing there, sighing.

* * *

By the time Elena arrived in Shreveport, it was nighttime, and Fangtasia was open.

She swiftly pulled into the first parking space she saw, then climbed from the car, fetching the microwave from the backseat, before marching toward the crowded entrance, which, as usual, was being monitored by Pam.

"Well, well, well," smirked the blond Vampire, who was decked out in black leather as usual, at the sight of the brunette. "Look who's back already." She mocked a gasp of surprise, when she saw the item Elena was carrying. "And you brought a gift. How thoughtful."

"Shut up, Pam," Elena said, shoving her way past the smug Vampire. "Before I make you choke on your tongue."

"A woman after my own heart," Pam replied, turning to watch the brunette push through the crowd, though, for once, she couldn't completely hide behind her usual sarcastic nature, as she's seen first hand what the Fae can do to her kind.

Elena earned quite a few looks from the patrons of the bar, which was quite ironic, considering their attire and manner of behavior, but she didn't stop, not failing to knock someone in the kidneys or lungs if they got in her way with the item she carried, as she headed straight for the back, where Eric's office was.

Upon reaching it, Elena swiftly kicked the door open, and marched inside. Eric was sitting behind his desk, while Chow stood next to him, waiting for him to finish signing the papers that were in front of him.

Both looked up at the sudden entrance, and Chow's first instinct was to rush Elena, which was when she finally threw the item in her hands, directly at him, backed by her furious scarlet hexes, and the appliance collided with the Vampire, sending both it and him flying back against the wall, before crumbling to the floor.

Eric was on his feet a split second later, and Chow soon followed, ready to lunge at the brunette once more, but the older Vampire immediately held up a large hand to him.

"Stop!" he commanded, and Chow didn't move a further inch, so Eric lowered his arm, sighing softly. "Chow, give us a moment."

Elena noticed the Vampire wasn't making eye contact with her, he had his blond head lowered like a child who'd gotten caught doing something wrong by their parent. And she noticed something else. He once shoulder length golden tresses were gone. They'd not only been cut, but highlighted dark, and were not slicked back in a more modern hairstyle, while he wore a dark blue track suit, the upper zipper portion of the jacket open to show part of his chiseled pale chest.

Chow straightened his own clothing, doing the complete opposite of Eric, and keeping eye contact with Elena as he left the office, only breaking it once he was in the hallway, closing the remains of the door behind him.

"I take it you've been home," Eric said, as the majority of the noise from the bar disappeared from the room with Chow's exit, and he finally lifted his eyes from the desk to cautiously meet Elena's.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Eric?" Elena asked, throwing her arms up a bit in the air in frustration, while she took a few steps closer to the desk he stood behind. "Huh? You tried to kill a man I love, and your idea of making it up to me is a house makeover?"

"What do you mean, " _ **tried**_ to kill"? Eric inquired, his dark blond brow furrowing. "He survived?"

Elena sighed softly. In her anger, she'd forgotten he didn't know about the rings she made for Hannibal and Will. "Yes, he did."

"So, he's alive," Eric breathed in relief, the words more of a statement than a question, and she could see his entire tall, powerful frame sag with the emotion.

"Don't you _**dare**_ think for _**one**_ second that him surviving what you did to him makes up for it, or even erases what happened!" Elena snapped.

"You're right," replied Eric, and Elena's anger left her as swiftly as though it'd been forcibly pulled from her, at his admittance he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry. And I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, but. . . " He paused, meeting her chocolate eyes with his own blue. "I promise that I will do everything in my power for the rest of my Immortal life trying to."

Elena held Eric's gaze for a moment, before speaking with a slow, gentle shake of her long dark silky tressed head. "Just stay away from me, Eric."

Turning on her heel, she swiftly made her way from the office, throwing open the door with more force than necessary, then marching past Chow, who was waiting in the hallway, and out of Fangtasia.

* * *

\- Author's Note - So, we've gotten to Eric's Season 2 hair, and the Stackhouse home's makeover from Season 4. I've also added a picture of Winston to my Profile.

As always, if you enjoyed, PLEASE send in a review! I've got a couple of new characters being introduced next Chapter that I'm really excited about, so, the more reviews, the quicker we'll get to that!


	19. What Hurts the Most

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Wow, it has been a while! And for that I am profusely sorry! I tried writing this Chapter several times after posting the last one, but was never satisfied with the outcome, so I decided to take a bit of a break, to see if I'd get by the bout of Writer's Block, and then real life took over. I got a new job, which I've already been promoted at, my Uncle passed away, and, right now, my family and I are looking for a new place to live, because the apartment we're at is a nightmare.

But, last night, out of nowhere, I had a True Blood based dream, and it renewed my interest in this story, to which there's only one change. I might have mentioned it before going on hiatus, but I was searching for a new girl to be in the role of Elena, and I've since found her. Her name is Bridget Satterlee. She's now the Display Image for this story, and you can find more links to her in my Profile.

With that, here's the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to PLEASE review!

* * *

 _ **One**_ _**Month**_ _**Later**_

It had been one month. One month since Elena had been forced to say goodbye to the two men she loved, erase herself from their minds, and return to Bon Temps, the town she'd suffered more pain and torment in in the past few months than she has anywhere else combined in her over 165 years. And Elena had not been handling it well.

She and Mia, who was now fully moved into the Stackhouse home with her friend, had switched places at Merlotte's. Mia was now a Waitress, while Elena shared the Bartender role with Sam. She mainly liked it because she didn't have to wear the same clothes every shift, and got better tips from the drunk customers, not that she needed the money. But she was slowly, but surely, slipping back into the person she'd been in her youth, that of a girl who loved to manipulate "bad" people, and take advantage of them.

She also went out a lot when she wasn't working. Not to Vampire clubs, but those of regular Humans. She'd dance, she'd drink, she'd occasionally do drugs (not that the latter two had much effect on her as a Fae), though never Vampire blood, and she also never went home with anybody, or brought them to her house. Even though she could take care of herself, it was a door she was still as of yet not willing to open.

Elena hadn't seen Eric since the night she went to Fangtasia and told him to stay away from her. He'd thankfully, for some reason, decided to respect her wishes this time. Bill was also a rare sight, but mainly because she was almost never home at night, the only time he was able to visit her. That wasn't the case tonight however.

Mia had a shift at Merlotte's, but Elena had the night off, and didn't plan on going out for a few more hours, as it was still relatively early, so she currently sat on the couch in the downstairs living room, watching one of her favorite old movies, Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds".

She wore all black lounge attire, consisting of comfy cashmere socks, leggings, tank top, and oversized hoodie. Her long silky honey blond hair was down, and she had a couple rings on her hands, while Winston laid on the floor in front of her, his eyes following the birds moving around on the big flat screen TV Eric had bought, among everything else, for the house makeover.

Elena had hired a 17 year old girl named Jessica, who came from a very religious family, to clean the Stackhouse home, hoping the money, and the time spent away from her parents, would help to give the pretty young redhead some freedom. Also, no matter how low Elena felt, she'd never let Adele's house be messy for even a day. The woman who'd been like a Grandmother to her had taken such pride in her home, then had left it to her in her will, so she would take care of it, no matter what.

Elena was just checking her phone, when there was a knock on the front door, causing Winston to jump up, and bark.

"Easy, boy," she said to him, as she swung her legs off the side of the couch, then leaned forward to set her phone on the coffee table.

Winston looked up at her, as he settled back down on the rug at her words, though he kept his head elevated, while she rose to her feet, and walked over to the foyer.

Reaching out, she grasped the handle of the front door, turned it, then swung the entrance open, not surprised when she found Bill on the porch, a bright smile lighting up his handsome face at the sight of her.

"Hello, Bill," Elena said simply to him, before releasing her hold on the door, turning, and heading back into the living room.

"'Bill'?" he replied, laughing softly, as he stepped inside the house, closing the front door she'd left open behind him. "Whatever happened to "Dad" or "Father"?"

"He abandoned my Mother and I to marry a Human woman when I was five," answered Elena, as she sat back down on the sofa, while Winston's tail began wagging at the sight of the man.

"Okay," Bill said, as her words drove a shot of pain straight through his long unbeating heart, but he didn't dwell on it long, and soon sighed softly, moving around the coffee table, carefully avoiding Winston, then taking up a seat beside Elena, where he gazed worriedly into her beautiful face. "Sweetheart, what's happened to you? You've been so different since you came back from Virginia. I barely see you." When she remained silent, he scooted closer to her on the sofa, and placed one large cool hand on her back, while the other reached for her nearest hand. "Elena, you're wasting away before my very eyes. I can't bear it."

"God, I'm not your little girl!" exclaimed Elena, shooting onto her feet, where she turned to gaze down at Bill, who looked up at her in surprise, as did Winston. "I haven't been for over 160 years! That's the problem! You keep seeing me as the five year old you left behind more than a century and a half ago, Eric keeps seeing me as his past love from over 1,000 years ago, and, aside from Sam and Mia, no one in this town really knows who I am! They see me as this spoiled little rich girl who came to live a small town life and got a bunch of people killed because she was screwing Vampires!"

Near perfect silence fell over the room, the only sound being the low volume coming from the movie still playing on the TV. Elena's rich honey brown eyes were brimming with barely controlled tears fueled mostly by anger, but also sadness and despair.

"And I tried to leave," she went on after a moment, her voice now strained with barely controlled sobs. "I tried to get away from this horrible town, and go back to the only place I've ever felt safe, and happy, where two people lived who truly knew me, and still loved me more than anything! But I didn't even have 24 hours of peace with them, before this place followed me, and took away the last thing I truly had, that I truly cared about!"

"Elena," Bill cautiously spoke, as his mind flashed back to the events he'd witnessed of her using her powers when enraged or in any type of highly emotional state, causing him to begin to slowly rise from the sofa, even while his heart felt as though it was continuously being stabbed with a wooden stake at the knowledge of all of the pain she was in. "Elena, I need you to calm down."

"No, I can't! I can't!" Elena exclaimed, lifting her slender hands to her beautiful face, which was quickly becoming stained in her tears.

"Yes, you can," replied Bill, reaching out to gently grasp her upper arms in his hands, as he nodded encouragingly at her. "Yes, you can. 'Cause I'm going to help you."

"Please, just leave me alone," sobbed Elena, while she moved her hands to Bill's shoulders, and tried to push him away.

"You know I can't do that," Bill said, gently shaking his raven hued head, as he stood his ground, not moving at her urging, and gently tightening his hold on her arms. "It's all right. I'm here, Elena. I'm here with you. And I can't guarantee that I'll stop seeing you as a little girl, but I promise I'll try."

Bill could feel the trembling coming off of her slender form, that was so much more than the emotions she was feeling. It was also all of the power that she had, that she kept stored in her small frame, that she kept as contained as possible, so that she didn't hurt anyone, or herself.

"Come on, sweetheart," Bill went on. "I'm here. I'm here as Bill. I'm here as your friend." He shook his head once more, all while making sure his eyes never left hers. "Not your Father." Nodding encouragingly, he continued, moving one hand off of her arm, in order to grasp a single of hers where it rested on his chest. "Just breathe. Okay? Just take a deep breath, take in everything you're feeling, then release, and let it go. Just let it all go."

Elena met his strong sapphire gaze with her own slightly blurred honey brown, doing her best to focus on their locked eyes, the feeling of him holding her hand, and the comforting sound of his voice.

Slowly, she took in an audibly shaking breath through her nose, then parted her lush pink lips, and released the air on a stuttered wave, the simple actions causing the tremors coming off of her body to waiver ever so slightly.

"There you go," Bill said, as a bright smile of relief began to light up his face. "See? I knew you could do it. Your color's better. Try it again. Breath in, and breathe out."

Elena repeated what she'd done, taking in air through her nose, then expelling it past her lips, as she wrapped her fingers around his hand, while the slender digits on the other limb, still resting upon his shoulder, relaxed from the slight fist they'd curled into, clutching at the fabric of his dark blue sweater.

"There you go," repeated Bill, resuming his earlier encouraging nodding of his head, as he began rubbing her slender upper arm with his other hand. "There you go, sweetheart. Keep breathing. Keep doing it. I'm right here. I'm right here with you."

* * *

A short time later, Bill and Elena were settled on the couch, continuing to watch "The Birds", while Winston laid on the floor. Bill had gotten Elena some water, as well as a blanket, and the two of them were now both curled up under the latter, relaxing back against the sofa, Bill's arm draped behind Elena's shoulders, as the movie played out on the large flat screen TV.

It was nice, actually being with someone, and it naturally felt different than when Mia would get her to do things like this with her, though in an inexplicable way. Despite that, Elena was nonetheless beginning to feel like a caged animal, mainly because she was usually out and about by this time.

"You all right?" Bill asked, when he noticed her shifting around in her position on the couch.

"Yes," replied Elena, before shrugging slightly. "I'm just feeling a bit restless."

Bill gazed at her for a moment, before a soft smile came over his face, and he reached for the remote on top of the blanket, using it to turn off the TV.

"What are you doing?" inquired Elena, gazing at him with a furrowed brow, especially when he began to push the blanket off of himself, and rise from the couch.

"How about I take you out?" Bill said, turning to face her still on the sofa once he was on his feet.

"'Out'?" repeated Elena, before being unable to laugh softly. "Like, where? Bill, when's the last time you were "out"?"

"Now, wait a minute," responded Bill, holding up a hand with a single digit extended on the limb. "I'll have you know I was once a very fun Vampire, therefor, I know a few places. Now, come on." Reaching down, he threw the blanket off of her, and offered her his help rising from the couch. "Go upstairs, put on something nice, and we'll enjoy a night out on the town together."

Elena continued to laugh softly, even as she took his extended hand, and got to her sock clad feet, before shrugging slightly. "All right. Let's see what you got, old man."

Brushing past Bill, she headed up to her bedroom, which was now the room that had previously been Adele's, with Winston close on her heels.

* * *

Elena changed into a short, flowing turquoise dress with white polka dots and white lace sleeves, accented with a thin brown leather belt, then pulled on her favorite brown buckle mid calf boots, and a black leather jacket, leaving her hair down, and putting on a bracelet and a pair of earrings, before grabbing her purse, then making her way back downstairs, where Bill waited in the foyer.

"Ah," he smiled, looking up at the sound of her descending the steps. "There's my girl." He quirked a brow questioningly at her, as she smiled in response to his words, while reaching behind him for the front door. "Ready?"

"Dad," Elena replied, making her way off the last few stairs, while Bill halted his actions, and turned to look at her once more, her use of his title, especially after earlier, causing his long unbeating heart to leap with joy. "I, uh. . . I hope you know that I didn't mean what I said earlier." Coming to a halt in front of him in the foyer, she met his gentle sapphire gaze with her own rich honey brown. "I _**am**_ your little girl. I always have been, and I always will be."

"Oh, sweetheart," breathed Bill, lifting his large hands to grasp her upper arms. "Don't worry about that. You were right. I _**have**_ been looking at you, thinking of you, as the little girl I left behind all those years ago. What I've failed to see, at least truly, is the amazing, beautiful woman you've grown into, of whom I couldn't be more proud."

Elena smiled softly, unable to help the light sheen of tears of happiness that rose up in her eyes at his words, and she lifted her hands to hold either side of his own open black leather jacket, while she responded. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Elena," replied Bill, moving forward, and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead, a touch she leaned into, closing her eyes to enjoy it, before he pulled back, taking up one of her slender limbs in his own much larger ones. "Now, come. Let your old man show you a good time."

"Okay," Elena laughed softly, allowing him to guide her from the house, Winston following after them with an excited bark, then taking off down the porch, and soon disappearing from sight.

"Where's he off to?" Bill asked, waiting while she locked up, before resuming his hold on her hand, and leading her down the steps to where his car waited.

"Oh, he usually goes to Merlotte's to see Sam, and they run together if he has the time," answered Elena. "The Dragons keep an eye on him otherwise."

"And how are my three other, much grander in scale, Grandsons?" Bill inquired, causing her to laugh softly once more.

"They're well," replied Elena, flicking a glance up at the night sky. "I'm sure they'll be waiting for us when we return."

"I look forward to that then," said Bill, as they reached his car, and he opened the passenger side door, waiting for her to get settled, before he closed it after her, then made his way around to the driver's.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the place Bill took Elena to was out of town, something she was thankful for, until her Father pulled his BMW to a halt in a back street, among mostly motorcycles.

The bar was called "Roscoe's", and was set on the corner of the block, with a small staircase leading up to the single front door.

Once out of the car, Elena followed along beside Bill, as he led the way to the entrance, where the pair came to a halt, and Bill looked over to see the expression on his daughter's face.

"This place smells like Hep C," she said, as her nose crinkled in slight disgust.

Bill merely shrugged, then headed up the steps, holding open the door with one hand, while offering the other to Elena, as she followed him.

"Thank you," she said to her Father, while she took his hand, then stepped into the bar first, followed by Bill.

* * *

Once inside, and settled at the bar, both shedding their black leather jackets, any protests of Elena's died, as, when Bill ordered a Tru Blood for himself, and a strawberry margarita for her, and the drinks were brought to them, she found hers in a stemmed glass the size of salad bowl, salt all the way around the large rim, which also contained two lime wedges, with a big pink straw.

"Their drinks come in bowls," Elena said, after taking her first gulp from the straw. "Best place ever."

Bill chuckled softly at his daughter's happiness over the massive margarita serving. "I figured you'd approve." Looking around at the mildly crowded room, which was a typical bar, with a few tables, a jukebox, and a pool table, with an area in the back for the bathrooms, he went on. "This place wasn't always a bar. 30 years ago, they served the best ramen on the Eastern Seaboard."

"So, you lived here 30 years ago?" asked Elena, as she cradled the massive glass in both slender hands, continuing when her Father nodded. "And you ate?"

"Well, it was really good ramen," replied Bill, earning him a look from his daughter. "You know as well as I do that those of us who live forever have to move around a lot. Leave a place before people get suspicious of the fact that you're not aging."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Elena said, while she lifted the large margarita to her lips for another drink.

"No, not anymore," Bill answered. "But we had a system, with the Vampire Authority, before we came out of the coffin, for when we needed to move, reset our identity."

"How'd you do that?" asked Elena, gazing curiously at her Father. It was truthfully becoming one of the most open talks about his kind she'd gotten him to have since returning to Bon Temps.

"A lot of different things," Bill replied. "But I guess the most simple thing was they'd steal the social security numbers of recently deceased Humans, especially infants. No one checks up on those."

"Who would want to?" Elena inquired rhetorically, as she lowered her honey blond head to drink from her big pink straw. "Have you ever had to, you know, leave suddenly? Just cut and run?"

"That was something we always had to be ready to do," sighed Bill. "It's why we couldn't invest in anyone, or anything."

"What life is worth living without people you love, who love you?" said Elena, gently shaking her head, as her brow furrowed slightly. Despite all of the people she's lost, or been forced to leave, in her over 165 years, she'd never change knowing and loving them, as a life alone is no life at all, in her opinion.

"Well, thankfully, I don't have to worry about that anymore," Bill replied, reaching over to grasp one of her hands, when she set her huge drink on the bar, and lifted it to his lips for a kiss, causing her to smile softly.

When he released her hand, Elena took another drink from her large glass, just as the jukebox began to play a new song, this one completely different from the seemingly endless stream of punk rock songs it'd previously been turning out, as it was a good old fashioned swing tune from the mid 1930s to the mid 1940s.

"Come on," Elena said, causing Bill's brow to furrow, as she set the drink down on the counter once more, then hopped down from her bar stool, and reached over to grab her Father's hand. "I chose this one for us while you were ordering. Come on, dance with your daughter. Show her your moves."

Bill laughed at her actions, as the old familiar tune caused his long unbeating heart to soar with excitement, happily allowing her to take his hand, then lead him away from the bar area, and into the section that had the pool table, where there was thankfully enough room by the jukebox to dance.

Releasing her hold on his hand, Elena jumped into the open area, turning to face her approaching Father, where she began moving to the music, getting up tightly on the front of her feet, then swishing back and forth on them, while lifting one slender limb, and holding up a single digit on it, which she began to playfully wag, as was seen frequently in old black and white cartoons.

"All right," Bill said, as he began dancing slightly to the beat, while coming to a halt in front of her. "You see what I'm doing here? Think you can keep up?"

"Uh-huh," Elena replied, with a bright smile, which soon got even more brilliant, when he suddenly reached out, wrapping one arm around her waist, then used the hold to pull her to him, a hand instinctively going to his shoulder, while the other was taken up by Bill, as he started leading them through the fast motions of the music. "Whoa!"

Sugary sweet giggles escaped past her lush pink lips at a near constant rate, while her beautiful face was sure to go numb from the brilliant wide smile on it, especially when, after a few seconds, Bill pushed her away with his hand on her waist, but maintained the hold on her other limb, and used it to spin her around, then pull her back, where he stepped out of the way, twirling her instead on the other side of him, before bringing her to his body once more, wrapping both arms around her slender torso, and lifting her up off of her booted feet, spinning her around in the air, while she held on with her limbs about his neck.

Elena's laughter, and the happiness that he could feel coming off of her in waves, was like a healing balm to Bill's very soul. He set her down on her feet, but the two just stood there, arms still around once another, while her laughter, and the music, continued to fill his senses, causing a bright smile of his own to light up his handsome face.

She was all that mattered to him. He could be her Father, he could be her friend, he could be whatever she needed him to be. And he would do anything for her, for as long as their eternal lives lasted.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?" Bill asked from his position behind the wheel, while Elena sat in the passenger seat, as the two gazed out her window at Fangtasia, which they'd pulled to a halt in front of. "You don't have to, you know. Just let me take you home. You need rest, not the high blood pressure Eric's sure to give you."

"I'll be fine, Dad," Elena replied, looking over at him. "I need to get this over with before I can ever hope of moving on."

"All right," said Bill, reaching over to lay one of his large cool pale hands over her nearest warm slender one. "I'll know if you need me."

Elena nodded, as he spoke of the permanent bond they now had thanks to him feeding her his blood, and tasting hers, the night the Rattrays tried to kill her.

Taking in a deep breath, she left her purse behind, and climbed from her Father's car, closing the door behind herself, then tucking her hands into the pockets on her black leather jacket, as she headed to the front entrance, joining those piling into the club for the last few hours before Dawn.

Pausing inside, Elena looked around. Nothing had changed, to no surprise. The same clientele filled the bar, the same music pounded over the speak system, and she could see Pam, all laced up as usual, serving drinks behind the counter, while Chow had been at the door, acting as the Bouncer.

Eric wasn't in his throne on the dais, so Elena began to push her way through the crowd, toward the hallway that led to his office. She could feel the lust filled eyes of both men and women alike following her, and it made goosebumps rise on her mostly bare smooth golden legs, not because she didn't appreciate the attention, but because she knew, without even entering their minds, what their thoughts of her consisted of.

Once she was in the hallway, which was deserted, aside from the couple of people using the bathrooms, Elena breathed a sigh of relief, then continued on, to where Eric's office was at the very end.

The door was open, and Elena paused just outside, taking in a deep breath, then releasing it, before she stepped into the doorway, lifting her rich honey brown eyes to the interior.

Eric was settled behind his desk, wearing dark brown Oxford's, deep blue, almost black, jeans, and a dark sapphire track jacket, which had two sharp blue strips going down either sleeve, while the zipper was pulled down a fair bit, revealing a fang pendant necklace he wore, while his blond, dark highlighted hair was slicked back.

Surprisingly, he didn't look up when she entered. Either he didn't hear her or smell her, or was just that preoccupied with what he was doing, that being the paperwork on his desk.

"Eric?" Elena called out, sighing inwardly when her voice came out slightly cracked, but the one word was all it took for his head to whip up, his expression that of a man ready to yell at however's disturbing him, until he saw who the voice belonged to, and she could've sworn she saw every inch of his tall, powerful form sag, as if it'd been being held up by strings, and her speaking his name cut him free.

"Elena," he breathed in disbelief, before his sapphire blue eyes flicked over every last inch of her he could see in her boots, dress, and leather jacket, and he smiled softly, as he lifted his gaze to settle on her face. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," replied Elena, as she took a cautious step further into the office, shrugging slightly. "Bill took me out. Father, daughter date, I guess."

"Ah," Eric said, leaning back in his huge office chair, then quirking a dark blond brow. "And where is Mr. Compton right now?"

"He's waiting for me in the car," answered Elena, gesturing behind herself with one of the hands she still had tucked in the pockets of her coat. "I told him I wanted to see you alone, and he reluctantly respected that."

"See me about what?" Eric inquired, it being his turn to shrug slightly. "I've been respecting your wishes too."

"Yes, you have," said Elena, as she took a couple more steps into the office. "And I want you to know how much I appreciate that."

"No thanks are needed," Eric said, absently looking down at his desk while he spoke. "I was overdue for it anyway."

"Eric," Elena sighed. She knew things were strained between them right now, but she didn't like the way he was acting, so cold and unfeeling, when she knew he was anything but.

"Elena," replied Eric, suddenly lifting his gaze back to her, which caused her to come to an immediate halt in her steps, and gently shaking his slicked back blond head. "Don't. Just. . . Whatever you came to say to me, please just say it, and leave."

"Okay," Elena said, even as his continued coldness further caused her heart to ache. "I, uh. . . I've been trying to deal with what happened in Virginia for the past month as best I can, and it hasn't been going well." She paused, when Eric shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking away from her once more, this time in shame. "But I think it's going to start getting better." Shrugging, she laughed softly. "I guess I just needed my Father. I had more fun with him tonight than I can ever remember having. . . " After gently shaking her head, she paused, licking her lips, then going on. "With anyone else."

When Eric remained silent, after she finished, Elena began her previous actions of taking slow, cautious steps toward the desk, and the man behind it.

"I don't forgive you, for what you did to Will," she said, and Eric flinched as if she'd physically struck him. "But I want you to know that I'm trying. And that I believe, one day, I _**will**_ be able to."

He looked up at her at this, and Elena could swear she saw his beautiful sapphire eyes beginning to brim with the blood tears of a Vampire, but, just as quickly as she noticed them, he blinked them away, averting his gaze from her once more.

"Um, that's it, I guess," Elena went on, shrugging with her hands still in her leather jacket's pockets. "I'll let you get back to work."

Turning, she began back across the length of the short room that she'd just been taking several moments to walk.

"Elena," came Eric's sudden voice, bringing her to a halt at the halfway point, and causing her to turn to look at him, where she saw he'd risen from behind his desk, and she watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, before speaking once more, as he met her eyes with his own. "Thank you."

Elena smiled softly in response. "You're welcome," she said. "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Elena," replied Eric, nodding his blond head at her, then watching as she turned once more, and continued the rest of the way out of the office, which was when he settled back down in his chair, unable to help but smile softly to himself, as he did so.

* * *

When Bill pulled his BMW to a halt in front of the Stackhouse home, and looked over at Elena, he found her fast asleep in the passenger seat.

Smiling softly at the sight, he turned the keys in the ignition to kill the engine, but left them there, as he got out of the car, then used his Vampire speed to get around it the other side, where he opened the door, reaching inside to undo Elena's seatbelt, before he slipped one arm between her back and the seat, and the other underneath her knees.

"Come on, sweetheart," he spoke softly to her, as he settled her slumbering form in his embrace. "Let's get you to bed."

Bill knocked on the front door, as he'd seen Mia's car in the driveway behind Elena's, and sent the blond a smile, when she came to answer it in her PJs, an action she returned, especially when she saw her friend asleep in her Father's arms.

Mia stepped back, allowing Bill to crossover with Elena, then closed the front door, not locking it for when he left, and followed him upstairs to his daughter's room, the door to which was also open, so he was able to just continue over to her bed, the covers of which Mia pulled back for him.

Bill sent her a grateful smile, then stepped forward, and carefully laid Elena down on the bed, handing Mia his daughter's purse, before he set about removing her black leather jacket, then pulling off her boots.

Mia hung up the coat, while Bill merely set the shoes at the end of her bed, before grabbing up the comforter and flat sheet, and draping them over Elena's slumbering form.

Mia left once she was done with her friend's jacket, allowing Bill a moment to say goodbye to her. He sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed, and reached out to brush some stray honey blond locks back from her beautiful face.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered, before leaning down, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Rising to his feet, Bill walked over to the bedroom door, pausing just before stepping out in the hallway to flick one last look at Elena, asleep and tucked into her bed, then continued on, quietly closing the door behind himself.

* * *

The next morning, Elena awoke to the sun shining in through her bedroom windows, and the sounds of birds chirping outside.

Smiling, she stretched out in her bed, then relaxed on her side, cuddling the pillow her head was on, while she gazed out the dual glass panes near her nightstand, feeling content for the first time in a while.

After laying there for a few moments, Elena pushed the covers off of herself, then swung her bare legs off of the side of the bed, and got up, her footsteps silent, as she padded over to the door, while running a hand through her long honey blond tresses, as the skirt of her dress swished back and forth against her thighs.

Opening the door, she peaked out into the hallway, and saw Mia's bedroom door was still closed, so she quietly made her way past it, then downstairs.

"Winston?" Elena called once she was on the first floor, stepping into the living room to see if he was in there. "Winston?"

Her brow furrowing when the dog didn't come, which he always did first thing in the morning, as it meant food, she turned, and padded over into the kitchen, thinking maybe he was already waiting in there for her.

"Winston?" she repeated, but, again, nothing. He wasn't in the kitchen, and she didn't hear the jingling of his collar, nor the tapping of his nails against the wood floor. "Winston, come here, boy! Breakfast!"

Wondering if maybe he was outside, Elena moved back in the foyer, and unlocked the front door, then swung it open, before pushing the screen door ajar as well, then stepping onto the porch in her bare feet, scanning the huge front yard with her honey brown eyes.

"Winston!" she called, moving forward, and beginning down the porch steps. "Winston, come here, boy! Come on, sweetie!"

Coming to a halt in the dirt path just before the massive expanse of grass began, Elena continued to look around with a furrowed brow. It wasn't like Winston not to come home in the morning. Maybe she should check her phone to see if Sam left a message that they were going for an extended run together or something.

Just about to turn, and head back into the house, Elena remained where she stood, when she heard the familiar screeching roar of her Dragons, but, before she could turn her head up toward the sky to see them, something suddenly dropped down from above directly in front of her with a loud squishing thud.

When Elena saw what it was, her lush pink lips parted to emit a scream of horror, while her slender hands instinctively lifted to her beautiful face.

The lump was Winston. What was left of him anyway. He'd been torn to shreds, his bones were visible, most of his fur was gone, as were both eyes, ears, and several teeth, and his remaining organs were spilling out of him, while blood was still seeping from the numerous gaping wounds, quickly staining the dirt red.

Clamping one hand over her mouth, as Elena began to hyperventilate, the smell was so instant and vile it penetrated past the limb, she heard the screen door bang back against the side of the house behind her.

"Elena!" came Mia's frantic voice, having been awoken by her friend's scream. "What is it?" She quickly descended the steps, her brow furrowing when she saw the lump on the ground in front of Elena. "What is that?" But her brow soon smoothed out, when she realized. "Oh, my God!"

Elena turned, grabbing her friend, wrapping one arm around her, while the other covered her eyes. Even though she knew she'd already seen it, it didn't mean she had to further examine it.

"Don't look," Elena said to Mia, who thankfully allowed her friend to shield her from any more horrors of the scene, mainly because she was in such shock, and beginning to sob slightly.

The air was suddenly filled with a fresh screeching roar, and, while continuing to hold Mia, Elena was finally able to look up at the sky, and the sight she was met with caused her eyes to widen.

She saw her three Dragons soaring above, but they were even more massive than before, which she didn't think was possible. She hadn't seen much of them over the past month, with her always being either asleep, at work, or out trying to have a good time, and, like Bill, they really only came to visit at night, when she naturally couldn't see them very well.

But, in the month since Elena had truly see them, they'd grown. All three were now easily the size of 747 planes, with Drogon still being the largest, and she could only imagine what their fire was like and could do now.

Looking back at the pile of what had once been Winston, Elena's brow furrowed, and she soon returned her gaze to her children in the sky. Had they killed Winston, and brought his remains to her like a present, as cats would dead birds and such, or had something else slaughtered the dog, and this was them letting her know?


	20. Partners

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Wow! Last Chapter got almost as many views as the very first one! Though only one of you sent in a review. :( I know this story was on hiatus for a while, but, now that it's back, if you're reading it and you're enjoying it, whether you're a previous fan, or a new one, PLEASE send in a review! If I don't get any reviews, or just one, I'll most likely stop at least posting this story, and simply continue it for myself, or focus on other ideas for different stories I have. But I'd prefer to keep writing this one for you all, so, please, take the time to send in a review to let me know I'm not just talking to myself here. It would mean so much to me!

With that, here's the next Chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Elena sat on the porch steps, still barefoot and only wearing her dress from the night before, watching Andy's Deputies gather up the remains of Winston, as best they could, at least.

"Why don't you go inside, Ellie?" came Andy's voice from where he stood by her. "I'll come talk to you when we're done."

"I'm fine, Andy," replied Elena, not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

Andy sighed softly, but, before he could speak any further, the sound of a vehicle approaching the house reached everyone's ears, and all looked over to see Sam's Jeep pulling up, the man soon bringing it to a halt, then climbing out, where he rushed over to the porch.

"I came as fast as I could," Sam panted, while Andy stepped out of the way, and Elena stood up to meet him, soon enveloped in the man's arms. "I'm so sorry, chère."

Elena lifted her bare slender limbs, and hugged him in return. "Me too, Sam. I know you loved Winston as well."

"I did," said Sam, pulling back to gaze into her beautiful face, which he moved one hand to cup a side of. "But he was your dog."

Elena flicked a glance from Sam to Winston's remains, but her line of sight to the scene was soon broken by Sam, when he moved in front of her, so she couldn't look at it, only him, unless she herself moved.

"Don't look, Ellie," went on Sam, placing his large warm hands on her bare slender upper arms, while giving his light brown, grey tinted head a gentle shake. "Where's Mia?"

"She's inside," replied Elena. "Lafayette's with her. He gave her something to calm down." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, as she raised a hand to tuck some long silky honey blond hair back behind her ear. "She's not used to this kind of horror."

"But you are?" Sam asked, quirking a questioning brow at her, as he gentle blue eyes flashed with pain, especially when she merely shrugged in response. "Oh, chère. Come here."

Sighing softly, he pulled Elena back into his arms once more, holding her, while she watched the Deputies with Winston once more over his shoulder, even as she lifted her hands to hug him in return.

* * *

"What do you think did it?" asked Sam a short time later, as he and Elena now both sat on the porch steps.

Andy and the Deputies had left, in addition to Lafayette, whom Sam had asked to look after the bar for him, while he stayed with Elena, and Mia was now thankfully asleep in her room.

The spot where Winston's remains had been were now stained a dark red color, that Elena would either have to clean herself, or hire a professional to do, and Andy had given her the card of the crime scene cleaners they use, which she recalled doing the kitchen after Drew Marshall killed Adele Stackhouse that night.

Elena shrugged. "It could be any number of things." Sighing softly, she placed an elbow on her knee, then lowered her head to rest on her hand. "I let him out last night, when Bill and I left, and I fell asleep on the way home. Mia said she didn't see Winston when she came back from the bar."

"Vampire?" Sam offered as a possible answer, his brow furrowing, while he gazed over at her.

"It'd have to be one very hungry Vampire to. . . eviscerate Winston the way he was," replied Elena, gesturing at the red stain. "I mean, there was just _**nothing**_ left of him." She gently shook her head. "I don't even know if Vampires can survive off of animal blood. I think that's just an assumption Humans make for their fictional stories about Vampires." Pausing, she licked her lips, then shrugged once more. "Werewolf, maybe?"

"Last night wasn't a full moon," Sam answered, shaking his own head now.

"Shapeshifter?" Elena offered, looking over at her friend and Boss from the red stain.

"I would've smelled them," said Sam, once more shaking his head.

Elena sighed heavily, shrugging again. "I don't know then."

"What about. . . " Sam began, before pausing, as Elena's honey brown eyes moved to him omce more from the spot where the dog's remains had been. "What about the Dragons? You said they were the ones who brought you his body."

Elena lifted her slender hands, and rubbed them up and down her beautiful face, before resting her chin in them. "No, Sam. They didn't do this."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked. "I mean, they are. . . Dragons." Moving closer to her on the step, he placed one of his large, warm limbs on her back. "Look, I don't want to believe it either. The Dragons saved my life that day René almost killed us."

Sam fell silent then, and the two remained that way for a moment, before Elena spoke.

"Years ago, when they were young," she began. "They would do something like this. They'd kill and eat small animals, burn them, like goats and sheep." Looking over at Sam, Elena went on. "But that was a long time ago. They never would've hurt Winston. He was their brother, and they loved him. They knew I did, and they would never do anything to hurt me."

Sam nodded in response, and Elena sighed softly once more. "They're big, Sam. They're _**so**_ big." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, before going on. "I haven't really seen a lot of them this past month, but I saw them last night, and they're _**enormous**_. I thought they were done growing, but they're the size of planes now. I can only imagine what their fire is like."

"You never did find out who the man was that gave them to you, did you?" Sam inquired, remembering their conversation when they were trying to find out who Drew Marshall was, and she'd told him it was an older male Fae who'd presented the three eggs to her at one of her birthday celebrations many years ago.

"No," replied Elena. "My Mother, some of the others, they seemed to know him. But they're not exactly still around for me to ask." She gestured back at the house. "Mia's the first Fae I've come across in decades, and even she only has a little in her." Sighing, she crossed her arms over her lap, loosely grasping her own slender upper arms. "There's no one left. No one who could tell me about the man, or offer me a possible solution about what killed Winston."

"Well," Sam said slowly, pausing when Elena gazed questioningly over at him. "There's Eric." He went on, when she merely sighed, and looked away. "I know you and he aren't on the best terms right now, but he _**is**_ over 1,000 years old, and he knew what your Dragons were without even seeing them."

"I don't think I can, Sam," Elena replied, rising to her bare feet, and stepping down off the porch steps. "I'm still trying to forgive him for what he did. I can't go to him, asking him for favors."

"Look, I'm not exactly trying to put in a good word for him myself," said Sam, getting up as well, then following after her, as she moved to the red stain. "But he _**does**_ owe you a great deal." Coming to a halt across the length of the area from Elena, he went on. "And what if there's something really bad out there? Something new, that's come to replace René. I know you don't think much of the adults in this town, but I also know you wouldn't want anything to happen to the kids."

Elena sent Sam a somewhat helpless look, sighing softly, at his words. Which were true. Most of the Humans in this town weren't worth saving, but children never deserve the bad things that seemingly always happen to them, like Arlene's kids, and Davina's baby boy.

"Fine," Elena relented. "I'll go see Eric tonight." Holding up a slender hand, she extended a single digit on it at her friend and Boss. "But I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens."

"All right, chère," Sam couldn't help but chuckle softly, before moving over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Now, come on. I'll make us something to eat, while you enjoy a nice, long, hot shower."

Laying her head down on Sam's shoulder, Elena slipped a limb of her own about his lean waist from behind, and allowed him to led her inside, away from the red stain that was now all that's left of Winston.

* * *

That evening, Mia sat on the couch downstairs, curled up under a blanket, watching the massive flatscreen, while she cradled a mug of hot tea in between her slender hands, soon looking over at the entrance to the living room, when she heard Elena on the steps, and her friend soon appeared in the doorway, dressed in all black attire of ankle boots, pants, t-shirt, and leather jacket, with her hair down as usual.

"How do I look?" Elena asked, smiling, as she turned side to side for Mia.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Mia inquired sarcastically in return, quirking a blond brow over at her friend, causing Elena to laugh softly, as she moved further into the living room. "I thought, after last night with your Dad, you were past going out every night."

"Oh, I'm not going out for fun," replied Elena, coming to a halt next to the couch. "I'm going to Shrevport to see Eric. I'm hoping he'll have some answers for me."

"Answers about what?" Mia asked, her brow now furrowing, while Elena absently reached down, and grasped one of her hands off of her cup of tea, allowing her to do so, as physical contact between Faes she now knows is pretty much a part of the package. In fact, most of the time, it's craved, and can easily comfort them, and Mia knew how long it's been since Elena's had another Fae around to touch, something she was quickly becoming accustomed to herself.

"About what could've done that to Winston," answered Elena, as she entwined her and Mia's slender fingers in mid air. "About the man who gave me my Dragons."

"Do you really need to try with Eric, sweetie?" inquired Mia next, once more quirking a questioning blond brow at her. Elena wasn't dressed in a revealing manner or anything (especially since she was pretty sure the black t-shirt she had on was Bill's), quite the opposite, in fact, but she _**was**_ decked out like a young woman going to a bar or a club, hoping to catch male, and/or female, attention.

"I'm not trying to seduce him, if that's what you mean," Elena said, now raising her own dark brow down at her friend.

"No, but you want something from him," said Mia. "And, especially after everything that's happened, I feel like he'd give you the sun and the moon, if you simply asked him for them."

"Yes, well, I'm not arguing he doesn't owe me," sighed Elena, flicking a glance back behind herself to make sure the coffee table was clear, before she sat down on it, and returned her gaze to her friend. "But I'd like to live in a World where people do things for each other simply because they can, not because they want something in return."

"Always with the pipe dreams," Mia replied, gently shaking her golden blond head, causing Elena to laugh softly.

"Yes, I know," Elena said, smiling brightly. "I'm a hopeless pacifist." Taking in a deep breath, when Mia simply nodded in response, she began to rise to her booted feet. "All right. I should get going."

"Wait," Mia spoke up, immediately halting her friend's actions, while she flicked a glance over at the nearest window. "The sun doesn't go down for another two hours."

"I know," replied Elena, lifting her free hand to tuck long silky honey blond hair back from her beautiful face. "But Bill will be over as soon as its dark, and I don't want him talking me out of this. Plus I'd like to get to Eric before Fangtasia opens."

"So, you're gonna leave me here alone with your Father?" Mia asked, quirking her golden brow once more.

"Since when it that a problem?" Elena laughed softly in response. "I thought you liked my Father."

"I do," answered Mia, before shrugging, as she shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch. "I've just never really been alone with him."

"Okay. Well, he's a Vampire, not a bomb," said Elena, laughing softly once more when Mia sent her a look. "Sweetie, you'll be fine. If Bill doesn't, for whatever reason, take off as soon as he finds out I'm not here, just be the good little hostess you always are. Offer him a Tru Blood, maybe suggest watching an old movie together." She gestured at the flatscreen with her free limb.

"All right," Mia sighed, before her blue eyes took on a playful smile. "But you never said living with you would mean I have to date your Father."

"Ew, Mia!" Elena exclaimed, releasing her hold on her friend's hand, as she made her way out of the living room, turning to look over at her while she did so. "God, thank you very much for those mental images."

Mia giggled sweetly, watching Elena grab her keys off of the table by the front door, before calling out to her. "Bye! Good luck."

"Bye," Elena replied, sending her friend a last smile, then heading outside to her waiting vehicle, making sure to lock the entrance after herself.

* * *

Pulling her black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S to a halt in the parking lot of Fangtasia, that was empty except for one vehicle, a light brown, relatively new looking, Hyundai Accent, Elena climbed out, and locked up the vehicle, before walking across to the closed door of the bar, which she lifted a slender hand to knock on.

She didn't have to wait long, before the front door swung open, and the Human worker Elena recognized as Ginger was revealed.

"Oh! Hey there, Elena," the blond smiled brightly when she saw her.

"Hi, Ginger," Elena replied, offering her a soft smile, even as the sight of the many bite marks on the woman's body, which was mostly on display in her skimpy clothing, made her blood curdle a bit. "I'm here to see Eric. Is he, um, up yet?"

"No, he, Pam, and Chow are still asleep," Ginger answered, before moving away from the entrance to allow her room. "But you're more than welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you," Elena said, brushing past her, then entering the bar, which was empty, aside from the few Human workers getting ready for the night of work, and quiet, aside from the music playing rather softly over the speakers.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" asked Ginger, after closing and locking the front door, then stepping up beside Elena, laughing softly, as she went on. "On the house, of course. Eric would never forgive me if I charged you."

"Um," Elena started, not liking her words, even though she knew she was most likely joking. "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

"You're so sweet," Ginger giggled, as she led the way through the large room, and to the bar, which she stepped behind, while Elena climbed up into one of the stools, setting her keys and phone, that she'd been carrying in her slender hands, on the counter. "What'll you have? I remember you liking something with strawberries."

"A strawberry margarita, yes," replied Elena, while she immediately thought back to the giant one she'd had at the bar with Bill last night.

"Coming right up, sugar," said Ginger, before she got to work making the drink.

"Eric and Pam don't make you stay here all day, do they?" Elena asked, her dark brow furrowing.

"Oh, no," answered Ginger. "I just come in for deliveries. So, you picked a good night, 'cause we're stocked on everything now."

Elena smiled softly in response, before the sound of her phone going off drew her attention down to it on the counter, and she saw a close-up picture of her and Jason, both smiling on a warm sunny day, while Elena kissed his cheek, accompanied by the man's name, and the options to answer or decline, on the item's screen.

"Oh, excuse me, Ginger," Elena said, reaching out to pick up her phone, while the woman smiled in understanding, then pressing, "Accept", while she moved off of the bar stool, and walked further into the bar. "Hey, Jason, what's up?"

"Hey, Ellie," came the voice of the man on the other end of the line. "I went by the house, and Mia said you were gone for the night."

Elena rolled her honey brown eyes at Mia telling Jason she'd be gone all night, before answering. "Yeah, I'm, uh. . . " She flicked a glance over at Ginger. She didn't want to lie to the man that was like a brother to her, but she didn't want him to know where she was either. "I'm meeting a friend a couple of towns over."

"What, they can't come to Bon Temps?" Jason asked.

"He's a Fae," Elena quickly replied. "And he's not a huge fan of our town at the moment."

"Right," Jason sighed, as he thought about everything that's happened recently. "Well, have fun."

Elena's eyes slipped closed in relief, thankful Jason didn't remember she's told him many times Mia is the first Fae she's known in a long time, though she _**did**_ have a male Fae friend, named Claude, but he and his several sisters, all with similar names, chose to reside in Los Angeles, and she hadn't seen them in close to 15 years.

"Listen, the reason I stopped by the house is 'cause I wanted to say, 'Goodbye'," Jason went on, his words causing Elena's eyes to snap open, before her brow furrowed.

"'Goodbye'? What are you talking about, Jason?" she asked.

"Not forever," Jason spoke up. "I'm just gonna be going away for a while, and I leave first thing in the morning."

"Again, I ask, what are you talking about, Jason?" inquired Elena. "Where are you going? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Well, you wanted to be left alone, remember, Ellie?" said Jason, and her eyes once more slipped closed. "After Virginia."

"Yes, I-I did," Elena replied, taking a few more steps further into the bar, not realizing she was bringing herself closer to Eric's throne on the dias. "And I am _**so**_ sorry about that."

"It's all right, Ellie," Jason answered. "I understand. God knows I wanted to be alone after Amy. And she's kind of the reason I'm going. You remember the night that fucker René tried to kill you?"

"Yes," Elena said, able to hear the anger in his voice, and also unable to help but sigh internally at Jason thinking she'd ever forget that.

"And I told you I knew I was meant to do something with my life?" Jason went on. "Well, I think I found it."

"I still don't understand," Elena responded, with a gentle shake of her long silky honey blond head. "What does this have to do with you leaving?"

"I'm going to a Leadership Conference," said Jason, and she could now hear the smile she knew was on his face.

"A. . . Leadership Conference?" Elena repeated in disbelief. She knew what that was. "You're going to Church Camp? Honey, aren't you a little old for that?"

"No, no, Ellie, it's not like that," Jason answered. "I'm not a Boy Scout anymore. I just need to get away for a bit, you know. Find myself. Find my calling."

"I can understand that," Elena sighed softly in response, lifting her free arm to cross it over her chest. She'd tried to get away after everything, by going to Virginia, and she could only hope Jason's trip went better than hers. "Well, I hope you have fun. I'll miss you. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to say, "Goodbye." properly."

"I'll miss you too, Ellie," said Jason. "I promise I'll call. And text. And e-mail. As much as I can. And, when I get back, maybe we can have a day to ourselves, yeah? Go to the lake or something, like old times. Catch up, you know."

"I'd like that," Elena replied, smiling softly, as she recalled the picture she had of the two of them on her phone, assigned to him, which was from one such happier times he was referring to. "Stay safe, Jason."

"I will," Jason answered. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, sweetie," Elena said. "Bye."

"Bye," said Jason, just as she lowered her phone, and pressed the screen to end the call.

"I got your drink ready!" came Ginger's voice over by the bar, and Elena looked over to see the woman placing it on the counter.

"Thank you, Ginger," Elena replied, tucking her phone into her back pocket, as she made her way over to the bar once more, and took up her seat on the same stool.

"You're welcome," said Ginger, beginning to clean up while Elena grasped the glass, then lifted it to her lips for a sip. "How is it?"

"It's good," answered Elena, as she set the drink back down on the bar. "Did you go to school to become a bartender?"

"Oh, no," Ginger replied, laughing softly. "I _**was**_ a student before I started working here though. It was a video store then, if you can believe it."

"You're kidding!" Elena exclaimed, while a bright smile of disbelief lit up her beautiful face. "Fangtasia was a video store? When was this?"

"Oh, well, I first came here in 1996," answered Ginger. "I was writing a paper for school, and my Professor recommended this place for research."

"What kind of class were you taking?" Elena asked, laughing softly, as she lifted her drink to her lips for another sip.

"It was called "Monsters and Our Myths"," responded Ginger. "I was always fascinated with Vampires. Course, this was before they "came out of the coffin". But Pam and Eric were running this place."

Elena once more gazed at the woman in disbelief. "Why on Earth would Pam and Eric be running a video store? Fangtasia, I can believe. But a video store?"

"I always got the feeling it was some kind of punishment," Ginger replied. "From the higher up Vamps. Never knew what they did, but it was a way the ones in charge could keep an eye on them. And, I guess, once they all came out, it was okay for them to turn the place into a Vamp club."

"So, you just left school, your life, moved here, and started working for Eric and Pam?" Elena inquired. "Why?"

"Well, they were lookin' to hire," answered Ginger, before a bright sheepish smile began to lit up her face. "And once I saw Eric. . . Well, I'm sure you know."

"Ginger, you're telling me the mere sight of Eric made you change your entire life?" asked Elena, gazing curiously at the woman.

"Well, yeah!" Ginger exclaimed, as though that was obvious. "You've seen him, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Elena, though she'd never met a man or a woman that she found so instinctively attractive she was willing to abandon everything she knew to be with them. Maybe it was a Human thing. "So, have you and Eric ever. . . ?"

"I wish!" exclaimed Ginger once more, laughing. "But, no."

Elena's eyes widened at this, while her brow quirked in disbelief, before she did her best to shake off the feelings. "Um. . . Good luck? I guess."

"Oh, I know I don't have a chance now," said Ginger, as she grabbed a towel, and began wiping down the area where she'd made Elena's drink. "I knew as soon as you walked in here that night months ago. And I don't blame him. If I thought you were into girls, I'd have gone after you."

Elena licked her lips to keep the smile that begged to be set free at the woman's words at bay, since, as a Fae, who don't believe in different sexualities, she _**is**_ into girls, but Ginger's words about her and Eric were more of what she concentrated on.

"Uh, Ginger, I don't know what Eric, or Pam," Elena rolled her eyes as she spoke the female Vampire's name. "Have told you, but there's really nothing between Eric and I."

"Of course there is," the woman replied with a smile. "The way he looks at you? I know regular customers, men and women alike, who'd kill to have him look at them even a fraction of the way he does you. It's like his whole World revolves around you. Like he'd happily throw himself on a stake if it meant you were safe."

Elena's brow initially furrowed when Ginger started speaking, but it smoothed out as she went on, and, without realizing it, her heart began to beat faster than usual, before she cleared her throat, and the life giving organ resumed its normal rhythm. Maybe coming here had been a bad idea.

"Um," was all Elena could get out, as she looked down at the counter, instinctively licking her lips, while her brow furrowed once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elena," said Ginger, at the sight of the expression on her beautiful face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's all right, Ginger," Elena replied, looking up at the woman, whom she offered a soft smile. "You didn't. I appreciate the history lesson though." She laughed sweetly, as she flicked a glance around at the room. "I never would've guessed."

"Well, I gotta get back to work, but you just holler if you need anything else," Ginger said, reaching out to pat Elena's nearest hand.

"Thank you," responded Elena, watching the woman head off, before she returned her attention to the counter, soon lifting a hand to rub at her beautiful face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Elena," came Eric's voice suddenly, only a few seconds after Ginger's departure, and Elena looked over to see him standing several feet away, by the hallway that led to his office.

"Hi," Elena replied, somewhat breathlessly.

Eric walked over to her, and, upon reaching her at the bar, offered her one of his large hands, which she took after a few seconds hesitation, grabbing her keys off of the counter, and tucking them into her pocket, before he helped her off of the stool, then led her back to his office.

* * *

"Getting life lessons from Ginger?" asked Eric, as he closed the door to his office after both he and Elena were inside.

"Yes, considering I learned more from her in a few moments than I have from you in months," Elena replied, turning to face him, once she came to a halt about halfway across the floor plan.

"I don't see how that is possible," said Eric, moving away from the door, and following in her path, though he continued on past her, to his desk. "She's been Glamoured so many times, she can barely remember her own last name."

Elena followed him with her dark brown eyes, before soon having to turn in order to look at him. She knew how it was possible. Simply being in her presence, that of a powerful Fae, temporarily healed the woman's fragile mind. But she most likely has already forgotten the entire conversation, and won't recognize Elena when she leaves.

"Is what she said true?" Elena asked, figuring he heard most of what transpired between the two of them.

"Yes," replied Eric simply, as he began to absently fiddle with items on his desk, not looking at her.

"So, that woman worshiped you enough to leave her life behind, and you've rewarded her by abusing her body _**and**_ mind for years?" Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never did anything to her she didn't ask for," Eric snapped in response, suddenly lifting his piercing blue gaze to her. "And the Glamouring has all been for our protection, hers and mine."

Elena gazed back at him for a moment, before sighing softly, as she lifted a hand to tiredly rub her beautiful face. "I'm sorry. I came here with the intention of being nice, and it took all of five seconds for me to attack you for something."

Eric's expression, as well as his entire body, relaxed, at her words, and he flicked a shame filled glance down at his desk. "It's all right, Elena. I deserve it."

Looking back up at Eric, Elena sighed softly once more, then moved forward, closing the rest of the distance between them, and coming to a halt on the other side of his desk. "Can we please just start over? I came here because I'm hoping you can help me."

"Anything," Eric replied, and Elena smiled gently, before reaching into her back pocket for her phone, while she stepped around to the side of desk, leaving only inches between their bodies.

"I was hoping you would know of something that can do this," said Elena, opening her phone, then pulling up a picture she'd taken of Winston's remains that morning, before Andy and his Deputies arrived.

"Why would you _**want**_ to know of something that can do this?" Eric asked, as he reached out to take the item from her, his dark blond brow furrowing, while he gazed at the image on the screen.

"Because that's my dog," Elena answered, continuing when he looked over at her from the phone. "Winston. I brought him back with me from Virginia."

"What happened?" said Eric, his expression and voice laced with concern and the want to help, to bring pain to whatever was causing her the emotion he saw laid out on her beautiful, beloved above all, face.

Elena took in a deep breath, releasing it, as she turned, and slowly walked back around to the front of the desk, reaching into her back pocket, while she did so, to pull out her keys, which she placed on the surface of the piece of furniture, since she planned to be there for a while.

"I let him out last night, as I've done every night since we came back, and I went out with Bill," she explained. "I fell asleep on the way home, so he and Mia put me to bed. When I woke up in the morning, I called to Winston for breakfast, but he didn't come. So, I went outside, and. . . there he was." She lifted a hand and gestured at the phone. "Just like that."

Sighing softly, Eric looked back down at the picture, soon shaking his blond dark highlighted slicked back head. "There are a great number of things that could've done this. But I've never heard of any of them coming anywhere near Bon Temps."

"Well, considering everything that's happened lately, maybe Mystical and Supernatural Beings are seeing it as an opportunity to pay a visit," Elena said.

"Maybe," replied Eric, before he moved around the desk to its front, handing Elena back the phone, as he perched itself on its edge. "I'll have Pam and Chow take a look around. Where did you and Bill go last night?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Elena asked, indicating her phone, while she gazed curiously at him.

"I'm not asking for specifics," answered Eric. "I just need to know if you left town, and, if so, where you went." He quirked a dark blond brow at her. "Your Dragons follow you wherever you go. You don't think Winston might have?"

Elena sighed softly. She honestly hadn't even thought of that. She figured he'd gone to see Sam, or just roamed around Bon Temps. It didn't occur to her until now that the poor thing may have come after her and Bill.

"We went to a bar called Roscoe's a few towns over," Elena replied. "Derry, I think."

Eric nodded, then turned slightly at the waist, in order to reach back, and press a button on his desk's phone. "Pam. Chow." After speaking their names as if they were mere inches away, he shifted to face Elena once more. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Elena sighed softly once more, flicking a glance down at the picture of Winston's remains still on her phone. "My Dragons. They were the ones who brought his body back to me. But they didn't do it."

Eric nodded calmly again. "I believe you."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She loved Sam, but she'd honestly been angered by him even suggesting it was her children who'd done such a horrible thing. Were they still young Dragons, yes, maybe. But not now. Not after all these years.

Her long silky honey blond head soon turned toward the door when it opened, and Chow and Pam came striding in. Pam was in all pink, her outfit consisting of heels, a skirt, and a silk blouse. Elena defiantly preferred it to her usual bondage look, but she guessed that was mostly for the customers.

"Search the woods between here and Derry," Eric said to them, while Elena stepped aside, so the three had more of a line of sight to each other.

"He can do it," Pam replied, nodding her curly head back at Chow, before indicating her footwear. "I'm wearing my favorite pumps."

Eric said something in Swedish next, in a firm tone, and, whatever it was, made Pam sigh softly, but relent, then turn to leave with Chow without further argument, the male Vampire closing the office door behind the two.

"She can be extremely lazy," Eric spoke to Elena. "But she's loyal. If there's something out there, they'll find it."

"Thank you," Elena responded, offering him a soft smile, which he returned, before she went on with a questioning furrowed brow. "Why are you doing this, Eric? I know you said you'd do anything for me, and I know _**I**_ loved Winston, but. . . He was ultimately just a dog. Not exactly a top priority for Vampires."

"Maybe not," Eric answered, shrugging his muscled shoulders slightly. "But _**you**_ _**are**_ a priority to me, Elena. Beside, if there's something out there, who's to say it'll stop at mere dogs?"

Elena smiled softly once more, lifting her free hand to reach out, and grasp Eric's nearest powerful forearm, where it rested on his lashed steel-like thigh. "Thank you."

Eric flicked a glance down at her hand on his arm, then lifted his blue eyes back to her beautiful face, before, slowly, but surely, lifting his own other limb, and placing it atop hers. His hand was so much larger than hers that it completely covered it on his forearm.

"You may want to let your friend know," Eric said after a moment, pulling his hand free, then rising from the desk's edge, and moving around behind it once more. "If she's home. So she doesn't look outside and see two Vampires."

"Right," Elena replied, shifting her attention onto her phone, and quickly shooting Mia a text, informing her of what was going on.

"I also trust your Dragons won't burn them to a crisp," continued Eric, as he sank down into his large leather chair.

"They followed me here," Elena reassured, flicking a glance down at her phone, when the screen lit up with a response from Mia, she paused, licking her lips, before lifting her gaze back to Eric, as she clicked off the item, and placed it by her keys on his desk. "They've gotten bigger. I thought they were done growing, but they're easily the size of 747s now. Drogon's still the largest."

"He's the Alpha, so to speak," Eric said, before his brow furrowed in a slight questioning manner. "Are you worried about them?"

"Well, I just wish I knew who the man was that gave them to me," answered Elena, as she began around the desk to where he sat. "My Mother told me he was a powerful, older Fae, but she didn't seem too fond of him. Nor did the rest of our family. Do you know anyone like that?"

Eric took in a deep breath, then released it, while he pressed back against his chair. "Maybe. A few hundred years ago, there was a man Vampires, and others such as Shifters and Wers, called a "powerful dark Wizard", because they didn't know about the existence of Faes as I did. They said he had skin made of golden scales, eyes like a crocodile, which is what they eventually began calling him."

Elena shook her long silky honey blond head. "The man I remember defiantly didn't look like that." She shrugged her slender shoulders slightly. "I actually found him to be quite handsome for an older man. He wore an expensive suit, and walked with a cane. I think he even had a Scottish accent."

"Did he have a couple gold teeth?" Eric asked, and Elena's dark brow furrowed, as she thought over it.

"Yes, he did," Elena replied, with a nod. "How'd you know that?"

"The Crocodile had gold teeth," answered Eric. "If he's as old and powerful as others say, he could easily change his appearance."

"Well, finding him isn't exactly high on _**my**_ priorities list," sighed Elena, while she perched herself on the edge of the desk. "But it would still be nice to have a conversation with him sometime."

"You seem to have a taste for older men, Elena," said Eric, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, as he lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Or, at least, older _**looking**_ men."

"Everyone has a type," Elena shrugged in response, before laughing softly. "Humans would say it's because I didn't have a Father growing up. And I don't go for _**every**_ older looking man, otherwise I would've taken Sam up on his offer a long time ago."

Standing up from sitting on the edge of the desk, she made her way more into the center of the office, absently tucking her slender hands in the back pockets of her black pants, as she did so.

"Have you heard back about the tests on Cullen's body?" Eric asked, even as he shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

"No," sighed Elena. "I'm not sure I want to."

"Oh, you'd prefer to never know?" Eric replied, with a questioning brow quirked.

"If I never know, I never have to deal with it," shrugged Elena, flicking a glance over at him. "Kind of like how I can tell you both want to know and don't want to know how Will survived you snapping his neck."

Eric shifted uncomfortably in his chair once more, before meeting her gaze. "Well, as you said, what you don't know you don't have to face."

Elena turned to look at him, crossing her black leather jacket clad arms over her chest. "He and Hannibal wear rings infused with my magic and the Dragons' fire. They can bring them back to life if they die a Supernatural death." She quirked her brow at him. "Such as a Vampire snapping their neck."

Eric nodded, his own brow raising in awe. "Impressive." Falling silent, he shifted his gaze away from her, before taking in a breath, then releasing it. "Elena, I wish I could say that I knew about these rings beforehand, but, the truth is, I, obviously, didn't. And, what I did, to Will, to you, was wrong. I _**am**_ _**truly**_ sorry."

"I know," Elena responded, uncrossing her arms, and walking back over to the desk. "And, truth be told on my end, I had this whole plan laid out in my head to spend years, centuries, even, hating you. Torturing you by keeping you an arm's distance, letting you think there was a chance, just around the corner, that I'd forgive you, but never let you have it." Sighing softly, as she paused, she shook her head, before continuing. "But I don't want to do that. I don't want to be that person that holds a grudge forever. Hate just. . . " Her brow furrowing, she shook her head once more. "Hate is like a disease. It just eats you alive, from the inside out, and I've seen too many people spend _**so**_ much time holding something against someone, too stubborn to just let it go, and move on with their lives, which are already short enough as it is. And, even though you and I may very well have forever, I don't want to spend it hating you."

Elena finally looked at Eric, as her dark brown eyes had mainly been focused on the desk or the floor, her brow furrowed to an almost painful level, while she spoke, and her heart skipped a beat at the expression on his handsome face, like he was hanging off of her every word as if a man dying of thirst, and her voice was the tiniest drop of water.

"I don't hate you, Eric," she said, gently shaking her long silky honey blond tressed head, while her rich chocolate hued orbs began to brim ever so slightly with a shimmering sheen of tears, and she could've sworn she saw his gentle blue doing the same, but with the blood tears of a Vampire, and she swallowed lightly, before continuing. "I love you. And I forgive you."

Eric was on his feet before Elena even finished speaking, not using his advanced speed to bring him around the desk, though truly not needing it, as his long legs carried him the short distance to her in a few short seconds, and, just as her last word left her, he was in front of her, large hands lifted to grasp either side of her beautiful face, swooping down to swiftly capture her lush scarlet lips with his own in a kiss that was immediately fierce and passionate, but also soft, sweet, gentle, and full of the incredible love he felt for her.

Elena kissed him back, her heart fluttering with joy and love, in a way the life giving organ truly hasn't since Cullen. She loved Hannibal and Will, but it hadn't been the same, most likely because they'd been so soon after she lost Cullen, who'd been her first love, her first everything. With Eric, though, it was right, it was complete, it was perfect, and she was finally ready to take on everything being with a Vampire, a very old, powerful one, brought her.

Lifting her slender hands, she first rested them on his forearms, before moving them up to his biceps, and then to either side of his handsome face, unable to help smiling against his lips, when he pulled back after several kisses to rest his forehead against hers, but only for a few seconds, as, soon, he was kissing her again, this time more passionately, and his arms were winding around her tiny form, pulling her flush against him, while he explored every inch of her warm soft mouth, that tasted like honey and rose petals, with his incredibly gifted tongue, actions that caused her heart to stutter within her chest, unable to remember a kiss with Cullen that had this affect on her.

Elena, doing her best to keep up with him, wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, having to lean up on her toes, even in her heeled ankle boots, to help make up the height difference between the two. Fortunately, he sensed this, and used his arms locked around her to effortlessly hold her the majority of the way up, while doing his best to pour everything he was experiencing into their joined mouths, emotions he hasn't felt in centuries, or even since he was Human, all while he clutched at her beautiful, intoxicating form as though afraid she'd turn to smoke and disappear, proving this all to be a dream he's having while still slumbering in his coffin.

Although she was able to take in quick breaths during the split second between kisses, true air was becoming an issue, so she placed her slender hands on the space between his pecs and his shoulders, and gently applied pressure, grateful when he got the message right away, and loosened his grip on her, while resting his forehead against hers once more.

"I'm sorry," Eric said, his voice laced with the heated passion of their kisses, while he listened to Elena pant for breath, which wasn't exactly helping him calm his completely exhilarated body.

"It's all right," Elena replied, smiling brightly, before she took the chance to lick her lips, which she could still taste and feel him on, and which were slightly swollen from the intense past few moments, then resumed bringing in deep pockets of air, that she also used to attempt the to ease the fast pacing of her heart, which she was sure was deafening to him. "You'll just have to get used to your partner needing air."

Eric laughed softly, before pressing a soft, sweet, slightly lingering kiss to her forehead, then pulling back just enough to gaze into her glittering dark brown orbs with his own sparkling sapphire blue. "So, we're partners now?"

Elena met his eyes, and nodded, moving one hand up off of his chest to cup a side of his handsome face. "Yes. In _**everything**_." She quirked a questioning brow at him. "If that's what you want."

"Oh, min kärlek," responded Eric, lifting a large limb of his own from where it rested on her waist, the other at her back, and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Elena didn't need to understand Swedish to know he'd just called her "my love" in his native tongue. "I want nothing more."

Smiling softly, Elena leaned up on her toes, and took her turn capturing his lips with hers in a loving kiss, before she wrapped her arms around him once more, burying her beautiful face in the spot where his neck and shoulder met, breathing in his unique, intoxicating scent, while his own strong limbs secured about her tiny form, holding her tightly against his body, which he swore she fit perfectly into, like two puzzle pieces, and he nuzzled his nose through the veil of her long silky honey blond tresses, taking in his own bouts of her spellbinding aroma, while the two merely stood there, holding one another, in his office.

* * *

\- Author's Note - All right! Eric and Elena are finally, officially together! I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, and make sure to let me know with a review!


	21. The Little Prince

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Before we continue, a special shoutout and thanks to **NicoleR85** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **lostfeather1** , and **angelvoice15** for reviewing!

Here's the next Chapter, in which an important new character is introduced, so be sure to review, and let me know not only what you think of him, but everything else too. :)

* * *

A short time later, Elena sat on the sofa located in Eric's office. She'd been pleasantly surprised to learn the books that lined the deep mahogany shelves behind his desk were mostly old, though very few were in English, the text instead Swedish, as is the man's native tongue, and she was currently looking through one of the rare English ones, though she _**did**_ speak a fair few other languages herself, some Human, some otherwise.

"Do you have any in Valarian?" Elena asked, looking up at her now Vampire Mate, as he scanned through the volumes looking for another for her. "I remember a grand library, greater than any in this World, during the rare times I was in the Fae Realm as a child."

"Have you not been back since?" inquired Eric in return, while he shifted his attention from English texts to those of Fairies.

"No," sighed Elena. "When the first World War began, what few Elders we had left sealed off the borders to it. A message was sent out to all remaining Fae in the Human World, to return in time, if we could, but Cullen, my Mother, and I were among those too late."

"So, you're trapped here," said Eric, straightening up, and gazing sadly over at her. "I never knew that."

Elena shrugged her slender shoulders slightly. "I don't see it that way. I was born in the Human World, after all. My Father is, or, at least, _**was**_ , a Human. I've spent the majorty of my over 165 years here. For better of worse, the Human World is my home." Sighing softly, she flicked a glance down at the book open in her lap once more, and absently turned the page. "I suppose that's why I try so hard to see the good in it, and to get rid of what evil I can."

"Such as the three Vampires who killed Cullen," Eric spoke, pulling a volume off of the shelf, then making his way around his desk, toward where she sat, with it. "And Drew Marshall."

"Yes," Elena replied softly, before her happiness return, when he came to a halt in front of her, and offered her the book. "You have one? In High Valarian?"

"It's one of the oldest texts I have," answered Eric, smiling as he saw the joy that lit up her beautiful face. "And now it's yours."

Smiling brightly, Elena lifted a slender hand, and reached out to take the book from him, while he bent over slightly to offer it to her, and both paused at the closeness that ensued from him doing so, before Eric leaned the rest of the way down, capturing her lush pink lips with his own in a kiss, which she immediately returned.

When he pulled back, his blue eyes met her own rich brown, and a fresh smile tugged at the corners of Elena's mouth, at the look of uncertainty on Eric's handsome visage. He was so unused to have free range to touch her, to kiss her, whenever he wanted, and now he did.

Taking the book from his hand, Elena placed it on top of the one in her lap, which she closed first, before setting the two items on the small table beside the couch, then shifting her attention back up onto Eric, whom she lifted her slender arms to.

"Come here, ice man," she jokingly said, resting her hands on his broad shoulders, while a smirk lit up his face, before he met her lips in a kiss, as she urged him down on top of her on the couch, shifting in her position to more lay down, propped up slightly by the arm of the sofa.

Despite Elena's urging, Eric kept most of his weight off of her. His nearly 6'5" form was naturally quite a lot for her barely 5'9" one, so he placed a knee on either side of her on the couch, then grasped the back of the piece of furniture with a single large hand, while the other lovingly cradled her beautiful face, as he easily held his body a few inches above hers, but maintained their kiss, which he soon deepened, while her hands moved up from his shoulders, to his pale lightly scruffy cheeks.

Neither knew how long it went on for, what was most likely only a moment easily felt like years, before the two pulled back just enough to look into one another's eyes.

"I'm _**yours**_ now, you know," Elena said, turning one of her hands over on his handsome face, so that she brushed the area with the backs of her slender fingers, while she smiled softly. "You can touch me whenever you wish."

Eric smiled gently in return, moving his hand down from her cheek to trace the feminine line of her delicate jaw with his thick fingertips. "That is so, min kärlek. But I don't want to make you do anything you aren't ready for."

Elena knew he wasn't so much speaking of making love, though it was fair enough to let her prepare for that, as she's never been with a Vampire before, but more of him feeding on her.

She laughed softly, and nodded her long silky honey blond head against the leather of the couch, while taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Yes, we'll have to work our way up to that."

Using her body, Elena urged Eric up into a sitting position, which he took by way of continuing to rest one leg, bent at the knee, on the sofa, while placing the other foot on the floor, and straightening his tall body from the waist up.

"But, until then," Elena said, effortlessly sitting up herself, then reaching to pull off her black leather jacket, which she let fall back behind her on the couch, before she opened up her arms to Eric, who'd been watching her every movement like with fascination.

Eric had no plans to make love to her, let alone for the first time, on the couch in his office, but there were plenty of other things they could do in the meantime, especially since he knew he could happily go on simply kissing and ravaging her mouth forever.

Smirking once more, he leaned back over Elena, cupping one side of her beautiful face, while resuming his previous position above her, as she laid down once more, this time atop her black leather jacket, and their lips met in a renewed kiss.

The longer they went on, the more of his body and his weight Eric was comfortable laying atop hers, and it was when only his leg still planted on the floor was keeping him above her that a voice broke through the contented haze of passion.

"I hate to interrupt," Pam said, causing Eric and Elena's kiss to break, and the former to lower his head, almost resting it on Elena's chest, while the latter looked over at the female Vampire, who was noticably caked in mud, and had leaves in her thick blond curls. "But there's something out here you've just got to see."

Sighing softly, Eric pushed himself up off of Elena, offering her his hands as he did so, then helping her sit up, before he got to his feet, and walked the few steps over to Pam, clearly his throat softly, before speaking. "Where's Chow? What did you find?"

Elena reached back behind herself, and grabbed her black leather jacket, rolling her rich brown eyes at the smirk on Pam's face, before she focused on shrugging back into the item of clothing.

"Like I said, you have to see it for yourself to believe it," Pam replied to Eric, who soon flicked a glance back at Elena, just as she was pulling her long silky honey blond head free from the collar of her coat.

"All right," Eric said, when Elena merely shrugged in response to the female Vampire's words.

While Pam turned to head out of the office, Eric extended one of his large hands to Elena, smiling when she took it, then stood up, before he entwined their fingers, as they followed the female Vampire out into the hallway, Elena not missing her fresh smirk, though this one was more soft, as if she was actually happy to see Eric the same way.

* * *

"Enough games, Pamela," Eric said, as he and Elena followed after her through the hallway, then stepped into the main area of the bar. "Did you find what killed the dog or not?"

"You tell me," replied Pam, coming to a halt once they were in the open room, and turning to face her Maker, while placing a hand on her hip, then using the other to gesture.

Any argument Eric was going to offer died before forming on his lips, when he and Elena followed her indication, and saw what she was talking about.

Curled up in the throne on the raised dais in the furthermost from where the three of them currently stood corner; with Chow standing nearby, as if on guard, his own clothing caked with dirt; wearing shoes, jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket, all of which were dirty and a bit wet with either sweat or water, or both, was a little boy. Well, not little, he looked to be about 12, or even 13, and he was, quite simply put, beautiful.

He was probably around 5'4" in height, had smooth pale skin dotted with random freckles, shaggy dark brown hair that looked velvet soft even in its current mused, dirty state, and stunning brilliant dark sapphire blue eyes. He was an extremely handsome young man, but he was stunning at the same time.

"You found a child?" Eric asked, flicking his gaze from the boy back to Pam.

"Oh, my gosh," breathed Elena, pulling her hand free from Eric's, and instinctively starting across the bar to the young man, whom she could tell was not only terrified, but like her, a Fae.

She now also noticed Ginger up on the dias as well, wrapping a blanket around the child's shoulders, while the other few Human employees stood scattered around, as was the case with the Vampire ones, all of which had their fangs out, and looked like they were barely containing themselves.

"Yes," Pam answered, before nodding at the boy. "We came across him in the woods while scanning the area."

Eric followed after Elena at this, the protective Mate in him rising up, since over 1,000 years has taught him that one's size doesn't matter when it comes to what could be within it. "Elena, wait!" he said, as he easily caught up with her, and grasped her arm, bringing her to a halt about halfway across the bar. "We don't know how dangerous he could be."

"He's a Fae," Elena replied, lifting her deep brown eyes to Eric's blue, before nodding her long silky honey blond head at the bar's employees, mainly the Vampire ones who were looking at the boy like a meal. "Get them out of here."

Eric shifted his gaze onto his employees, releasing his hold on Elena's arm, in order to take a few steps away from her, where he spoke up to the room in his commanding, no room for argument, but still calm, as he knew none would dare defy him, voice. "Get out, all of you. Make yourselves useful somewhere else."

While everyone began to scatter, the Humans doing so mostly in fear of the man, Eric quickly lifted both of his arms to point at Chow and Pam, when they began to move themselves. "Not you."

"Ginger," Elena said, bringing the blond woman to a halt on the dais. "Would you please stay as well? I think it'd be best if there's more than one non Vampire in the room for him." She indicated the boy as she spoke.

"Oh," Ginger replied, smiling at the Fae's consideration of her, something she's not used to in the slightest, while she came to a halt beside Chow, and Elena then noticed the wet towel clutched in her thin hands, which she'd probably fetched, along with the blanket, to attempt to clean the child off a bit. "Of course, Elena."

Elena sent Ginger a smile of gratitude at this, but, before anything more could be done or said by anyone, the boy looked over suddenly, as if just noticing the changes in the room now that it was vacated of the majority of threats, and a bright smile quickly lit up his handsome young face, while he began to climb down off of Eric's throne.

Elena's dark brown eyes widened when, as the boy began to move, she saw a flash of red on his right pant leg, indicating he was injured, but his next actions wiped any thoughts of the wound from her mind.

"Please!" he exclaimed, as he rushed off of the dias, and toward Elena, running straight into her arms, any pain in his injury forgotten, while his own limbs locked into place around her, and he buried his face into her shoulder, his body beginning to tremble with sobs of relief and joy. "Please don't let them hurt me! Please! Please."

Elena's brow furrowed in confusion and concern at the boy's words, and she flicked a glance over her shoulder at Eric and Pam, then up at Chow and Ginger, before returning her attention to the child, whom she intuitively wrapped her arms around in return, her first instinct being to comfort the frightened, injured boy, who was a rare Fae like her, and must've recognized it in her as well.

"Shh," she spoke softly in a soothing tone, as she hugged him tightly, but gently, which was the exact opposite of how he was holding onto her, like his life depended on it. "Shh. It's all right, sweetheart. I've got you. You're safe now. You're safe."

Lifting one hand off of his shaking form, Elena cradled the back of his dark silky head for a moment, before moving it back to holding him snugly against her warm, soft, soothing, comforting, loving body.

* * *

After a few moments, Elena was able to guide the boy back up into the dais, and onto Eric's throne once more, where she secured the blanket around him, before asking Ginger to stay with him, while she spoke with Eric and Pam.

"No!" the boy exclaimed, reaching out to grasp Elena's hand, when she turned to head off, while the blond woman moved forward with her wet towel once more. "Please don't leave me."

"I'll be right back, I promise," Elena reassured, lifting her free hand to place it overtop his on her own other, and soothing rub it with her slender thumb. "And I'll just be over there." She nodded at where Pam and Eric were by the bar, while Chow continued to stand nearby, as if the boy posed some threat, and needed to be guarded. "Okay?"

The boy nodded, then reluctantly released his hold on her hand, allowing Elena to head over to the two Vampires, Eric instantly offering her his large limb, which she gratefully took with both of her own, as she stepped in place beside him.

"How is he?" Eric asked.

"Uh, terrified," Elena replied. "And he's hurt." Moving her rich brown eyes over onto Pam, they noticably flashed scarlet for a split second, as she spoke to the female Vampire. "I don't suppose you and Chow decided to have a little snack before you brought him back here."

"Look, he may be the most delicious thing I've come across since you first walked in here months ago," answered Pam, as she continued to stand with her hand defiantly, before nodding her leaf littered dark blond head at Eric. "But when he gives me an order, I follow it. And our order was to search the woods."

"What about him?" Elena inquired, gesturing back at Chow, whom she did not like how he was continuing to look at the boy, as not only a possible threat, but a treat he couldn't have, though wanted more than anything.

"Chow may be new," spoke up Eric. "But he's loyal, Elena. I don't believe he was the cause of the child's injury."

Sighing softly, Elena nodded, giving her Mate's hand a squeeze. "All right. If you trust him, so do I."

"Hurray," Pam said sarcastically and flatly. "So, what do we do with him? We can't exactly keep him here. The bar opens in an hour."

"The boy's well being is our first priority, Pam," Eric replied, before looking down at Elena. "I'm guessing he wouldn't accept my blood, so what about a hospital?"

Elena shook her long silky dark blond head. "No. Human medical professionals are no use to Fae. Our bodies work differently, are more fragile in a lot of ways, and reject Human blood. Violently, if necessary."

"I know a Healer," Eric said. "Dr. Ludwig." Smirking, he went on. "She doesn't quite have your bedside manner, my love. But she knows what she's doing."

Elena flicked a glance over at the boy in Eric's throne, smiling softly when she saw Ginger affectionately cleaning his handsome face, before returning her gaze to her Mate, and nodding.

Eric returned the gesture, then leaned down, and pressed a kiss to the top of Elena's honey and rose petal scented head. "I'll make the call."

Releasing his hold on her hand, he turned, then headed into the back, toward his office, leaving Elena and Pam standing there, but the latter soon began to move away.

"Pam, wait," Elena spoke up, bringing the female Vampire to a halt. "I think we should talk."

"About what, sugar?" asked Pam, looking over at the beautiful young woman, who was, truthfully, actually older than her.

"Eric," replied Elena, before taking a step closer to the blond. "I know you probably don't believe me, but the last thing I had on my mind when I came here tonight was forgiving him for what he did. It's been a month, and I'm just tired of it all. Everything that comes with hating someone, holding a grudge. It's not who I am, it's not who I want to be. I don't expect you to understand, but I _**do**_ love Eric, and I know a Fae and a Vampire being together will be. . . challenging, but I'm ready to face it all with him."

"Elena," Pam sighed in response, and she prepared herself for more sarcastic responses from the Vampire, not exactly the look of sincerity that crossed her beautiful face, when she met her brown eyes with her own deep blue. "I've been by Eric's side for over a hundred years. He's my Maker, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for him. He rescued me from a really shitty life, and has given me everything I could ever ask for. I've been happy, but I know _**he**_ hasn't been. Not truly, not completely, at least. And not until you walked in here that night two months ago did I see the first glimmer of it in his eyes."

She paused for a moment, grateful Elena remained silent, and let her speak, before continuing, even as she noticed the lines of red around her eyes darken, in a sign she was holding back her Vampire blood tears.

"He loves you," Pam continued. "More than anything. More than life. He's always been a King, and you were always meant to be his Queen. I know you probably think I don't like you, but, the truth is, I do. Humans have always annoyed me, even when I was one myself." She shrugged her slender shoulders, her words causing Elena to smile softly in amusement. "But you're not Human. You're extraordinary. I'd protect you with my life. And not just because of Eric." Taking in a deep breath, she looked away, and Elena continued to remain silent, while trying to bite back the more brilliant smile that begged to be set free across her face. "So, I guess what all this means is, we're good. I'm not saying we'll go shopping together, get our hair and nails done. At least not yet."

Elena laughed softly at this, flicking a glance down at the floor, before returning her dark brown eyes to Pam's deep sapphire.

"And I'm also not much of a hugger, so. . . " Pam continued, trailing off.

"Well, I won't say I'm disappointed," Elena finally spoke, before gesturing at the female Vampire with one of her slender hands. "You _**are**_ covered in mud and leaves, after all."

"Yes," said Pam, flicking a look at herself. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go remedy that."

Elena nodded, and watched Pam head off, before she called out to her once more. "Pam! One more thing. I'm sorry about your shoes." She indicated the female Vampire's ruined pink pumps, which she'd said were her favorite earlier. "They were great. And, if you ever find another pair, send me the bill."

A smirk tugged at the corners of Pam's perfectly done lips, which had remained so over the searching in the dirty woods, and she merely sent Elena a nod in response, then continued on her way.

* * *

While Dr. Ludwig, whom Elena had been surprised to find was a shriveled old woman barely even her height, looked at the boy's leg, Elena gathered with Eric, Pam, and Chow in the former's office, having convinced the child she'd be close, and to just call if he needed her, while Ginger would stay by him, though she admitted she wasn't completely comfortable leaving him with the Healer.

Eric closed the office door, until just a crack was left, so Elena could hear if the boy called for her, then walked over to where she, Pam, now clean, her hair straight, and wearing a dark purple velour suit, and Chow were by his desk.

"All right. You two," he said, lifting a hand to indicate Pam and Chow. "Explain."

"We caught the scent of something filthy in the woods of the town called Derry," Chow began. "We were tracking it, when we caught the scent of the boy."

"You were mere miles from the town's inhabitants," Eric interrupted, quirking a brow at the man. "Am I to believe you sought them out as well?"

"No, we knew the child's was different," answered Chow, before gesturing at Elena. "Like hers. It was sweet, intoxicating. And it was mixed with the filthy smell of the thing we were tracking."

"Did you see it?" asked Eric.

"No," Pam answered. "But we found footprints. They were large, Human-like, but defiantly not Human."

"The scent ended at the town's sewers, where there were too many smells to separate," said Chow. "So, that's when we went back for the boy."

"He was hiding in a hollowed out tree trunk," Pam spoke up. "He was passed out when we came back for him, so we carried him back here."

"Did he say anything?" Elena inquired, from where she was leaning against the nearby wall, arms crossed over her chest. "When you first found him? When he woke up on the way back?"

"He asked us not to hurt him," replied Pam, causing Elena to sigh softly.

"So, what do we do with him when Ludwig's done?" Chow inquired, looking over at Eric from Elena. "We can't exactly keep a Fae child in a Vampire bar."

"Nor would I let you," Elena replied, and she caught sight of both Eric and Pam smirking at her response to Chow. "I'll take him home with me. Until we find out who he is, and what attacked him and killed Winston, my house is the safest place for him."

Eric nodded in response, before walking the couple of steps over to her, lifting a large hand to rub her back, while she raised a slender limb of her own to tiredly touch her beautiful face. "Do you have anyone you can contact? Other Fae who could possibly know where he came from?"

"Um, I have friends in Los Angeles," said Elena, lifting her rich brown gaze to him. "I haven't spoken to them since Cullen died, but. . . " She shrugged her slender shoulders. "I guess they're my only option.

Eric nodded once more, offering her a soft smile, which she returned, especially when he moved his hand off of her back in favor of touching her cheek lightly with the backs of his thick strong fingers.

The expression of joy soon died from Elena's beautiful face however, when, from the main room, her and the three Vampires' ears were suddenly pierced with a scream of agony coming from the boy, followed by Ginger screaming her name, and Elena was out of the office in a split second, with Eric following directly after her, while Pam, then Chow, brought up the rear.

* * *

Swiftly entering the bar area, Elena's rich brown eyes fell upon the scene before her. The boy was laying on one of the plush black leather ottoman that doubled as a sitting place for more than one person and a table, his pant leg cut off from just below the knee, exposing his wound, which Dr. Ludwig currently had one of her bony gloved fingers digging into, while Ginger hovered helplessly nearby.

"What the Hell are you doing to him?" Elena exclaimed, even as she summoned a brilliant scarlet hex to her hand, then swiftly curled it into a ball, and expelled it at the tiny old woman, which blasted her back away from the boy, sending her flying through the air, before hitting the wall, then falling to the floor.

Eric, Pam, and Chow didn't do anything in response, merely stood back out of Elena's way, while Eric was unable to help smirking slightly in pride of his Mate's incredible power.

"Elena!" the boy exclaimed, his handsome, young, still slightly dirty, face stained with tears, as he tried to weakly push himself up, and reach for Elena, as the pain in his leg contained to throb, but dull slightly now that the woman's finger was no longer in it.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Elena spoke up to him, holding a hand out to him, as she moved closer to the ottoman. "I won't let her touch you again."

"Crazy Fairy!" Ludwig exclaimed, as she gathered herself up from the pile she crumpled into on the floor, and get to her feet, where she glared angrily at Elena. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Throwing a fragile old woman across the room?"

"Fragile old woman, my ass," Elena scoffed, while flicking a glance up and down the Doctor's small form. "You're a Dwarf, aren't you? No wonder I could smell the judgement and hate coming off of you as soon as you walked in the door." Looking over at Eric, Pam, and Chow, she went on. "Dwarfs and Fairies do not get along. " Returning her gaze to Ludwig, she continued. "We even went to war once."

"Is that so?" Pam inquired, sharing an amused look and a smirk with Eric. "What was the problem, Doctor?"

"Greedy fuckers Fairies are," Ludwig growled out, pointing a bony finger at Elena. "Always taking, never giving. And their Royalty is the worst. Am I right, girl? I'll bet your Royalty. Spoiled little Fairy Princess."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Elena replied, gently shaking her head.

"All right, Dr. Ludwig, it looks like we'll no longer be requiring your services," spoke up Eric, as he moved closer to where Elena stood protectively over the boy. "I'll make sure you receive your usual payment, plus a little extra to cover any. . . damages you may have received."

The little woman merely mumbled to herself, under her breath, as she gathered up her things, then scurried out of the bar, adding in comments about "fucking Fangers" as she did so.

"You went to war?" Eric asked in amusement, while he came to a halt beside Elena. "I thought Fae were a peaceful race."

"Oh, shut up," Elena breathed, flicking her gaze up onto his smirking handsome face, even as a smile of her own tugged at the corners of her lush pink lips.

"Well, seeing as Dr. Ludwig is no longer an option, the boy will have to accept my blood," Eric said, lifting a hand to touch her back. "I'll go put some in a glass for him."

"Thank you," Elena said, turning her attention onto the Fae child, while Eric moved away. "Hey, sweetie. It's all right now." Falling into a crouch beside the ottoman, she reached out, and brushed her fingers along the line of his shaggy brown hair that fell over his forehead. "I'm so sorry I first let that woman touch you, and then scared her away."

"It's all right," he replied, smiling in response, and Elena noticed for the first time that the boy had what sounded like an Australian accent. "I didn't like her anyway."

Elena laughed softly. "Well, trust me, she didn't like us either. But. . . " Licking her lips, she flicked a glance at the wound on his leg, truly seeing it for the first time, and it defiantly looked like something powerful had sank their teeth into him. "Your wound needs to be tended to, so Eric's going to give you some of his blood to drink, and it'll heal you." She quirked a dark brow at him. "Have you ever had Vampire blood before?"

"No," the boy replied, next sighing gently. "Some of my friends tried it though."

"Okay," Elena said, moving her hand to grasp his nearest forearm. "Well, they tried it for all the wrong reasons, but you really need it. And it's just going to be a little. Only enough to heal you. All right?"

"Okay," the boy answered, nodding.

"Good," responded Elena, giving his arm a rub, just as Eric returned to them with a scotch glass containing about an inch of his blood.

"Here you go, young man," the Vampire said, offering the boy the glass. "Sip it slowly."

"Thank you," the boy replied, taking the item from him, then lifting it to his lips, and doing as he said, taking the thick crimson liquid gently, before handing the glass back to Eric, as all eyes turned onto his leg wound, which quickly healed, though Elena noticed something small fall out of the injury, before it sealed up, and disappeared, leaving not a trace on his skin, and the Fae child smiled. "Cool."

While Eric smirked in response to the boy's reaction to seeing his blood heal his wound instantaneously, Elena reached out to pick up the item that had fallen from it, her dark brow furrowing, even once she realized it was a tooth.

"Eric," Elena said, rising to her feet, and showing him the item. "It's a tooth."

"Must be what Ludwig was trying to dig out with her finger," replied Eric, as he took the fang from her, and inspected it himself.

"It doesn't look like any tooth I know of," went on Elena. "Not Human, not canine, not Vampire."

"Nor I," said Eric, while he looked at the item from all angles. "I'll see what I can find out." Reaching out with his free hand, he placed it on Elena's back, then dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You stay here and talk with him. I'll try and find him some new clothes too."

"Okay," replied Elena, smiling softly, then watching him head off, followed closely by Pam and Chow.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the boy asked, as Elena fetched a nearby table chair, and pulled it over to the ottoman.

"Uh, yes, he is," Elena answered, settling down in the seat. "Though we Fae don't call it that."

"Oh, right, 'Mate'," the boy replied.

"That's right," Elena nodded, before her brow furrowed a bit. "You know, you seem to know a lot more than I did when I was your age, and I grew up surrounded by our kind. How do you know so much about Faes?"

"Mr. Gold taught me," the boy said, shrugging slightly with one hand, as he continued to lay sideways on the ottoman, propped up by one arm.

Elena nodded once more, then looked up at Ginger, as she came over to them. "Could you get him a glass of water? Thank you."

Ginger nodded and smiled in response, then moved off to fetch the requested item, while Elena returned her attention to the boy.

"Who's Mr. Gold?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know," he replied in his Australian accented voice. "He kind of comes and goes. He's Fae though, like us."

"Well, when's the last time you saw him?" inquired Elena.

"A few weeks ago, I guess," the boy said, his brow furrowing a bit. "He never stays long."

"So, you don't live with him?" asked Elena next.

"No, I live with David and Ruby in Derry," the boy replied.

"So, David and Ruby aren't your parents?" Elena continued, quirking a questioning brow at him.

"No," the boy said, sighing sadly. "I never knew my real parents."

"Mr. Gold and the couple you live with never told you about them?" Elena inquired, looking up when Ginger returned with the requested drink, and handed it to her, so she gave the woman a soft smile of gratitude, before returning her attention to the Fae child, while the blond woman headed off to give them privacy.

"No," the boy repeated, taking the glass of water from Elena, when she offered him the drink, and lifting it to his lips for a long gulp.

"Well, we'll get you cleaned up, and take you back to Derry," Elena said, offering the boy a soft smile.

"Why?" the boy asked, gazing questioningly at her.

"Don't you think David and Ruby are worried about you, honey?" replied Elena, laughing gently at his word, but the smile soon faded, when she saw the expression of pain that crossed his handsome young face. "Oh, sweetheart, what is it?"

"They're dead," answered the boy. "We were in town last night." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Derry has this carnival at the start of every month, brings in people from other towns, makes a lot of money. They wanted to go home, but I wanted to hang out with my friends, so we split up. They told me to be careful."

Elena's heart ached at the shimmer of tears that were rising up in the boy's beautiful blue eyes, even as he tried to hide it with his bouts of gentle laughter.

"It was after Midnight when my friends and I walked home," he went on, using his free hand to rub at his nose. "I went in through the back, because I was scared they'd be mad at me for staying out so late. All the lights were off, and I felt relieved, because I thought it meant they were asleep, so I chanced turning on the kitchen light to get a drink before I went to bed, and there they were. David was closest, and Ruby was done the hall." He laughed softly again, even as he sniffled. "I know David probably told her to run, tried to save her, 'cause that's the kind of man he was, but it wasn't enough. Then this. . . thing jumped out at me, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, right into the woods behind our house. I tried to hide, but it found me. It would've killed me had the dog not shown up."

Elena's expression fell with realization. The boy was talking about Winston. He had followed her and Bill to the town the night before, and he'd given his life to save the boy from whatever had killed his adoptive parents and was trying to kill him.

"While they wrestled, I ran. I wanted to stay, I wanted to help, I wanted to be brave, but I couldn't," the boy continued, tears now unashamedly streaming down his dirt caked cheeks. "And I heard the dog's pain filled cries, then nothing. It died saving me, and I ran, I hid." Sniffling once more, he lowered his gaze to the floor. "That's where the two Vampires found me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Elena sighed softly, moving off of the chair, and falling to her knees beside the ottoman, where she gently took the glass of water from him, setting it off to the side, before reaching out to gather him into her arms. "Come here."

The boy gratefully went into her embrace, wrapping her own limbs around her, while he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Listen to me," Elena said, as she held him. "You _**were**_ brave. You went through something no one ever should, something _**adults**_ can barely handle, and you survived." She moved one hand up to cradle the back of his head. "I promise you you're safe now. I won't let _**anything**_ happen to you." Pausing, she spoke up after a few seconds. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Will," the boy responded in a mumble against her shoulder. "William."

Elena couldn't help but smile softly at his answer. William. Bill's name. The name of the Will in Virginia she'd loved. And now the Fae child in her arms. It seemed her destiny to always love a William.

Turning her long silky honey blond tressed head, Elena pressed a kiss into his own dark brown locks, then resumed simply holding him, allowing him all the time he needed to cry in her safe, loving arms.

* * *

Elena stood outside of Fangtasia, leaning against the wall by the front door, arms crossed over her chest, with one leg, bent at the knee, brought up behind her, so that her foot was propped on the structure.

She gazed up at the starry black night sky, smiling when she saw the massive familiar forms of her Dragons cast shadows on the twinkling lights, while she breathed in the fresh cool air.

Looking over, when the front door opened, her soft smile brightened at the sight of Eric emerging from inside.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey," she replied, while the entrance swung shut behind him, as he made his way over to her.

"You all right?" Eric asked, coming to a halt in front of her, where he placed his large hands on either side of her small waist.

"Yeah," answered Elena, moving her own slender limbs to rest on his powerful forearms. "I just needed some fresh air, you know."

Eric nodded his slicked back dark highlighted blond head, before speaking. "Will's getting cleaned up and changed. Then I'll take you both home."

"You don't have to do that, Eric," Elena said, gliding her hands up his muscled arms to bring them to a halt on his biceps. "I know you need to open Fangtasia."

"Which is something Pam and Chow are perfectly capable of doing without me," responded Eric.

"Well, what about important Vampire Sheriff business or something?" Elena offered, laughing softly. "I mean, I've had you occupied since you woke up."

"All of it can wait," said Eric, meeting her rich brown gaze with his own sapphire blue. "I told you, _**you**_ are my priority, now and always."

Her soft smile brightening, Elena moved her foot down off of the wall, then leaned up onto her toes, in order to wrap her arms around his neck, and rest her chin on his broad shoulder.

"Good," she said, while Eric secured his own limbs about her slender form, closing his eyes, as he buried his nose in her silky honey blond tresses, soon moving one hand up to grasp the back of her delicate neck through said veil. "Because I wasn't ready to say, "Goodnight" to you yet anyway."

Pulling back, Elena lifted her gaze to his handsome face, smiling softly, as she watched him absently play with a few strands of her long locks.

"I'm here for you, Elena," Eric spoke, while their eyes met. "Anything you need."

Her soft smile brightened, while she moved one hand to touch a side of his handsome face, before both of their gazes turned, at the sound of the front door to the bar opening, and Will stepped out, cleaned up, and wearing his same shoes from before, but a new pair of jeans, and a black and red Fangtasia shirt.

"Ready to go?" Elena asked, quirking a dark brow at him, as Eric placed a large limb on her back, and the two moved the couple of steps over to where he he stood, while, in the doorway of the bar, stood Pam.

"Yes," Will replied, nodding, and Elena reached out to wrap an arm around his shoulders, while Eric shifted his attention onto Pam.

"Open the bar," he said to her. "I'll be back before dawn."

Pam nodded in understanding, then looked over at Elena and Will, sending the latter a smile. "See you later, kid."

"Bye," Will replied to her, lifting a hand to wave slightly. "And thanks again for saving my life."

"Sure thing, sugar," answered Pam, not quite sure what to do with a child thanking her, and therefor quickly disappearing back into Fangtasia, causing Eric and Elena to share a look, while they led Will over to the latter's car.

* * *

When the trio arrived back at the Stackhouse home, Elena asked Eric and Will to wait in the car for a moment, so she could give Mia, and Bill, if he were here, some warning.

Entering the house, Elena stepped into the foyer, flicking an absent glance around, before her eyes fell upon the living room, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face at the sight that met her.

Bill was indeed here, and settled on the couch with Mia, who still had her blanket slung over herself, as she sat in a sitting position, kind of leaning back against Bill, while the item partially covered his legs. She knew it wasn't anything romantic, like Mia had joked with earlier. It was more a Father/daughter thing. Bill was a Father, after all, and Mia never really talked about her family, which was becoming customary in their circle, though Elena had a feeling she was like her, in that she'd never really had a Dad, or had lost him very young.

"Hey, you two," Elena said, setting her keys down on the small table by the door.

"Hi, sweetheart," Bill replied, looking over at her from the TV, which he indicated, while Mia vocally greeted her as well. "We're watching Casablanca. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you," Elena answered, as she flicked a glance at the open doorway she still stood beside, and motioned for Eric and Will to come out of the car now. "We actually have company."

"Oh, God," Mia exclaimed, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "Ellie, I'm in my PJs."

Elena laughed softly at her friend's actions. "Don't worry, Mia. These guests aren't going to care."

Stepping back, allowing Eric and Will to enter, she lifted her slender hands to place them on the latter's shoulders, when he stood in front of her, while the former closed the front door behind him.

"Good evening, Bill," Eric said to the fellow Vampire, who's face fell at the sight of the much older one.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Bill growled out.

"Or," Mia spoke up, pushing the blanket off of herself, then getting to her feet. "Why don't we try something like, 'Welcome to our home.' or 'It's nice to see you again.'?"

"I'll stick with 'What the Hell are you doing here?'," replied Bill, not taking his eyes off of the tall blond Viking.

"Dad, relax, please," Elena said, holding up a slender limb in a gesture of pleading nature. "Eric's here because I want him to be."

"Well, _**I**_ say," Mia continued, moving forward, and coming to a halt at the entrance to the living room, while Bill too got to his feet behind her. "It's nice to see you again, Eric."

"Thank you, Mia," responded Eric, nodding his blond head at her. "It's nice to see you again as well."

"And who's this handsome young man?" Mia asked, gesturing at Will, as Bill stepped up beside her, still tense, but doing his best to relax, especially at the sight of the unknown child, which naturally rose confusion in him.

"This is Will," Elena introduced, giving the boy's shoulders a gentle squeeze, as she tried to figure out a way to explain him. "He's, uh. . . He's going to be staying here for a while." Shifting her dark brown eyes onto Mia, she did her best to convey through her gaze how she'd go into more detail later, but, for now, please just trust her. "I hope that's all right."

Nodding in understanding to her friend, Mia shifted her blue eyes onto Will, and sent the boy a smile. "Of course."

"Will, this is Mia," Elena said, indicating the beautiful blond. "She's my best friend, and she lives here too."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," spoke Will, extending one of his hands to her, while offering a charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Will," replied Mia, accepting his hand. She didn't need Elena to explain to know this was a Fae child. He just had that quality about him that her friend did as well.

"And this is. . . this is Bill," Elena laughed softly, at the too having the same name, just going by different variations of it. "He's my Father."

Will's brow furrowed, as he lifted a curious gaze to Elena. He could tell the man was a Vampire, but he accepted she trusted him, so he returned her blue eyes to Bill, and offered him his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," the boy said respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, young man," smiled Bill, accepting the child's hand, and giving it a firm, but gentle shake. Despite his confusion, and his displeasure at Eric's presence, he was still a Southern Gentleman, and a Father, both even after all this time. He loved children, which were the one thing he could say with complete truth he's never hurt once as a Vampire.

Elena's brow furrowed, as she watched Bill and Will meet. It didn't click until just now, but there was something else, aside from them having the same first name. They looked alike.

"Are you from Australia?" Bill asked, as they finished shaking hands, speaking of his rather thick accented voice.

"Originally, yes," shrugged Will in response. "I don't know much about when I was little, but I do know I lived in Australia when I learned how to talk, and I've just never shook the accent."

"Oh, don't ever," Bill said, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. "Girls love accents." He flicked a glance over at the young woman next to him. "Isn't that so, Mia?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Mia replied, smiling brightly. "Not that I think you'll need the accent. You're already a sure thing with these handsome looks of yours."

Will laughed, a soft blush touching his pale cheeks. "Thank you."

"You all right?" Eric asked, lifting a large hand to Elena's slender back, when he noticed the way she was looking at the boy and her Father, which seemingly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," replied Elena, offering he, and the others, a reassuring soft smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Um, would you mind taking Will upstairs, while I talk to Mia and my Dad?" When Eric nodded, she shifted her gaze to Will. "Hey, there's two spare bedrooms at the end of the hall. Pick whichever one you like best."

"Okay," Will smiled, and Elena gave his shoulders a last squeeze, before passing him off to Eric, who moved his hand from her back to his, then led the boy upstairs.

"So," Mia began, once Eric and Will disappeared on the second floor. "You've had quite the night."

Elena scoffed softly, as she lifted her slender hands to remove her black leather jacket. "You have no idea, sweetie."

"What happened?" Bill asked, watching his daughter toss her coat onto the nearest item of furniture, before he stepped aside, so she could enter the living room.

"Did you tell him about Winston?" Elena inquired to Mia, while the three made their way toward the sofa, sighing softly when she nodded sadly. "Well, I went to see Eric tonight, hoping he'd have some answers as to what could've killed him."

Sinking down onto the couch, Mia sat beside her, and Bill perched himself in front of them on the coffee table.

"He sent Pam and Chow out to search the woods between here and the town we went to last night, Dad," Elena went on. "He thought maybe Winston followed us, like the Dragons always do. And they came back with him." She gestured at the ceiling, indicating Will upstairs with Eric. "He was hurt, dirty, frightened. Said he lived in Derry, and something killed his adoptive parents the night we were there, then chased him in the woods."

"Oh, the poor thing," Mia breathed, resting a hand on Elena's back, which she began to gently rub. "That's horrible."

"He was in the woods, alone and injured, for 24 hours?" Bill asked, his brow furrowed in concern, before it smoothed out, and he sighed softly, when his daughter nodded in response.

"He told me the thing attacked him, but Winston came to his rescue, and Will ran," continued Elena, choking out a light sob on her next words. "He heard Winston die."

"Oh, sweetie," Mia breathed once more, reaching out to hug her best friend, while Bill leaned forward, and placed a large hand on her knee, which he squeezed, then rub softly with his thumb.

"You both could most likely tell, but he's Fae," Elena said, when she and Mia pulled back from their embrace, to which she and Bill nodded.

"Yeah," said Mia.

"It's quite obvious," Bill answered, smiling softly. "Do you know anyone who could help? Anyone who could know the boy? Or the thing that killed his guardians and Winston?"

Elena sighed softly. "I know some Fae in Los Angeles." Pausing, she licked her lips, as she gently shook her head. "I'll call them tomorrow."

"And Eric?" asked Mia, drawing her best friend's attention to her, as well as Bill's, the sound of the Vampire's name drawing a fresh sight from him. "Are you two. . . okay now?"

"Yes," Elena replied, smiling softly, grateful to now be talking about something more happy. "We're. . . better than okay."

"That's great!" exclaimed Mia, as she realized what she was saying, and reached over to hug her best friend. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"

"Thank you, Mia," said Elena, while she embraced the beautiful blond in return, but her smile soon faded, when her dark brown eyes shifted over onto Bill. "Dad?"

Bill sighed, shrugging his muscled shoulders. "What would you like me to say, Elena?"

It was Elena's turn to sigh, while Mia pulled back to allow them room.

"I guess I really don't care," Elena answered, suddenly rising from the couch, and taking a few steps away from the couch. "Especially after the night I've had. I'm exhausted, and I just want to go to bed. And God knows you have no right to be the kind of Father who tells his daughter whom she can or cannot be with. But. . . " She shrugged now, with both of her slender arms. "I love Eric, and he loves me. So, take that however you want. But if you're gonna take it any other way than well, then you can get out of my house." She gestured at the door as she spoke.

Bill met his daughter's rich brown eyes with his own deep blue. He hated seeing her like this, trying her best to be happy, but seemingly always having something else in the way, preventing it from truly happening, and he'd be damned if he was going to be that thing.

"Sweetheart," he breathed in his Southern accented voice, moving forward, where he lifted his large cool pale limbs to cup either side of her beautiful, beloved above all faces. "You are my whole World. You're everything to me. My only desire is for you to be safe, to be happy, to be loved, because that's what you deserve." He paused, using his thumbs to stroke her warm smooth cheeks. "And if Eric is the one who can give you those things, then you'll hear no objection from me."

Elena's entire body sagged with relief, while her eyes shimmered with tears of joy, and she happily let Bill pull her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple, before he simply held her, an embrace she returned gratefully.

* * *

\- Author's Note - All right, guys! I'm going to cut it there. I was originally going to make it longer, but it's already quite lengthy as it is, so next Chapter will begin with the end of this night, and the fresh start of a new day!

Will has been added to my Profile. He's a young actor/model named William Franklyn-Miller, who lives in Australia. So be sure to go check him out! As I said, he's very important. ;)

I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	22. Author's Note

Hey, guys!

First of all, a huge thanks to **lostfeather1** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , and **diverge-ent** for reviewing!

Second of all, I'm so sorry that I didn't post anything the past two weeks. Last weekend, I was sick, and, the weekend before that, I had computer troubles, which resulted in me having to buy and set up a new laptop. So, I ended up either having little energy or little time to write. Or both.

Third of all, I have good news, and a bit of bad news, depending on how you look at it.

The good news is that I am not giving up on this story. The possible bad news is that I have decided to re-write it.

Now, before you panic, when I say "re-write", I do not mean actually re-write each Chapter that I have written so far, nor change the main aspects of the story, or even the majority of the scenes so far.

What I will do is, the first Chapter of this "re-write", will be a kind of summary, of everything that's happened, not only so far in the story, but that will include the changes I wish to make, and also Elena's backstory.

The "summary" may not even be the entire first Chapter of the "re-write", but, once it's done, I'll be starting up fresh about where we left off, just after the demise of René/Drew Marshall, and going into the show's season two storyline of Dallas and Godric.

Also, I will not be posting the "re-write" as a "new story". I have done that before for re-writes and, as a result, have lost a lot of followers and such. So, have no fear, the "re-write" will be posted **HERE** , in the next Chapter slot.

I'm currently nearly all the way done with Chapter One, a.k.a. the "summary", and I'll have it up this weekend, which is also my Birthday!

So, PLEASE do not go anywhere, guys! I love you all, and this story, SO much! Which is why I'm "re-writing" it, as I want it to be the best possible fic it can be.

If you have any questions or concerns, PLEASE let me know! I will be happy to answer them and/or try to alleviate them!

Also, as I'm writing this, I just checked the reviews for this story, and we have a new fan! Welcome, **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01**! I'm so glad to hear you love this fic so much, especially all of the cameos from other fandoms! That will most defiantly not change in the "re-write". In fact, I have plans for them to play much larger roles. ;)

And, as an added incentive to stick around, I'll be needing people to fill the roles of other Faes down the road in this fic, so I'll be rewarding my most loyal fans with those spots! ;)

Once more, I love you ALL, and I'll see you in a bit! :)


	23. A New Beginning

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Thanks SO much to **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** , and **diverge-ent** for letting me know they're with me for this re-write! I really hope more of you, such as **lostfeather1** and **OriginalCharm** , will be sticking around as well, and the only way I can know that is with a review, so don't forget to keep sending those in!

Here's the Summary I mentioned in my last note. Please make sure to read it! Even though I'm going to list a couple of changes before we get to it.

One, the role of Elena is now filled by model Alexis Ren. She's the new display pic for this story, and I've also added links for her to my Profile, so be sure to check them out! Also, the character of Mia is now the character of Emma, whom you'll read about in the summary below, as she has a much bigger role in Elena's life.

Any other new characters named have been added to my Profile as well, in case you're not familiar with them.

After the summary, I've added the first few scenes of the beginning of the re-write, to wet your apetite for what's to come. Again, if you have any questions, let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them!

With that, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review!

* * *

 _When Bill was a young man, he met, fell in love, and had a child with a Fae named Josette. Their daughter, Elena, was born on December 1st, in the year 1850. When Elena was five years old, Bill was forced by his Father to marry a Human woman named Caroline to combine her family's wealth with their own. He had two children with her, a daughter named Sarah, and a son named Thomas. Despite having another family, Bill was still a Father to Elena, though his honor and his nobility prevented him from being a Mate to Josette any longer._

 _In 1862, Bill left Bon Temps, as well as his two families, in order to serve in the Civil War. On his way home in 1865, hungry, thirsty, and both mentally and physically exhausted, he was taken in by a female Vampire named Lorena Krasiki, who, rather than feed on and kill him, as she had other Soldiers, turned him, intrigued by his morality._

 _Despite Lorena telling Bill that he could never return to his families, he went back to Bon Temps in 1868. Josette was repulsed to find out he was now a Vampire, and sent him away, vowing he'd never see Elena again, as long as she had anything to say about it._

 _Bill went to his Human family, where he found out Thomas had died of smallpox, and Caroline had sent Sarah to stay with relatives in Tennessee. She too learned Bill was a Vampire, and was only saved from going mad when Lorena arrived, Glamouring her into believing Bill had died in the War._

 _In 1865, when she was 15 years old, Elena met and fell in love with Cullen Bohannon, a male Fae twenty years older than her. He came from a wealthy Southern family, who'd owned a Tobacco Plantation, that had been destroyed in the Civil War, which Cullen had also fought in._

 _Due to his experience, Cullen was offered the job of Chief Engineer for the Union Pacific on the construction of the First Transcontinental Railroad. Despite the many dangers presented, especially for a beautiful young woman, Elena accompanied him, and the two were joined by Elena's cousin, Emma (who was her Mother's sister's daughter, and therefor a Fae as well, while the two girls had grown up as sisters themselves, with Emma's Father having also been a Human male, who'd died serving in the Civil War, as Elena believed her own had), and her Mate, James Shannon, a male Fae Doctor from Ireland, who'd come to America to first help out in the Civil War, and now do the same on the Railroad._

 _While Elena's abilities are a seemingly endless array of psionic powers, which, when physically manifested, appear as brilliant glowing scarlet energy currents and mist-like shapes, Emma's are more Earth based. She possesses the ability to manipulate all aspects of nature, and can do things such as bring dead plants back to life, use them either for or against others, and even create sentient beings from them._

 _Since neither could use their abilities at the time, lest they be either killed or live in an asylum, Cullen and James taught both Elena and Emma how to take care of themselves as "Humans", meaning hand to hand combat, firearms, etc. Skills the two of them have only added to over the years, despite it now being a much different time, one in which displaying their powers wouldn't be met with nearly as much madness as before._

 _Once the Railroad was completed in 1870, the two sets of Fae Mates went off in the World to live their lives._

 _Five years before the start of the story, Elena and Emma's lives took another similar turn, in that both Cullen and James were murdered._

 _One night, while Elena was out with friends, three Vampires were passing through the town she and Cullen lived in, and caught the scent of Fae, which they tracked to Cullen and Elena's house. Cullen was brutally attached, but held on until Elena returned home, where he died in her arms._

 _Meanwhile, miles away, at a holiday party being held at the hospital he worked out, James was murdered by an unstable patient of his. He too held on until Emma, who was there to attend the festivities with him, found him, and died in her arms, while the patient later killed himself, after realizing he'd murdered the man who'd been the only one to help him and never give up on him, when he came into the E.R. a wreck, both mentally and physically, and James was advised to simply let him go after doing his job of stablizing him, but he refused to allow that to be the end of his assistance to the man, which ultimately cost him his life._

 _Faes may possess eternal youth and beauty, as well as remarkable abilities, but their scent is the most intoxicating in existence, while their blood is the most delicious to creatures such as Vampires. Their skin can also be incredibly frail, with a paper cut having the chance of being a life threatening injury. Any blood loss is also a great danger to them, especially since their bodies will reject Human blood donations, even violently, if necessary. Ironically, their bodies will accept the blood of Vampires, but only to the extent it's needed to heal. Faes do not experience any of the "highs" consuming Vampire blood, offers Humans and others such as Werewolves, while all other "Human" drugs and medications only provide them with mild assistance. They also cannot contract any Human disease or illness, such as Cancer, or even the common cold._

 _After the murders of their Mates, Elena and Emma reunited, one reason being survival, as the loss of a Mate can also be a life threatening event to a Fae, who love so deeply and wholly, they can actually perish of a broken heart. But, fortunately, Faes can also draw comfort and strength from one another, especially through physical contact, which they see as nothing out of the ordinary, just as their beliefs that age is just a number, gender simply means different "equipment", and love is love no matter how many are involved, as Faes more often than not take multiple Mates, at the same time. Hence why the term "Mate" is used, rather than "boyfriend", "girlfriend", "husband", "wife", etc._

 _Elena and Emma set off to heal together, living all over the World, but never for long. Not until deciding to settle in the North Virginia/South Maryland area. There, they met four men who would change their lives._

 _One was a man that went by the name Mr. Gold, who was clearly a Fae, though neither Elena nor Emma could put their finger on whether he was a Dark or Light one, as he seemed to possess qualities of both. Dark Faes use their abilities for evil, usually only wanting more power, and not caring what they have to do to get it, while Light Faes are more likely to harness their powers for good, enjoying helping others any way they can. The lines between Dark and Light have only grown more blurred, since the Fae Realms were destroyed almost a thousand years ago, trapping the race in the Human World, and dividing Faes on how they should "deal" with the Humans._

 _Mr. Gold presented both Elena and Emma with a Gift. He gave Elena a beautiful mahogany box that contained three fossilized Dragon eggs, a species that was once prominent among the Faes before their Realm was destroyed, and he gave Emma a much smaller black velvet box, that contained a single brown almond shaped seed. He then told them that they were the only ones who could bring the items to life, before disappearing, and hasn't been seen or heard from by Elena and Emma since._

 _While they tried to figure out what Mr. Gold had meant, they met the other three men. Both felt it'd be a good idea, or at least one that wouldn't do harm, to talk to someone, a professional, about what they'd been through, but not see the same Doctor._

 _Emma began seeing Dr. Frederick Chilton, a Psychiatrist, as well as the Administrator at the Baltimore State Hospital For the Criminally Insane, while Elena met Dr. Hannibal Lector, through whom she was also introduced to Will Graham, another patient of Dr. Lector's, that is a teacher at the FBI Academy, and also helps with cases._

 _For the first time since losing their Mates, the two felt not only attraction toward the men, but also the stirrings of a true bond that only Faes can experience with one another._

 _Though the feelings were reciprocated, mostly by Will toward Elena, as Frederick and Hannibal weren't men who readily showed emotion, nor let anyone see them outside of their usual calm, cool, and collected demeanor, for their own reasons, Elena and Emma left before anything more could develop, still too fresh off of losing their Mates to be ready to take on new ones._

 _During their time there, Elena brought the three Dragons to life with her abilities, and became their Mother, cooking their meat for them until they could produce their own fire to do so, which she encouraged them to do by speaking in High Valarian, the language of Faes, once spoken as their native tongue thousands of years ago, which is also when Dragons were their common "companions" in their Realm. She specifically used the word, "dracarys", which means "Dragonfire". Meanwhile, Emma planted the seed, and from it grew a small living tree-like being that she named Groot._

 _While Groot has yet to change in size, the Dragons are now easily the size of 747s, with Drogon, who's red and black in coloring and markings, being the largest and most aggressive, while his brothers, Rhaegal, who's green, bronze, orange, and yellow in coloring and markings, and Viserion, who's cream, gold, red, and orange in coloring and markings, are the tiniest bit smaller and less feral._

 _When Emma asked where they would go next, Elena said she was taking them home, to Bon Temps. They moved in with Adele Stackhouse, whom they knew through their Mothers, as the woman was married to a male Fae that was distantly related to their family, and whom knew of the existence of their kind. She more than happily opened her home to them and, despite them being much older than her, treated them as her Granddaughters, while her Grandson, Jason, sees Elena and Emma as his sisters, and they in turn love him as a brother._

 _Despite having more money than they'll ever need, accumulated in their 165+ years of life, Elena and Emma got jobs at Merlotte's, in order to convey the image they were young Human girls to the town. Elena became particularly close to Sam, who's always had feelings for her, though she only loves him as a friend._

 _Elena and Emma had been settled into their new lives back in Bon Temps for a couple of years, when Bill came into Merlotte's one night. At first, he mistook Elena for Josette, who had died 10 years earlier, as had Emma's Mother, but soon realized she was in fact his daughter. Elena, upon figuring out he was not only her thought long dead Father, but a Vampire, did not want anything to do with him. However, low life, redneck, drug dealing couple Mack and Denise Rattray had their eye on Bill, in order to drain him and sell his blood. Elena ultimately made the choice to save her Father from the married pair, and displayed her powers in order to do so when she found them in the parking lot. The couple was furious, but left, and Elena mostly brushed off Bill's advances, returning to work, though she saw him watching her from outside her bedroom window, when she went home after her shift._

 _The next day, news arrived that Maudette Pickens, whom Jason had been seeing, was found murdered in her apartment, having been strangled, and Elena encountered her Father once more at Merlotte's that night. Adele had asked Elena to see if Bill would speak about the Civil War to her club, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, and she'd agreed to do so for the woman who was like a Grandmother to her._

 _Elena asked Bill if he'd meet her out back when her shift was over, and he happily agreed, but was nowhere to be seen when the time came, so Elena was just leaving, when the Rattrays returned for their revenge, with Mack coming up behind Elena, and stabbing her in the back, severing her spinal cord in one blow, which not only paralyzed her, but made her unable to use her powers, before he and Denise began mercilessly beating her to death. Sam, whom Elena and Emma knew to be a Shapeshifter, in his dog form, came to help, and Elena managed to summon enough strength to try to protect him when Mack aimed his gun at her friend, just as Bill arrived, swiftly killing both he and Denise, then going to his daughter, whom he carried away, with Sam following after._

 _Bill took Elena to a nearby pound and fed her his blood. She passed out soon after and, when she awoke, her Father was licking her head wound, which had yet to heal. She called him, "Dad" for the first time, and the two talked as her body healed the remainder of the way. Sam went home after Elena told him she was okay, and Bill agreed to speak to Adele's club while he walked her back to her car. After he left to deal with the Rattrays' bodies, Elena went to Sam's trailer, where she showered and put on new clothes, before going home. While she did not breathe a word to Adele, she did tell Emma what had happened._

 _Bill came to the Stackhouse home the next night to speak to Adele, and met Emma, who's technically his Niece, even though he and Josette never married, and Jason, while Elena told Adele that Bill was her Father. Afterward, Bill walked Elena through the cemetery, and revealed he'd taken up residence in the Compton house across from it. He hopes to fix it up, and wonders if Elena will move in with him once he does. She says it's possible, and offers to find an electrician who'll come out at night. When she finds a couple, she goes over to Bill's the next night to give him the names, and finds him in the company of Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, three Vampires he knows, who came for a visit, and quickly take to Elena, causing her to lash out at them, which makes them leave with their two Human companions, while Elena rejects Bill._

 _Dawn, a fellow waitress at Merlotte's, whom Jason had begun seeing once again, as they'd previously dated, was the next to be murdered, and Elena found her body when Sam called her on her day off to go wake up Dawn, as she hadn't shown up for work, and he figured she'd overslept. Due to his relationships with both of the victims, Jason was arrested on suspicion of being the murderer._

 _Encouraged by Adele to use her powers to clear Jason's name, Elena found out both Dawn and Maudette had gone to Fangtasia, and got Bill to agree to take her. There, she met Eric for the first time. He was immediately taken with her, not just because she was a Fae, and not just because she was a beautiful woman, but because she reminded him of the woman he'd loved and been set to marry over 1,000 years ago, when he was Human. He'd gone to war and sustained fatal injuries, especially for that time period, and was turned into a Vampire by Godric. Eric had made the mistake of coming home after that, where the woman, who was also a Fae, was terrified of him, and Eric, being a newborn, couldn't help himself when presented with her scent. He attacked and drained her. When she was dead and he snapped out of his haze of blood lust, he realized she'd been pregnant with his child._

 _After getting some information from Eric about Dawn and Maudette, Elena and Bill left._

 _Sam asked Elena on a date the night of the meeting of Adele's club at the Church for Bill's speech. She said yes, and the two went for coffee afterward. When they left the diner, Sam kissed Elena, and she returned the gesture, but wasn't ready for anything else._

 _When Elena arrived home, she found Adele dead in the kitchen, murdered from multiple stab wounds, and went into shock, but Bill arrived shortly after to comfort his daughter, and Emma, who'd been out with newly released from jail due to lack of evidence Jason and other friends of her and Elena's, returned home to find out what happened._

 _After the funeral, Elena and Emma found out that Adele had changed her will, and left the house to them, though they told Jason they'd gladly give it to him, but he said he already knew, and had gone with Gran to make the changes, as he completely agreed they should have the house. They promised him they'd take care of it, especially since Adele always took such pride in her home, and began fixing it up, as money is no object, while maintaining the memory of the woman who'd been like a Grandmother to them._

 _Diane, Liam, and Malcolm came to Merlotte's one night soon after Adele's funeral, and terrorized the occupants, while also nearly killing Sam, until Elena stepped in, and forced them to leave. Before doing so, Malcolm called Elena "kid", which was Cullen's nickname for her, and she realized they were the three Vampires who killed him. She went to the house they'd just bought in Bon Temps, and killed them with her powers. Later, she went to Fangtasia, and told Eric, who said he'd protect her._

 _A few days later, Eric asked Elena to help him find out who was stealing money from his bar. She agreed only if that person was actually turned over to the Police, and not hurt, which Eric conceded to. When she figured out, through interviewing Human Eric's employees, and finding one named Ginger had been Glamoured, it was Longshadow, the business partner of Eric and Pam, the former's Prodigy, the Vampire attacked her, and Elena killed him with her powers. Eric was a bit furious with her, so Bill took her home, where they found Tina, Adele's cat, dead, decapitated, and hanging from the ceiling fan in the foyer._

 _Elena stayed at Bill's that night, and Eric visited to apologize to her for getting angry over Longshadow's death. He would, again, protect her, as he did with Diane, Liam, and Malcolm, by keeping her out of the Vampire Politics. Elena asked Eric to stay away from her, at least for a while, as it was simply too much, dealing with everything that's going on, plus her having feelings for a Vampire, so she needed some time, and he agreed, hearing and seeing her Dragons in the sky, before he left._

 _The following evening, Elena was attacked at Arlene, a fellow waitress and friend, and René's, her Cajun boyfriend who worked construction with Jason, engagement party at Merlotte's, causing she, Emma, Sam, and two Gypsy friends of theirs, cousins Destiny, another waitress at the bar who's a gifted Romani Witch, and Peter Rumancek, a Werewolf who makes a living as a mechanic, to begin working together to figure out who the killer was, figuring out too late that it was René, who's real name was Drew Marshall, and that he's killing women involved with Vampires because he hates them, as his sister, his first victim, was involved with one._

 _Jason's girlfriend, Amy, whom he'd met at Fangtasia, where they'd both gone out of simple curiosity, was murdered the next night. And while Jason had an alibi this time, since he'd been out with friends, who were purposely distracting him, so that Amy could prepare a romantic evening for them, he was distraught over the death of the first and only woman he'd ever truly loved._

 _René came after Elena when she was home alone the next day, drugging her so she was unable to use her powers. She ran into the cemetery, while Sam, who was at Merlotte's, raced to her aid, calling for her Dragons, and trying to get to Bill's, so that he could at least come safely out of his cubby to protect her if René followed her inside the house._

 _When René caught up with Elena in the graveyard, Sam arrived in his dog form, and distracted René long enough for Elena to fight back, just before the Dragons arrived, burning and eating the man alive._

 _(Side Note: Elena has seven tattoos. She has a black Heart of Spades on her left middle finger, and another behind her left ear, both are meant to mark where her powers come from, as her mind controls them, and they expel out of her fingers/hands as the scarlet hexes. She has a Colt revolver on her right forefinger, in honor of Cullen Bohannon, her beloved lost Cowboy, who favorited the gun in particular. She has her Mother, Josette's, signature on the left side of her left forearm, and she has the date of her Mother's birth in Roman numerals on the back of her left upper arm, and the date of her Mother's death in Roman numerals on the back of her right upper arm, both a little bit above her elbows. And she has a rose laying horizontally along the top of her ribcage on her right side for Bill, who'd always called Elena his perfect little rose. Pics of the tattoos, which are Alexis Ren's real life ones, have been added to my Profile.)_

* * *

That night, after a trip to the hospital for Elena and Sam, both of whom have a variety of wounds from René, mainly minimal cuts and bruises, with Sam also having a couple of broken ribs, while Elena has bruised finger marks around her wrists and neck, as well as a deep long horizontal black and blue surrounded gash on the right side of her forehead, near her hairline, that had to be stitched closed, and talking to the Police, who had the house, as well as the cemetery, sweeped, the two were now settled in the living room, joined by Bill, Destiny, and Peter, while Lafayette was in the kitchen, making them something to eat. Pretty much everyone else that they knew in town had already been by or called, aside from poor Arlene, as well as Jason.

"Okay," came Emma's voice, as she re-emerged from her trip upstairs, holding a jar of her healing slave, while Groot rode on her slender shoulder. "Let me see that cut."

"Emma, is this really necessary?" asked Bill, from his position sitting in front of Elena on the coffee table, as Sam was settled on her left side on the sofa, Peter was lounged in a nearby chair, the stray tabby cat he'd taken in named Casper settled at his feet, and Destiny stood a few feet away, watching out one of the front windows, his cool pale hands resting on his daughter's knees, which were bare in the outfit she wore of a black t-shirt, and matching in color shorts. "The Doctors bandaged it. Why don't we leave it alone and let it heal?"

"Uncle, I know you don't yet have the same faith in my healing abilities as you do your own, but, I promise, this will greatly help," Emma replied, unscrewing the cap off of the jar of salve, while Elena lifted her slender hands to gingerly remove the dressing from over the angry wound on her forehead.

"It's all right, Dad," she reassured Bill, as she did so, flinching when she found some of her dark brown, honey blond highlighted tresses, which she'd pulled up into a ponytail, had been caught in the adhesive of the bandage. "Emma's healing ways are the reason I'm not covered in scars."

Bill's long unbeating heart ached at his daughter's words, the knowledge that they brought that she's been injured like this, or worse, many times before in her life, but he nonetheless conceded, just as he had when he'd arrived earlier and immediately offered her his blood.

Sitting down beside Elena, so that she was turned to mostly face her, Emma lifted the cap of the jar to Groot to hold, smiling softly when the tiny creature took it, then dipped her fore and middle fingers into the thick pale green salve, which smelled of fresh fall leaves and forest air, before raising them to her cousin's cut, which she, as gently as possible, applied the healing cream to.

Peter sat forward in his chair, in order to reach behind himself, and pull out an old Altoids tin from his back pocket, opening it to reveal a bunch of small white pills amongst the foil inside, as he settled back with it.

"Sure you don't want one, Ellie?" he inquired with a quirked brow, before he popped one of the tranquilizers into his mouth, and swallowed it effortlessly.

"Not tonight," Elena replied, offering him a soft smile, while she did her best not to move for Emma. "Thanks, Pete."

He nodded in understanding, then swept a questioning look over the rest of the room's occupants. "Anyone else?"

"Hospital loaded me up, so I'm good," answered Sam, sharing an amused look with Peter over him getting drugs the "legal" way.

"Fair enough," Peter said, before looking at the beautiful blond on the couch, as well as her Uncle. "Em? Mr. Compton?"

"Maybe a half," Emma replied, with a soft sigh, as she spoke of her current task with Elena. "Once I'm done here."

"No, thank you, Peter," answered Bill, who was slowly, but surely, getting used to the fact that his daughter, his Niece, and all of the "young" people in their lives regularly smoked and/or popped pills, not that they, all being "unique" in their own way, experienced the dangerous highs off of them that Humans did, at least not to the same extreme levels.

"Cuz?" Peter spoke up, his gaze finally falling upon Destiny at the window.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, offering him a smile of gratitude, before accepting the tranquilizer, and just as easily consuming it, when he got up from his chair, in order to walk it over to her.

"I'll take that other half, Behind Blue Eyes," came Lafayette's voice, aimed at Peter, who has really pretty sapphire colored eyes, as he entered the living carrying a tray containing a bowl of hot soup, a sweet dinner role, and a glass of iced tea, all homemade by him.

Peter used his fingernails, which he always kept a bit longer than was expected by other men, to severe the pill in two, then tossed Lafayette one, after he placed the tray on the coffee table next to Bill, before handing onto the other for Emma.

"Thanks, LaLa," Elena said, smiling softly up at her friend.

"Don't mention it, sugar," replied Lafayette, waving his free hand at her, as he straightened up with the pill half in his other. "Now, if y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna get back to the bar, and make sure Terry ain't PTSDing all over my clam chowder."

"Thanks, Lafayette," Sam spoke up, offering his employee and friend a grateful look from his position next to Elena. "I appreciate you holdin' down the fort."

"Oh, no worries, boyfriend," said Lafayette. "'Cause I'mma hit your ass up for a raise as soon as they take them bandages off your ribs."

Sam laughed softly, before Lafayette moved forward, causing Emma to sit back out of the way, in order to allow him to lean down, and press a gentle kiss to the top of Elena's dark silky sweetly scented head.

"I'll see you later, gorgeous," he spoke, when he straightened up, then waved at everyone else, as he turned, and headed for the front door. "Peace, y'all."

There was a chorus of farewell greetings to Lafayette, including a purr from Casper, and a wave from Groot on his continued position on Emma's shoulder, before the entrance closed behind his retreating form, and all couldn't help but smile when they heard soft chittering sounds from above, of the Dragons saying their own goodbyes to the man.

Elena checked her phone, as Emma finished up applying her salve, then fetched the cap from Groot, and began screwing it back on top of the jar. She wasn't sure whom she was hoping to see a text from the most, Arlene, Jason, or Eric, despite her having asked him for space after what happened with Longshadow, but she knew he had to have heard, as soon as he rose from his daily slumber, of what happened, especially being a Vampire Sheriff.

"Anything?" Emma asked, when she saw her cousin's actions. "From. . . anybody?"

"Arlene's on her way over," replied Elena. "Still nothing from Jason."

"Anything from. . . anybody else?" inquired Emma, with a quirked blond brow, with earned her a look from the brunette, as she knew whom she was asking about.

"No," Elena sighed in response nonetheless. "Though I'm honestly not sure if I want to hear from. . . _**him**_."

"Well, none of us are going anywhere tonight," spoke Destiny. "So, he'll have quite the party waiting for him if he decides to show his face."

"And, while I appreciate all of the bodyguards, especially since I can't levitate a leaf until whatever René drugged me with is out of my system," Elena sighed. "Please remember Eric hasn't really done anything wrong, and he hasn't been invited into the house, so, no killing, maiming, burning, or even harsh language." She lifted a slender, bruised hand to point at everyone individually, as she spoke.

"Fuck that," Peter scoffed, and Elena couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Seriously, guys," Elena went on. "I just want a quiet night. So, please, can you give that to me?"

"Of course we can, darling," said Bill, gently rubbing his daughter's bare knees with his cool thumbs, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Groot?" Elena spoke up, looking at the tiny creature on her cousin's shoulder.

"I am Groot," he replied, in his adorable little voice. It was literally all he could say, but the stranger part was that Emma could understand him, as if he was speaking actual sentences the rest just couldn't hear, though it made sense, as she and her abilities were what brought him to life, though Elena had been around him long enough to be able to pick up on certain things.

"He said he'll be as still and quiet as a tree," Emma explained.

"Thanks, little man," said Elena, offering the adorable tiny creature a soft smile.

"Now that that's settled," spoke Bill, removing his hands from his daughter's knees, in order to turn at the waist, and pick up the tray Lafayette left beside him. "How about you eat? It looks tempting even to I."

Elena smiled at her Father's words, which were accompanied by one of his Fatherly smirks, then nodded, allowing him to place the tray gently on her lap, but, before she could do more than reach for the spoon, while Peter handed Emma the other half of the tranquilizer, the front door opened, and all looked over to see Arlene come rushing into the living room.

The redhead's make up was already mused, since she'd obviously been crying, but, as soon as her gaze fell upon Elena, and the sight of the wounds marring her, especially since Emma hadn't placed the bandage back over her cut, to allow the salve time to soak in, she broke down sobbing once more, unable to form words, and so merely offering Elena the bouquet of flowers she'd brought with her.

Reaching over, while both Destiny and Peter placed a comforting hand on Arlene's shaking form, Elena plucked the half a pill out of Emma's hand, and popped it into her own mouth. She was defiantly going to need it.

* * *

A bit later, after speaking with an infuriated, hysterical, and near constantly pacing Arlene, Elena finally got her redhaired friend to settle down on the sofa with her to talk more calmly.

Destiny had gone home to gather up some of her and Peter's belongings, so that they could stay with Elena and Emma for a bit, while Peter drove Sam back to his trailer, and Bill was upstairs with Emma, setting up the guest room that had two twin beds in it for their Gypsy friends.

As the Dragons continued their protective soaring over their Mom and their Aunt's home, Casper was now curled up in the chair Peter had previously occupied, while Emma had left Groot with Elena, the tiny tree-like creature now settled on the brunette's shoulder.

"I should've known," Arlene said in her heavy Southern accented voice, with a gentle shake of her shocking scarlet hued head. "'Cause there were things he liked to do. . . " Quirking her brow knowingly at Elena, she went on. "In _**bed**_. . . that no normal man _**ever**_ does."

Both Elena and Groot's brows raised at Arlene's words, and the two shared a look, before looking back at the woman.

"Sweetie," Elena quickly spoke up, reaching out to lay a hand on Arlene's nearest limb, as it looked like she was about to give examples. "You know how I promised I'd look into the mind of your next man for you?" She continued when the redhead nodded. "Well, can you promise me in return that you'll _**never**_ tell me what you mean by that?"

Arlene smiled softly, raising her other hand to lay it overtop the brunette's bruised one on her arms. "Of course, honey."

"Thank you," breathed Elena in relief, and, before the two could move on to a hopefully much different topic, the front door opened, and they, as well as Groot, looked over to see Jason entering the house. "Jason!"

When the young man spotted her on the couch, he was across the distance between them in a couple of seconds, quickly falling to his knees in front of her, where he reached out, and enveloped her into an immediate bear hug, which Groot saved himself from being a part of by leaping from Elena's shoulder to the back of the sofa just in time.

"Oh!" Jason exclaimed, as he clutched Elena to his warm muscled body in relief. "I've never been happier to see you in my life, Ellie!"

Elena smiled softly through the waves of pain that washed over her at him holding her so tightly, lifting her bruised hands to place them on his broad back, as she did her best to hug him back. "That's so sweet, Jason. But can the bear hugs wait until I'm not black and blue all over?"

Realizing his actions, Jason quickly pulled back, quickly speaking an apology, before, in releasing his hold on her, getting his first good look at her injuries, mainly the cut on her forehead, and the bruised finger marks around her neck, as well as her wrists.

"Shee-it!" he exclaimed, as his dark blond brow furrowed in rising anger. "Look at what that sumbitch did to you!" He lifted a large hand, and gently grasped Elena's chin in between his thumb and forefinger, before retracting the limb to point emphatically. "If he was still alive right now, I'd. . . fucking kill him again!"

"Excuse me," came Arlene's voice, causing all eyes to turn on her, as she got up from the couch, looking as though she was barely containing a fresh bout of tears, and quickly left the living room.

"Oh," Jason breathed, smiling sheepishly, as he realized once more what he'd done. "Me and my mouth."

"She'll be all right," reassured Elena. "Eventually."

"You know," Jason said, while he relaxed back onto his legs in front of her. "When I went home this morning, I just sat there, in my living room, thinking about all the stupid stuff I've done."

Elena merely nodded, biting back any response she had the urge to voice. Amy had been killed the night before, and Jason had stayed with her and Emma, since his house was a crime scene, but returned as soon as he had the all clear, despite the two of them insisting he could remain with them as long as he wanted.

"And I know it seems like all I ever think about is myself," Jason went on. "And drinking. And chasing women. But that's only 'cause I thought that's all I was good at."

"Well, that's not true," Elena spoke up. "You were good at football."

"Not good enough to get a Scholarship," Jason said. "I ain't never been good enough for anything. Or anybody. Except maybe Amy. But she's gone, so. . . "

Elena's heart ached at the expression of pain so evident on the handsome young man's face, as he spoke if the only woman he's ever loved, whom he lost just 24 hours ago, and she lifted one of her slender bruised hands to gently touch a side of his visage.

"Oh, sweetie," she breathed sadly.

"No, it's okay, Ellie," Jason quickly replied, raising a large hand of his own to grasp hers touching his face, missing how she flinched slightly, when he used his normal amount of strength on the bruised limb. "Because then something happened. I was _**saved**_. I was given a second chance. And now I know that all this bad stuff that's happened, it happened for a reason."

Elena could barely bite back the smile that begged to be set free at the young man's sudden enthusiasm, even though it confused her greatly. "Okay. What's the reason?"

"I ain't sure yet," Jason admitted in defeat. "But I _**do**_ know that I'm meant to do something important with my life, and, as soon as I find out what that is, I ain't gonna fuck it up."

"Well, that's good," said Elena, unable to help laughing softly at the determination she saw in his eyes, and etched across his handsome face. "I guess."

Releasing his hold on her hand, he used the limb to cup one side of her beautiful injured face, then leaned up to press a kiss to her forehead, before meeting her brown eyes with his own, as he settled back once more. "I love you, Elena. Emma too. I'm gonna take good care of the two of you from now on, I promise."

"How about you just take care of yourself," replied Elena, even though she appreciated Jason's words, as she and Emma defiantly loved him too, as a brother. "And stay out of trouble."

"Nah, you don't have to worry about me no more," said Jason, shaking his head, as he began to rise to his feet, then turn to leave the room, but, as he did so, he clipped the coffee table, and tripped slightly, though managed to catch himself, then recover, and send Elena a reassuring smile, while she bit back laughter. "I'm good!"

* * *

Jason decided to stay at the house that night too, so Emma helped him make up the couch, while Elena got settled in her room. Destiny and Peter had also returned, and were getting ready for bed themselves.

Elena sat Indian style on her bed, the bandage back in place over her cut, as she gazed down at her phone, the screen of which was currently showing Eric's contact information, and she absently tapped her thumb against the side of the item, while she wrestled with whether or not to touch his number to call.

She was saved from making a decision, however, when her cracked open bedroom door was pushed open, causing her to look up, and see Bill entering, carrying a glass of orange liquid, so she switched off her phone, then set it to the side.

"Destiny made this for you," Bill said, offering his beautiful daughter a soft smile, as he came up on one side of her bed, and offered her the drink.

"Thank you," replied Elena, reaching up to take the glass from him, then lifting it to her lips, while Bill sat down on the edge of the mattress, facing her.

"One of her secret potions, handed down through the mists of time?" Bill inquired with a quirked brow, as he crossed one leg over the other at the knee, then placed his large cool pale hand flat on the bed, leaning most of his weight on the limb.

Elena smiled softly at his words, speaking in response when she lowered the drink to hold in her lap. "Vicodin and orange juice. 'Sometimes Big Pharma gets the job done just fine,' Destiny says."

Bill nodded in understanding, before a soft sigh slipped past his lips. "So, you'll accept pills from your friends, and mystical healing salves from your cousin, but not blood from your Father?"

It was Elena's turn to sigh softly, as, the first thing Bill had done, upon arriving at the house earlier, after nearly breaking down in blood tear filled sobs at the relief she was all right, was offer her his blood to heal.

"Dad, had I not been dying the night the Rattrays attacked me, I wouldn't have taken your blood then," she said.

Bill now sighed softly once more, lifting his hand off of the bed, in order to reach out, and lovingly cup one side of his daughter's face. "You certainly not only have your Mother's beauty, sweetheart, but also her stubbornness."

Elena smiled, leaning into the touch of her Father's cool pale limb like a cat wanting attention, but, before either could do or say anything more, there was a light knock on the slightly open bedroom door, and she and Bill looked over to see Emma in the entranceway.

"He's outside," she said, and she didn't have to say anything more, both Elena and her Father knew she was talking about Eric.

* * *

The three of them walked downstairs, where they found Peter by the front door, while Destiny leaned against the wall by the kitchen, and Jason stood in the living room frame.

"The Dragons are circling low," said Destiny.

"You don't have to talk to him," spoke up Peter.

"Yeah," agreed Jason. "Ellie, just say the word, and we'll send the bloodsucking fuck packing." He quickly held up a large hand to Bill. "No offense."

"None taken," replied Bill, as he rested his own cool pale limb on his daughter's back.

"It's all right," Elena said, offering the room full of people she loved a soft smile. "Guys, it's fine, really. Eric and I may be on a break from. . . whatever relationship we had, or have, but, I _**did**_ almost die today, and I want to see him. So, please, stay here, and be good."

There was a brief pause, while everyone thought over her words, before all ultimately agreed to them, especially since she wouldn't really be outside with Eric alone. There were three jumbo jet sized Dragons, still high off of their kill earlier of Drew Marshall, who were very protective of their Mother, in the sky.

"Just say the word and we'll be outside in the blink of an eye," said Bill, giving his daughter's slender back a rub through the material of her black t-shirt.

Elena nodded, sending her Father, as well as her cousin and her friends, a reassuring soft smile, before moving past all of them, and through the front entrance, which Peter opened for her.

Stepping outside, she was immediately met with the cool night air, and she took a deep breath of it, soon releasing it without even realizing she was doing so, as her rich brown eyes fell upon Eric standing in the front yard, decked out in his usual attire of black, including a leather jacket, but his shoulder length blond locks were gone, now cut into a chique slicked back look, that was accented with dark highlights.

Elena barely registered the sound of the front door clicking shut behind her, as Eric turned from his facing away from the house position, and spotted her, the sight causing the expression on his handsome ageless face to immediately shift, from what looked like had been his usual smirk, since, unbeknownst to her, he'd been visualizing her and the Dragons taking down René in the nearby cemetery before she'd come out, to a look of relief, mixed with continued concern, and a flash of anger towards the thankfully already dead man, when he saw the wounds marring her beautiful form.

Moving down off of the patio, Elena flicked a glance skyward, and saw her three Dragons soaring just above the height of the house and the trees, before she returned her gaze to Eric, soon coming to a halt a few feet in front of him, where the two fell silent, not that either had yet spoken, but, up until this point, the air had been filled with the sounds of her movements, as well as the flapping of the Dragons' massive wings, and the chirping of the night crickets, but all sound faded out, at least to their ears, as they came face to face with one another for the first time since the night Elena had killed Longshadow at the bar.

Elena was the first to speak.

"You cut your hair," she said.

"I felt it was a good time for a change," Eric replied, shrugging his lean muscled shoulders slightly.

Elena smiled softly, then nodded, before the two once more went quiet, though their eyes never left each other's, and both were seemingly holding their breath, even though Eric didn't need air, not in order to live, at least.

"Elena," Eric began, but he didn't get more than that out, nor further than the single step he decided to take toward her, before there was a roar, and, suddenly, a Dragon the size of a jumbo jet landed in the front yard, which shook like 2.5 earthquake.

"Drogon!" Elena exclaimed at her largest son, who took out yet another tree in the cemetery with his tail, as he descended, and he growled low in his massive thick throat in response, before she turned her eyes back onto Eric. "I'm sorry. They're just. . . " Sighing softly, she shrugged with her slender arms. "Extra protective of Momma after today." Lifting her gaze to the sky, she raised a bruised hand, and pointed a warning finger up at Rhaegal and Viserion. "You two stay up there!"

"It's all right, Elena," said Eric, even as he felt his heart, which hasn't moved in over 1,000 years, leap in a phantom beat of fear. "I understand." He gently shook his head. "And I didn't come here with the intention of causing trouble. I just. . . needed to see you. When I awoke today, and Pam and Chow told me that the Bon Temps killer had turned out to be a friend of yours, and that he'd come after you, it was all I could do not to fly here that instant. And I tried to stay away all together, just call you, or send you a text, but. . . "

"I know," Elena replied, nodding, then offering him a fresh soft smile. "You needed to see me. And I came outside because I needed to see you too. But, Eric, I'm still not ready. I know when you came to Bill's house the night I killed Longshadow, I told you I needed time because of everything that was going on, and now it's over. Drew Marshall is dead, and he'll never be able to hurt anyone again. Justice has been served for the victims. For Maudette, for Dawn, for Amy, for Drew's sister, for. . . " Pausing, she licked her lips, before speaking the final name, one that was still too painful to think of. "Adele."

Eric wanted to go to her. He could see the tears shimmering in her rich chocolate brown eyes in the light of the moon above them in the sky. But Drogon was still just a few feet away, his brothers were still flying so low that he could feel the breeze from their wings, and, while he didn't fear anyone he knew was inside the house, he also didn't relish the idea of dealing with them all.

Elena took in a deep breath, which was more than audibly shuddered, then released it, and sent Eric the strongest smile she could muster, which wasn't much of one. "Even though that particular nightmare is over, I still need time. I'm still not ready."

Eric nodded. "I know." He flicked a glance over at Drogon, then returned his blue gaze to Elena, whom he quirked a brow at, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "May I come say, 'Goodbye'?"

Elena laughed softly, before nodding, holding up a hand to her largest son, who growled softly in understanding, though sent the 1,000 year old Vampire a look, before spreading his massive wings, then pushing off from the ground, and returning to the sky with his brothers once more.

Once Drogon left, Eric walked over to Elena, making sure to do so slowly, at a Human pace, despite his desire to use his Vampire speed to get there in a split second, and soon came to a halt in front of her, his blue eyes never leaving her rich brown.

Lifting his large hands, he gently cupped either side of her beautiful face, his thumbs lightly touching her cheekbones. "When you're ready, you know where to find me."

Elena nodded, sending Eric a fresh soft smile, as she placed her bruised slender hands on his forearms, her eyes slipping closed, when he leaned forward, and pressed a sweet kiss to her silky forehead, mindful of her bandaged wound to one side of it.

Pulling back, their gazes met once more, and they shared a smile, before Eric stepped back, his large hands dropping from her face, and, once he was a safe enough distance away, he sent her a last nod of his newly styled blond head, then tilted it back toward the sky, and he was off.

Elena watched him fly away, until his golden hair was no longer visible in the night, then turned, and headed back inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Elena awoke to a quiet house filled with sunshine and the sounds of birds chirping. She and Emma had yet to have an air conditioning system installed, though it was on the list of things to do, so the windows were left open at night, to allow the cool air inside, even though every ceiling fan also stayed on 24/7, as well as the few floor ones Adele had bought at the local Home Depot after the girls first moved in.

Getting out of bed, which Emma was still asleep in, Groot curled up on the pillow beside her golden blond head, Elena left her bedroom, leaving the door open a crack, then made her way to the guest room Destiny and Peter were staying in, finding the cousins passed out in the twin beds, Casper at the foot of the latter's, waking up with a purr at the sound of Elena, but she held a finger to her lips, and the tabby cat got the message, remaining silent, as he stood up, stretched, then jumped off of the bed, and walked over to her.

Once Casper was at her ankles, she left Destiny and Peter's door open a crack as well, then made her way downstairs with the cat, peaking her head into the living room, where her rich dark brown eyes fell upon Jason on the couch, half hanging off of it, the blanket pooled at his waist, while he snored lightly.

Smiling softly, Elena turned, and padded into the kitchen, her slender feet clad in black socks making not a noise on the hardwood floor of the foyer, then the tile of the dining room.

She switched on the coffee maker, which Destiny had gotten ready the night before, then walked over to the cupboard to fetch a can of cat food, which they still had plenty of, from when poor Tina was alive, as well as a bowl, while Casper meowed softly, rubbing in an 8 pattern around her bare legs.

"I know, sweetheart," Elena spoke to him, her movements stiff this morning, from her injuries sitting all night. "I'm going as fast as I can. Just relax."

The house was so quiet, even with the open windows allowing the singing of the birds to filter in, and the noise of all of the running fans, Elena could hear the cat purring, as he sat, patiently waiting for his food.

Popping open the can, she poured its contents into a bowl, then tossed the now empty item into the trash, before carrying the food over by the back door, which was were they always fed Tina, laughing softly, when Casper followed after her quickly, meowing.

"Okay, okay," Elena said, bending down gingerly, and placing the bowl on the floor. "Here you go."

Straightening up, she watched Casper, whom Peter had found as a stray, dig into the food, like he was still a starving cat, living on the streets.

"Little fatty," Elena playfully spoke, nudging the tabby cat with one of her feet, which didn't deter him at all from his meal, and she herself was just about to set to the task of making breakfast for everyone else, when there a sudden knock on the front door.

Elena's dark brow furrowed, as she turned her rich chocolate orbs in the foyer's direction. She hadn't heard anything to suggest someone had been approaching the house. No car engine, no car doors, no tires on the driveway, no footsteps on the dirt path that led up to the porch, no footsteps on the patio, just a sudden inexplicable knock at the door, which also didn't disturb Casper at his bowl, nor rouse anyone in the house, not even Jason a few feet away.

Turning, Elena walked through the kitchen, then stepped into the foyer, her head turning to the front door, as she did so. She could just make out the silhouette of someone on the other side, through the curtain that hung in the entrance's window.

Knowing her Dragons, whether they could be seen by this person or not, wouldn't let anyone get close enough to the house if they were a threat, especially after yesterday's events, Elena approached the front door, never taking her eyes off of the person on its other side, as she grasped the handle in her slender bruised limb, turned it, then pulled open the entrance.

Standing on the front porch was a man, a handsome older man, probably late 40s, or even early 50s, dressed in an impeccable dark blue suit, complete with shiny dress shoes, and wearing sunglasses. He had his hands held in front of himself, one limb holding the front of the other.

"Elena Collins?" the man spoke, when the front door opened, revealing the beautiful, albeit wound marred, young woman.

"Yes?" Elena replied, her brow still furrowed, but only slightly, even though being addressed with her Mother's last name was unusual, as, even though it was the name she and Emma had been using their entire lives, having never gone by their Fathers', something Elena still hasn't formally done, even though Bill is now back in her life, they live in a small town, where everyone knows everyone. Last names are rare, such as Sam's bar being called Merlotte's. But only outsiders, strangers, would address someone in this town with a last name.

"My name is Phil Coulson," the man replied, as he released his hold on his hands, in order to use one to reach into the left pocket inside his suit jacket, from which he procured what looked like a government official's badge, in that it resembled a small black wallet, which, when opened, held a driver's license type ID card on top, and a round silver engraved medallion on the bottom. "I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Any confusion Elena experienced at his words, and the sight of the strange badge, were completely overshadowed by what he said next, as he closed the identification he'd offered her, then tucked it back into his suit jacket.

"I'd like to speak with you about your Dragons."

* * *

\- Author's Note - All right, guys! There you have it! The finished summary and the teaser for what's to come. Be sure to head to my Profile, and check out the all new links for everybody, including the man just introduced above, whom you'll hopefully know. ;)

I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to review! And I'll update as soon as possible! :)


	24. Agent Coulson

\- Author's Note - Wow! You all completely blew me away with your feedback! Thank you SO much to **NicoleR85** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **OriginalCharm** , **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** , **.2017** , and **RebelRae** for reviewing! I didn't hear from **diverge-ent** or **lostfeather1** though. I hope you're both still with me!

Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please keep it up with the reviews!

* * *

Phil's brow furrowed, as he finished with his introduction, and got his first real look at the beautiful young woman. Because she was just that, beautiful. All silky smooth sun kissed skin, a slender, yet just the right amount of curvaceous, figure, gorgeous flowing honey brown tresses, and a stunning unique face. But those all were currently being overshadowed by the sight of the wounds marring her breathtaking form.

Lifting a large hand, he quickly removed his sunglasses, and found her even more perfect to his now unshielded gaze. Yet, still, he was focused on her injuries.

"Ms. Collins?" Phil spoke, swallowing around a sudden, unexplainable lump of emotion in his throat. "Are you all right?"

The sound of his voice once more, this time speaking in concern, snapped Elena out of her confusion, and she quickly offered the handsome, well dressed older man a soft, reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, before stepping back against the open front door in the foyer, and using one of her slender, bruised hands to wave him past her. "Please, come in."

Phil folded up his sunglasses, then tucked them into the opposite to his badge inside pocket of his suit jacket, as he crossed over the threshold. "Thank you."

Closing the front door, Elena clicked the main lock into place with a swift flick of her wrist, before shifting her attention onto the man, whom she noticed looking around, and easily spotting the snoring, slumbering form of Jason on the couch in the living room.

"I was just making some coffee," she said. "Would you care for some?"

"Yes, please," answered Phil, his gaze snapping back to her like a magnet drawn to its mate, and he offered her his own version of a soft smile, then followed after her into the kitchen.

"Have a seat," spoke Elena, gesturing at the table, before moving to fetch two mugs from the cupboard to the right of the sink.

"Thank you," Phil responded, lifting one hand to undo the buttons on his suit jacket, while the other pulled out the nearest chair, which he soon settled in, noticing as he did so that the air was heavy with the familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee, in addition to what smelled of honey and rose petals, that he soon realized was emenating off of Elena in intoxicating waves, making him quickly come to the conclusion that he could happily use it as air to breathe for the rest of his life.

What in the World was happening to him? He'd never had someone affect him in his entire life the way the beautiful young woman was in a simple matter of a few moments.

"Do you take it with cream and sugar?" Elena asked, as she carried the two coffee mugs over to the readied pot, then poured a helping of the delicious rich brown liquid into each.

"Um, yes. Both, please," answered Phil, offering her a fresh soft smile, even while his mind raced to make sense of the current situation. "Thank you."

Nodding, Elena dropped a spoonful of sugar from one of the matching jars on the counter by the coffee maker into his drink, then walked over to the fridge to fetch the creamer, which was caramel macchiato flavored.

"Ms. Collins," Phil went on, as he folded his hands on the table's top, entwining his fingers together. "You don't seem at all surprised by my arrival."

"You mean, I'm not asking, 'What the Hell is S.H.I.E.L.D.?'", Elena inquired, quirking a brow over at him, while she poured some creamer into his coffee, then put the container away, nudging the refrigerator door closed with her hip, before she walked back over to where her own mug still was, and grabbed a spoon from the nearby drawer to stir his.

"Well, yes, to be quite honest," answered Phil, laughing softly, continuing to smile, when she placed his readied drink in front of him, causing him to unclasp his hands, so that he could reach for it with one, while he still watched her every move, unable to stop himself, as she fetched her own, then returned to the table with it.

"I'm well aware of what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, Agent Coulson," said Elena, placing her coffee down, in order to pull out a chair for herself, before sitting down in it. "At least enough not to be surprised when someone from it shows up on my front porch the day after the first time my Dragons have been seen by Humans."

Phil's brow furrowed at her usage of the term "Humans". Isn't that what she was? It was like someone referring to themselves in the third person.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you know of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Phil asked, as he lifted the mug of coffee to his lips for the first sip, and, damn, if it wasn't the best cup of it he's yet to have in his life.

"That it's some kind of secret organization that works within the confines of the World's governments, created after Vampires "came out of the coffin", just in case they ever decided to fuck us over," replied Elena, and she bit back a smirk, when the handsome older man choked slightly on his beverage, most likely at her use of the phrase "fuck us over".

Phil recovered from the minor incident, clearing his throat, as he set his mug back down onto the table, and cradled it loosely between both large hands, before she went on.

"But I'm guessing you guys got bored with just plain old Vampires, so you're looking for all of the others things that go bump in the night," continued Elena, shrugging slightly at her last words. "So to speak."

"Well," said Phil, smiling softly, when he met her rich brown gaze with his own gentle blue-green, which held and showed a good portion of the trials and tribulations he's been through in his life. "I suppose that's one way to put it." Shifting a bit in his seat, he went on. "Ms. Collins-"

"Elena," she interrupted him with.

"Elena," Phil repeated, the two exchanging a fresh soft smile, before he remembered what he'd been about to say. "Elena, I'm going to be honest with you. Our Director, Nick Fury, sent me here."

"To check up on my Dragons?" Elena asked, quirking a dark brow questioningly.

"Not just them," answered Phil, nodding his head at her. "You as well. And the other Ms. Collins."

"Emma," Elena replied, offering up her cousin's first name, as it was truly odd to hear someone refer them as he was.

"Emma," Phil repeated once more, before continuing. "A lot of unusual things have happened in Bon Temps recently, Elena. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to know why." He paused, then went on with a few final words, accompanied by a Renéwed soft smile. "And would like to help, if we can."

Elena gazed across the table at the handsome, well dressed older man. She'd taken a couple of sips of her own coffee during the conversation, but now she merely sat, observing him, one leg brought up so that the heel of her black sock clad foot was resting on the cushioned chair, while she had her slender arms wrapped loosely around the limb, fingers entwined just like Phil's were.

She didn't need to enter his mind to know that there was a lot more to him being here than what he was telling her, and it was a good thing it was so obvious, as she was still recovering from the effects of the drugs Drew Marshall had used on her the previous day, so she currently remained without her powers.

Elena flicked her rich brown eyes over every inch of the man's handsome face. He looked tired, and not just physically, but mentally. But he was still beautiful to her, and, again, not just in his appearance, because, yes, she defiantly has a thing for older men, especially when they're as well dressed as he. There was also something else about him, something that fascinated her, and something that was almost familiar. Not in the sense that she believed she'd previously known him, but what she was feeling toward him was most defiantly not unknown. She'd experienced it before, though not for a very long time. Ever since, she's shut it down, as soon as it began to rise within it. But not this time. No, with him, she was going to let it grow, and possibly flourish. Plus, she had a feeling, by doing so, it would help not only her, but others she loved, particularly Emma, for some reason.

Phil felt both like a weak young boy and the strongest grown man alive under her gaze. He held his breath, as he watched her observe him, not only as a way to deal with the anticipation and uncertainty he was feeling, but to also prevent any more of her beautiful, unique scent from filling his senses, as it was incredibly intoxicating and distracting, just like her.

"Well, in that case, it sounds like you're going to be here for a while," Elena finally spoke. "And, since the occupants of this house are your main study, you might as well reside in it for the duration."

"Oh, no," Phil said, as the young woman rose to her feet. "No, I couldn't do that, Ms. Collins."

" _ **Elena**_ ," she reminded him, putting emphasis on her first name this time.

"Elena," repeated Phil, unfolding his hands, then getting up from his own chair. "Really, it's not necessary. I have reservations at a motel in town."

"And you'll _**defiantly**_ want to cancel those, as I know all of the places in Bon Temps, and trust me when I say I am offering you a _**much**_ nicer place to stay," said Elena, laughing softly, before brushing past where the man stood.

"Elena," Phil said, as he did something that shocked even him, which was reach out when she walked by him, and gently grasped her bare slender arm with one of his large hands.

The touch, the first physical contact between the pair, sent an almost electric-like shock throughout every inch of not only his body, but, somehow, he could feel it in his mind, his heart, and even his very soul. He lost his footing slightly, and nearly fell back into the chair he'd just risen from, before Elena prevented it from happening by quickly spinning her arm around in his hold, in order to grasp his arm with her hand, while the initial jolt swiftly melted into a feeling of warmth, contentment, and something else he couldn't put his finger on, the likes of which he's never experienced before in his life, let alone all at the same time, and it left him breathless.

"Easy, Agent Coulson," Elena spoke, meeting his stunned and confused gaze with her own steady, comforting one, as she gave his suit jacket clad forearm a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Phil managed to choke out, releasing his hold on her suddenly, like when you touch a hot stove. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's all right," said Elena, before she was unable to contain a soft smile caused by a realization she just had, while she watched his reaction to touching her for the first time. "You truly have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?"

"I'm beginning to realize that," Phil replied, laughing gently, albeit weakly.

"It's all right," repeated Elena. "We're not going to hurt you." What she did next caused his heart to stutter within his chest, as the hand she'd just had wrapped around his forearm suddenly reached out, toward him, at his waist, and disappeared past his suit jacket, but he relaxed, at least somewhat, when he realized she was just going for the Smith & Wesson M&P he kept clipped on the right side of his belt as his sidearm. "And you can hang onto this, if you _**really**_ need to, but, my suggestion would be to put it away, at least for now, until you're more used to things around here."

Phil flicked a glance down at the lump under his coat, where her slender bruised limb was resting on his weapon, then lifted his blue-green eyes back to meet her own rich brown, and nodded in agreement.

Elena returned the gesture, then closed her fingers more tightly and completely over the gun, getting a grasp on the holster it rested in as well, before pulling both free of his belt, then out past his suit jacket, where she set them down on the table. Her scent was back to overwhelming him, and they were standing so close that they were breathing the same air, while their eyes met once more when she straightened up from leaning over slightly to place his weapon with their unfinished mugs of coffee.

"Elena?" came Jason's voice suddenly, breaking Elena and Phil from their gaze, both looking over to see the young man standing in the entrance to the kitchen, his brow furrowed, as he gestured at the suit clad man. "Who's this?"

"Just a friend," Elena replied, shrugging her slender shoulders, knowing that, with Jason, it was a lot easier to go the simple route, than the one containing the confusing truth. "Are you off to work?" She nodded at his boots, which he was holding in one hand.

"Yeah," said Jason, tearing his suspicious gaze away from Phil in order to look at her. "We're a man short, so, it's just gonna be me, Hoyt, and Lafayette 'til they replace that fucker."

Elena nodded in understanding at his words about his construction job, which René had worked with him on, as she finally moved away from Phil, and toward where the man who was like a brother to her and Emma stood.

"Do you want some coffee before you go?" she asked, nodding at the coffee maker. "I just made it."

"Nah, I'll grab something on my way to the site," answered Jason, and Elena nodded in response, before smiling softly, as the man lifted his free hand, in order to cup one side of her beautiful face, then lean up, and press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you later, Ellie."

"Bye, Jason," Elena replied, watching him send Phil a last look, before turning, and striding to the front door, which he tried to open a couple of times, before realizing it was catching because the lock was engaged, so he finally clicked it free, then shot her a sheepish smile, and finally left, while she shook her head, smiling softly at his actions.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked Phil, gesturing at where Jason had previously been standing, and not catching himself before saying it how unusual of a thing it was for him to inquire about.

"No," Elena answered, laughing gently at his words, as she turned to face the handsome older man once more. "That's Jason. He's like a brother to Emma and I."

"Is the. . . person he was talking about the one who did this?" Phil inquired next, avoiding Jason's usage of the term "fucker", as he lifted a large hand to point at his forehead, indicating the bandage on Elena's, while also speaking of the horrible, angry bruises around her neck and slender wrists.

"Yeah," Elena responded on a sigh. She'd honestly forgotten about her wounds, and the stiff feelings in her body, ever since the man's mysterious sudden knock on the front door. "Jason and a couple friends of ours stayed here last night, after what happened yesterday." Taking in a deep breath, she changed the subject, as she quirked a questioning brow at him. "Do you have bags? Anything we can bring it?"

Phil nodded, deciding to drop the subject for now, though he was more aware the events of the previous day than he let on, then moved forward, falling into place next to Elena, an action he found came so naturally to him, as did reaching out, and holding open the front door for her, before he followed her outside, then over to where he'd parked.

* * *

"That's quite a ride you've got there, Agent Coulson," Elena said, with a smile, when she and Phil returned inside the house with his belongings, speaking of the beautiful bright red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette convertible she'd been stunned to find in her driveway, behind her and Emma's cars, and next to Destiny's, and even more surprised to learn belonged to the handsome older man. "I guess secret government organizations pay better than one would expect. She got a name?"

"Lola," replied Phil, as he set the things of his he was carrying on the floor of the foyer, in order to turn, and shut the front door, his brow furrowing, while he gazed questioningly at her. "How'd you know it was a 'she'?"

"Men's cars usually are," answered Elena, causing a gentle chuckle to escape him. "Besides, it just _**looks**_ like a 'she', you know?"

Before Phil could do more than laugh once more, an action she joined him in, the two became aware of three pairs of eyes on them, as Destiny was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee, while dressed in her silk robe, Peter was on the couch in the living room, pulling on his own shoes, in order to leave for work, and Emma was just coming down the stairs.

"Well, I guess I don't need to work any magic to know who the gun on the table belongs to," said Destiny.

"Who's this?" Peter asked, gesturing at the handsome older man, as he rose from the couch, forgoing the laces on his boots any further, and walked over to stand in the living room's entrance. "Thought you were done taking in strays, Ellie."

"He's a little too well dressed to be a stray," spoke Emma.

Sighing softly, Elena set down what belongings of Phil's she'd been carrying, which wasn't much, as he refused to allow her to, given her wounds, then indicated him, when she straightened up.

"This is Agent Phil Coulson," she said, meeting Emma's gaze, before she continued. "He's with S.H.I.E.L.D." Emma's dark blond brow quirked in surprise at her cousin's words. "And he'll be staying here, while he's in town."

"You're a little late, aren't you?" asked Peter, he and Destiny too having a bit of an idea about the man's organization. "Elena could've used you yesterday, when that bastard tried to kill her. Or even weeks ago, when he stabbed the woman who was like a Grandmother to all of us to death right there in that kitchen." He gestured at the room behind Destiny, as he spoke.

"Peter!" Elena exclaimed in surprise at her friend, though she really shouldn't have been, emotions were still naturally high after the previous day's events, and he and Destiny weren't exactly known for greeting strangers with open arms, thanks to their Gypsy upbringing. "Jesus."

"It's all right," said Phil to her, before he shifted his gentle blue-green eyes onto the young man. "Peter, is it? Peter, I am truly sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine what all of you have been through this past month. But I'm here now. _**S.H.I.E.L.D.**_ is here now. And, if you'll let me, I'd like to help you, any way that I- Any way that _**we**_ can." He had to correct himself twice, as it just didn't sound proper for him to indicate he was here for them, for _**Elena**_ , himself.

"And why would you want to help us?" Destiny asked. "Why would you want to get to know us? In my experience, men in suits would rather lock people like us up in cages and study us, rather than move in, and play house." She gestured at his belongings.

Phil still didn't understand why the two dark haired people were being so hostile toward him. He could tell Elena, as well as Emma, meant a great deal to them, but they, especially the woman, were speaking as if they too were something S.H.I.E.L.D. should know about.

"I'm a Werewolf," blurted out Peter, able to tell by the man's expression that he was wondering what business he and his cousin, whom he indicated next, had in this conversation. "Destiny's many things, a Psychic, a Witch, whatever label you want to put on it. We're also Gypsies, so, even if we weren't whatever you want to call our kind, we still know racist bullshit when we see it."

Phil's eyes widened at the sudden influx of information. Facts he never would've guessed, though, now that he was looking at the pair with eyes containing the newly learned knowledge, it made sense. Destiny had a wild, exotic look about her, while Peter was a bit. . . hairy.

"Jesus, Peter," Elena repeated in disbelief at her friend. "Anything else you want to share with him?"

"That's what he's here for, Ellie," replied Peter, lifting a hand to gesture at Phil. "Might as well. . . get to the fucking chase. If we've learned anything lately, it's that we don't have time for bullshit."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty and forwardness, Peter," said Phil, even as he tried to get a handle on everything, which was quite difficult, especially given he'd just barely gotten over everything meeting Elena had done to him while they'd gathered his things from Lola, and now he was faced with two mystical beings he only had a fair idea existed until now. "And, I assure you, S.H.I.E.L.D. has no interest in locking anyone up, not unless you're a threat to others. We don't do that. I believe you're thinking of another, unfortunately similar, operation."

"HYDRA," Destiny said, drawing all eyes over onto her, as she calmly spoke the word.

"Yes," sighed Phil. "That would be whom I'm speaking of."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I thought HYDRA was a myth, a bedtime story told to those like us when we're children, to make us behave. Why didn't you tell me, D? Why didn't Lynda?"

"Because we knew you'd react this way!" Destiny responded to her cousin, as he spoke of his Mom, who's currently living in Romania, the lot of them having helped her flee there, since, just like she'd said to Phil, some Cops had been trying to lock her in a cage on a bunch of false charges. "Jesus, Peter, you're such a fucking Drama Queen. I know it's that time of the month. . . " Words that caused the handsome, well dressed older man to raise his brow. "But do you have to be so rude? Is that how Lynda raised you?"

"All right!" Elena called over the shouting of the angry Gypsy cousins, as she moved away from Phil's side, and held up her hands to the two. "Enough. Can you two _**please**_ remember that I currently have a huge gaping hole in the side of my head?" She moved one of her slender bruised limbs to rub the temple near the bandaged wound on her forehead. "You're giving me a headache even D's potions couldn't cure."

"You have nothing to worry about, Peter," Phil spoke up to the young man, as he and Destiny thankfully fell silent at Elena's urging. "Though HYDRA _**is**_ very real, it's been a while since we last had any dealings with them. We like to think they've all been wiped out."

"Or just gone dormant," said Destiny, causing the Agent to look over at her once more.

"Yes, there's that option as well," Phil replied, gesturing at her.

"I don't have time for this," Peter sighed, turning to march over to the couch, where his dark blue mechanic's jacket was, which he snapped up, before he shifted once more, this time striding over to the front door, pausing to speak to the older man, as he did so. "Welcome to Bon Temps, Agent."

All but flinging open the front door, Peter stepped outside, then slammed it shut so hard behind himself the pictures on the walls shook.

"Asshole," Destiny muttered under her breath, as the house settled from his harsh actions. She didn't truly mean it, but her cousin could most defiantly be one sometimes.

"I'm sorry about that," Elena said, turning to face Phil, before she gestured at the front door. "Peter can get pretty. . . emotional around this time." She shrugged her slender shoulders. "Hormones."

"Around what time?" Phil asked, flicking a questioning glance at the three ladies.

"The Full Moon," answered Emma, from her position still on the stairs. Groot was currently standing on her slender shoulder, hidden from Phil behind her golden blond curls. "It's in a few days."

"That's what she meant by 'that time of the month'," Elena explained.

"Why don't we start over?" spoke up Destiny, offering Phil a smile, as she moved out from the kitchen's entrance, and over to the handsome older man, who's back she placed her free hand upon. "Come on. I'll make us all something to eat."

Elena sent her friend a grateful look, as the brunette led Phil into the kitchen, before turning her eyes onto Emma, who finally moved off of the stairs, then into the foyer, where she and her cousin turned, and stepped back into the living room.

"Well, first of all, how are you feeling this morning?" Emma asked, speaking of Elena's wounds, while Groot peaked out from behind her veil of blond curls, which were still mused from sleep.

"Stiff," replied Elena, as she gave her slender shoulders a slight roll, before they twinged in pain. "But I'm all right."

Emma nodded in response, then flicked a glance over her shoulder, back in the kitchen's direction, before returning her gaze to her cousin, and speaking, not only of the new man in the house, but everything he's brought with him. "What do you think?"

Elena merely shrugged. "Let's see what happens." Taking in a deep breath, she released it, then went on. "Drew Marshall may be gone, but we both know that only means the next threat is just around the corner. If S.H.I.E.L.D. _**is**_ what we think it to be, they could make dealing with it a lot easier than this last one."

Emma nodded once more, this time in agreement, as she sighed softly. Her cousin was right. Even with the help of Bill, Destiny, Eric, Peter, Sam, and everyone else who provided assistance with the case of René, it could've gone so much better for all involved, and both girls knew they'd never forgive themselves for what happened to Adele, the woman who'd given them a home, love, everything they needed when they first arrived in Bon Temps, nothing more than a pair of broken little girls, after losing their Mates of 150 years, and in the gruesome ways that they did.

"You're right," said Emma. "For better or worse, Bon Temps is our home, and we owe it our protection."

It was Elena turn to nod her head in agreement, before the two of them walked, hand in hand, into the kitchen, to join Destiny and their new house guest.

* * *

"You know, we don't have to do this right now," Phil said to Elena in the passenger seat, with him settled behind the wheel of his beloved car, guiding them through the streets of Bon Temps at a fast enough pace that the wind was whipping the brunette's honey kissed tresses around her beautiful face.

After breakfast, Elena had gone upstairs to freshen up and change, before leaving the house with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, whom she was giving directions to an unknown to him destination, where he could properly view the Dragons, as the trio were now far too large for the front yard of the house, and Emma was going to spend the day re-planting and re-growing all of the plant life in the cemetery, with the help of Groot, and Destiny, once she finished her morning shift at Merlotte's, that been destroyed the previous day by the creatures she considered her Nephews, from both their combined sheer size, as well as their fire, when they'd arrived to protect Elena, and Sam, then burn and eat René alive.

"I know," replied Elena, smiling softly. "But it's why you're here, so, as Peter not so eloquently put it this morning, we might as well cut to the chase."

"Listen, about that," Phil somewhat shouted over the roar of the engine, and the wind zipping past them. "I really am sorry if I upset him."

"Don't fret over it, A.C.," Elena answered. "Like Destiny said, it's that time of the month for him."

"'A.C.'?" inquired Phil, his brow furrowing, as he flicked a glance over at her, then returned his gaze back to the road.

"Yeah," Elena smiled. "You know, for 'Agent Coulson'."

"I realize that," replied Phil. "But, what's wrong with 'Agent Coulson'? Or just 'Coulson'? Or even 'Phil'?"

"Nothing's wrong with any of them," Elena responded, lifting a slender bruised hand to tuck some hair back behind her ear, a vain action, as the wind soon had it back out, and coiling quickly around her head like a Cobra. "'A.C.' is just cooler. Because, you are, you know, cool."

Phil chuckled softly, his gentle blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement in the morning sun that shined brightly down upon them. "Yep, that's me. Cool Agent Coulson." He flicked a glance over at the brunette once more, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Doesn't get any cooler than this."

"Oh, come on," Elena chided, shifting a bit in her seat to face the man a bit. "How many Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have a bright red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette named Lola?" She gestured at the car, as she spoke.

"I don't know," replied Phil, shooting her another sideways glance. "I'm guessing about as many as beautiful brunettes in the South have Dragons."

Elena's soft smile brightened at his description of her, and, in response, as did his, before he shook himself back into Professional mode, facing forward once more in the car, then concentrating on driving, which she allowed him to do in peace, merely settling back in her comfort seat, to enjoy the rest of the ride. It'd been a while since she'd ridden in a convertible.

* * *

The drive was almost a half an hour in length, done almost entirely by way of back roads, which, Elena had remarked, was pretty much all Bon Temps had, except for the small town square, and, of course, the highway that led in and out of the tiny city, while the destination was revealed to Phil to be the largest empty field he had ever seen. You could easily fit four football stadiums within its borders.

"I'm surprised no one's built a mall here," Phil said, as he and Elena climbed out of Lola.

"Not for a lack of effort, I can promise you that," replied the brunette, sending the man a smile. "One of the biggest battles of the Civil War was fought in this field. So, whenever some big money hungry corporation shows up, wanting to build something, the locals are able to scare them away with tails of it being haunted by the ghosts of the fallen soldiers."

Phil chuckled softly. "Small Southern towns tend to frighten people from big cities. I imagine Bon Temps is one of many that have movies like 'Deliverance' to thank for that."

He followed after Elena, who giggled in response to his words, as she led the way out in front of Lola, then began into the field, but, he only let them get a few feet in, before he spoke up once more, bringing the pair to a halt.

"Elena," said Phil, drawing the brunette's attention over to him, which was when he shrugged slightly with his suit covered arms. "I have to ask. What are you?"

Elena had wondered when this question was going to pop up. It was one she wasn't exactly unfamiliar to, as, whenever someone would figure out she, and/or Emma, weren't Human, but couldn't put their finger on what else they could be, this was the question they asked. And Phil had had all morning with the two of them, as well as Destiny, to ponder the possibilities.

"I mean, you refer to Humans in the third person," Phil went on. "You're two best friends are a Werewolf and a Witch. Your cousin has a living tree the size of an action figure. You have three Dragons you consider your children."

Elena had to press her lips together to bite back the smirk that begged to be set free at his mention of Groot, whom he'd met over breakfast. She wasn't shocked though when Phil stopped at the Dragons. She knew he wasn't going to mention all of the things he felt when he was around her. At least not yet. She could tell he hadn't been raised like that, and, even if he had, however long he's been with S.H.I.E.L.D. would've scrubbed that clean from his spirit.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elena replied, shrugging her slender shoulders, before going on, when Phil merely continued to gaze questioningly at her. "I'm a Fairy."

"A-A _**Fairy**_?" repeated Phil, his brow furrowing further, this time in confusion and slight disbelief, rather than simple question. "A Fairy? Like, Tinkerbell?"

Elena sighed softly, unable to help rolling her rich brown eyes. "No, not like Tinkerbell. Though, yes, if you need some kind of Human starting point to it." It was her turn to shrug with her slender arms, which were mostly brown in the black t-shirt she wore. "We're obviously not only a few inches tall. We don't have wings. We don't glow like fireflies."

"And your cousin is one too?" Phil asked.

"Yes," Elena answered, before silence fell between the two, and she could almost literally see the wheels turning desperately in his mind, trying to put all of the pieces together, and she sighed softly once more, then went on. "Now _**I**_ say, we don't have to do this right now. If it's too much for you, A.C."

Phil couldn't help but chuckle softly at her usage of her nickname for him, which also brushed aside his amazement at finding yet another unknown Mystical race in one day, in one town.

"It's not, Elena," he replied, as he started walking toward her once more. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Elena nodded, smiling, when he stepped up beside her. She had no doubt of his strength, of which he already looked to have a great deal. You could tell by his eyes that he's seen more than anyone should in their life, whether it's an Immortal one or not. She just hoped that the majority of what she and her loved ones could offer him was good and light, not further darkness.

"All right, A.C.," said Elena, her grin brightening, especially when a fresh one lit up Phil's handsome face. "Stay here. Don't make any sudden movements."

"Am I in danger?" Phil asked, unable to help feeling a bit vulnerable, standing in a completely unknown situation, in a field bigger than most good sized cities, that literally had nothing but grass and dirt in it.

"Of course not," responded Elena. "Just a good rule of thumb."

Lifting a slender, bruise barring hand, she gently touched the man's nearest suit clad bicep, then moved away from him, making her way several feet away from him, and into the large empty plot of land, coming to a halt once she was a good distance away from Phil, then tilting her head back to look up at the sky, which barely had a single fluffy white cloud in it today, her eyes instinctively squinting slightly, at the sun shining down into them.

"Drogon!" Elena called loudly, and Phil's brow furrowed a bit, as he stood as he'd been on her front porch hours ago, with his hands clasped in front of him, the only difference being he didn't have his sunglasses on this time, when he detected some kind of accent in her voice when she spoke, indicating the words she was speaking were not originally English. "Rhaegal! Viserion!"

Silence fell upon the field, and it took Phil a few seconds to realize that there literally was no sound. The birds in the trees that ultimately lined the plot of land had gone silent, as had any other common wildlife, such as frogs and cicadas, and there was no longer even the faintest of a breeze.

Phil looked around, his confusion returning, as did a fair portion of his uncertainty, and saw nothing. If he had advanced vision, he would've noticed there wasn't even a single ant crawling along the dirt.

"Elena?" Phil called himself to the brunette standing a fair piece in front of him.

She merely held up a hand to him, and a few more seconds went by, before a sound was finally heard, one that caused Phil's halt to halt so suddenly in his chest, it was like when you have to slam on your breaks in the car, and he wouldn't have been surprised to find skid marks on the inside of his rib cage, should one take an x-ray of his upper body at this moment.

The noise was a loud screech, that seemed to reverberate through the very air itself, but that still sounded a fair distance away. Next came another, that was accompanied by what sounded like a low growl. Then there was silence.

Phil was just looking around once more, when, from over the trees to the far right, came the massive red and black form of Drogon, the largest of the three Dragons, and the man nearly lost his footing, at the first sight of the creature, while the plant life swayed heavily beneath his incredible size, mainly the heavy wind that surrounded his enormous wing span, as the being's jaws patted to emit a fresh screeching roar, that caused the very Earth between he and Elena's feet to tremble. Though it was nothing compared to the tremors felt when, after Drogon circled the entirety of the field, allowing Phil to see him properly from all angles, he landed next to his Mother.

Before Phil could recover, two separate, but equally distinctive roars were heard, and, from the back of the field, and to the far left, came the other two, Rhaegal coming from behind, while Viserion took the opposite side of Drogon. Both did as their brother had done, and circled the lot, one going clockwise, the other going counter clockwise, emitting growling, screeching calls as they did so, before they too landed, one on either side of their bit larger sibling, with Elena out in front, by his massive head.

Phil straightened up a bit from the instinctive hunched down position he'd fallen into, as the ground calmed beneath the weight of the three creatures, while, if he weren't so naturally preoccupied by seeing three Dragons right in front of him for the first time, he'd have noticed the wind had picked up once more, and the birds and other wildlife could be heard once more.

Elena smiled softly at the arrival of her children, and lifted one slender bruised hand to gently stroke the nearest side of Drogon's powerful jaw that was at least twice as tall as she was.

"Good morning, my beautiful boys," she said to them in High Valaryian, the language of the Fae, before shifting his gaze over onto Phil. "You all right over there, A.C.?"

"Uh," was all Phil could get out, as he rose back to his full height, and smoothed a hand down the front of his jacket lapel. "I think so."

"You can come closer, if you'd like!" Elena called in response.

Phil laughed softly. "Right now, I don't know that I trust my legs to get me there."

Elena gave Drogon a last pat, then started toward where Phil still stood, only a few feet from where Lola was parked. She smiled softly, the entire time, and he watched her every move, as she soon came to a halt in front of him, where she offered him one of her slender hands.

"Come on," she said, with the gesture of assistance, comfort, and reassurance.

Phil flicked a glance down at the delicate limb she held out to him. It looked so small, especially considering the three massive beings she'd just been standing in front of a few seconds ago, and the bruises on it were so angry looking, yet nothing but warmth, light, and goodness emanated off of it, so it took the man only the time it takes one to blink, before he reached out, gently taking her hand with his larger, stronger one, careful as he curled his fingers around it, while hers confidently returned his grasp.

Turning, Elena guided Phil away from his safe spot, and into the field, going slow, waiting for his legs to give out, but it was as though holding her hand, as simple of a gesture at it was, gave him the strength of a thousand men, and he had no fear, no hesitation, as he followed along, soon stepping up beside her, then lifting his blue-green eyes from her, to the Dragons, which chittered softly, the sound mixed with a gentle growl, when the man approached with their Mother.

Once they were close enough, Elena released her hold on Phil's hand, and took a step to the side, allowing the man and her Dragons plenty of room.

"What are their names?" Phil asked. He remembered Elena calling them out, but he'd been too confused and anxious to remember them. Besides, he didn't know which name belonged to which Dragon.

"This is Drogon," Elena said, indicating the massive red and black one, before moving her hand to gesture at the emerald and bronze boy. "This is Rhaegal." And, finally, she pointed at the final Dragon, who was golden and cream colored. "And this is Viserion." Dropping her hand, she went on with a soft smile. "Boys, this is Agent Phil Coulson."

The three massive beings studied Phil with their fiery amber eyes, which seemed to have the movement of literal flames to them, and, while each member of the trio chittered and growled softly, it was Drogon whom the other two looked to, not out of fear, as he was their brother, and they were all the same age, hatched in the exact same second, but out of respect. He was the largest, he was the most fierce. Had Elena a throne to pass down, Drogon would've been the first in line for it. And when he chittered next, Rhaegal and Viserion relaxed.

"They like you," Elena spoke, sending Phil a soft smile, at her children's approval of the man.

"Well, that's a relief," Phil said, before gazing questioningly at her. "What language were you speaking to them?"

"It's High Valaryian," replied Elena. "The language of my kind, of Fae. We used to speak it as you do English, but, it's been lost over the centuries. But my Mother, and Emma's Mother, taught it to us when we were little, to keep it alive."

"Your and Emma's Mothers were sisters?" Phil asked, to which Elena nodded.

"As Emma and I are, as far as we're concerned," answered Elena, then quirked a curious brow at the man. "Would you like to touch them?"

Phil laughed softly, his blue-green eyes sparkling in the bright morning sunshine, as he flicked a glance over onto the beautiful brunette. "I believe that would be a boyhood dream come true."

"Then you must," replied Elena, moving back to the man's side, and taking up his hand once more, before she used the hold to guide him forward, straight to Drogon, who chittered softly, before turning his massive head, exposing his incredible jawline to him.

Elena released his hand, then stepped to the side once more, watching with a soft smile, as well as glittering dark brown eyes, as Phil took it the rest of the way, his large limb noticeably trembling, especially once her sure touch was gone from it, while the remaining inches to the enormous creature seemed to stretch into an eternity.

But, finally, Phil's fingertips grazed the scaly jawline of the massive Dragon, and the man released a shuddered breath, before a bright smile broke out across his handsome face, as he splayed the entirely of his hand over the rough flesh, that was stronger and more durable than any actual shield in history, especially as not even fire, naturally, could penetrate it, and Drogon chittered softly at the touch of a new person, but emitted a sound that almost resembled a cat purring in their contentment.

"Wow," was all Phil could say, the single word released on a breath filled with awe, wonder, and a soft chuckle containing the same emotions, while his blue-green eyes sparkled with them as well, as he flicked a glance over at Elena, who couldn't help but smile sweetly in response, while she watched the man with her Dragons.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Well, there's the Chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I wanted to get something up this weekend. So, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know with a review!

Also, please let me know if you guys would like me to write flashbacks of Elena's time on the railroad with Cullen. I only did one brief one in the first version of this story, but I've been recently been re-watching Hell On Wheels, and would love to write stuff from that part of Elena's life. :)


	25. Goodnight

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Thanks so much to **NicoleR85** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **loveficition2017** , **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** , and **lostfeather1** for reviewing! I'm glad you all love the addition of Phil Coulson into the story. He's defiantly one of my favorite characters in the MCU! And he won't be the last from there to join us. ;)

Rest assured, Eric _**will**_ be back, and I _**do**_ plan on following some of the show canon, such as the Dallas/Godric storyline, though a few things will obviously change about it. ;)

Also, I didn't get any feedback about doing flashbacks to Elena's time on the railroad with Cullen, but I still plan to write that, most likely as an entire Chapter every few Chapters, because Elena has to major, important parts of her life: what's going on in the present, and what happened when she was on the railroad with Cullen. So, if any of you are Hell On Wheels fans, get excited for those Chapters! If you're not, I highly recommend you go watch some Hell On Wheels. All seasons are available on Netflix, and it's an amazing show, with one sinfully sexy and badass man as its lead. ;)

With that, here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and PLEASE review!

* * *

That evening, Elena sat in the living room with Destiny and Emma, the three each enjoying an ice cold beer, while Phil was in the kitchen, making dinner, having insisted on doing so, as a way to repay them, at least Elena and Emma, since it's their home, for inviting him to stay at the house while he's in town.

"I must say," spoke Emma, from her position in the old brown leather recliner to the left of the couch, that faced the entrance to the room, while Destiny was in a chair opposite the sofa, back to the windows of this side of the front of house, and Elena sat sideways on the item of furniture, her legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. "It's nice having a man around. One that doesn't come and go all the time, like the rest of the males in our lives."

"And one that's currently cooking a meal, the amazing smells of which we haven't had the likes of in the house since Adele was alive," tacked on Elena.

Destiny nodded in agreement, it especially being nice for her, since she was the only one of the three that had had a shift at Merlotte's today, so she was being served, after hours of doing so for others.

"Have you heard from Peter?" Emma asked her and her cousin's friend, flicking a questioning gaze over at the brunette.

"No," sighed Destiny, her phone, as well as Elena and the aforementioned question's speaker, currently forgotten on the coffee table, which she had her feet resting on, while Emma was curled up in the recliner, her legs brought up, and tucked beside her body, before she offered her two friends a reassuring, soft smile. "He'll be here though. One he's done at the shop, and he finally untangles his panties."

Elena and her blond cousin giggled sweetly, as the Gypsy lifted her beer to her lips for a drink.

"To be fair, his reaction was understandable," said Elena, going on when Destiny quirked her dark brow in slight disbelief over at her. "I'm not saying he needed to be rude, Lynda defiantly taught him better than that, but, after everything we've been through, it makes since that not everyone who's something other than Human isn't thrilled with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent showing up." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Remember how Peter reacted to Bill?"

"Oh, yeah," Destiny sighed once more.

"I thought his head was going to explode," laughed Emma, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Speaking of Bill," said Destiny. "Does Phil know about him yet?"

"No," answered Elena. "Agent Coulson and I barely scratched the surface with things today, and I can tell the poor man's brain is already on overload, despite the fact that he deals with these kinds of things for a living, without me telling him Emma and I are over 165 years old, and my Father is a Vampire who lives across the cemetary in our family's old house."

"Well, Uncle Bill will be here any moment," Emma said. "The sun's all the way down now. So, Phil had better prepare for another shock."

"I'm surprised he hasn't called for back-up," spoke Destiny.

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired, her dark brow furrowing.

"I mean, the man shows up expecting to just ask a few questions about some possible Dragon rumors, and instead he finds a house containing two Fairies, a Werewolf, a Witch, three Dragons the size of 747s, and a living, breathing, talking tree creature the size of an action figure," Destiny explained. "If it were me, I'd have called S.H.I.E.L.D. first thing, and asked for at least one other Agent. Especially since he let Elena take his gun."

"He willingly gave up his weapon," Elena argued. "And only for the time being. We don't need him popping off rounds every time he hears a floorboard creak in the middle of the night." She flicked a glance over at Emma. "We're trying to fix the house up, after all."

"Speaking of which," Emma spoke up. "The air conditioning guys called today to set up a time to come out and install it all. I told them tomorrow's fine. So, they'll be here first thing in the morning. I have a shift at Merlotte's."

Elena nodded in agreement and understanding. "Okay. Phil and I will be here. At least until you get home, then I have to take him on a tour of our glorious Bon Temps."

"I can't believe he'd want to see more of this little hick town," said Destiny. "There's only so much to see, and it all becomes a blur after about five minutes."

"It's really more for me," Elena sighed. "I want to get him introduced to everyone, even though it'll be under the guise that he's a friend of ours come to visit, so we don't have to worry about constant repeats of Jason this morning."

"You don't think people will find out on their own he's with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" inquired Emma.

"Hopefully not," replied Elena. "It's a secret government organization for a reason. So, as long as we don't go broadcasting it, people should buy whatever story we spin them. As far as I'm concerned, only two more people in this town need to know Agent Coulson's true identity, and that's Bill and Sam, who are thankfully the last of the Mystical and Supernatural Beings in Bon Temps."

"For now," Destiny pointed out, lifting her beer to her lips for another drink, while her brunette friend and Emma both sighed and nodded in agreement to her words.

"What about Eric?" Emma asked next, immediately regretting bringing up the 1,000 year old Vampire, when the room went dead silent at her doing so.

"What about him?" responded Elena, it now being her turned to sigh.

"What if he comes to town?" went on Emma. "I know he said he'd honor your wishes, sweetie, but he's still the Vampire Sheriff of this Area, so, if he gets a whiff that something is going on, he'll have to investigate, on job principle."

"If it comes to start," Elena started, pausing for a few seconds, during which she sighed softly once more. "Then we'll tell him the truth too. And, hopefully, he'll respect that as well. But Eric's just another reason we need to keep Phil and S.H.I.E.L.D. to as few of us as possible. If we've learned anything over the past month, it's that this town loves to gossip. Anyone gets the slightest hint that a newcomer isn't what he says he is, it'll spread like wildfire."

"You may want to get the Agent to ditch his suit then," said Destiny, going on when her words earned curious looks from her friends. "I'm just saying, it's summer now, and a man walking around in an expensive, perfectly tailored suit all the time is going to raise some eyebrows."

"I get the feeling he doesn't own many "civilian" clothes, D," Elena replied. "Besides, he wears that suit far too damn well."

Emma giggled sweetly, she knew how much her cousin loved attractive older men, especially ones in nice clothing. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was a perfect example of that, and even Destiny laughed softly, as it was a fact she was well aware of too.

Before the three could say more though, there was a knock on the front door, and the trio of ladies all knew who it was, as there was only one person in their lives who didn't just come right in, like they resided here all the time.

"I love that Uncle Bill still knocks, even though he's been invented in," said Emma, smiling gently. "He's still such a Southern Gentleman."

Elena returned her cousin's expression of joy, as she swung her legs off of the sofa, then took a sip of her beer, before placing it on the coffee table, and rising to her black ankle sock clad feet, heading out of the living room to let her Father in, soon holding up a reassuring hand to Phil, when she entered the foyer, and saw the man, who'd taken off his suit jacket, as well as rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to almost his elbows, so that he could cook, looking out, curious as to who was knocking.

Elena couldn't help but smile at the sight of Groot sitting on the counter, by the cutting board, holding a salt shaker, as he acted as Phil's assistant in the kitchen, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent relaxed at her comforting gesture, then went back to preparing dinner, currently chopping up fresh, washed vegitables for the salad.

Turning to face the door, Elena reached out, and grasped the handle, pulling the entrance open, where, sure enough, her dark brown eyes fell upon Bill standing on the porch.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, quickly stepping over the threshold, and lifting her mostly bare slender arms to wrap them around his neck, hugging him tightly, while she pressed several kisses to his cool, pale, cheek.

Bill's brow furrowed at his daughter's actions, not that she was never unhappy to see him, but he'd never quite been the recepient of a greeting like this before, and he nonetheless lifted his large hands to her delicate back, hugging her in return. Despite his confusion, it filled him with joy and warmth to see her like this, especially after the previous day's events. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Come!" Elena said, when she pulled back a few seconds later, immediately taking up one of her Father's cool pale limbs, then turning to lead him inside.

"What is it, my darling?" inquired Bill, even as he was unable to help but smile brightly at seeing her so excited about whatever it was.

"There's someone," began Elena, pausing once over the threshold to close the front door, before she renewed her urgency on his hand, now guiding him into the kitchen. "That I want you to meet."

Bill's smile faltered, when he lifted his gaze to the room his daughter had brought him to, and he found himself looking at a handsome, well dressed, older man, who appeared to be right at home in the kitchen, where he looked to be currently preparing a meal.

"Uh, hello," Bill said, maintaining his manners, despite his confusion at the sight of the stranger causing his brow to furrow.

"Hello," Phil replied, nodding his head at the man, whom he also offered a smile, while grabbing a nearby dish towel, and using it to begin wiping off his hands.

"Phil, this is my Father, William Compton," introduced Elena, it now being the Agent's turn to have a furrowed brow, as the man she was indicating didn't look old enough to have a daughter her age, unless he'd had her extremely young. "Dad, this is Phil Coulson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Compton," said Phil, offering Bill one of his now dry hands, in addition to a renewed smile.

"The pleasure is mine," replied Bill, smiling, as he shook the man's offered limb with one of his own cool, pale ones, before flicking a glance at Elena. "How do you know my daughter, Mr. Coulson? Are you an old friend of hers?"

"No, Sir, I'm not," answered Phil. "We only met this morning."

"Dad," Elena began, preparing herself for the backlash she expected, while Bill's brow furrowed afresh, and his smile faltered, as he turned questioning, confused eyes onto her. "Phil works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Bill's brow smoothed out, while he and the well dressed man released their holds on one another's hands. "S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Have you heard of us, Mr. Comtpon?" Phil asked, gazing questioningly at him, while his now free limb resumed holding the dish towel his other was still grasping.

"I have," Bill replied, returning his blue eyes to the man. "But only stories, rumors." Scoffing softly, he went on. "I'm afraid our Sheriff in this area isn't exactly keen on keeping those under his authority in the know."

Phil nodded in understanding, then spoke himself. "Eric Northman is the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, correct?"

"He is," Bill all but growled in response, causing Elena to roll her rich dark chocolate hued orbs. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. is real, then may I ask what an Agent of it is doing here in Bon Temps?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to pick up the Dragons on their satelites, when they came to Sam and I's rescue yesterday," Elena explained, saving Phil from having to do so. "Whatever René drugged me with made me unable to use my magic, which is what keeps the Dragons hidden from the World."

"Our Director, Nick Fury, is naturally curious about them, Mr. Compton," added in Phil. "But, I promise, we mean no harm."

"I'm sure you don't, Agent Coulson," replied Bill. "And, if I've learned one thing in light of recent events, it's that I trust my daughter's judgement. So, while I'll always worry about her, if she vouches for you, then you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise at her Father's words, causing her brow to quirk so high that it tugged painfully on the stitched up wound near her hairline, but her shock was more than enough to override the jolt from the injury.

"Well, I feel sheepish," she said with a sigh. "Here I was expecting a bitch fit twice the size of the one Peter threw earlier."

Both men chuckled softly at Elena's words, before Bill flicked a glance between the other man and his daughter, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "I can't say I'm surprised to hear that."

"Mr. Compton, will you join us for dinner?" Phil asked, gesturing around at the kitchen, which was when the Vampire noticed Groot next to the cutting board, and he sent the tiny creature a smile. "There's plenty to go around."

"Yes, please," answered Bill, even as a question of his own was given a response, that the man didn't yet know he was a Vampire. "That would be great. Thank you, Agent Coulson."

Phil nodded, then went back to the task of preparing the meal, while Elena moved a slender hand to her Father's back, and used the hold to guide him from the kitchen, turning to face him once they were in the foyer.

"Really? That was it?" she said incredulously. "Your head nearly exploded when I met Eric, but you're perfectly acceptable when it comes to finding out an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. is here?"

"Sweetheart," Bill responded, after emitting a soft chuckle at her words, and reaching out to gently grasped her bruised limbs with his own cool, pale ones. "As I said in the kitchen, I trust your judgement."

Elena didn't completely believe her Father. Even if she was at her full strength once more, which she wasn't, she still wouldn't be able to read his mind, but she didn't need to to know he wasn't being entirely truthful. However, after the events of the past few days, nay the entire last month, she didn't have the energy to argue any further. Though this also wasn't the end of it.

"Okay," Elena merely said, causing Bill to smile, then lean forward, and press a sweet, loving, Fatherly kiss to her forehead.

It was a good thing that the subject was closed, at least for now, because, as soon as Bill pulled back from Elena, the front door opened, and in came Peter, which drew the attention of the occupants in both the kitchen and the living room, while an uncomfortable silence fell over the house, broken only when Casper, who'd been eating his dinner on the small screen in area off to the side of the former, came running through in to pur, meow, and rub on the young man's legs.

"Hey, Pete," Elena smiled at her friend.

"Peter," said Bill, nodding his dark head at the Werewolf, the two of them having had a rocky start when the Vampire first returned to town, as they seemingly fueled the steriotype of Vampires and Werewolves hating each other, but now they get along relatively well, since both have an understanding of the other, that they only want to protect those they love.

Destiny and Emma sent smiles and greetings from the living room, while Elena turned away from her Father, and reached past Peter to shut the front door after him.

"Agent Coulson's making us dinner," she said, as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders from behind, snapping him out of his state of looking around at everyone, particularly the man of whom she spoke in the kitchen, enough to shrug out of his dirty mechanic's jacket for her. "But I believe there's still some time before it's ready, if you'd like to have a shower, or just sit down and enjoy a beer."

"All right," Peter replied, sending Elena a soft smile, before looking over at Phil once more, his grin turning more into a smirk, while his blue eyes began to sparkle. "A Gypsy's never one to turn down a free meal."

Elena rolled her eyes at his words, even as she smiled, as did everyone else, while the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. moved over to the fridge, and fetched a beer from it, twisting the cap off, then offering the drink to the young man, who took it, and the brunette's smile widened, when she saw the two exchange a nod.

* * *

That night, after dinner had been eaten, and everything had been cleaned up, the house's occupants were preparing for bed.

Bill was downstairs, talking to Peter, who'd still be up for another few hours, while Destiny was in the shower, and Emma was curling up with a book, to read for a bit, before going to sleep.

Elena knocked lightly on the partially open guest bedroom door, then stepped in, when no one called out to stop her, and smiled softly, as her eyes fell upon Phil getting ready for bed himself, wearing a black t-shirt, and navy sweatpants. It was so odd to see him out of his suit, after not only a day of seeing him mostly buttoned up, but having the feeling he was always so, even when back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You settling in okay, A.C.?" Elena asked, while she rested a slender hand on the door knob.

"Yeah," replied Phil, sending her a smile in response, as he unpacked a piece of luggage he had on the bed. "Thank you."

Elena moved away from the door, and padded further into the room, her footsteps silent, as she did so, already delicate feet still clad in black ankle socks. "Do you need anything?"

"No," answered Phil, while she came to a halt a few feet from her stood. "Thank you, Elena."

Silence fell over the room for a moment, before the Agent spoke once more, lifting a questioning gaze, but also one that held a look of certainty, to the brunette.

"Your Father's a Vampire, isn't he?" Phil inquired.

"Yes," Elena couldn't help but respond with a soft laugh. "I didn't think it'd take you long to figure that out. It's what S.H.I.E.L.D. was created for, right?"

"That, and he didn't eat a single bite at dinner," Phil explained. "Plus he's cold to the touch, far too pale for someone who lives in the South, and his eyes have that red rim around them that all Vampires do."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be disappointed to know all of that pushing around of food on his plate that he did wasn't convincing," said Elena, and it was the Agent's turn to laugh.

"May I ask-?" Phil began, but Elena cut him off, as she sat down on the edge of the bed he was standing by, unpacking his suitcase on.

" _ **How**_ is he my Father?" Elena finished for him, gazing up at the handsome man with a soft smile, which brightened a bit when he nodded. "Well, like every other Vampire, Bill was Human once, and, when he was, he fell in love with my Mother, and they made me."

"How old was he when you were born?" Phil asked, abandoning his packing for now, in favor of taking a seat beside Elena, whom he gazed questioningly at.

"Uh, 15," answered Elena, laughing softly at the surprised look that came across the Agent's face. "Yes." Taking in a deep breath, she shrugged her slender shoulders. "But that's when you had children back then."

"'Back then'?" inquired Phil, chuckling himself, mostly in confusion. "What, the 90s?"

Elena giggled sweetly at Phil's words. "No, the 1800s."

Phil's handsome visage fell into an expression of complete shock and disbelief. "I'm-I'm sorry?"

Elena nodded. "I was born on December 1st, 1850."

"H-How is that possible?" Phil managed to gasp out, even as he found himself looking Elena up and down, without even realizing what he was doing. She looked 20 years old, at the most, and yet here she was telling him she was born before the Civil War.

"Fairies, we're Immortal," Elena explained. "Or, at least, we can be, provided nothing kills us."

"So, you're telling me that you're-?" Phil began, but Elena interjected once more.

"Over 165 years old, yes," she finished for him with a reassuring nod.

"Wow," breathed Phil, facing forward, his mind awhirl, as he tried to process the latest bit of information. He know felt rather silly for some of his earlier thoughts, that he shouldn't be "checking her out", given he's close to 30 years old than her, but now, it turns out, she's incredibly older than him. But the fact that she was still physically only 20 years old at the most continued to give him pause, and create a "dirty old man" feeling within him. "So, how did your Father become a Vampire?"

"Uh," Elena began, while Phil's gaze returned to her. "He went off to fight in the Civil War, and, on his way home, years later, he was killed by a Vampire, turned into one himself."

"But he still came back into your life?" Phil inquired, his brow furrowing, as he looked at the beautiful young woman next to him.

"No," Elena replied, offering the Agent the strongest smile she could muster, while her mind filled with memories of that time in her life. "No, the last time I saw him was before he went off to war. I never saw him again, not until about a month ago. I turned him away at first, Fairies are raised to fear and hate Vampires above all other races, because our blood is so intoxicating to them, but then he earned his way back into my life."

"What happened to your Mother?" Phil asked. "Was she a Fae too?"

"She was," nodded Elena. "And she died quite a while back. Like I said, being Immortal doesn't guarantee living forever."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," replied Phil, it being all he could do not to reach out, and touch her, at least lay his hand over hers. "But at least you have your Father again. And your cousin."

"Yes," Elena said, her smile now genuine, as the man brought up Emma. "Em and I have been through it all together. We've rarely left each other's side in over 165 years. And, there was a time not too long ago, where we were all each other had, but it was enough to keep us alive, keep us going, keep us trying."

"Why's that?" Phil couldn't help but inquire next, with a gentle shake of his head. "What happened to the two of you, Elena?"

Elena's vision went slightly blurry, as a stinging, light sheen of tears filled her rich dark brown eyes, caused by Phil's words, which filled her mind with memories of the love of her life, Cullen Bohannon, that she'd lost in the worst possible way far too recently, in her opinion.

"I'm sorry, Elena," repeated Phil, sighing softly when he saw the reaction she had to his question, the so obvious signs of her being in pain by them making his heart physical ache with his chest. He already knew, despite knowing her only one day, the absolute last thing he'd ever intend to do was hurt her. "I shouldn't have-."

"No, it's all right, A.C.," Elena quickly spoke up, offering him a fresh soft smile. "It's only natural for you to be curious." She shrugged her slender shoulders. "It's what you came here for, after all, to learn. But, I think that's enough for one night."

Phil nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think it is too."

Getting to her feet, Elena turned to face the man. "If you need anything, I'm just across the hall."

"Thank you," Phil said, looking up at her with his still apologetic eyes. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, A.C.," she replied, smiling softly to him once more, before leaving the room, pausing once in the doorway to flick a last look back at him, then continuing on, leaving the entrance open a crack, as she headed to her room.

* * *

Elena fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. She was still recovering from the final showdown with René, and now she had the events of Agent Coulson's arrival added onto that. Needless to say, she was exhausted.

But she awoke just as quickly as she'd fallen asleep, when a sudden feeling of pain and fear enveloped her like several arms snaking around her, then locking tight.

Gasping, Elena sat bolt upright in bed, where she remained, panting for breath, as her brown eyes flicked wildly around the room, searching for the source of the overwhelming sensations. She didn't have to search long, however, as, from through the space she'd left her bedroom door opened, she heard it. A cry of horror.

Throwing the covers off of herself, Elena all but jumped from the bed, then bolted across, and out, of her room, pausing once in the hallway to listen for the sound again, so she could find where it was coming from, before she continued across to the guest room, when she realized, with her heart sinking deep within her chest, that it was Phil screaming.

Pushing open the door, her eyes fell upon the room, expecting to see the man being attacked by something, though she knows her Dragons would never let a threat get that far, especially after current events, but thinking about Cullen earlier, particularly the manner in which he'd died, had clouded her mind.

Thankfully, no one was in the room, aside from Phil, whom she found thrashing around on his bed, eyes squeezed shut, while a layer of sweat coated his entire body, as well as the sheets he laid on, and the clothes he wore, causing Elena to realize he was having a nightmare, one Hell of one, if his agonized cries were anything to go by.

Quickly shutting the door, since his screams had yet to wake anyone else, and she wanted to keep it that way, Elena swiftly crossed the room, then climbed into the bed with the man, reaching out to grasp him, gently, but firmly, with her slender limbs, then use the hold to shake him.

"Coulson?" she said, her brows knitted firmly together, as she desperately tried to wake him. "Coulson? Coulson, it's all right. Wake up. It's just a bad dream. It's okay. Coulson! It's all right. You're safe. Come on. Coulson, come on. It's okay. Come back. Come back. Come back to me."

"Please," Phil sobbed in his sleep. "Please, just let me die. Just let me die. Make it stop, please."

Elena's heart ached within her chest at his words, at his pleads to let whoever, or whatever, was tormenting him in his mind to merely end his suffering with death, and she couldn't help the light sheen of tears that rose up in her dark brown eyes from seeing the man so deeply entrenched in his pain, but she kept at it.

Slowly, her touch, as well as the comforting, reassuring words of mostly nothingness that she continued to speak to him, seemed to bring the man out of his nightmare. His cries subsided after only a few seconds, but his trashing lasted longer, though soon died down as well, and, after a moment, he was merely whimpering in pain, kicking out with his legs, while his hands clutched at the sheet so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

Moving her own limbs from merely resting on his chest, Elena laid them overtop his on the cover, and somehow managed to pry them free, which was when she gently wrapped her slender fingers around his wrists, while her gaze returned to his face, his expression remaining slightly contorted, but showing signs of relaxing.

"Shh," Elena spoke sweetly. "Shh, it's all right, Phil. It's all right. It's just a nightmare. You're safe. You're safe. I've got you."

Releasing her hold on one of his wrists, she moved the hand up to gently cup one side of his face, stroking his sweaty cheek with her slender thumb, before she leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, which seemed to be the final piece of the puzzle that had been bringing him out of his dream.

Though he didn't wake up, the last remains of the nightmare faded away, and his body, as well as his face, completely relaxed, causing his breathing to go back to normal.

Sighing in relief, Elena continued to stroke his cheek with her thumb, doing the same with her other hand around his wrist, flicking her eyes, which no longer bore tears, over his handsome older visage, for a moment, before she maneuvered in her position on the bed, so that she laying down beside him, and, after watching him for another moment, she found herself drifting back off to sleep herself, one of her arms curled against her body, while the other remained on top of his on his chest, which was rising and falling, as he once more took calm, deep, slumbering breaths, now fully free of his nightmare, unaware Elena's presence at his side guaranteed it wouldn't be back, at least not tonight.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Once more, I was going to make this Chapter longer, but I wanted to get something posted, so, here you go!

Again, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review, and we'll see where we end up next Chapter, still in the present, or back in the past for a visit. ;)


	26. Past & Present

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Thank you **SO** much to **lostfeather1** , **NicoleR85** , **LoveFiction2017** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , and **Arkansas Sweetheart** for reviewing!

This Chapter is a mixture of the past and the present. We'll start off still in the present, then we'll take a trip to the past, to get the time of Elena with Cullen, and on the Railroad, going. So, be sure to review, and let me know what you thought, especially of the flashbacks. Also, please be warned, they take place in the mid-late 1800s, where being "politically correct" and such was the last thing on everyone's minds, so you'll hear words and see things that may offend you. If they do, I apologize, but that's how people acted and spoke back then.

Also, as I'm writing this, I saw the news that Nelsan Ellis, the amazing actor who brought Lafayette to life on the show, has died from heart failure at the mere age of 39. I'm so shocked and heartbroken by this.

But, I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to Nelsan. He was a phenomenal talent, and no one could've portrayed Lafayette the way he did. R.I.P. Nelsan. :'(

With that, I hope you all enjoy, and, again, please don't forget to review!

* * *

It was still dark out when Phil awoke. The house was completely silent, save for the cicadas and the crickets making their nightly noises, and it took the older man a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, illuminated partly by the light of the moon and stars, streaming in through the curtain drawn bedroom windows. But, once they had, he found his brow furrowing in confusion, and disbelief, at the sight he found next to him in bed.

Elena was laying on her stomach, her dark silky head turned away from him, as she hugged the pillow it rested on with both slender arms, while a single ivory colored sheet just barely covered her legs, and part of torso.

Phil's heartbeat instinctively picked up. It'd been quite a while since he'd had a woman in his bed, let alone one so beautiful and young. Why was she in his bed, exactly? Yes, it was her house, so the bed, and the room, technically belonged to her, but that still didn't answer his question. Was this a Fairy thing? To crawl into bed with your guest?

Flicking a glance over at the bedroom door, he saw it was completely closed, as apposed to slightly ajar, how he'd left it when he'd gone to sleep, then returned his gaze to Elena, slowly lifting one of his large hands, and placing it gently on her slender back, trapping some of her long straight honey brown tresses beneath the limb, then giving her the slightest shake.

"Elena?" he spoke in his hoarse from sleep voice. His confusion, and desperate need for answers, overrode the usual part of him that would let her sleep, especially since she needed it, after everything she'd been through lately. "Elena? Elena, wake up."

She moaned softly, as his actions and words drew her out of her slumber, which, truth be told, had been the best she'd had for as long as she could remember, and, were Phil not so concerned with why she was in bed with him, he'd have realized the same.

"Elena," he continued, soon retracting his hand, when she began to roll over, as he didn't want the limb to end up on her stomach, but offering her a soft, albeit curious look and smile, once she was on her back, cracking her eyes open to look up at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Elena replied, lifting a slender bruised hand of her own to rub at her beautiful face, in an attempt to further wake herself.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Phil immediately apologized, before his brow furrowed afresh. "But, may I ask why you're in bed with me?"

Elena's own dark brow furrowed, but only for a split second, until she remembered the events of at least an hour or so again, judging by the fact it was still in the dead of night, even without looking over at the nearest clock. "Oh! Uh. . . " Laughing softly, her dark eyes sparkled, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "It's not what you think."

"And what do I think?" inquired Phil, while he too sat up, lifting one leg to rest bent at the knee, which he wrapped his arms around, one hand loosely holding the thick wrist of the other, as he watched her stretch her own limbs up into the air, then twist her body from side to side, getting rid of the usual slumber aches.

"You were having a nightmare," explained Elena, dropping her arms down into her lap, then turning her gaze completely onto him.

"What?" Phil exclaimed in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "I heard you, from across the hall, in my room. I ran here, expecting to find you getting mauled by a Vampire or something, but you were just twisting and turning in your bed. I climbed in next to you, and tried to wake you up, but you obviously realize by now you didn't. I was able to bring you out of the nightmare though."

Phil's brows remained firmly knitted together, as he turned his head away from looking at her.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Elena guessed, by the look on his handsome older face.

"N-No, I don't," replied Phil, pausing to lick his lips, which tasted heavily of salt, causing him to realize he must've worked up quite a sweat in the trashing she spoke up. "But I-I shouldn't be surprised. I've been told before, by my Team, that I've woken them in the middle of the night from me having a nightmare."

"Your Team?" Elena asked, as it was the first time she'd heard him speak of anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. aside from Nick Fury, the Director.

"Yes, I have a small Team of my own," Phil explained, smiling softly, while he finally returned his gentle, albeit tired, blue eyes onto her beautiful face. "Director Fury gave it to me a few months ago. We have a completely renovated, state of the art cargo plane that we use as a mobile base. We call it the BUS."

Elena had to press her lips together to keep back the full brightness of the smile that begged to be set free at his words. "So, in addition to Lola, you have your own Team, and a tricked out plane, but you still argued with me about you being cool earlier?"

Phil couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Yes, I suppose it sounds rather silly when you put it like that." Pausing, he flicked a glance down at the bed, then lifted his gaze back to her. "So, is this a Fairy thing? You. . . climbing into bed with me, soothing me out of a nightmare, then falling asleep beside me?"

"I would hope it's a Human decency thing," Elena laughed sweetly, before going on more seriously, after her words caused him to smile slightly. "The truth is, our presence, it's been known to soothe others. Physical contact helps, but just us being near can do a lot. And, with who I am, what I can do, my presence seems to be able to. . . heal minds, at least temporarily. So, it's probably why I was able to bring you out of your dream, and why it hasn't returned so far tonight. Plus, I can sense people's emotions, so I felt the pain you were in, it's what woke me up."

"Wow," Phil breathed. "You just get more and more incredible, don't you?"

Elena laughed softly once more. She wasn't sure if he'd meant to say that, or, if he had, if he knew the what it'd mean, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"Well, right back at you, A.C.," she replied, and he smiled once more, before she went on. "Why don't you jump in the shower? I'll get some fresh sheets on the bed for you."

Phil flicked a glance down at himself. Now that the confusion was over, he could feel how gross his skin was from sweating so badly during his nightmare, and he was sure he smelled nowhere near as good as Elena always seemingly did.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," he said, chuckling to hide his embarassement. "Thank you, Elena."

"Of course," Elena answered, offering him a fresh soft smile, before watching as Phil climbed out of the bed, flicking a last glance at her, then disappearing into the room's bathroom, the door to which he left slightly ajar, while she soon got to her feet, and began stripping off the sheets and such.

* * *

After tossing the soiled bedding into the washer, which was downstairs in a small room that acted as the laundry room off of the kitchen, along with the dryer, both being brand new, Elena returned upstairs, grabbing fresh sheets from the linen closet by Emma's room, before heading into the guest bedroom, flicking on the lights, and nudging the door mostly closed with her foot, then continuing, to place them on the bed.

Looking over, she saw the bathroom door still slightly ajar, enough so that the light from the room spilled out onto the floor in a single beam, while she could just make out the sleeve of the t-shirt Phil had been wearing, causing her to realize he'd tossed his dirty clothes by the entrance, and she wondered if she could grab them, so they could join the sheets in the wash, without him seeing her. He was most likely shielded by the shower curtain, after all.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena padded over to the bathroom, and fell into a crouch, reaching out to grab the sleeve of the t-shirt, then use the hold on that to pull hopefully the entire pile of clothes free, but she overestimated her current strength, and balance, so, when the t-shirt didn't give through the crack in the door as easily as she'd hoped, she found herself falling forward.

Though she managed to put out her free hand in time to stop from hitting the floor, she was now kind of stretched across the open space from the ajar bathroom door, and, when she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't stop herself from looking over.

While Phil wasn't standing there completely bare to her eyes, he _**was**_ out of the shower, and dressed from the waist down in fresh boxers and sweatpants, but was just pulling on a new black t-shirt, which Elena had noticed had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it, when she took the pile containing the last one down to be washed, giving her a nice view of his bare upper body, which was pleasantly well muscled for an older man, while his chest was naturally dusted with a light layer of hair that had some grey mixed in with the dark blond.

But, before Elena could enjoy the sight for very long, she found her eyes falling upon something that made her brow furrow. Down the center of his back, as he was currently facing away from her, between his shoulder blades, was the angriest scar she'd ever seen. It was red, puffy, raised, and jagged, in that it wasn't one smooth line, but two, one larger than the other, and both curved, meaning whatever did it hadn't been a traditional knife, or a weapon along those lines.

Her horror only rose, when Phil turned, so that he was looking into the bathroom's mirror, causing him to be sideways to her, and she saw, just before he covered his upper body with the new t-shirt, that the same scar was on his front, in between his pectorals. Whatever he'd been stabbed with, had gone all the way through, either from back to front, or front to back, and she couldn't believe he'd survived an injury like that.

Shaking herself out of the pain she felt at the sight of the devastating scar on the man, she swiftly snatched the pile of clothes, then got to her feet, and hurried out of the room as fast as she could, not wanting Phil to come out while she was leaving with his things.

* * *

When Elena returned to the guest room Phil was staying in, she found the man back in the main area, the light in the bathroom turned off, and he sent her a soft smile, as she entered, closing the door behind herself until it was just cracked open a bit.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, gesturing at the pile of fresh bedding she'd left, while she took his clothes down to the washer.

"Yes, please," Elena replied, padding over to join him by the bed. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," said Phil, grabbing the pillow cases off the top of the pile, then tossing them over to join said items, where Elena had placed them on the chair at the desk in the room. "I did ruin the first set, after all."

"That wasn't your fault, Phil," responded Elena, taking the flat sheet from the stack next, and setting it on the suitcase of the man's he had open near the foot of the bed. "We all have nightmares."

"Unlike me, I'll bet you remember yours," Phil spoke, as he waited for her to shake out the fitted sheet, which was when he took one end of it, and the two began to move to put it into place on opposite sides of the bed.

"Uusually," answered Elena. "But they'll always about one of two people. Sometimes both."

"Who are they?" inquired Phil, while he tucked one corner of the fitted sheet beneath the spot by the nightstand.

"My Mother," Elena replied, pausing, then continuing, with a gentle shake of her slender shoulders. "Or Cullen."

"Who's Cullen?" Phil asked next, though he had a good idea. Not only did it sound like a man's name, but the expression on her beautiful face when she spoke it told him he was someone she'd lost, and most likely loved.

"He was my Mate," Elena said, going on with a soft smile when she saw a look of confusion at the word on Phil's visage. "Uh, it's what Fae call our. . . significant others. We don't believe in boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives. We love freely, sometimes with more than one at once. To us, age is only a number, gender is just different equipment, and love is love no matter how many are involved."

"Oh," Phil responded, not really knowing what to say, though, as time goes on, similar beliefs seemed to be becoming amongst Humans. "So, Cullen was your. . . Mate. Tell me about him."

Elena continued to smile softly, while her mind filled with memories of the man she still loved more than anything. "We met when I was a teenager. I was 15, the same age my Father was when he met with my Mother, and Cullen was 35." She went on, when, again, she saw now a look of shock on Phil's face. "Like I said, age is just a number to us. Besides, this was back in the 1800s, so, if you were a woman, and you weren't married or about to be in your teenage years, you were pretty much considered an old maid."

"And he was a Fae too?" Phil asked, as he and Elena moved to the foot of the bed to do the corners there.

"He was," replied Elena. "We stop aging, physically, at different times. Male Faes tend to age further, physically, before stopping, than Females do. It also depends on your heritage. The more pureblooded you are, the younger you're likely to cease."

"So, you're more pureblooded than Cullen was?" inquired Phil next, straightening up, while Elena turned to fetch the flat sheet.

"My Mother was completely pureblood Fae, since both of her parents were as well, while Bill, of course, was Human, and we assume his parents were too," said Elena, as she unfolded the flat sheet enough to hand one end of it across the bed to Phil. "Cullen's Mother was mostly Fae, and his Father was Human like mine, so, yes, I was more pureblooded than Cullen, which is why I stopped aging physically at about 20, while he continued into his 30s, before ceasing." She playfully rolled her eyes. "It also explains why he was such a hard, stubborn man, who had trouble believing in a lot of things, as he wasn't really raised Fae, like I was."

"Did he fight in the Civil War?" Phil asked, catching the end of the flat sheet she tossed him, then moving with her, as both unfolded it overtop the bed. "Like your Father?"

"He did," nodded Elena, before a soft smile of pride lit up her beautiful face. "Went all the way up to the rank of Lieutenant. His family were wealthy, owned a tobacco plantation." Sighing sadly, she went on. "Unfortunately, his Father, a Colonel, went off to war with him, leaving his Mother alone on the farm with their servants. Enemy soldiers came through one night, and Cullen's Mother was killed, along with their servants, who were former slaves, that they'd actually freed a year before the war, and were paying them wages, giving them proper housing, to continue to work on the plantation after. Cullen and his Father came home to her hanging from the porch, while the servants had all been locked in the barn, which was then set on fire, burning them alive."

Phil's eyes widened in horror at her words. Depiste having been a history buff in school, which seemed so long ago, especially considering it was before he went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, learning about things like the Civil War through books and such is nothing compared to hearing first hand accounts.

"Cullen and his Father, who's name was William, just like mine, buried them, hired new workers, then went on," Elena continued. "Though Cullen hated being a farmer, and he wanted revenge for his Mother's death."

"I can understand that," Phil said, as he and Elena tucked the flat sheet beneath the mattress, though not too tightly, since they'd be returning to bed once this was done. "Did he ever get it?"

Elena's dark brown eyes flashed with pain for a brief second, before she nodded, while mustering up the strongest smile she could. "Yes, he did."

"I'm sorry, Elena," replied Phil, straightening up, when they completed that task. "We don't have to talk about Cullen anymore, if it's causing you pain."

"It's all right, A.C.," Elena reassured, smiling more brightly at him, before gesturing behind his body at the pillows and the pillowcases. "Would you get those?"

Phil followed her indication, and, upon seeing what she meant, turned to move the couple of steps over to get them, soon returning to the bed with the items, which he placed on its top, giving them both two pillows to dress.

"If that's the case," Phil spoke up. "May I ask where he is now?"

Elena paused, as she held the open end of the pillow case, and gave it a few firm shakes, to get the pillow all the way down inside it, before smiling softly once more across at the man. "He's gone. He died a little over a year ago."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Phil almost perfectly repeated, even as he realized what that meant, that Elena had been with the man for about 150 years. "He was a lucky man though, to live, and with you at his side, for so long."

"Thank you," Elena replied, her smile genuinely brightening at his words, a gesture he returned, before they both fell silent, as they finished up with the bed, which was when she spoke once more. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Are you not staying?" Phil found himself inexplicably blurting out, when she turned to walk over to the door.

Biting back a brilliant smile, Elena shifted on her feet to face him once more. "Did you _**want**_ me to stay, A.C.?"

"Well," Phil shrugged, sheepishly, thankful for the somewhat darkness of the room, to hide the flush he was sure had risen up in his cheeks, upon realization of what he'd said. "You _**do**_ keep the nightmares away. And, I don't know about you, but I don't fancy having to make this bed again." He gestured at the item as he spoke.

Elena let her bright smile free at that, and, after flicking a glance at the bed, returned her gaze to Phil, then nodded.

"All right," she said. "I'll sleep with you."

"Stop that," Phil replied, sending her a look, though it was mostly playful, as she walked back over to the side of the bed she'd previously been on, and the two turned down the flat sheet enough to climb in, then settle.

"Well," Elena spoke, once they were comfortable in their positions, she laying on her side facing him, while he was on his back, but turned his head against the pillow to look at her. "Goodnight, A.C. Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight, Elena," chuckled Phil, and the two shared a last smile, before Elena was the first to close her eyes, something he soon followed suit in doing.

* * *

 _ **Western**_ _**Utah**_ , _**Near**_ _**the**_ _**Colorado**_ _**Territory**_ _**Border**_ \- _**Fall**_ , _**1865**_

"Elena," spoke Cullen in his deep, gruff Southern accented voice, as he sat beside her slumbering form in their bed in their train car, one large warm rough limb resting on her slender back. He being the Chief Engineer of the Union Pacific Railroad certainly had its perks, such as the two of them having their own private caboose, which Elena had furnished and decorated in luxury, making it even nicer than Thomas "Doc" Durant's, who was the President of the UPR, and therefor had his own expensive train car, that actually had a locomotive cab attached to it, making it mobile. "Elena. Come on, sweetheart. It's time to wake up."

Theirs had two rooms. The front, which was the bigger of the two, acted as the bedroom, living space, dining area, and office, while the back room was the bathroom and closet space, separated from the front by a wall, and a curtain for privacy, while all of the windows had drapes, Cullen made sure of that. He didn't want lonely railroad workers looking in on his beautiful young Mate.

Elena was laying on her stomach, her slender arms hugging the pillow her head was resting on, while the covers were up to just below her shoulders, and she moaned softly, as the feeling of Cullen's warm strong hand resting on her slender back, in addition to the sound of his deep voice, brought her out of her slumber.

Turning over onto her back, Cullen's hand trailed from it, to her side, then came to rest on her stomach, which he began absently rubbing through the material of the white tunic of his that she used as a bedshirt, while she stretched, and rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin'," he said, unable to help smiling softly at the sight of her first thing.

Looking up at him, a bright smile lit up her beautiful face, and she sat up, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, then capturing his beard surrounded lips with her own lush set in an immediately fierce and passionate kiss.

"Mm," Cullen moaned in delightful surprise against her lips, while his large hand returned to her back, splaying across the slender area, as he kissed her in return with everything she poured into it.

Pulling away just enough to look at him, Elena sent him a fresh bright smile, while her delicate fingers started twirling around his dark near shoulder length locks. "Morning."

"What was that for?" asked Cullen, even as he lifted his hand from her back, as his other was holding his hat against his knee, to brush some of her own stray tresses back from her beautiful face, not that either needed a reason to lavish the other with sudden affection.

"I missed you," Elena replied, shrugging her slender shoulders.

"I's only gone for a few hours, darlin'," Cullen said, speaking of how he'd had to leave just as the two had been getting ready for bed, in order to help with a situation at the new building site up ahead.

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you," responded Elena.

Cullen leaned forward, and rubbed his nose against hers. "That's true. Mm." Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips, before pulling back once more. "Come on. We gotta get out to the bridge site."

Standing up, he took Elena's hand in his, turning back to face her after a second, which was when he reached out, and dropped his hat onto her head, the item being too big for her.

"Come on, Ms. Collins," chuckled Cullen, though he maintained a bit of the authority in his voice he uses with the men, while she adorably scrunched up her face in unhappiness at having the large hat on. "It's another beautiful day on the Railroad."

Groaning, Elena laid back down onto the bed, using a hand to lift up Cullen's hat, as she shot its owner a look. "I hate morning people."

Cullen could only laugh once more, especially when she used his hat to cover her beautiful face, then settle in to appear to be going back to sleep, causing him to reach out, and snatch the item up.

"Come on, girl!" he exclaimed, playfully swatting her on the butt, when she rolled over onto her side, away from him, and hugged his pillow over there. "Get up! We got work to do!"

Another deep chuckle rumbled up from his broad muscled chest, as her response was to merely hold up her nearest arm, and extend her middle finger toward the ceiling at him.

"I love you too, baby," Cullen said, while he put his hat back on his head, then turned to leave the train car, knowing she would get up, and get ready to go.

* * *

Not an hour later, Cullen and Elena were loaded into the camp's trains, in the rear cabin, with four of the railroad workers, including Gregory Toole, an Irishman, who was also the Foreman, while others road on or in attached cars, and further more followed after in wagons, and on horses, as they made their way to the gorge where they were soon going to start building the first bridge, in order to connect the railroad to the Colorado Territory, and bring them closer to the Rocky Mountains.

Emma and her Mate, Dr. James Shannon, a fellow Irishman, whom those closest to him merely called "Shannon", were behind at camp, as was Eva, Mr. Toole's wife, who'd previously been one of the Railroad's whores, and, before that, had been kidnapped by Indians, after they killed her family, who'd marked her face, specifically the area beneath her bottom lip, with a tattoo that showed her "worth" of two horses and three blankets. She was a beautiful woman nonetheless, with waist length raven curls, stunning blue-green eyes, a curvaceous figure, and milky white pale skin, while Gregory was an older man, mid 40s, with not much height, a bit of a gut, matching dark unkept hair and beard, and unruly teeth, from having been shot in the mouth, and through to the back of his neck. A wound he miraculously survived. His own orbs were quite stunning though, a sapphire blue in color, that was so prominent, you could almost see them even in the dead of night.

In addition to the Railroad's other employees still back at town, as was Durant, a man named Elam Ferguson, who was half white, half black, a former slave, and now a sort of private gunslinger for the UPR President, a young woman named Ruth, who ran the Church, especially now that she sent away her Father, the Reverend, as he was a drunk, her adopted brother and now lover, Joseph, who was a former Cheyenne Indian, and two Irish brothers, Mickey and Sean McGinnes, who had several businesses in the camp, their latest of which being taking on the whorehouse.

There was one other back in town, that Cullen and Elena, as well as Emma and Shannon, wanted nothing to do with, and his name was Thor Gunderson. He was often called "The Swede", despite being Norwegian, and, when the four of them had originally joined the Railroad, the tall, skinny, pale, black haired man had been the Chief of Security, but, after taking advantage of one too many people when it came to their rent in the camp, was tarred and feathered by a mod, led by Micky and Sean, and, as a result, Durant had lowered his Station down to the man who deals with the dead, and also cleans up after others, such as emptying their chamber pots.

Everyone knew the Swede, who had always been creepy, but was now slowly, but surely, descending into some kind of state of madness, hated Cullen, blaming him for everything that was done to him, as it was the Chief Engineer that had begun the problems against the man, starting by murdering the Railroad's initial Foreman, as he turned out to be one of the soldiers responsible for the death of Cullen's Mother, which Gunderson was never able to prove Elena's Mate had done, even Durant didn't care, since Cullen was his Chief Engineer, the best worker he had, and the only one he couldn't afford to lose, but there wasn't much to be done about it.

Sean had even offered to pay Cullen to kill the Swede, though he refused, saying he wasn't no gunslinger, but provided the Irishman the information that Gunderson was spying on Durant for the people back home, such as a Senator, who didn't want him as the President of the Union Pacific, eventually leading to the aforementioned public humiliation.

"You all right, darlin'?" Cullen asked Elena, from his position in the chair by the caboose's back door, drinking a cup of tea, which was an amusing sight on all its own, as she stood on the other side of the seat next to the table where the drinks were, gazing out at the land that passed by the moving train.

"Yes," Elena replied, seemingly snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of her Mate's beloved deep voice. Truthfully, she had something on her mind, but now was not the time to discuss it, namely as they were not alone in the train car.

Cullen sighed. He knew her, and therefor he could tell something was wrong, but he too knew it had to wait, so he set his cup of tea down, then sat up, uncrossing his leg from resting on the other, by way of his ankle being over the top of his head. "Come here."

Moving away from the window, Elena walked over to where Cullen sat, and happily allowed his large, rough, somewhat dirty hands to encircle her small waist, then use the hold to draw her down into his lap.

While Cullen wore his usual attire; scuffed up dark brown boots that went to just below his knees, black pants, a white Henley, a long sleeve faded blue button down, the latter two of which he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dimming leather vest, along with his Cowboy hat; Elena was in an outfit all her own.

In the beginning, she'd been good, had worn dresses, or tunics and skirts, or even small sized men's clothing, all of which she would still occasionally do, but now she more often than not bought fabric, and fashioned her own clothes, something all in the camp were now accustomed to.

Today, she had on a black short sleeved shirt, and deep blue pants that came to halt at almost mid calf, while her feet were clad in white socks, and shoes, both of which ended at her ankles. It had been, and still was, controversial, and when she'd first started doing it, Cullen had been angry, saying keeping her safe on the Railroad was already hard enough, as she was a beautiful young woman, and a proper Lady, unlike the Whores. Emma would too wear the clothes her cousin made, but she was usually tucked away with Shannon, while Elena was always out in the open.

Being Cullen's "woman" was more than enough of a title to keep her safe though, as all of the men either feared or respected the Chief Engineer, or both, and only the really foolish, and/or the really drunk, ever tried anything against her, which was why Cullen had taught Elena well in not only the handling and firing of weapons, but also hand to hand combat. And while he still maintained that the Railroad was no place for a Lady, especially _**his**_ Lady, he knew she could take care of herself, though that never stopped him from worrying, nor being extremely protective of her.

Cullen was no fool. He knew how lucky he was to have a beautiful young woman as his Mate. And he loved her more than _**anything**_. He also knew how foolish it sounded for him to think he shouldn't have someone like Elena, he was a very handsome man after all; not that he was one of those self centered men who either knew how good looking they were, or made up for the lack of it with their money and power, as Durant did; truly physically stunning for a male: tall, with a muscular physic, gorgeous blue-green eyes, a deep, gruff voice, and even the long hair and beard somehow worked on him the way it did no other man, but he sometimes believed himself unworthy of her.

She was so young, so good, she had a heart big enough for the whole World, and he was a murderer, there was no way around it. He may have had no choice in the matter, when he went off to war, but he's killed men since then, mainly those he'd found who'd been responsible for his Mother's death, while the others were gunslingers, outlaws, rustlers, or Indians, and Hell On Wheels may be a war in and of itself, he believed, but he knew a majority of those killings hadn't been absolutely necessary, they'd simply been easy.

Bowing his head, Cullen pressed a kiss to Elena's slender shoulder, through the material of her black t-shirt, before resting his bearded chin there, as she began absently stroking his hands with her own, soon curling her delicate fingers up slightly, so that she could lightly graze the backs of the limbs with her fingertips in both sweet and pleasurable feather soft touches.

She loved his hands. She loved men's hands in general. It was just one of the parts of their bodies that she found the most attractive. And Cullen's were beautiful. They were large, warm, and rough from a lifetime of farming, fighting the war, and now building the railroad, but were infinity gentle when it came to her. His fingernails were naturally kept short, and therefor held dirt around them, but she didn't care. He was her rugged, handsome Cowboy, and she loved every single thing about him. Just as he loved her more than anything, she loved him more than anything.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, you know," Cullen said, almost directly into her ear, as he lifted his head up enough from her shoulder shoulder so that speaking wasn't awkward, and he sent her a smirk, when she turned her own head to look over at him. "For being away from you last night."

"Is that so, Mr. Bohannon?" replied Elena, quirking her dark brow, while a bright smile tugged at the corners of her lush pink lips, and she lifted her arms, in order to wrap them around his neck, as she shifted slightly in his lap to better face him, causing him to secure his own well muscled limbs more tightly around her tiny waist.

"That _**is**_ so, Ma'am," Cullen answered, his smirk brightening, before he leaned in, and kissed her, sweetly at first, but soon passionately, ignoring the chuckles of Mr. Toole and the other three men nearby, as he did so.

* * *

When the train arrived at the new construction site, everyone began to unload. There was only a few feet of laid Railroad in front of them, the rest still had to be built, in addition to the bridge across the nearby gorge, and, while all were getting their barrings, it allowed those traveling by horse and wagon to catch up.

"All right! Move your carcasses!" Mr. Toole called out to the men in his heavy Irish accented voice, as he was the first off their train car, followed by the other three men, then Cullen and Elena.

Elena exited first, while Cullen followed after her, putting his hat on, before he lifted a large hand to her slender back, and guided her after the men, toward the end of the line.

"You lot, for the gorge, make room for one more," Mr. Tool said to some men who were piling into a small wagon, before turning to look out at the rest of the workers. "As for the rest of you jackanapes, I expect to be able to walk a mile of rail by the time I get back from me lunch break!"

"I like Mr. Toole," Elena spoke to Cullen, unable to help smiling brightly at the Irishman's words to his men, who all grumbled under their breath at him.

"He's defiantly got what it takes to be a good Foreman," replied Cullen. "Plus it don't hurt the bastard's tough as nails, survivin' getting shot in the head while out in Indian territory."

"How many more men do we have coming?" Elena asked, as she flicked a glance over everyone present, and began absently counting them in her head.

"46 within an hour," answered Cullen. "Another 20 after that."

His last word trailed off however, when the air and the chatter of the men were pierced by the sudden sound of a man screaming, which caused Cullen to instinctively move his hand off of Elena's back, in favor of gripping her slender upper arm, prepared to throw her behind him in the face of a danger, while their brows both furrowed, as they, and everyone else, came to a halt, then began looking around for the source of the horrible sound.

Elena and Cullen stepped around the front of the train that had brought them here, and Elena's beautiful face fell, while Cullen's became more serious, when they saw just what it was.

Up on a hill, several yards away from the Railroad, a man was tied to a pair of decorated posts fashioned into an "X", while small fires burned around him, as he was skinned alive by two Sioux Indians, screaming and sobbing in unbelievable pain.

"Oh, my gosh," Elena breathed, as she raised a slender hand to touch her lips, while Cullen's instinct remained to push her behind him, though now to shield her from seeing anything more, but he knew that was pointless.

Everyone rushed over the railroad, and some crowded up by a mounted spyglass that Elena had left here for herself and the surveyors, of which she was kind of one. She did so many different jobs, the only two she naturally didn't partake in being Whoring and the actual building of the track.

"That's got to be Fleming," spoke up Mr. Toole, as Cullen was the first to look through the spyglass.

"The Sentry?" Cullen asked, to which the Irishman nodded, while Elena took her turn gazing through the advanced sight.

It was truly a horrible scene to behold. The Indians had been a contact obstacle and threat throughout the entire construction process, different tribes in different areas, enraged over the White Man building on what they considered to be their sacred land, and many men, as well as women, had been killed, scalped, raped, skinned alive, fed to wild animals, etc., but seeing one of those terrible fates unfolding right before your eyes was quite different, and Elena watched, as the man who worked for the Railroad, had chucks and sections of flesh cut off by the sharp blades of the Sioux.

Straightening up, Elena lifted her rich dark chocolate hued eyes to Cullen. "You need to do something."

He met her gaze with his own blue-green one at her words, which he knew to be true. It really had nothing to do with the fact that he's killed before, or that he's dealt with the Indians before. Hell, Elena's done both, unfortunately. It was because Cullen was Cullen. He was the Chief Engineer, and, therefor, everyone's Boss, aside from Durant's, sure, but it was mainly due to the fact that all of the men present either heavily feared or heavily respected him, or both, that was the reason he needed to be the one to handle this situation.

"Stay here," Cullen said to Elena, and she nodded in agreement and understanding, before watching, as he began walking further ahead, while she did as he said, staying back with the men, which included another friend of theirs, seemingly leader of the Freedmen, also known as the ex-slaves, Psalms Jackson.

He didn't get more than a few feet however, when the ridge the hill was on suddenly spouted more Sioux, these armed with rifles, which they began promptly firing at Cullen, as well as the group behind him. Thankfully, they were far out of range, and Cullen stopped to observe just where their bullets were reaching at their furthest point, which was a skinny, naked, fallen tree not much further ahead of him, his brows knitted in concentration, before he turned his head, and called back to the workers, who were instinctively ducking under the gunfire, while the horses began neighing and rearing up a bit in fright.

"Bring me the long rifle!" Cullen called to them, as he shifted to the side, and lifted up one of his legs, before bringing it down hard, doing so a few times, to use the heel of his boot to mark a spot in the ground.

"There's too many! They got the high ground!" Mr. Toole exclaimed in response, even as Elena, and another man, began back toward the train to fetch the requested weapon. "If you keep 'em occupied, we can loop back, and try and outflank 'em!"

"Damn it, I said bring me the long rifle right now!" Cullen shouted in anger and impatience.

Elena stood on one side of the tracks, as the worker who'd gone back with her grabbed the gun from the train car it was in, then held out an arm, when the man re-emerged with the weapon, which he swiftly tossed the short distance to her.

Effortlessly catching it with one hand, Elena turned, and ran across the grass, then up to Cullen, giving him the long rifle.

"Baby, get back," Cullen said to her, after he took the weapon from her hand, and she did as he said, swiftly heading back to where the men were gathered by the spyglass.

Cullen held up a fistful of dry grass, then released it, showing the Indians where he was, before he fell to one knee, and took aim with the long rifle, while Elena crouched down, in order to look through the enhanced sight, watching as the Sioux tossed the strips of skin they took from the Railroad worker into the fire.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, while they waited for Cullen to do whatever he was going to do, and silence fell on the land, the air only penetrated by the echoing screams of the man being tortured up on the hill.

Cullen rested an elbow on his bent knee, and gazed through the weapon's scope at the horrible scene ahead, licking his lips, as he carefully took aim, and the brief few seconds it took for him to fire seemed to stretch into an eternity, before he ultimately squeezed the trigger.

All watched in surprise and horror, aside from Elena, the only one there who truly knew Cullen, as he shot Fleming, the Railroad worker being skinned alive, right in the center of the forehead, killing him instantly, while the action sent the Indians scattering in fear, and the man's body soon slumped forward against the binds that held it to the fashioned "X".

"He shot Fleming!" one worker exclaimed, while Elena felt a now familiar tug at her heart, as the man's life was ended.

She knew it was necessary. Cullen had put the man out of his misery. He was being skinned alive, after all. And there was no way they were going to be able to save him. Even if they had, by some miracle, he would've died from blood loss, shock, and/or infection anyway. It was a mercy killing. But she also knew the workers, especially the Irish, weren't going to be able to see it that way.

Placing his hat back on, an item he'd removed in order to have the best view through the scope to take the shot, Cullen lowered his head for a few seconds, before rising to his booted feet, turning, and heading back toward the group, long rifle in hand, while he kept his eyes on Elena, hating having to look at her after just killing a man, but needing and trusting her to be his strength right now, as he just couldn't look at any of the others.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Well, guys, there you go! I added pictures of all of the 'Hell On Wheels' characters mentioned to my Profile, so be sure to go check them out, if you're not already familiar with them, and don't forget to review! I especially want to hear what you thought of the first flashbacks to Cullen and the Railroad. :)


	27. Flesh & Bone

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Thank you SO much to **NicoleR85** , **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , **a7xluver91** , **LoveFiction2017** , and **lostfeather1** for reviewing! I haven't heard from **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** , **OriginalCharm** , and **diverge-ent** in a while. I hope they're still enjoying my story!

 **a7xluver91** \- I **have** considered writing a spinoff story solely about Elena, Cullen, and the Railroad. However, I've never had good luck when it comes to starting a new story based on one I've already written, so that's why I decided to just intertwine the past and the present here.

The flashbacks will also be in order, so there won't be any jumping around in time in the past. For instance, the scenes I wrote of Elena and Cullen in the last Chapter are the start of a "Chapter", or an "episode", of them on the Railroad, and the next flashback scenes will pick up right after where they left off, and all that follows of them will continue on, and take place, after them. That's why the flashbacks will, from now on, be their own Chapters, rather than continue to be in the same ones as stuff happening in the present, to avoid confusion. Speaking of which, I hope that all made sense for everybody.

As such, this Chapter is set entirely in the past, on the Railroad, and picks up right where the last scene left off. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and PLEASE review! In the next Chapter, we'll return to the present, and I'll possibly have a surprise for you all there. ;)

* * *

Elena secured her hair up into a ponytail, as Psalms, and another of the Freedmen, cut the binds holding Fleming's body to the Indian posts fashioned into an "X", then quickly caught it, before it could fall forward, and hit the ground, where another ex-slave stepped in to help them lower him down.

"Easy now, boys," Psalms said to his friends, as they laid the man's body out on its back, lifting a hand to swat away the flies that were already circling the newly deceased flesh, namely the parts where strips of it were missing, while the three of them straightened up, and looked to Elena. "What you need from us, Miss Elena?"

"Would you please go and fetch one of the wagons down by the train?" asked Elena. "I need to get the body back to camp as soon as possible for Shannon. It's already starting to cook out here in the heat."

"Yes, Ma'am," Psalms replied, tipping his hat respectively at her, as did the other two Freedmen, before the three headed down the hill, that had a pair of men with rifles guarding the area.

"Thank you," Elena said to them, offering them a soft smile, then turning to face the body, a sight which quickly caused the joy to disappear from her beautiful face, while she walked over, and fell down into a crouch beside it.

Reaching out, she closed his eyes, before resting her slender forearms on her thighs, as she looked over Fleming.

Lifting her gaze to the Sioux's "X" post, she spotted some still fresh blood of the worker's, dripping down one side of it, and rose to her feet, stepping over the body, then to the posts, where she swiped a single finger through the thick crimson liquid, then returned to her previous position.

Extending her limb once more, Elena used the digit now with a bit of the man's blood on its tip to draw a cross on his forehead, directly over the hole from the long rifle's bullet, before stroking the back of her hand down the side of his face.

She didn't have faith in God, the Devil, Heaven, or Hell, Faes didn't believe in any of the Human's religions, though some have come to, but she knew the workers, for the most part, did, which was why they had a Church, why they had Ruth, and, previously, her Father, the Reverend, back in camp, and she spoke the first verse from the Bible, a book she's only read a single time, but, because of her advanced mind, has memorized, she could think of. One, fittingly, from Psalm 50:3.

"A fire devours before him," Elena began. "And around him a tempest rages. He summons the Heavens above, and the Earth, that he may judge his people. 'Gather to me these consecrated people, who made a covenant with me by sacrifice.' And the Heavens proclaim his righteousness, for he is a God of justice."

She was concentrating so on what she said, that she didn't hear Cullen, on horseback, come up behind her, along with a couple of other men he'd rode out with, to make sure the Indians were gone.

He brought them to a halt a few feet from where she crouched, seemingly praying over the man, a cross drawn in his blood over his forehead, and, while the workers with him remained silent out of respect, he did so because of the myriad of emotions he was struck with, at seeing Elena in her current state.

God, he loved her so damn much. What had a man like him ever done to deserve such an Angel as her forever by his side?

He knew she didn't believe in the Human religion, neither did he, but here she was, speaking a Bible verse over a man's body, simply to comfort the others watching nearby, and perhaps somehow help guide the worker's soul to the God and Heaven he dedicated a good part of his life to.

Falling silent, Elena could feel Cullen's eyes on her, and shifted in her position now keeled by the man's body to look behind her at him.

"Hey," she said, rising to her feet, then talking a slow couple of steps over to him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, swinging his leg over the horse, dismounting, before taking up the animal's reigns, then leading it to meet her.

"Did you find them?" Elena asked, flicking a glance over at the other men still on horseback.

"No," answered Cullen, with a shake of his head. "Long rifle scared 'em off good." He nodded at Fleming's body. "Guess the fun was over."

"For now," Elena said, going when he returned his gaze to her. "Cullen, this isn't the end."

"Yeah, I know," Cullen responded. "Indians'll be back before we know it."

"That's not what I meant," Elena went on, stepping closer to her Mate, her voice and expression completely serious. "And _**you**_ know it."

Cullen sighed. Yeah, he knew what she meant, even before, but he'd covered it up with a statement about the Sioux.

"Baby, I know you were putting him out of his misery," Elena continued, gesturing at Fleming's body. "He would've died from shock, blood loss, or infection, or all three, if we'd, by some miracle, been able to outflank them, but the men won't see it that way, especially the Irish. He was on of theirs."

"Yeah," Cullen replied on a sigh, before offering her the strongest smile he could muster, as he lifted his free large rough hand to gently touch a side of her beautiful face. "Why don't you let me worry about that?" He went on, when she sent him a look, since he knew damn well too that anything that concerned him was her priority as well. "At least for now."

"Okay," Elena said, although she didn't like it, before looking over, at the sound of someone approaching, to see Psalms, and the other two Freedmen, returning with the horse and wagon she'd requested. "I'm going to escort the body back to town."

"All right," Cullen nodded. "Take one of the men with you." He quickly went on, before she could argue. "I'm not havin' you travelin' alone, especially after what just happened."

"Okay," Elena repeated, sending her Mate a soft smile. Ordinarily, she **_would_** argue, but he had enough on his mind, more than usual, and she knew now wasn't the time for her trademark stubbornness. It was better for him right now that she just do as he asked, though it really wasn't much of a suggestion. Turning to Psalms, and the two fellow ex-slaves, she gestured at Fleming's body. "Would you get him loaded up, please? And find a blanket to place over him. I don't want the camp to see him until after Shannon's had a chance to clean and dress him."

"Yes, Ma'am," the men replied, before getting to work, while she turned back to face Cullen.

"I'll see you later?" said Elena.

"Of course," Cullen answered, lifting his hand once more, this time to her slender back, a hold he used to pull her to him for a kiss. One that was brief, but still full of everything he felt for her, especially at this moment in time, which was mainly pride. And one which she gladly returned, leaning up on her toes in order to better do so, while her delicate limbs went on his broad shoulder, as well as a side of his handsome bearded face.

When the two parted, Elena sent him one last sweet little smile, before turning, and heading over to the wagon, accepting Psalms' hand in climbing up onto its front, to ride with him back to camp, while the two other Freedmen finished loading up Fleming's body in the back, then quickly covered it with a blanket.

* * *

When Elena and Psalms arrived back in town, they rode through the mud caked streets, heading straight for the infirmary, which, right now, was just a large white tent, but would hopefully soon be an actual building, as locations like Durant's office and the saloon already were, structures that truly showed the priority of things.

Arriving at the infirmary, Psalms dismounted first, in order to tie the reigns of the horse to a nearby post, while Elena climbed down from the wagon next, and headed to the back, where the man's covered body was.

"Ms. Collins!" came a familiar foreign accented voice, and Elena looked over to see the Swede walking toward her, a sight that caused her to sigh softly, as he was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"Mr. Gundersen," she nonetheless greeted kindly.

"What happened?" the man asked, coming to a halt by the back of the wagon, where his eyes fell upon the covered up body.

"Indians," Elena explained, watching as the Swede lifted up the blanket enough to look at the man. "They were skinning him alive."

"And the, uh, the bullet, Ma'am?" Gundersen asked, shifting his gaze back onto her.

Elena looked back at the tall, skinny, pale man for a moment. She knew he already knew the reasoning behind the hole in the center of the man's forehead, but he wanted her to say it, because he hated her Mate, and wanted every excuse possible to smear his name, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, not today.

"I realize that you usually handle the dead, Mr. Gundersen," Elena said instead. "But Psalms and I are perfectly capable of carrying Mr. Fleming into the infirmary. So, if there's something else you could be doing, please don't let me keep you."

"Oh, no, Ma'am," the Swede replied, as the Freedman joined Elena, sending him a bit of a hateful look of his own. "I must do my job. We all must do our jobs, yah?" He gestured at the blanket covered body. "Please, allow me."

Elena gazed back at him for a moment, before turning to face Psalms, who's arm she lifted a slender hand to. "Why don't you take my horse, and head back to the bridge site?"

"You sure, Miss Elena?" Psalms asked, as he wasn't keen on the idea of leaving her with the Swede, even though she was now safely back in camp, and her cousin and the Doctor were only feet away in the tent.

"I'm sure," Elena responded, offering him a soft smile. "Cullen needs you now more than I."

"Yes, Ma'am," answered Psalms, tipping his hat respectively at her, then shooting the Swede a last look, this one of warning, before turning, and heading off to collect Diego, Elena's gorgeous, massive, jet black Spanish stallion, from the stables, to take back to the bridge site.

"Very kind of you to offer your horse to the Negro, Ma'am," Gundersen said, as he reached into the wagon, in order to begin pulling the man's body out to where he could get a hold of it to carry inside. "Though a bit foolish perhaps, yah? A fine horse like yours could make even a man like him rich, were he to decide to run off, and sell it."

"That'll be all, Mr. Gundersen," Elena snapped at him. "Thank you."

The Swede immediately fell silent, and merely grunted a bit, while nodding his greasy black head in response, before he focused his attention on lifting up the body, which he slung over one shoulder, then carried it into the infirmary tent.

"Elena!" came another familiar foreign accented voice, and she looked over to see Sean now approaching her, a sight which drew a now even more frustrated sigh from her.

"Not now, Sean," she said to him, as she turned, and started after the Swede, but the young Irishman quickly caught up with her.

"No, wait!" he said, and Elena reluctantly stopped, especially when she saw he was about to reach for her arm.

"What do you want, Sean?" she asked, shifting to face him, while placing her slender hands on her hips.

"We haven't had a chance to talk, since-" Sean began, before cutting himself off, then attempting to begin again. "Since. . . "

"Since you and Mickey murdered Mr. Bauer?" Elena finished for him, her words causing the young Irishman to quickly look around, making sure no one was close enough to have heard that.

Mr. Bauer had been the town's butcher. He was a German, and a friend of his, a man by the name of Dieter Schmidt, who'd been the Railroad's Foreman, before Cullen gave the job to Mr. Toole, had murdered one of the whores, something not many cared about, and the girl had only gotten a "proper burial" after Elena had paid the Swede to do so.

When Eva expressed a desire for the man to be brought to justice, Elam; in love with the former prostitute, as they'd had a prior relationship, before she began talk of getting married, the idea of a black man and a white women being together in such a way one he'd quickly shut down, sending her into the arms of her now husband Mr. Toole; had cornered Schmidt early in the morning, and stabbed him multiple times, leaving him to die.

However, Mickey, wishing to impress one of the girls now under he and Sean's protection and employ, foolishly said he had killed the German, causing his friends to coral the two young Irishman in the slaughterhouse, planning to kill them, before Cullen, Elam, and Elena had stepped in, though only to lock them up in a train car after saving them from being butchered, to await execution for killing Schmidt, having no choice, since Mickey had bragged about committing the crime.

They all knew Sean and Mickey weren't guilty of the crime, so Elena, with the help of Emma, convinced Durant not to hang the men, whom Cullen soon released, before warning Mr. Bauer to leave town, now that the brothers were free.

"It wasn't necessary, Sean," Elena went on, once more turning to leave, but the Irishman stopped her.

"It damn well was!" he exclaimed, halting her actions, before he caught himself once more, and lowered his voice. "He was going to kill Mickey and me."

"No, he wasn't," sighed Elena, facing him once more. "He was leaving, Sean. After Emma and I stepped in for you and Mickey with Durant, Cullen knew the two of you wouldn't be safe, and he talked Bauer into leaving. So, don't you _**dare** _ tell me that you two cornering him and slaughtering him like he did so many pigs and cattle in his own butcher shop was necessary!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Sean, stepping closer to Elena, while his blue eyes wildly flicked back and forth from side to side.

Ignoring him, Elena went on. "And don't you dare tell me it was necessary to cut his body up, then feed it to the pigs." Pausing, she met his gaze with hers. "You're lucky Mr. Bauer won't be missed, that he had a job easily replaceable. I don't know what you and Mickey got away with in Ireland, nor whatever it is that happened in Boston that I always hear you two whispering about, but if you _**ever**_ hurt someone on this Railroad again, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do im this World. Do you understand?"

Sean held her brown eyes with his own blue for a moment, then nodded, lowering his hat clad head, like a little boy who'd just gotten in trouble by his Mother. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Elena replied, before turning on her heel, and finally succeeding in entering the infirmary tent.

* * *

Stepping within the makeshift hospital, Elena looked up to see Emma quickly approaching her down the space between the beds lined up on either side of the tent, and she sent her cousin a soft smile, before she was enveloped in her embrace.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked, as she rested her slender hands on Elena's equally delicate back.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Elena, offering her cousin a fresh soft smile, when the two pulled back from their hug enough to look at one another.

"What the Hell happened out there, Ellie?" came the voice of the man she considered to be her brother-in-law, Irishman Dr. James Shannon, who stood at the other end of the tent, near where his desk was, with the Swede, while Fleming's body was laid out on the nearest bed, the blanket forgotten on its foot, baring the man's horrible fate to all those who could see.

"Jay, please," Emma said to her Mate, as she wrapped an arm around Elena's waist from behind, while the two began back toward the men.

"Forgive me, love," replied Shannon, before gesturing at Fleming. "But one of my kinsman is dead."

"The Indians were skinning him alive, Shannon," spoke Elena, once she and her cousin came to a halt by the bed where the man lay. "Cullen did what he had to. The Sioux had us outnumbered, they had the high ground. Even if we'd been able to get to Michael in time, you know better than any of us that he would've died from shock, blood loss, or infection."

Sighing softly, James nodded. "I know. Forgive me, Ellie. I'm just. . . " He once more gestured at Fleming, as he bent down to re-cover the man with the blanket. "I'm getting real sick and tired of burying people. I'm a Doctor, we prefer to save."

"I know," Elena sighed in response. "Just tell me what you need. I know Mr. Toole and the others will want to have a wake for him tonight, when they get back from working."

"If you could find some proper clothes in his size," James replied, to which Elena nodded. "Find out if he had any family. Emma and I will take care of the body."

"Of course," Elena said, and she leaned over to give her cousin's cheek a kiss, before turning, then leaving the tent.

"I'll make all of the necessary preparations, yah," spoke the Swede. "For both the funeral and the wake."

"Thank you, Mr. Gundersen," responded James. He wasn't the man's greatest fan either, he loved Cullen like a brother, after all, but, right now, he wasn't going to refuse any help.

"Yes, Sir," said the Swede, offering he and Emma a short bow, before he too exited the infirmary.

* * *

It hadn't taken Elena long to find a set of decent clothes for Fleming's body, and she interviewed Mickey and the girls at the Whorehouse to find out if the man had any family.

When Cullen returned to he and Elena's train car, he found her sitting at the desk, dressed in all black, which he guessed was out of respect for the dead, with her hair down once more. She wore figure hugging pants, knee high boots, which she needed in order to walk through the muddy camp, and a slightly oversized sweater, that had been his Mother's, who'd knitted it herself, and Cullen had given to Elena, as it'd been one of the only things spared when the enemy soldiers went through their plantation during the war.

"What you doin'?" he asked her in his deep Southern accented voice, drawing her attention over to him, as he closed the train car door behind himself.

"Hey!" she replied in surprise, with a bright smile, not having expected him back in town so soon.

"Hey, yourself," said Cullen, foregoing shrugging out of the long dark coat he'd put on, in favor of walking over to where she sat, then leaning down to press a kiss to her temple, then her cheek, before being unable to help doing so to the side of her neck, not caring he got some of her silky honey brown tresses in his mouth in the process, and the feeling of his rough beard surrounded lips against her silky flesh caused her to giggle. "So, what you doin'?" His brow furrowed, when he straightened up, resting one of his heavy large warm rough hands on her slender shoulder, and saw she was composing a letter. "Who you writin'?"

"Uh, Michael Fleming's next of kin," Elena reluctantly answered, her bright smile dimming, as she lifted her rich brown eyes to his, and saw his own expression fade.

"He had a family?" Cullen inquired, while his familiar hardened look took over his handsome face.

"A Mother, and two sisters," shrugged Elena, before she lifted one of her hands, and rubbed her fingers in the space between his furrowed brow, as she hated seeing him with that all too known expression. "Stop that."

Cullen smoothed out his brow at her urging, capturing her hand before she could lower it, then pressing a quick kiss to its knuckles, before he brushed past her, and over to their bed. "Where are they?"

"They're still in Ireland," Elena replied, shifting in her position in the chair to face him now sitting on their bed. He hadn't even taken his hat off yet. "So, we'll have to bury him here."

Cullen merely nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor of their train car.

"Hey," Elena said, setting down her pen, then turning so that she was settled sideways. "Please don't tell me you're still blaming yourself."

"I'm not," Cullen answered, sighing softly, before lifting his eyes to her beautiful, beloved above all others, face. "But it never gets any easier, Ellie. Killin'."

"As it shouldn't," responded Elena. "A man who feels no remorse for ending lives is a man truly without hope." When Cullen merely nodded again, she got to her feet, and walked over to him. "Come here, Cowboy."

Stepping into place between his parted legs, Elena lifted her slender hands, and cupped either side of his handsome, bearded face, giving his dark heated cheeks a loving stroke with her thumbs, as he gazed up at her, before she took off his hat, tossing it beside him on the bed, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

Cullen happily rested his head sideways on her soft voluptuous chest and flat taut belly, through the material of her clothing, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply of her intoxicating scent of honey and rose petals, securing one muscled limb just above her firm little bottom, while the other large limb splayed across her slender back, the feeling of his Mother's sweater beneath the limb only further comforting him, as he held Elena, but, more importantly, was held by her.

Leaning down, Elena pressed a kiss to the top of his unruly dark tressed head, his hair was touching his shoulders now, as he hadn't bothered with a haircut in quite a while, though he kept his beard trimmed, then turned so that she could rest her cheek there, since he was tall enough that sitting down she didn't have too far to go.

Their moment of peace and quiet was interrupted all too soon though, when the sound of a train whistle, followed by that of the locomotive itself pulling into the town, pierced the air, causing both their heads to lift, gazes aimed at the door.

"What the Hell?" Cullen grumbled, his brow furrowed once more, while he unwound his arms from around Elena, then reached for his hat, placing it on his head, as he got to his feet, and headed outside, she following only a step behind him.

* * *

Making their way through town, Cullen and Elena came to a halt by Durant's office, as they saw just what they knew they would, the train, full of the Railroad's workers, pulling into the Station.

"Stay here," Cullen said to Elena, and she nodded in agreement, before watching him stride toward where the men were now piling off of the train.

Looking over, at the sound of the building's door opening, Elena saw Thomas Durant, who must've heard the whistle as well, stepping outside, and she sighed softly to herself. The man was not going to be happy. Turning her gaze back onto Cullen, she could only hope he'd resolve this fast.

"What in the Hell's going on?" Cullen called angrily to the men, who merely continued to truck past him in the mud. "What aren't y'all men at work? Turn around and get back on-" His words were cut off though, when one of the workers actually bumped into him, and not accidentally.

Cullen's angry response was to swiftly unholster his pistol and fire a round off into the air, which brought the drove of men to a halt.

"Mr. Toole!" he exclaimed to the Irish Foreman, who reluctantly stepped forward out of the crowd. "You mind telling me why these men ain't at work?"

"All due respect," the older man began in his heavy accented voice. "We lost a man out there today. A Mate."

Elena's eyes slipped closed, as she stood on the office's porch, loosely hugging one of its posts, where Durant soon came to a halt to stand himself, and she flicked a glance over at the man, before returning her gaze once more to Cullen and the workers, some of whom called out an agreement to Mr. Toole's words.

"You finish your day's work," Cullen said. "Then you come back in and drink to his memory."

"We parlayed," Mr. Toole went on. "We all agree. It's not safe."

"It's about to get unsafe around here if you don't get your ass back to work," warned Cullen in his deep gruff voice.

Mr. Toole paused at that, before ultimately nodding at the man's Remington 1858 New Army revolver still held in one of his hands. "Then I'm afraid you'll just have to shoot us."

With that, and more cries of agreement, the men continued on, past Cullen, and further into town.

"Mr. Toole," Elena spoke up, as the Irish Foreman passed by where she stood.

"You're a good lass, Elena," Mr. Toole sighed softly, quickly speaking up, so that she couldn't say what he knew she was going to, which was to defend Cullen. "We all appreciate what you done for Fleming." He gestured at the men passing by, as he spoke of her prayer over their friend from up on the hill. "We hope to see you at the wake tonight."

It was Elena's turn to sigh softly, but she nonetheless nodded in agreement to the man's words, and invitation to the celebration of Fleming's life that evening, before watching as the workers continued on.

"Elena," Durant spoke, the sound of him speaking her name reaching her only a split second before the feeling of his large chubby hand on her back through the material of her sweater did, and she looked over at the Railroad's President. "Would you please step back into the office with me?"

"Of course, Thomas," Elena replied with a nod, causing the man to smile, before she allowed him to lead her inside, while Cullen turned around just in time to see Durant absconding with his Mate, which caused him to immediately march toward the building.

* * *

"If this is about the men," Elena began, even while she continued to let Durant guide her through to the open back room that was his office. "They'll go back to work tomorrow, Thomas. They're just upset about Mr. Fleming. Give them a day to grieve."

"Well, hopefully, that is the case," Durant said, moving away from Elena's side, in order to fetch the maps of the Railroad's planned route, and lay them out on his desk. "But, if it's not, I would like you to help me."

"Help you how?" Elena asked, her brow furrowed slightly, before the man waved her over, and she moved behind his desk with him.

"Can you provide me with an alternate solution?" spoke Durant, indicating the maps he'd laid out, before standing next to her with one hand on his hip, and the other on the desk's surface.

"An alternate solution?" Elena repeated, flicking a glance at the Railroad's charted out route, before returning her gaze to him. "Instead of the bridge?"

"Yes," Durant answered, nodding with a bright smile.

Sighing, Elena turned her complete attention down onto the maps. She liked Thomas. Not always. But a good portion of the time. He was smart, he was kind to women, something very rare, especially out here on the Railroad. She considered him a friend, and she knew he thought of her as one too. He valued her opinion, and relied on her a great deal with the building of this historical track. If only he wasn't also so ruthlessly cunning.

"Well," Elena began after a moment of looking over the maps, and recalling the land ahead that she's surveyed, her speaking up causing the man to move closer, and she smiled softly at the indicating stick he handed her, which she took, then used to point along where she spoke up. "If we route South, then we can bridge the river here." Pausing, she gently shook her head, as she lifted her gaze to Durant. "And at least avoid the issue of sacred land." She added on the last bit as it was all Sioux territory, but they seemed most upset by their presence on the land they considered sacred.

"Yes, my dear," Thomas replied, before lifting his gaze to hers, and scoffing slightly. "But at considerable expense!"

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man's argument over her suggestion, as he moved away from the desk. It was another problem with Durant. For as much money as he had, he was worried about every single penny of it.

"Wouldn't it be worth it if it meant you kept your workforce, Thomas?" Elena asked, turning a bit at her position at the desk to look over at him. "If it's money you so worry about, then let me help you." She had more wealth than she knew what to do with, after all, even at this young stage in her life, thanks to her family and Cullen's combined. But she knew she was wasting her breath. Durant may be kind to women, but it was still a long way off from a time when he'd accept money from one.

"You know we can't run from the Sioux," came Cullen's deep Southern accented voice, causing both Elena and Durant to look over to see him entering the office, hat in hand. "If it ain't this gorge, it'll be the next."

"The men are afraid to work," Elena replied to her Mate. If wasn't often they had to get into a debate over the Railroad, and neither liked it when they did.

"Then we should find ones who ain't," Cullen answered, raising his brow at her.

"So, what is _**your**_ plan, Mr. Bohannon?" asked Durant, moving over from by the desk, to be closer to his Chief Engineer.

Cullen flicked a glance over at Elena, then returned his gaze to the man. "Fight 'em here, fight 'em now."

Durant scoffed much more loudly than before. "With that?" He gestured toward the doors to the office building, indicating the men who'd just gone storming by moments ago. "That rabble?"

"Them's the ones we got," Cullen replied with a nod.

Durant scoffed for a third time, though, this time, the sound was mixed with a laugh of disbelief. "Well, right now, they won't even **_work_** for you."

That gave Cullen pause, and Elena sighed softly. Another thing about Thomas that irritated her is when he'd question her Mate's work, even though he was always the one going to Cullen for help.

"You let me worry about that," said Cullen, after licking his lips, and averting his gaze to the floor. "Just don't reroute this railroad."

Holding up his free hand, the one not currently occupied with his hat, he wiggled his fingers a bit in Elena's direction, as he gazed questioningly at Durant. "You mind if I have my Mate back now?"

Thomas flicked a glance over at Elena, then returned his eyes to Cullen, still a bit taken aback with their use of the term "Mate", and nodded, an action the man returned, while she moved out from behind the desk, and over to where he stood.

"We'll speak more later, Thomas," Elena said to Durant, as she fell into place beside Cullen, who moved his free hand to her back, and Thomas nodded, before she was led outside by her Mate.

* * *

That night, Elena headed to the Starlight, which was the town's saloon, and was where Michael Fleming's wake was being held. She met Emma and Shannon just approaching the bar themselves, as she did so, and she shared smiles with them, before she and her cousin wrapped an arm around one another's waists from behind, and James held open the door for them.

They were immediately greeted by all of the Irishman gathered, while Fleming's body, cleaned and dressed in the clothes Elena had found, was laid out in the new wooden coffin made for him, which was propped up against the wall, while drapes hung behind it, and candles were lit on tables all around.

The three were poured drinks, before the men began singing a good old fashioned Irish song. Elena wasn't too happy to see the Swede was there, but she kept quiet about it, as the tall, skinny, pale, black haired man placed a coin over both of Fleming's closed eyes, then wedged a shotglass in one of the man's hands, and filled it with whiskey.

Elena didn't know the song that was being sung, but Shannon did, so she and Emma just stood together, arms around each other's waists still, while they drank, smiling softly, as they listened to the men, the two of them being the only women here.

"A prouder man, I walked the land, in health and peace of mind," the Irish sang. "If I might toil and strive and moil, nor cast one thought behind, but what would be the World to me, its wealth and rich array, if memory I lost of thee, my own dear Galway."

The sound of the door to the Starlight opening, then closing, caused the bar's occupants to look over, and, when they saw it was Cullen, all fell silent.

Even as the Irish gazed somewhat angrily at the man whom, in their opinion, was responsible for their friend's death, Elena couldn't help but think how handsome her Mate looked, despite just wearing the same clothes he'd had on before, coat included, though he soon took off his hat, and she sent him a soft smile, when his gaze immediately fell upon her.

He moved forward, and the Irish were quite reluctant to move out of the way for him, but they did, though just enough so that he could turn to the side, then squeeze through, pretty much immune to the hateful looks they were sending him, as he kept his gaze on Elena's beautiful, beloved face the entire time.

"Come to pay my respects to Mr. Fleming," Cullen said, when he came to a halt near where his Mate stood with Emma and Shannon.

"He was a good man," said Mr. Toole. "A poor end he was met with."

"And he won't be the last, I'm afraid," spoke up the Swede, causing Elena and Emma to send him hateful looks, as the man truly took any chance he could to seemingly make things worse. Neither girls, nor even Shannon, could figure out why he was here, who'd invited him to the Wake.

The uncomfortable situation was broken somewhat by Carl, the Starlight's Bartender and Owner, approaching through the crowd, in order to hand Cullen a fixed glass of whiskey, which the man took, with a look of gratitude, before he moved closer to where Fleming's body was in the propped up coffin, flicking a glance over it, then turning to face the crowd.

"Mr. Michael Fleming," he said, raising his glass in a toast, then quickly tipping back the whiskey in it, and setting the now empty glass down on a nearby table full of candles, before holding his hat in front of him with both hands. "Um. . . He didn't ask for what he got. . . but he got it anyway."

Elena's eyes slipped closed at Cullen's words, which set the Irish off into angry murmurs to one another.

"Life ain't fair," Cullen went on. "Ain't far at all. Hell, most of us here in this room fought in the war one side or the other. We all seen men fall. We prayed over 'em, we drank over 'em. But we did not _**quit**_. Best way to honor your friend is to carry on. Finish this road." He put firm emphasis on the last three words.

While Elena's heart ached at her Mate's mention of the war that he'd not only fought in, but that her Father had too, which claimed his life, there were further mutterings at this, but Mr. Toole was, as usual, the only one brave enough to speak up in return to the man.

"Mr. Bohannon!" he called over the sounds of his friends' angry voices. "Mr. Bohannon. No disrespect intended, but we won't die for your Railroad."

"Aye!" most men called in response, just as the doors to the saloon slammed open suddenly, and all looked over to see a good number of the Freedmen, led by Psalms, entering.

"Your friend didn't have to die!" he called to the Irish.

"Oh, boy," Emma sighed, taking a drink of her whiskey, and Elena knew what her cousin meant. The ex-slaves showing up to an Irish wake was the last thing that needed to happen, especially after Cullen arrived.

"You best have a point!" Mr. Toole angrily shouted back.

"We all in the same position," Psalms went on. "Sioux don't look at any of us any different. They just aim to kill."

"That doesn't explain why you're interrupting a private wake!" Mr. Toole continued, this time moving forward, but Cullen swiftly stepped into place between he and the Freedmen, lifting his hat holding hand to the Irishman, while Elena moved forward as well, holding up a protective hand to Psalms. She loved the men. All saw her as either a little sister or, despite her young age, even a Mother figure, since she took care of all of them, no matter their age, or the color of their skin, or where they came from.

"We're willing to protect the end of the rail, and the bridge site," Psalms explained. "Railroad give us guns, we'll go out early and pat-" But his words were swiftly cut off by a bar full of Irishmen who either scoffed or laughed in disbelief at the idea of the Freedmen having weapons. "Patrol for Sioux!"

Cullen and Elena shared a look, as did Emma and James, before Cullen gently shook his head, and spoke.

"Mr. Durant ain't gonna arm no ex-slaves, and these men wouldn't stand for it neither," he said.

"Damn right!" yelled Mr. Toole, while the others shouted their agreement as well, and Elena and Emma exchanged a frustrated look, while Shannon placed his non drink holding hand on the latter's slender shoulder. They knew he was the only one of the Irish who wouldn't disagree with Psalms' suggestion.

"You best get yourself on outta here," Cullen said to the leader of the Freedmen, as he stepped closer to them, which also brought him nearer to Elena.

"Then you ain't gettin' no work outta us," replied Psalms matter of factly, words that caused Cullen's handsome face to fall, while Elena gazed at the man in disbelief and shock.

"Psalms," she spoke up.

"That's not a stand you wanna take," Cullen added on to the leader of the Freedmen.

"And we ain't workin' neither!" shouted Mr. Toole, to a chorus of agreement from his men once more. "Not until you protect us! We won't be sittin' ducks out there!"

Elena couldn't help but roll her rich chocolate brown eyes at this. The Irish wanted protection, and the Freedmen were willing to provide it, but they were refusing it merely because of the color of their skin. Why were Humans so foolish about things like this?

"Damn it, y'all listen to me!" Cullen yelled over everyone, while he turned to sweep his gaze across the crowd. "That road's gonna get built with or without you! Y'all don't go to work, it's you who's gonna lose. Now trust me on this. You'll lose and it'll get ugly." Falling silent for a moment, as did everyone else, he soon lifted his gaze to Mr. Toole, and spoke gently. "Sorry for your loss."

Turning, Cullen walked over to Elena, and lifted his free hand to cup one side of her beautiful face, then lean in to press a sweet little kiss to her smooth forehead.

"Have a good time," he said to her, as, despite it being a Wake, it was really the only time the Railroad had cause for some kind of celebration. "I'll see you later."

Pulling back, he brushed through the crowd of Irish and Freedmen, and Psalms removed his hat to give the former a respectful tip of the item for their friend's death, before others did the same, then piled out after Cullen, leaving the Irish to their Wake once more.

While the men started up with a fresh song, Mr. Toole going over to Fleming's body to top off the glass of whiskey wedged into the dead man's hand, Elena was watching Cullen's retreating form, still able to see him walking away, even in the darkness of the night, through the windows of the Starlight. Even though the view from behind was nice, to say the least, she still hated to see him walking away.

Looking back at Emma and Shannon, they both sent her knowing nods and smiles, which she returned in gratitude, before handing her cousin her unfinished drink, then leaving the bar, the men parting out of respect for her to get by.

* * *

"Cullen!" Elena called after her Mate, as she closed the door to the Starlight behind herself, then took off toward him as though if she didn't catch up to him right now she'd somehow lose him forever.

Fortunately, Cullen stopped in his stride through town, heading back to he and Elena's train car, hat still in hand, and turned to see her rushing toward him, his brow furrowing slightly, as he watched her, before it smoothed, while his eyes widened, when she reached him.

Throwing her slender arms around his neck, while leaping up off of her feet slightly, she captured his rough beard surrounded lips with her own lush pink set in a kiss that was immediately fierce, passionate, and full of the soul deep love she felt for him.

Despite his surprise, it didn't take Cullen long to recover, and his eyes soon slipped closed, while his long muscled arms lifted to wrap around her slim waist, as he returned her kiss, which soon turned into several, emotion for emotion.

"What was that for?" Cullen asked, when they parted, causing her to laugh softly, as it was the second time today he'd asked her that.

"I just love you so much," Elena replied, using one hand to stroke his bearded cheek, while her brown eyes met his own blue-green.

"Hm," said Cullen, licking his hips, then leaning forward to rest his nose against her forehead, where he took in a deep breath of her scent, before he pressed a kiss there, then pulled back enough to look at her once more, a smile tugging at the corners of his beard surrounded lips. "I love you too." His grin brightening, he moved where his arms encircled her, from around her waist, to down just below her butt, then used the hold to lift her up off of her feet, an action that caused her to laugh, and secure her own slender limbs around his neck once more. "Come here, you. Let's get back to that train care of ours. If I recall correctly, I got a night to make up to you for."

"Mm, that's right, you do," Elena responded, as he held her effortlessly against his warm, powerful body, and the two shared a smile, then a brief kiss, before he carried her back to their train car for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Cullen and Elena met up with Emma and Jay in the town's small restaurant for breakfast. While they ate, the workers rallied outside against Durant.

"You lot should see this," Shannon said, from his position by the building's door, that had a window on it. The four of them were the only ones inside, aside from the cook.

Emma got up from the table, and jogged over to join her Mate, who moved aside to allow her room to see what he was talking about, a sight that soon made her unable to help but giggle. The workers had created a medium sized doll obviously meant to be Durant, stuffed it with hay, and had it hung off of a stick they were carrying around, while others piled up old furniture and such in preparation for a bonfire.

"Oh, my gosh," Emma giggled, before her beautiful face fell, when she saw the man himself heading for the restaurant. "Oh, no."

"Here he comes," James replied, gently grasping his Mate's arm, then guiding her back to the table, where they took up their previous seat.

Cullen and Elena's chairs were pressed flush next to one another on the side of the table that faced the door, and Elena was leaning over against Cullen, who had one arm wrapped around her, while the two ate off of the same plate. James pulled Emma into his lap, which was where she'd been, before he urged her out of it, so he could go see what the noise outside was all about, and they resumed their breakfast too, just before the door opened, and Durant came in.

The older man's eyes widened at the sight of the four people, two couples, merely sitting there, eating a meal, while all Hell broke lose outside.

"They are **burning** me at the stake out there, and I have to come and find **_you_**?" Durant exclaimed, mostly at Cullen, as he marched over to the table, and placed his hands on its surface, while he stood at its front, since Emma and Jay were in the left side chair.

"What would you like us to do about it, Thomas?" Elena asked the man, especially since she'd already offered her own solution, as had Cullen, while Emma and Jay generally stayed out of the Railroad Politics, sticking to being the town's medical professionals, since Shannon was a Doctor, who was now teaching his Mate to be one as well.

Durant sighed, fetching a chair from the nearest table, then placing it at the front of the quartet's, and sitting down, where he folded his hands on its surface. "What are they demanding?"

"They want protection," spoke Cullen for the first time, as he chewed a mouthful of his breakfast, and used his hand holding his fork to gesture at the door.

"Well, we can't _**guarantee**_ their safety against the Sioux," Durant responded. "It's a hazard of the job."

Cullen nodded in agreement, then turned his head, and called out to the cook. "More beans!"

"What about the Freedmen?" Durant inquired next, as the cook arrived at their table with a small white bowl of the requested item, which Cullen picked up, and held sideways over their plate, smiling, while Elena, grinning in knowing return, pushed the beans and gravy out with her spoon.

"They want to be armed," Cullen said, setting the bowl down once he and Elena's teamwork, so that he wouldn't have to move his arm from around her, paid off.

"Give rifles to an army of ex-slaves?" Durant exclaimed in disbelief. "No, no. I won't allow it."

"That's what _**I**_ told 'em," replied Cullen, as Elena ate a spoonful of scrambled eggs, not unaware of the knowing, sparkling eyed looks Emma and Jay were sharing with one another, then shooting their way. They knew the reason Cullen and Elena were so hungry this morning. They'd worked up quite an appetite overnight.

"Well, at least get the Freedmen back out there," said Durant, oblivious to anything but his Railroad. "They'll do what we tell them to do."

"Guess again, Thomas," Elena spoke up to the older man, causing Cullen to smirk slightly, as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips to wash down his food with.

"Those Negroes," Durant began in a very serious tone. "Are the property of this Railroad, Mr. Bohannon."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, her dark blond brow furrowed. "The war's over, Mr. Durant. Those men aren't anyone's property anymore."

"Yes, **some** of them are, Emma. Very few of them," Durant said to the blond. "But most of the Freedmen are criminals, and we bought their sentences from the states where they were serving time."

"It's all beside the point," Cullen spoke up. "They do not make demands. I told you, when you hired me, this was a war."

"Yes," Durant replied. "And I expected _**you**_ to have a battle plan. Well?"

Cullen exchanged a glance with Elena, then returned his gaze to the man. "Let me be clear. I can't do anything. . . without your complete authority."

All four looked to Durant, as he thought over Cullen's words, and, upon realizing what he meant, he nodded, then spoke firmly. "This is yours to deal with."

Nodding himself, Cullen pressed a kiss to Elena's cheek, then removed his arm from around her. "Then, yeah. I got a plan."

Elena smiled brightly in love and pride, as Cullen rose from the table, then strode outside, a look she soon shared with Emma and Jay, who were equally as impressed with the man they considered a brother.

* * *

Not long later, Elena left the restaurant with Emma and Shannon, whom she said goodbye to, before the pair headed off, hand in hand, to the infirmary, while she merely began to stroll through town, unable to help rolling her eyes as she watched the men continue to burn their makeshift puppet of Durant. Most were still drunk from the Wake the previous night. Throwing a party was one of the definite things the Irish knew how to do.

Planning on just heading back to her and Cullen's train car, while her Mate did what he was planning to do, Elena soon came to a halt, when, over the drunken shouting of the Irish, she heard the sounds of a scuffle, in the form of crashing and shouting, coming from one of the nearby tents, and she instantly recognized it as the one Mr. Toole and Eva lived in.

Running over to it, her natural Fae instincts keeping her from slipping in the morning mud, she threw open the tent's flap, and stepped inside, where she found Eva being grabbed roughly by the upper arms by Mr. Toole, while what looked like their breakfast was scattered all over the floor.

"Hey!" Elena shouted, as she was filled with anger at the sight of her friend being roughed up by her husband, and swiftly moved over to them, it not taking long in the tent's minimal size, grabbing Mr. Toole with all of her might, then using the hold to shove him away from Eva, whom she placed herself in front of, as she gazed incredulously at the Irishman. "What the Hell is wrong with you? How dare you put your hands on her! I don't care how drunk from last night you still are!"

"Elena," Mr. Toole began, straightening up from the table that acted as their dining area, which she'd pushed him into.

"Get out of here!" Elena screamed, lifting an arm to point at the tent's entrance, and, when he didn't move, merely looked at her, she picked up one of the plates from the floor, then threw it at him, as her voice raised even higher, and, were it not for the rabble going on outside, she knew Cullen would've heard her, and come running. "I said _**get**_ _**out**_!"

Mr. Toole flinched away from the plate, then grabbed his coat from where he'd thrown it when he first arrived, flicking a last glance at the two women, before he disappeared outside.

"Eva," said Elena, turning to face her friend, her brows furrowed in concern for her. "Oh, sweetie, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Eva shook her head slightly, as Elena reached out to gently check her over. "I'm-I'm fine, Ellie."

"Come here," Elena said, moving her slender arms around the fellow brunette, then pulling her to her for a hug, which the woman happily went into, embracing her friend in return, while slightly collapsing in relief against her. "Shh. It's all right, sweetie. It's all right. You're safe. You're safe."

* * *

A short while later, Elena got Eva calmed down enough to take her over to the bed she shared with Mr. Toole, where the two sat.

"Eva," Elena began, as she lifted a slender hand to brush back some of the silky raven tresses that had come free from the woman's bun. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"It's my fault," Eva replied, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No," Elena breathed, as her friend, who was one of the strongest women she knew, surviving being kidnapped by Indians, and then the life of a Whore, as she had. "No, it absolutely is not. I don't care what anyone says, a man _**never**_ has the right to raise a hand to a woman."

"Ellie," began Eva, lifting her beautiful blue-green eyes to her. "I'm with child." The bright smile that began to take over Elena's face at her words quickly disappeared, when she went on. "And it ain't Mr. Toole's. It's Elam's."

"Oh, Eva," Elena sighed. She knew what this meant. Elam was black. Not completely, his Mother had been a slave, who was raped by her white owner, and then ended up pregnant with Elam, but he was still seen as black by the World, while Eva, despite being a former Whore, that was permanently marked on her face by the tattoo given to her by the Indians, was still a white woman. "And you told Mr. Toole this?"

Eva nodded, speaking up when she saw the expression that came upon her friend's beautiful face. "I couldn't lie to him, Ellie. He's a good man."

Elena scoffed softly at this. "Yes, a good man who puts his hands on you."

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but Mr. Toole does love me," said Eva. "And you know I wanted to marry Elam. He didn't want me though."

"Of course he wanted you, Eva," Elena responded. "Elam just lives in the real World, where a black man and a white woman can't be together. You know that. It's the reason you rejected Elam as a customer when you first met him, and had to rendezvous with in secret, which is apparently what you're still doing, even though you're married now."

"I know," Eva sighed. "Trust me, I know. I know it's foolish, Ellie. But Mr. Toole was going to find out soon enough anyway. Besides, I hoped his love for me would be enough to overlook who the real Father of this baby is."

Sighing softly, Elena lifted a slender hand to touch the side of Eva's face once more. Even though she was with Cullen, and Cullen alone, she was still a Fae, and therefor the last person her friend was going to have argue with her over her having feelings for more than one man at once. She'd just been living in the Human World for so long that their "rules" were embedded deeply in her mind, at least when it came to those aside from her, Emma, and their Mates. "No. No, it's not foolish." Pausing, she gazed questioningly at the fellow brunette. "Have you told Elam?"

"Yeah," Eva scoffed. "And do you know what his response was? First, he walked away without saying anything. Then he finds me fetchin' water down by the river, and gives me money, tellin' me to 'get myself taken care of', said I can't have no black baby."

"And that's why you confessed to Mr. Toole," Elena said, causing Eva to nod.

"Yeah," she said, before laughing softly, and her friend could see the tears in her eyes. "He was my last hope."

"Oh, sweetie," Elena replied, now using her hand to affectionately stroke her hair. "You know, even if Mr. Toole, or Elam, for some reason, doesn't come around, neither of them are your last hope." She rasied her brow at Eva, when she looked over at her. "You will _**always**_ have me. Emma too. You're like a sister to us. So, no matter what those foolish men decide, you don't have to worry about yourself, or that baby, because you have us, and we'll take care of the two of you, no matter what. Even if that baby comes out blue, which, let's hope, it doesn't."

Eva laughed softly, the sound now one of joy and relief, before she lifted a hand to wipe at her nose, then nod.

"Thank you, Ellie," Eva said, offering her friend a sweet smile, one Elena returned, before wrapping her arm around her shoulders, and using the hold to pull her over into a renewed embrace, one the brunette once more happily returned.

* * *

After leaving Eva, whom Elena made promise would come to her and Cullen, or Emma and Shannon, if Mr. Toole returned, and so much as raised his voice to her, Elena went back to her and her Mate's train car.

She was laying in their made bed, back against the pillows, legs brought up at the knee in front of her, so that she could rest her large sketch pad on it, while she drew some new clothing ideas she'd been having, and that's how Cullen found her, when he entered around a half an hour after she left Eva.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her, as he closed the door behind himself, then took off his hat, hanging it on a corner of the desk chair, before removing his coat, which he also slung over the top of the seat.

"Hey, Cowboy," Elena replied, sending him a soft smile.

"What you workin' on?" Cullen asked, flicking a glance over at her.

"Just some new sketches," she answered, before pausing to lift her gaze to him. "Did you get the telegraph to Council Bluffs sent off?"

"Sure did," he responded, with a smirk, as he turned, and began walking over to the bed. "200 replacement workers will be on the next train here. With any luck, they'll arrive tonight."

"It's a risky move," Elena said, returning her attention to her pad.

"Well, it was your idea, so, if anything goes wrong, I'll just blame it on you," spoke Cullen, causing her to send him a look, which earned a smile and a soft chuckle from him.

He climbed up onto the foot of the bed, moving on all fours, and Elena set her sketches and pencils off to the side, then parted her legs, allowing him to settle in the spot where he'd spent the majority of the previous night, which was in between them, though, right now, he laid partially on his back, and a bit on his side, pressing a kiss to one of her knees, before laying his head down on her lower stomach.

"Elam was in the office when I sent it," Cullen said, while Elena rested a slender hand on his shoulder, a limb he immediately picked up with his own much larger one, then began stroking her soft fingers with his rough digits, and lowered the other to his hair, which she started absently stroking.

"What was his reaction?" Elena asked, even as her mind filled with thoughts of Eva, but she wasn't going to tell Cullen about that just yet, he had enough on his mind right now.

"Said there's gonna be bloodshed," answered Cullen, sighing softly.

"He's not wrong," said Elena, while she began combing her fingers through his unruly shoulder length tresses, which had a fair share of grey in them, but were mostly dark.

"Either way," Cullen spoke up. "We get a workforce that'll keep this road going. Even if it means saying goodbye to some of our friends."

"I don't really consider Mr. Toole a friend at the moment," Elena responded with, before she could stop herself.

"What you mean?" Cullen asked, his brow furrowing, and, when she didn't respond, he pushed himself up a bit, then turned over to look up the length of her body, and into her beautiful face.

"Nothing," Elena tried to cover with, but she knew it wouldn't work, not on her Mate.

"What'd he do?" Cullen said, and she could feel his body tensing with anger toward the Irishman from the points where it still touched hers. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Cullen," Elena couldn't help but laugh. None of the men would ever hurt her, and it'd be quite entertaining for them to try. She'd have them on their ass in the time it takes to blink. "He and the other men are just very frustrating right now. They want protection, until the Freedmen are the ones willing to provide it, then they act as though their own Mothers were insulted by the notion."

"Hm," Cullen grunted softly, before resuming his previous position. "Well, you shouldn't test a man's pride, especially when they're afraid for their livelihood."

"Not afraid enough, apparently," Elena responded, going back to playing with his hair. "If they'll let their pride get in the way."

Cullen wrapped one of his large muscled arms around the leg of hers he was most facing, absently stroking it through the material of her pants, as she'd taken off her boots, with his rough strong thumb, before leaning over to press another kiss to it.

"It ain't their fault they ain't as lucky as me," he said, causing Elena to smile softly, her rich chocolate orbs glowing with love and happiness, and she was just about to move in her position, when he beat her to it.

Cullen pressed another kiss to her knee, then one just below the area, and continued downward, all while shifting his body, until he was up on his knees in between her parted legs. Once he reached her ankle, he moved over to the other one, then started a path up that leg, lifting his head enough to meet her rich brown eyes with his own blue-green, as he began kiss her stomach.

When Elena sunk one of her slender hands encouragingly into his unruly shoulder length tresses, he moved both of his large limbs to either side of her waist, and pushed her sweater up, exposing her flat taut sun touched waist, which he soon descended his rough beard surrounded mouth to, and her silky skin was quickly alit with heat, despite the evident goosebumps raised across the expanse of flawless flesh.

Raising up on his knees in between her legs once more, Cullen reached for his own waist, and undid the buckle of his gun belt.

"Is that what I was feeling?" Elena asked, with sparkling eyes, as she nodded at his holstered revolver.

Cullen chuckled softly, his own gaze glittering as it blew dark with his never ending and never satisfied desire for her, while he removed his gun belt, soon leaning forward, in order to place it on the beside table. "Guess you're about to find out."

Moving back over her, hovering like a predator, she rested her slender hands on his biceps, while he placed a powerful limb on either side of her, and began first kissing her upper arm, before moving across her shoulder, up her neck, then finally capturing her lips with his own in an immediate deep, fierce, passionate kiss, pressing his muscled body into her slender one against the soft mattress, bedding, and pillows.

"Defiantly not the gun," Elena said, somewhat breathlessly, when they parted, as she felt his obvious arousal press against her own clothed most intimate area, and he sent her a smirk, before starting down her body with his mouth once more.

When he was back in his previous position of kneeling between her parted thighs, he lifted his head to meet her gaze, and swiftly grasped the back of her knees, then used the hold to tug her down from leaning back against the pillows, so that she was only partially propped up by them, his actions causing her to giggle, and he smiled in response, before moving back up her body, where he kissed her deeply, fiercely, and passionately once more.

* * *

Cullen and Elena didn't leave the train car for the rest of the day, and, before they knew it, night had fallen, but it wasn't until the familiar sound of a locomotive's whistle pierced the air, that they got out of bed, and dressed.

Cullen pulled back the drape over the window on the door, in order to peer outside, where, sure enough, a train was pulling into town, filled to the brim with men.

"New workers are here," Cullen said, looking over at Elena, as she finished donning her boots.

Rising from the bed, she quickly joined him, which was when he opened the door, and the two stepped out onto the back of the train car, in order to watch what would transpire.

Elena placed her hands on the railing, and Cullen wrapped one arm around her shoulders from behind, while the other drank from the flask of whiskey he'd grabbed off of their table, before leading his Mate outside.

"You two enjoying your view?" came a voice from off to the side, and the pair looked over to see Elam by the steps that led up to where they stood.

"Matter of fact, we ain't," Cullen replied, while Elena merely lifted her slender limbs to grasp her Mate's powerful muscled forearm.

The doors to the Starlight saloon soon banged open, and Mr. Toole, as well as the workers who'd been in there, came marching out, then toward where the train of new workers was pulling in, the brakes on the locomotive screeching so loud when it started to come to a halt, it reminded Elena of a coyote.

She accepted the flask of whiskey from Cullen when he offered it to her, freeing one hand from his forearm in order to take it, and drink from it, before extending her arm sideways to Elam, inviting him to partake, as well as join them on the back of their train care, while they saw what happened when the new workers met the old.

Elam stepped up onto the platform, and took the flash from her with a nod of gratitude, a gesture she returned, before placing her hand back on Cullen's forearm still secured around the front of her shoulders.

"The men think they steppin' off the train to get jobs," said Elam, as he handed Cullen back the flask after drinking from it.

"If they can fight, they might just have 'em," Cullen replied.

Mr. Toole and those from the bar were soon joined by the rest of the workers, at least the white ones, and they marched up the ramp to the Railroad track, as the train finally came to a halt, causing the men aboard to begin unloading.

"Here we go," Elena sighed, and, sure enough, after a brief pause, where the two groups of men merely gazed at one another, the first punch was thrown by Mr. Toole against the nearest man, who was easily twice his size, and the brawl was on.

Fists met faces, chests, stomachs, kicks landed harshly on flesh and bone, and there were even those crazy few who dove off of the train platform, into the waiting crowd of angry, drunk men.

Between the dark of the night, and the similar shades and types of clothes all of the men wore, it was hard to tell which side was winning, or even who was on what one.

"Boys are getting their ass kicked," Cullen said after a few moments of he, Elena, and Elam watching the massive fight happening several feet away from them.

Looking over, when she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye, Elena couldn't believe what she saw. The Freedmen had arrived on the scene, and had some torches, which they lit, before Psalms gave the battle cry.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" he shouted, and the Freedmen threw themselves into the fray, while Elena, Elam, and Cullen watched in surprise, especially when the first person Psalms saved was Mr. Toole, who was currently outnumbered two to one.

After tossing the men away, the pair exchanged a look, speaking without words what they needed to, and adding a nod, while Psalms actually lifted a hand to pat Mr. Toole on the arm, before they were back at it with all of the others.

The Irish Foreman next had a man thrown down the side ramp, which was when he looked up, and saw Cullen, Elena, and Elam watching, and he held their gaze, as he followed down to where the worker had landed, then began mercilessly beating him with a broken off broom handle, to the point where the man was coughing up blood, and couldn't get up to defend himself.

Elena's grip on Cullen's forearm tightened, and he gently strengthened his hold on her, while silently hoping Mr. Toole would stop before actually killing the worker. Fortunately, Psalms was once more the saving grace.

"Toole, no!" he called, rushing down the ramp, and wrapping his arms around the man, pulling him back from the one he'd been beating. "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

Eva's husband fought the Freedman's grip on him for a few seconds, before both men looked up to see Elena, Cullen, and Elam looking back at them, which was when realization set in for the Irish Foreman, and he let Psalms lead him away, back up the ramp, where the other workers were shoving the new arrivals back onto the train, though it soon became clear the other men were climbing back onto the locomotive themselves, to get away from the old ones, and soon the train whistled, then began to pull out of the town, the last few stragglers being helped up onto it by their friends, or merely climbing the cars to get to safety.

"You tell anybody else tryin' to come out here what happened!" Psalms shouted to the retreating men, as he pointed a warning finger at them. "You hear me?!"

Elena couldn't help but smile softly, as the Irish and the Freedmen came out victorious against the trainload of news workers, who fled for their lives as quickly as they'd come in, looking for work.

"Those are my boys," she said, and Cullen chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her head, as he hugged her back against him.

* * *

Cullen, Elam, and Elena made their way to the Starlight after the massive brawl was over. All of the men headed there to be tended to by Emma and Shannon, while even the girls from the Whorehouse pitched in to aid the injured.

"Thank you for the late night patients, I guess?" Emma said to her cousin, which caused Elena to straighten up from the man who's bandaged head she was securing, and send her a look.

"It had to be done, Em," Elena replied, and the blond nodded, smiling softly, as she reached out to touch her arm.

"I know," responded Emma. "I'm proud of you and Cullen, sweetie. We didn't want to say goodbye to our friends either."

It was Elena's turn to nod, and the two shared a quick embrace, before Emma headed off to tend to the next men, while her cousin's gaze shifted over to where Cullen stood, coat and hat back on, by the bar, where he was soon approached by a bruised, bloody, and dirty Mr. Toole.

"We're willin' to go back to work," he said in his heavy Irish accented voice. "Under _**one**_ condition."

Cullen turned to calmly face the older man, he held all the cards now, after all, and therefor had every reason to be confident. "Maybe you don't understand. I can have another trainload of workers here tomorrow."

"We understand," conceded Mr. Toole, and the two men looked at one another for a few seconds, before he continued. "The Negroes are willing to put themselves between us and the Sioux. We're okay with them havin' guns."

"Hmm," Cullen said, after giving the man a slow nod, then flicking a glance down at the bar, before lifting his gaze back to him, as he shifted to poor two glasses of whiskey, one of which he set in front of the Foreman, while keeping the other for himself. "Get yourself some rest, Mr. Toole."

Elena smiled softly in pride of her Mate, watching as he walked away, before her attention shifted to Eva's husband, when he downed the drink Cullen left him, then looked over at her, and, slowly, made his way to where she stood.

"Elena," Mr. Toole said to her. "I just want you to know, I'm gonna do right by Eva and the baby."

"You'd better," Elena replied firmly, and he merely nodded in response, before walking off.

Sighing softly, though the action was mostly of relief, she made sure the man she'd been tending to was okay, then turned, and headed over to where Cullen had sat at a table with Elam, striking up a match to light his thick brown cigarette, before happily welcoming Elena into his lap, reaching out with his free arm to wrap it around her waist, then use the hold to settle her slender form on his powerful thigh, where he effortlessly held her, as they enjoyed their, well, victory.

* * *

The next day, Cullen, Elena, and Mr. Toole gathered with the Freedmen near the Railroad tracks that were by the weapon's shed to train the ex-slaves on how to handle and fire a rifle.

Durant had reluctantly agreed to arm the Freedmen, so they could protect the Railroad, saying if they wanted to be canon fodder, so be it, but they'd better make up for the two days and five miles of lost work, which Cullen assured him they would, since the men had literally fought to the death for their jobs.

"Rifle in your left hand, cartridges in your right," Cullen instructed the next Freedman in line, as he handed him the weapon, while Elena gave him the belt of rounds, and Mr. Toole grabbed the next gun from the shed. "Join the line. Arms distance, please!"

"You think this is unwise?" Mr. Toole asked Cullen, as he passed over the Yellow Boy to his Chief Engineer.

"Probably. But this is-" Cullen replied, handing the weapon to the next man, who promptly took it, then accidentally aimed it at him, as he lowered the gun to inspect it, causing Elena's Mate to swiftly reach out with one hand, and push the end of the rifle toward the ground, while calling out to the others. "Barrels down, gentlemen."

Elena pressed her lips together at this, as she handed the foolish man the belt of rounds. The rifle wasn't loaded, so her Mate wasn't in any actual danger, but it was still a good lesson to be had, never to aim a weapon unless you're ready to shoot.

"But a necessary evil, Mr. Toole," Cullen went on, while Psalms, the last man in line, stepped forward.

"You're speaking of yourself then, Mr. Bohannon," Eva's husband chided, and Cullen smiled, as he took the final Yellow Boy from the Foreman, then gave it to the leader of the Freedman. "Rifle in your left hand. Cartridges in your right."

Psalms didn't need to hear it though, and, once the weapon was in his hands, he swiftly cocked it, then lifted it up, resting the gun on his shoulder, barrel aimed at the sky.

"Congratulations," Cullen said to him, at his show that he already knew how to handle a rifle, and the Freedmen gazed in pride at their leader, as he joined them in the line.

With Psalms being the last, Cullen fetched his own Yellow Boy, and moved into place in front of the readied group of ex-slaves, Elena staying back with Mr. Toole, content to just watch her Mate work, as he'd been the one to teach her how to use weapons.

"All right, gentlemen, the rest of y'all, rifles in your left hand, barrel facing the sky, finger off the trigger," he began, doing so with his own as a show of the proper way to do what he was instructing, before holding up the single round Elena had handed him when he'd brushed by her a secong ago. "Take one cartridge in your right hand. Sharp end is the business end. Load that cartridge into the cartridge port on the side, business end first. Now, on the order to make ready, rack that lever all the way forward, then all the way back, loadin' the road into the chamber." He did what he said with his own weapon and cartridge as he said it. "And. . . Make ready!"

All of the Freedmen did as Cullen instructed, and swiftly cocked their rifles at his command, all doing so properly, except one men, who's cartridge fell out onto the ground, having not been fully loaded into the port, and now it was not just Elena biting back a smile, but her Mate too.

"You dropped your round," he said to the man, who smiled sheepishly, while his friends chuckled softly at him. "Pick it up." He paused at the worker did so, before speaking once more. "Start again. And, make ready!"

The air was filled with the sound of rifles cocking once more, and, this time, all of the Yellow Boys were loaded properly, causing Cullen to nod in pride at the Freedmen.

* * *

An hour later, the entire workforce was out at the end of the rail, laying more track, and bringing them closer to the gorge, where they'd soon begin building the bridge.

The now armed Freedmen were split between helping the other workers, and being armed, some sitting on horseback, while others were behind turned over wagons, all with their newly acquired rifles and firing skills, as they guarded the construction site.

Elena stood nearby, with Durant, going over the Railroad maps on a table brought out specifically for them, while her horse, Diego, a gorgeous, massive, jet black Spanish stallion, grazed behind them, and all looked up when Cullen came riding through on his own steed.

"Boss Man coming through, hold your fire!" Psalms called to the men, who repeated the order down the line, all lifting up their rifles, as he passed through, before swinging back around to the leader of the Freedmen.

"Anything moves," Cullen said to him, bringing his horse to a halt by the worker. "Shoot the shit out of it."

Psalms nodded in agreement and understanding, while Elena smiled in pride of her Mate, who soon came trotting over to where she stood with Durant, stopping beside her in order to lean down atop the animal, and take up her nearest hand, which he brought to his beard surrounded lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, while meeting her rich chocolate gaze with his own blue-green, before riding off once more, as everyone got back to work.

* * *

\- Author's Note - Wow! That Chapter turned out so much longer than I initially meant it to be. But, there's your first Railroad Chapter. Next Chapter, we return to the present, but we'll be back in the past again soon, as I actually have the next few Chapters already planned out. I really hope you all enjoyed it, I had the most fun writing it, so please let me know what you thought in a review! :)


	28. Author's Note (2)

Hey, guys!

Well, I'm not going to lie, I was really disappointed with the feedback for last Chapter. I worked very hard on it, it was the longest one I've written to date, and I was really excited about it, since it was also the first one set entirely on the Railroad.

So, as a result, I won't be updating this weekend. Which sucks, as I was looking forward to writing, but the motivation just isn't there after the lack of reviews from last Chapter.

Thank you very much to **NicoleR85** and **LoveFiction2017** for reviewing! And also to **MedievalWarriorPrincess** , who's my best friend in real life, so she doesn't need to review for me to know what she thought of what I wrote.

I understand not everybody has the time to read and review every Chapter, but you guys are usually on point with the feedback, and, for whatever reason, it wasn't there this time.

It makes me wonder if it was the content, if you didn't enjoy the time on the Railroad, which would disappoint me further, since I'd like to write more from then as we go along.

Anyway, if you're still enjoying this story, and you enjoyed the Railroad Chapter, please let me know! If you're still enjoying this story, but you didn't enjoy the Railroad Chapter, please let me know! Either way, please let me know!

Next Chapter, we'll be back in the present, and, if the time spent in the past is disliked enough, I'll do my best to spend as little there as possible. I promise.

Love you guys!


	29. That Time of the Month

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys!

Well, the feedback is still nowhere near where I wish it to be, and I was ready to put the story back on hiatus, but then I got a message from **Cakeymix** that made me change my mind.

So, for her, I decided to write the next Chapter, which, as promised, returns us to the Present. However, _**please**_ be aware that, if the feedback remains minimual, I _**will**_ be putting the story back on hiatus, something I truly don't wish to do, especially since I have _**so**_ many ideas and plans for it, but it's very difficult to find the drive to write when there's so little response to the hard work.

Also, I did a "refresh" on my Profile links, so be sure to check them out, and I've chosen to change the age of the Dragons. In the Summary, Elena only brought them to life a few years ago, but now they're nearly as old as she is, and she received them during the Railroad, so there'll be a flashback to that in this Chapter.

With that, I _**really**_ hope you all enjoy this Chapter, and, I can't stress this enough, _**PLEASE**_ review!

* * *

The next morning, Phil awoke to a quiet house, and an empty, aside from himself, bed.

Without thinking, he got up, made the bed, shed his sleeping clothes, then dressed himself in his usual attire of an impecable suit, and made his way downstairs.

The kitchen was alive with the usual morning preparations of breakfast, including Casper eating his cat food out of his bowl on the floor. The only thing that was missing was the Chief.

Standing in his temporarily halted position in the foyer, Phil soon found her, as the front door was swung open, and the only thing covering the entrance to the house was the screen door. Through it, he could see Elena standing outside, down off of the patio, head tilted back, so that she was looking up at the bright morning sky.

He didn't need to wonder long what she was looking at, as, soon, the gentle screeching roars of the three massive Dragons reached his ears, and he was unable to help but smile softly to himself, while he moved forward, pushed the screen door open, then stepped out into the warm air, soon down the steps of the front porch, his head instinctively tilting back, so that he could see what Elena was, and his grin brightened, when he saw the trio of enormous scaly forms soaring above.

"Quite a sight to see," Phil said, as he stepped up beside her, his gentle blue-green eyes soon drawn down, then over, to her. How was it possible that she looked even more beautiful first thing in the morning than she had when they'd said goodnight? Her long honey highlighted chocolate tresses were still mused from sleep, and she continued to wear her sleeping attire, while he could easily tell out in here in the bright sunlight that she had not a stitch of makeup on, not that she needed it, she was just so naturally beautiful.

Elena smiled brightly at the arrival of the man, followed by his words. She was feeling a bit better, a bit stronger, after such a peaceful night's sleep, but hiding the Dragons from him would be pointless, though they were now once more shielded from the rest of the World. At least from everyone aside from those she loved and trusted, and even one less person she had to hide them from made it easier on it, until she got her complete strength back, that is.

"Do you have a machine that puts those on and takes those off for you?" she asked, upon noticing he was already decked out in another suit.

"No," Phil chuckled in response, flicking a glance down at himself, then lifting a sparkling eyed look back to her. "Though I know a man who does."

Elena continued to smile, even as her brow furrowed slightly at his comment, before she raised a slender hand to his back. "Come on, A.C. Let's get some breakfast."

Phil nodded in response, flicking a last look up at the Dragons, then allowing her to lead him back inside the house.

* * *

"I could swear they're even bigger than they were yesterday," Phil said, pausing in the foyer, while Elena closed first the screen door, then the front door. "Are they fully grown?"

"There aren't exactly any Dragon experts left," replied Elena, lifting her hand to his back once more, then guiding the way into the kitchen. "But, as far as I know, they're fully grown now. You should've seen them when they were little." Reaching the table, she pulled out one of the chairs for him, indicating him to sit, before she continued on, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet, then heading over to the coffee maker with them, while Phil settled in the seat, never taking his eyes off of her, except for the time it took him to blink. "They were so small, I could carry all three of them in my arms at once."

"I'm sure you miss those times," Phil said. "Doesn't a Mother always hate it when their children get too big to carry?"

Elena laughed softly, as she poured the rich dark brown liquid into the mugs, then placed the still more than half full decanter back into place on the warming plate of the coffee maker. "I suppose so. Truthfully, I was quite happy when they healthy enough and strong enough to fly, to eat for themselves. I used to have to cook their meat for them, before they could breathe fire."

Moving back over to the table, she placed the two steaming mugs on its surface, which was already decorated with all of the breakfast condiments, including those for coffee.

"What do they eat now?" inquired Phil, lifting his gaze to hers, as she arrived close to him, and her scent of honey combined with rose petals enveloped him like a warm embrace. "I doubt a few packages of raw meat from your town's grocery store."

Elena smiled softly once more, pouring creamer into her coffee, then Phil's, meeting his eyes as when she straightened up to close the container. "I actually own several ranches across the Country."

"What?" Phil exclaimed in surprise and disbelief. "How'd you manage that?"

"Cullen and I, as well as Emma, and her Mate at the time, Dr. James Shannon, we helped build the Transcontinental Railroad, and we had contracts with cattle farmers," Elena explained, setting the creamer down back on the table, then padding over to the stove. "One of them, Maggie Palmer, quickly became a really good friend of Cullen and I's. She owned the largest ranch in the area at the time, and she soon bought many others. We got most of our meat from her. You know, to fed the workers." Sighing softly, she went on, as she picked up the spatula, and began moving the readied bacon, eggs, and sausage off of the pans, then onto the plants to take to the table. "She was killed not long before the completion of the Railroad, and Cullen and I found out she'd left all of her properties to us in her will."

"Wow," was all Phil could said in response, especially the knowledge that Elena, her cousin, and their Mates had helped build the actual Railroad. He was sorry about the death of her friend, but, seeing as it was well over 100 years ago, his usual offer of condolence seemed silly. It was a Hell of a way to come into all of the beef she'd ever need for her Dragons though.

"So, when the Dragons are hungry, they fly over to one of those ranches, and fill up," Elena continued, offering Phil a fresh sweet smile, as she turned, and walked back over to the table, loaded up with plates of food, which he quickly rose from his chair to take from her. "Thank you."

"I assume whoever runs those ranches knows about them," Phil chuckled, to which she nodded in response.

"Yes," Elena said. "I only employ those I greatly trust."

"Are they. . . Fae too?" asked Phil, as he sat back down, while Elena returned to the stove to fetch the pancakes and hash browns she'd also made.

"Some are," Elena answered. "Most are Human though. Or, at least, not Fae. A lot of Peter and Destiny's kin work at the ranches."

"Where are Peter and Destiny, by the way?" Phil inquired next, flicking a glance around at the kitchen, though speaking of the entire house. "And Emma?"

"Work," Elena answered, soon back at the table with the rest of the food, which he helped her with once more, before both finally sat down. "Peter's a Mechanic, as I'm sure you guessed by his jacket, and Destiny, Emma, and I work as waitresses at a place called Merlotte's. It's where most of our friends in this town work, and, one of them, Sam, owns it."

"You and your cousin work?" Phil asked somewhat slowly in mostly disbelief. "As waitresses? Why?"

"Well, when we first came back to Bon Temps three years ago," Elena began to explain, while she dished out food onto her plate, and his. "No one knew a thing about us, except Adele Stackhouse, the woman who's house this was. She was also Jason's Grandmother. So, we had to act like normal Human girls, who needed waitressing jobs that pay $10.00 an hour, plus tips."

"But they know about you now?" Phil continued. "At least, enough to realize you don't need said waitressing jobs?"

"I suppose so," replied Elena. "But, without work, what would there be for us to do? Even before coming back here after losing Cullen and James, Emma and I have always had jobs. First we worked on the Railroad, then I started a business, and Cullen ran the ranches, while Emma became a Doctor like James, and they worked at hospitals."

"You have your own business?" Phil exclaimed once more in surprise, as she finished loading up their single plates in front of where they sat. He was so enthralled with all he was learning about her, he completely forgot about all of the delicious warm home cooked food and coffee right in front of him. "What kind is it?"

"It's just one big company now," Elena said, shrugging her slender shoulders as if it was nothing, which, to her, it wasn't, before she laughed softly, lifting her sparkling brown eyes to his handsome face. "Wow. Someone is all rested up and ready to stuff their brain with more knowledge."

Phil chuckled softly, even as a light blush crept up his cheeks, while he forced himself to focus on the breakfast she'd made, taking a first drink of coffee, before picking up his fork and knife, and starting on his plate. "Can you really blame me?"

"No," replied Elena, smiling sweetly, as she watched him start eating. "I guess I can't."

* * *

 _ **The Railroad**_

It was Elena's Birthday today. Her 20th Birthday. And the camp was alive with excitement. Half were working on the track and the bridge, while the others were preparing the town for the evening's celebratory festivities in her honor.

"Ah! There she is!" exclaimed Thomas, as Elena entered the office, after making her way somewhat difficultly through the camp from her and Cullen's train car, between those getting everything ready, and the ones who stopped her to wish her a, "Happy Birthday!" as well.

"Thomas," Elena breathed, at the sight of the perfect suit tailored man, who was currently sans jacket and hat, coming out of his office, arms raised. "I told you not to do anything for my Birthday. We need to get the bridge built, but you've got half your work force preparing a party I don't want."

"Oh, nonsense, my dear," Thomas said, waving a hand in the air, before it and its twin went to rest on her slender upper arms, as he came to a halt in front of her. "There's not a person in this town - Irish, German, Freedman, or whore - who doesn't worship the ground you walk on. In a place referred to as Hell On Wheels, you're their Angel of mercy."

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes, even as the man leaned down, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before straightening up with a bright smile.

"And you shall have the celebration you deserve," Durant went on. "I spared no expense on tonight's party. So, I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Fine," Elena replied, rolling her chocolate brown orbs once more. "At least let me work until the sun sets then, seeing as I'm attending the festivities under duress."

"If that is what you wish," said Thomas, before gesturing at the nearby counter, on which was the day's mail from the morning train. "You can make yourself useful sorting through that then, especially since I suppose it's mostly for you, anyway."

Elena rolled her eyes for a third time, then walked over to stand behind the waist high wall, while Durant retreated back in his office, leaving the dual doors to it open, as always, and began going through the various letters and parcels.

She set the first few aside, as she picked them up, and read the name to whom they were addressed, since they were for workers, from their wives or families, before, sure enough, she starting seeing her own name on envelope after envelope, package after package, and she sighed softly. Most of the people who'd sent them she didn't really know. They were friends of her Mother's, whom she'd met for a split second as a baby or a small child, and even Josette barely knew them.

Elena smiled softly however, when she came upon a letter from her Mother, accompanied by a small package, and she set those aside to take back to her and Cullen's train car, before she moved on to the next parcel, the sight of which had her brow furrowing in confusion, as well as a fair bit of curiosity.

It was massive, especially compared to the other packages, but wrapped in the same flimsy brown paper, with string tied around it.

Looking at the name on it, Elena was even more surprised to see the large parcel was addressed to her, though there was no other name on it, giving her no indication as to who it'd come from.

Reaching out, she effortlessly pulled the string free, then the paper, which more fell open, revealing a beautiful old black wood box, accented in gold and bronze, and secured with a heavy lock.

"You'll be needing this, dearie," came an unfamiliar heavy Scottish touched voice, and Elena tore her eyes away from the item, to look up, seeking out the source, which she found in a man, not much taller than her, dressed in an expensive dark suit, one hand in front of him, resting on a gold handled cane, while the other held up a key that looked to match in size the lock on the box.

Depiste her confusion, she could see he was a handsome older man, with dark brown eyes, and shoulder length hair that was streaked with grey, and he offered her a smile she also noticed was accented with a few gold teeth.

Before Elena could respond, or even process the man's presence, Durant's voice rang out from behind her in the office.

"Mr. Gold!" Thomas cried, and she looked over to see the Railroad's President once more leaving the room, and entering the front of the building, with his arms held up, the way he'd done when she'd entered moments ago. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course, Thomas," the man called Mr. Gold replied, lowering the hand holding the key to join the first on top of his cane. "You know I would never refuse an invitation from you."

"And I see you brought the Birthday Girl a gift," Thomas went on, as he came to a halt beside Elena behind the counter, nodding at the large black box.

"Only the best for the young Lady spoken so highly of by the one and only Thomas Durant," Mr. Gold replied, causing the Railroad's President to chuckle and smile, while Elena continued to try to make sense of the situation. "I was just explaining to her that she'd need this though."

He once more held up the key, then leaned on his cane with his other hand, as he moved it to his side, and hobbled over to the front of the counter, where he offered the item to Elena.

"Thank you," she spoke, reaching out to take the key from the man. She may have been confused, but she knew her manners, especially toward a man who was obviously a friend, at least as close to one that he could have, of Durant's. "Forgive me, Sir, but, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"Elena, this is Mr. Gold," Thomas replied, indicating the Scottish man. "He's one of our Railroad's greatest friends. He's supported it since the beginning, and, as his name suggests, provided us with more of the funding than anyone else on the Board. I invited him to your Birthday celebration tonight. You've become just as important to the Railroad, and to me, as he has, so, I wanted my two greatest allies to finally meet."

Elena smiled, as understanding dawned, and she flicked a glance at Durant, who'd placed one of his hands on her slender back, before returning her gaze to Mr. Gold, whom she offered a respectful nod of her dark silky head. "In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am," Mr. Gold replied, with a bow of his own grey tinted head.

"Well, now that introductions are over, allow me to show you to your tent," Thomas said, moving away from Elena, then stepping out from behind the counter, his hand that had previously been on her back, now going to his friend's, whom he began to lead out of the office, while flicking a glance at her over his shoulder. "Oh! Elena, would you-?"

"I'll mind the office, Thomas," she answered, even though she didn't even look at him, and therefor missed his look and smile of gratitude, as her entire focus was once more on the strange box in front of her, which she now held the key to.

* * *

Elena didn't stay in the office long. She soon pocketed the key Mr. Gold had given her, then picked up the black box it unlocked, which she found to be far heavier than it looked, and left, calling over Sean to take her place.

The young Irishman had immediately protested, but once she gave him the, "Really? I'm keeping silent on a murder for you." look, he'd quickly gone quiet, and went inside to watch the office until Durant returned, while she, as quickly as possible, made her way back to her and Cullen's train car with her gift, thankful most of the remaining camp had gotten in their greetings on her way to the building not long ago, so very few stopped her, while she marched through the hustle and bustle of the town preparing for her party that night, and she soon reached her destination.

Elena had to set the box down on the back of the train car, as it was too heavy and too big to just tuck under one arm, in order to open the door, then picked it back up, kicking the door shut behind her with her foot, before continuing on to the end of the bed, which she placed the box upon, then fell to her knees in front of.

Pulling the key from her pocket, she made quick work of the lock, and soon had both items carelessly tossed further up onto the bed, before she reached out with both hands, then lifted up the top of the box, revealing what was inside: three massive eggs. All different colors, and all seemingly made of hardened scales.

Elena's dark brow furrowed at the sight of the items, but she straightened up a bit in her knelt position, in order to slip both of her slender hands beneath one of the eggs, the one almost completely jet black, aside from a red hue it had to it in the sunlight streaming in through the train car's windows, and lift it up.

It, like the box, was heavier than it looked, almost like the egg was filled with cement, and her brows continued to be knitted together, as she turned the item over, albeit very carefully, in her grasp.

After a moment of examining the one, her rich chocolate eyes trailed to the other two still in the box. One was a dark orange, with a cream colored hue to it, and the other was a sharp green, with a brilliant bronze tone to it.

Gently, Elena placed the black and red egg she was holding back in the box, which she now noticed was lined with hay, to support the two heavy items in it, then closed the lid, locking it back up, then pocketing the key, after hiding the box away beneath her and Cullen's bed.

* * *

Heading back outside, Elena's gaze scanned the town from her slightly elevated position on the back of the train car. She was looking for the most stark white tent in the camp section of it, as it would be the newest constructed, and, therefor, the most likely to be Mr. Gold's.

Spotting it, she plotted a quick route through the sea of tents to it, then jumped down off the back of the train car, and headed into camp, smiling at those who called out to her, but maintaining her course, and reaching the destination moments later.

Truly not caring about her manners at this moment in time, Elena threw back one flap of the tent's entrance, and swiftly stepped inside, letting the heavy white fabric fall back into place behind her, while her eyes fell upon the quarters' occupant.

Thankfully, Durant wasn't there, and all she found was Mr. Gold, sitting on the bed in the tent, which had hardwood flooring covering the muddy ground, his cane propped against its end, while he had one leg, presumably his bad one, stretched out in front of him, as he gently rubbed his hands up and down the gimp limb.

"It's the change in pressure, I believe," Mr. Gold said to her in his Scottish accented voice, not even looking over at her as she entered, simply knowing she was not only there, but just who she was as well. "Being rather high up in these mountains as we are."

"Your leg," replied Elena, realizing it must be bothering him more than usual, given the different environment he was now in, and the man merely nodded.

Sighing softly, she turned, and stuck her head out of the tent, grabbing the first worker to go by. "Would you fetch some extra towels? A bucket of hot water from the bathhouse, and any ice you can find."

"Yes, Ma'am," the worker said, before heading off to do as she said, grabbing a few other men to assist him in the task, while Elena retreated back inside the tent.

"You have medical training, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked, as Elena walked over to the desk, and grabbed the chair from in front of it, bringing it over to set it in front of where the man sat on the bed.

"Enough," Elena replied, sitting down in the chair she placed before him, then gesturing at his leg. "May I?"

Mr. Gold merely sat back on the bed, placing his hands on either side of his body, while she bent down, and carefully shimmed the leg of his pants up his calf, which was noticeably swollen.

"How old is the injury?" asked Elena, tempted to find something sharp, and simply slice through the expensive fabric, knowing it'd make her task easier, and that the man could easily afford a replacement, if he didn't already have a dozen such in his luggage, that she noticed were piled up near the entrance of the tent.

"A few years," answered Mr. Gold. "Yet another war wound, I'm afraid."

Elena lifted her gaze to his handsome, older face, her own beautiful, young one etched with surprise. "You fought in the war?"

"Aye, dearie," the man replied, grinning at her with his gold accented teeth. "Not out of choice, mind you. I'd have been happy to stay home, but my wife was already unhappy, being married to a farmer, she refused to add "coward" to that."

"Well, it wasn't your war to fight," Elena said, returning her gaze to his leg, speaking of his Scottish heritage, though he guessed he'd married an American.

"Because I'm a foreigner?" Mr. Gold asked, before suddenly leaning forward a bit, in order to catch the young woman's brown gaze with his own. "Or because I'm not a Human?" He grinned once more, nodding, when he saw the fresh look of surprise on her beautiful face. "Don't look so shocked, dearie. It _**is**_ what you came to ask me, isn't it?" He nodded his grey highlighted head at the tent's entrance. "In addition to what in the World is in that box I gave you, and why exactly I gave it to _**you**_."

"I know what's in the box," responded Elena, sitting back a bit in the chair, mainly to get some space from the man, whom she wasn't exactly afraid of, but she was a bit uncomfortable with now.

"Do you now?" Mr. Gold asked, quirking a brow, as he too moved back in his position on the bed. "And what might they be?"

"They're Dragon eggs," Elena answered. "Very old, considering the last ones were killed off almost a thousand years ago."

Mr. Gold nodded. "Aye, that they were." Chuckling softly, he went on. "Another gift from the race who's World we're now forced to live in."

"You're a Fae," Elena said, and she guessed a Dark one at that, given the displeasure of Humans he's already freely spoken of more than once, which basically meant he hated everyone in this camp, including Thomas Durant, and wouldn't care a single bit if they all suddenly dropped dead. In fact, he'd probably rejoice in the matter.

Mr. Gold slowly nodded, then turned his head in an eerily slow manner, before his eyes followed the motion, to look over at the entrance to the tent. "Fascinating creatures, aren't they? Humans. In a World where it's just them, all they can think to do is fight and kill one another, and over the most ridiculous things." He chuckled softly, flicking a glance at Elena, then returning his gaze to the flaps of the quarters, through which, especially given they weren't tied off, and therefor hanging open a small sliver, you could hear and see the hustle of the camp. "They raged an entire war. And over what? The color of their skin."

"If you're here to hurt them," Elena began, feeling her power rise up within her for the first time in almost a year, as the protectiveness she felt for the Railroad's people flooded every inch of her. "I'll kill you."

"Relax, dearie," Mr. Gold said, turning back to fully face her once more. "If I wanted, I could have slaughtered every man and woman in this camp before even getting off the train this morning."

"Then why are you here?" Elena asked, her brow furrowing slightly, while she gave her dark silky head a gentle shake.

"Well, it's not every day Josette Collins' daughter turns twenty, now, is it?" replied Mr. Gold, offering the beautiful young woman a soft smile. "Your Mother, your Aunt, their entire side of this nasty business between our Kind, aside, we _**are**_ still all family, and I wanted to give you a gift befitting a Princess. Which is, after all, what you _**are**_ , dearie. Though I may not agree with what the Light are doing, I still respect my Royalty."

"There's no more Royalty, Mr. Gold," Elena said, shaking her head gently once more. "We did away with that when we became trapped in the Human World. You don't owe me anything."

"Your Mother, and her family, may have done away with it, but _**my**_ family, _**we**_ still respect bloodlines," responded Mr. Gold.

Elena knew he wasn't talking about the wife he'd mentioned earlier, especially since she assumed she was a Human, and how hateful must you be to marry someone who's race you depise? Did blending into the World really mean that much to the Dark Fae?

"So, you give me what are essentially three small boulders," Elena said, and her words caused the biggest smile, which was truly a bit frightening, to spread out across the man's handsome face, before not a chuckle, which you'd expect from a man, but an actual almost child-like giggle rumbled up from his chest, a noise that sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"Oh, Elena," he spoke, saying her actual name for the first time. "They're far from rocks, dearie. You said it yourself, they're Dragon eggs. True, they've become fossilized over the hundreds of years since the last of their kind were killed, but. . . You can change all of that."

"Me?" Elena exclaimed in disbelief. "You think _**I**_ can bring a species extinct for almost a thousand years back to life? I don't even use my magic anymore, Mr. Gold. I live among Humans, I abide by their rules, their standards of living."

"Please don't lie to me, dearie," Mr. Gold said, sending her a knowing, sparkling eyed glance. "You may believe that, but you rebel against the Humans without even realizing it." He gestured at her attire. "Look at your clothes. You refuse to cover every inch of yourself like a "proper" Lady would, but you also don't show all of yourself off as the whores do. Your fashion is entirely of your own choosing, entirely of your own making. You may think that's your choice to be creative, but it's really your defiance against Humans, and their ridiculous rules and standards against females."

"Even if what you say is true, it still doesn't explain why you would give me three Dragon eggs," Elena replied. "Especially if you believe I can bring them to life." Leaning forward, she quirked a dark brow at the man. "Have you ever _**seen**_ a Dragon, Mr. Gold? Do you know utterly enormous they can get? There's nothing in existence in this World that can match their sheer size when they're fully grown, nor the damage they can do. You've essentially given me three eggs filled with the World's most powerful, unpredictable dynamite."

Mr. Gold slowly smirked, then nodded. "Yes, dearie, I have." Leaning forward himself, he met her brown eyes with his own. "Why, with three Dragons, you could even do something such as. . . take over the World."

Elena merely gazed back at the man, as he sat away from her once more, continuing to grin, before that child-like giggle of his rang out in the air once more.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"Nice little town you and your cousin have here," Phil said, as he closed the driver's door to Lola, while Elena exited the passenger side, after he brought the car to a halt in the driveway.

After breakfast, the men had arrived to install the Air Conditioning, and Elena had handled everything, before she and Phil took off to give them the space and the time they needed to do so.

She'd shown him Bon Temps, the entire town, including taking him to the Police Station, where she'd been surprised to learn Bud Dearborne had retired, and Andy was now the Sheriff, and to Merlotte's, where he met Sam and the others, though the former was the only one to learn Phil's true identity.

Despite the fact that the man was dressed in an expensive suit, the occupants of the town had been quite content with Elena's story that he was just a friend of hers visiting, but, after everything Bon Temps had been through lately, everyone either didn't buy it, or did, but, either way, didn't care. At least not yet.

"Yeah, we're living the dream," Elena joked, to which Phil smiled in response, before she turned her attention on the workers waiting outside, having finished installing the Air Conditioning.

After paying and thanking them, then signing the last of the paperwork, Elena and Phil headed inside, and the house was blissfully cool now, even without the help of the ceiling fans.

"God, that feels good," Phil said, lifting his hand to loosen his tie, to which Elena laughed softly.

"Why don't you hop in the shower, A.C.?" Elena suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me," replied Phil, smiling in response.

"Phil," Elena spoke, just as the man began toward the staircase, and the suddenly serious tone in her voice caused him to stop and turn to face her, his handsome face etched with concern and curiosity. "Tonight's the Full Moon. Which means Peter will be turning in a few hours." She shrugged her slender shoulders. "I just thought you should know. You might want to be elsewhere for it."

Phil nodded in understanding, then sent Elena another soft smile, before continuing on upstairs to shower.

* * *

When Phil came out of the shower, which he'd been unable to help make extra long, after the day he'd had, sure a shower had never felt so good, he noticed, by looking out the window in the guest room, that the sun was beginning to dip low.

Downstairs, he could hear voices, causing him to realize Destiny, Emma, and Peter were all home now, and he had a choice to make.

"I should've known Sam would already be back at work," Elena said, as she, her cousin, and their two Gypsy friends hung out in the kitchen.

"We made him stay in his office most of the day," replied Emma, who had Groot on her slender shoulder. "I thought we were going to have to block the door so he couldn't come out every time he heard a plate clatter."

"I think he just needs to get back to work, something normal, something he knows, after the past month," spoke Peter, while he tossed the cap of the beer he'd just twisted off onto the counter.

"Well, sleeping is normal," Destiny replied. "Resting, taking it easy."

"Not to men, D," Elena joked. "Come on. You know that."

Peter mocked a fake laugh, as the three girls giggled, before all attention was drawn to the entrance to the kitchen, when Phil suddenly appeared in it, dressed once more in a suit, though his tie was loose, and they all looked over at the man, while silence fell upon the group.

"I'd like to watch," Phil finally said after a long moment, to which the four he'd spoken to responded by looking at one another.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, A.C.?" Elena asked Phil, as the group settled into the living room.

"I'm sure," Phil said, sitting down on the sofa beside her, before shrugging, while he moved his gaze over the others. "It's what I came here for, after all. To learn, to see new things."

There was a pause, before Destiny was the one to speak, her words directed as her cousin. "It's up to you, Pete."

Peter looked up at her, from the chair by the living room window he'd settled in, then trailed his stunning blue eyes over onto the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Look, whatever you think is going to happen, isn't. Forget all the shit you've seen in movies and really bad teenage TV shows. I don't snap my fingers, and magically transform into a wolf in a split second. I don't just grow more hair than I already have, and go around strangling people. This is fucking real, and to someone like you, it's not pretty."

Phil nodded in understanding, before gazing questioningly at the young man, whom he noticed, despite the new air conditioning, and the fact that the ceiling fan in the living room was on high, was sweating. "Does it hurt?"

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you," Peter replied, as he began pulling off the rings he wore on his hands, while Destiny removed an old Altoids tin from her back jeans' pocket.

"You want one?" she asked, holding it up to Phil, after giving it a rattle.

"A mint?" Phil inquired, looking at it.

"They're tranquilizers," Elena explained. "They don't really do much for Emma and I, at least not as much as they can do for Humans, or Destiny and Peter."

"No, I'm okay," Phil slowly answered, even as Destiny popped one of the small white pills from the tin. "Thank you."

There was a small decorative dish on the TV and media stand by where Peter sat, and the young man put his rings in it, before giving his fingers, which were a bit longer than any man's Phil had ever seen, a stretch.

"Are you still. . . you?" Phil asked him, unable to find another way to put the question. He couldn't help but be a bit fearful, he was about to watch the young man turn into a Werewolf, and three girls he felt he was responsible for keeping safe in his absence, despite how silly that sounded.

"He's a good boy," Destiny replied, tucking the Altoids tin away, then reaching out to touch her cousin's messy dark head with her free hand. "He's my handsome little honey bun, as Lynda would say."

Elena and Emma smiled softly at the mention of Peter's Mom, and the former shared a look with Phil, who's brow furrowed a bit, before all gazes returned to the young man, as he now took off his necklace, then placed it in the decorative dish to join his rings, and lifted his gaze to the nearest clock, now practically dripping with sweat.

* * *

Destiny, Elena, and Emma led the way out the front door, down off the porch, and into the front yard, mainly the dirt path between the large expanse of grass in front of the house, and said patio, where they lined up, turning to face where they'd just come from.

Groot was still on Emma's shoulder, while Casper came bounding out of the house, and, above, in the sky, the Dragons' roars could be heard.

"They're excited," Elena explained to Phil, smiling softly. "They like when Peter turns. He runs with them."

Phil nodded in understanding, before all eyes turned to the front door of the house, which they'd left open. Despite them having left so that Peter could undress, he still wasn't entirely prepared, when the young man stepped outside, completely nude, and made his way down off of the porch, to stand several feet away from them, as the setting sun shone brightly through the trees of the cemetery to their left.

Destiny and Emma wrapped their arms around each other from behind, while Emma and Elena took up one another's slender hands, as Peter paced a bit back and forth in his spot in front of them, eyes closed, muttering something Phil assumed was perhaps a Gypsy prayer, but his attention was soon drawn to a tattoo the young man had on the left side of his rib cage, of what looked like a messily written black upside down and backward "G".

"What's the "G" stand for?" Phil asked, indicating the tattoo. He'd noticed Elena had a few tattoos when they headed to town in Lola earlier, and she'd explained she currently had eight, as well as what they all stood for.

"Go suck an egg," Peter sarcastically responded to the older man, smirking slightly, an action Phil returned, even as the girls either rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

Lifting his hands, Peter spat a fair amount of spit into both, then rubbed them together, before lifting them to his unruly brown locks, and running his fingers through them, all while Casper rubbed at his naked hairy legs, purring and meowing affectionately.

"Are we safe here?" Phil was unable to help asking, looking over at the girls.

"Yeah," Destiny replied. "Just watch."

Phil nodded, and all eyes returned to the young man standing stark nude in front of them, as silence fell upon them.

It didn't last long however, when, suddenly, Peter grimaced in pain, bending over slightly, while the sound of cracking bones pierced the air. As quickly as it happened, and before Phil could do more than jump slightly at the sudden action, it was over, and the young man sent them a smile, even as he faltered on his feet, and Casper bolted back into the house, hissing and growling, while Groot pulled some of Emma's blond curls in front of himself on her shoulder to hide.

There was silence again, though the loudest quiet Phil had ever heard in his life. He thought his eardrums were going to burst from it. But then a renewed sound of shattering bones filled the silence, and Peter expelled a fair amount of spit, as he cried out in pain, then collapsed to all fours in front of them.

The girls instinctively flinched in sympathetic pain, while Destiny smiled encouragingly down at her cousin. They'd all been through this before, being there for Peter during the brutal, painful transformation, none of it was new to them, and they were used to it, but it still bothered them a bit to see someone they loved suffer so, and all three flicked glances over at Phil, who's eyes were beginning to widen, as he stared down at the young man.

The bone shattering sound was near constant now, as were Peter's cries of pain, and he soon lifted his hands to cover his face. Phil's heart skipped a beat when he saw blood trickling out between the young man's fingers, but it was nothing compared to what followed through the digits, which were his actual eyeballs, that fell to join the already stained ground, and, when Peter looked up at him, his gaze was no longer sharp blue, but a piercing gold.

Elena lifted her brown eyes to Phil, whom she was pretty sure wouldn't move if a bus hit him right now, but would jump if she were to offer him a gentle, reassuring touch, which was her natural instinct, then looked back at Peter, as her friend held up one of his hands, to reveal claws piercing through his fingers, at the middle knuckle of the digits, and he gasped out in pain, before balling the limb up into a fist, then angrily punching the ground with it, an action that caused a good portion of the flesh on the arm to either fall off, or tear free, revealing expanding thick black fur.

The muscles in Peter's back were moving up and down, as the sound of tearing skin joined that of shattering bones, and Phil's eyes widened further, when the flesh on the young man began shredding like tissue paper, further freeing a coat of hair blacker than the night sky, while his cries of agony were slowly deepening into the growls of an animal.

Lifting the hand not yet formed into a paw, Peter began clawing at his own face, and Phil now knew why the young man kept his fingernails longer than most men. It made it easier for him to tear away his own flesh during the transformation.

But what happened next quickly overrid everything the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent had seen so far, and, were it not for his state of shock and amazement, he knew he'd be going deaf from the sound of his maddeningly beating heart, and he'd also notice the smiles and looks of pride on Destiny, Elena, and Emma's faces, while Groot would occasionally peak out from behind his Mother's curls to see what was happening.

Protruding through Peter's mouth, was the snout of a Wolf. A slimy, bloody nose and long jaw of fangs that were descending, pushing his Human teeth out in the process, and which joined the myriad of things on the ground, including the young man's eyeballs and skin.

Not even a moment later, with a final roar, a beautiful jet black wolf with piercing amber eyes stood before them, vigorously shaking off, like a dog fresh out of a bath would, only this dog was doing so in order to get the final remains of Peter's skin off of its coat.

Peter had been right. It wasn't anything like Humans portrayed in their movies and TV shows. It'd been gruesome, painful, bloody, and, despite it all, absolutely breathtaking to behold.

Phil watched, in final amazement, as the Wolf that was once Peter began to actually consume everything the young man had shed; his eyeballs, his skin, his teeth, everything, like a starving animal, before, once the area was clean, looking up at the group, growling slightly, and baring his glistening fangs.

Destiny, Elena, and Emma are shared prideful looks, before turning their gazes onto Phil, who snapped out of his frozen stance, in order to bend over slightly, his gentle blue-green eyes flicking over every inch of the gorgeous animal.

"Peter?" Phil asked, and the Wolf gazed back at him for a moment, before turning, then taking off, across the front yard, and soon disappearing into the woods, his growls accompanied by the roars of the Dragons, as they flew away to follow him from the sky.

Phil straightened up, watching Peter until he could no longer be seen, which was when he was unable to help the soft chuckle that escaped him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he laughed in awe, eyes sparkling, still glued to where the Werewolf had vanished.

* * *

\- Author's Note - All right, guys! There you go! New Chapter!

I added a picture of Mr. Gold to my profile. :)

I think I had the most fun writing he and Elena's interaction. For some reason, it reminded me of the scene between Batman and the Joker in the Police Station in The Dark Knight.

I also loved writing Peter's transformation into a Werewolf.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed not only those parts, but the rest of the Chapter as well, and, again, PLEASE review! I really want to continue this story, but I won't if the feedback remains the way it's been.


	30. A New Arrival

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys!

Thank you so much to **Cakeymix** , **NicoleR85** , **twinkletin24** , **LoveFiction2017** , and **MedievalWarriorPrincess** for reviewing! I haven't heard from my other regulars, such as **lostfeather1** , **AwesomeFangirlOtaku01** , **OriginalCharm** , and **diverge-ent** in a while though. I hope they're still here and enjoying the story!

Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and, as always, PLEASE review! Even if it's just to say, "That was awesome!", it'd mean the World to me. Reviewing only takes a few seconds, while Chapters can take me days, or even weeks.

* * *

The next morning, Destiny was awake first. She, Elena, Emma, Phil, as well as Casper and Groot, had slept in the living room, as was customary for the girls on the Full Moon.

It didn't make much sense, sure, since, after all, their bedrooms were upstairs, only a few feet away, but they wanted to be as close to the front door as possible, so they could not only help Peter, should the extremely rare occurrence arise, but so that they could be there to greet him in the morning.

Emma and Groot had slept in the faded brown leather recliner, while Casper curled up on the floor in the bed Destiny made out of pillows and blankets, and Elena and Phil had shared the couch.

They had originally started out on opposite ends of the sofa, but, over the night, had moved into the positions they were in now, which was lying next to one another on the not very wide item of furniture, causing Elena to have her silky head on Phil's chest, while the man had one arm wrapped around her slender form.

Emma awoke next, stirred from her slumber by the delicious smell of the coffee Destiny had made.

Stretching in her chair, her blue gaze fell upon her cousin and the SHIELD Agent on the couch, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face, before she turned her eyes onto the form of their brunette friend, with her robe secured around her form, standing in the living room entrance, holding a filled mug.

"Coffee?" Destiny spoke softly to Emma, upon seeing she was awake.

"Yes, please," Emma replied quietly, before shrugging off the blanket she had over herself, while her friend turned, and padded over into the kitchen.

Getting to her feet, Emma carefully slide one hand under Groot's still slumbering form on her shoulder, then gently placed him down beside Casper on the floor, when she passed by Destiny's makeshift bed, smiling softly once more, when the cat immediately stirred enough to purr, then wrap a protective paw around the little guy, while she continued on to the living room entrance, where her friend soon rejoined her, handing her her own cup of coffee.

"Here you go," said Destiny, with a gentle grin of her own.

"Thank you," Emma answered, quickly taking the first drink of the delicious morning liquid, then breathing a sigh of relief, as the warmth of it spread throughout her slender form.

"That didn't take long," Destiny said, nodding her dark curly head at Elena and Phil's cuddling slumbering forms on the sofa.

Emma followed the brunette's gaze to her cousin and the SHIELD Agent, and a sad, soft, little sigh escaped her, as she thought about Elena losing Cullen only a few years ago, almost exactly at the same time she herself lost James. "Actually, it did."

"No, I meant, you know, since Eric," responded Destiny, having not been thinking of her friend's Mate of over 150 years.

"Oh," Emma replied, before her blond brows knitted together. "I think Eric's a more. . . ongoing thing, you know."

"Hm," Destiny agreed, shifting her gaze back onto Elena and Phil. "Yeah, you're right."

Elena was the next to wake up, gently pushing herself off her warm, sturdy, breathing pillow, and into a sitting position, where she found herself on the receiving end of knowing looks from her cousin and their friend, which she returned with a warning, albeit playful, one of her own, before the trio of girls could do anything more, as they soon heard the familiar screeching roar of the Dragons from outside, causing Phil to stir, and, seconds later, the front door opened, revealing a dirty, hunched over Peter, shielded only from complete nakedness by the towel he clutched around his waist, that Emma had left on the porch for him, something she does every Full Moon.

The young man came to a halt in the foyer, his tired blue eyes sweeping over the familiar female occupants waiting for him, as well as Casper and Groot stirring awake on the floor at his arrival, before his gaze fell upon Phil, sitting up next to Elena on the sofa, a sight which caused the brilliant orbs to widen a bit in shock, as, to be honest, he hadn't expected the man to stick around after seeing him turn into his Wolf, let alone not have an army of SHIELD Agents here, ready to take him away.

The girls offered Peter a soft smile, a gesture Phil did as well, before the young man tore his eyes away from them, and made his way upstairs to get dressed.

"Morning," Destiny said to Phil, as she turned, then padded back across the foyer into the kitchen, while Emma went over to sit on the floor with Casper and Groot, coffee still in hand.

"Quite a fun tradition you ladies have," Phil spoke, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sleeping down here in the living room."

"Well, we want to be close," replied Emma, leaning across the coffee table, to pass Elena her mug, so that they could share the drink. "Just in case. Plus it helps Peter, knowing we're here waiting for him."

"And you didn't have to sleep down here with us, A.C.," Elena pointed out, raising her brow at him, while she handed her cousin back the coffee, after getting a sip from it.

"Well, I guess I wanted Peter to know I was still here too," Phil said, smiling softly. "That he hadn't scared me off." Shrugging, he went on. "Though I've yet to find out if that's good news or bad to him."

"It's always a gamble when he lets someone watch the turn," spoke Emma. "Uncle Bill probably had the greatest reaction. Though I think him almost falling back onto the ground had to do with Peter putting a little too much emphasis into it once he was fully the Wolf."

Elena laughed softly, as she thought back to the Full Moon her Vampire Father had watched her Werewolf friend transform, it having been quite a momentous moment, given Vampires and Werewolves have always, for some reason, naturally hated each other, which was the reason Bill always stayed away on the Full Moon, and therefor hadn't been with them the night before.

Peter came back downstairs then, wearing grey sweatpants, and pulling a green t-shirt down into place over his torso, getting it done in time to accept the glass of water Destiny handed him, before returning to the kitchen.

"Thank you," he said to his cousin, quickly downing the drink, while he padded into the living room, and walked over to the reclincer, which he gratefully sank into, with a heavy sigh.

"So. . . " Phil began, breaking the silence that, to him at least, felt somewhat awkward, especially as all eyes followed the young man, seemingly waiting for him to talk. "How was it?"

Peter flicked his blue eyes over onto the man, while Emma turned at the waist, in order to fetch the decorative glass dish off of the TV and media stand, that held all of their friend's jewelry, then leaned over to pass it to him.

"Thanks, Em," Peter said, offering her a soft smile, as he took the item, then placed it, in addition to his already empty glass, on the coffee table, before he started plucking out the rings, one at a time, and placing them back on his fingers. "Something was out there. A scent." He flicked his gaze between Elena and Emma, then to Destiny, who appeared back in the living room doorway with her mug. "Something bad."

"Something left over from Drew Marshall?" Elena suggested, truly not wanting there to already be a new threat, when they haven't even recovered from the last, evident by her still bruised and scraped hands, wrists, neck, and torso, though she could feel her strength, including her magic, returning, it was just taking longer than she'd like.

"Maybe," Peter replied. "I hope so." Finishing with his rings, he fetched his necklace, as he shifted his gaze onto Phil. "Look, what you saw last night, there are only three other people in this World, outside the ones in this room right now, who know. My Mom, Elena's Dad, and Sam Merlotte." Undoing the clasp on the chain, he fastened it into place around his neck, while firmly meeting the older man's gaze with his own. "I need you to keep it that way, Agent Coulson."

Phil nodded, taking the matter completely seriously, but unable to help trying to make light of the somewhat tense situation, by holding up one of his large hands, the three main fingers extended on it, while his pinky and thumb folded over his palm. "Scout's Honor, I promise."

Peter nodded in response, then leaned back in the recliner, moving himself into a more comfortable position in it.

"Were you actually a Scout?" Elena asked, her brow furrowing, as she gazed questioningly at Phil.

"I was," Phil replied, smiling softly over at her.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Elena said, giggling sweetly, before she rose to her feet, holding her arms up over her head, then stretching. "All right. I've got to get ready for work."

"Yeah, same," Emma sighed softly, setting her mug on the coffee table, then waiting for Groot to climb up onto her slender shoulder, before she too stood up.

"D?" Elena inquired, looking over at their curly brunette friend.

"Yeah, I'm gonna open the shop today," Destiny replied, since she didn't have a shift at Merlotte's today, so she was going to do her Pyschic thing back at her and Peter's apartment.

"Elena, can we talk?" asked Phil, getting up from the couch. "Before you leave."

"Yeah, of course," Elena said, nodding, then turning to lead the way from the living room, while Destiny and Emma cleaned up a bit.

Phil looked over, as he followed her to the staircase, and saw that Peter was completely passed out in the brown leather recliner, causing Emma to throw one of the blankets from the couch over him, before she and Destiny folded up the rest.

"The turn really takes it out of him," explained Elena, upon seeing what Phil was. "Poor thing."

"I can only imagine," replied Phil, thinking about to all he witnessed the night before.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Elena asked, as she stepped inside her bedroom once they were on the second floor, and, without thinking, pulled her top up right off of her slender, but curvaceous, upper body, which was still clad in a bra, though Phil, upon seeing this, quickly turned to face the open doorway, despite every inch of his mind, body, heart, and soul doing its best to will him to look back.

"I need to report back to SHIELD," Phil explained, hearing the beautiful brunette moving about behind him. "I've been here a few days now, and Director Fury expects a briefing."

Elena paused in her actions at this, having just thrown her t-shirt onto her bed, her brow furrowing, as she looked over at him, only to find herself looking at his back, and she bit away the smile his gentlemanly actions caused her, then reached out to quickly re-done the item of clothing she'd just shed, so they could talk face to face.

"Phil?" she said, going on when he flicked a glance over his shoulder, and saw she was dressed once more, allowing him to turn to look at her. "So, you're leaving?"

"For a little while, at least," Phil responded, shrugging lightly, as he walked over to where Elena stood. "Like I said, I need to report to Fury. I need to check on my Team, make sure they haven't blown up the plane." He paused, during which she laughed softly at his words about his Agents. "But I can always request I come back."

Halting once more, he took another step closer to her, meeting her rich brown gaze with his own gentle blue-green, before going on. "Or I could ask if you could come with me."

Elena's dark brow furrowed at his words. "You want me to come with you?"

"Well, for a few days, at least," answered Phil. "I think it'd make the most sense. You could meet Director Fury, meet my Team, go on the BUS with us." He once more lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe go on a mission with us, should one arise."

Elena couldn't help but smile softly, before flicking a glance down at herself, holding up her hands in front of her, indicating her obvious still healing injuries, as she spoke. "I wouldn't be much use to you right now. No magic yet."

"We wouldn't leave until tomorrow, at least," Phil responded. "I have to get in contact with Fury and get permission for you to come along. But I'm guessing with three Dragons in tow, you'd be fine."

"You'd want the Dragons to come?" Elena asked, with a quirked brow.

"Of course," shrugged Phil. "Why wouldn't I? They're the reason I came here, after all. Besides, they're your children. I'd never ask you to go anywhere without them. Especially on a plane full of SHIELD Agents when you're not 100% yet." He quickly realized how that must've sounded, and held up a hand to her. "Not that you won't be safe on the BUS, that anyone would hurt you."

"I know, A.C.," Elena reassured him, smiling softly once more, before a gentle sigh escaped her. "But I don't know if I'd feel right, leaving Emma, Destiny, Peter, all of my friends, without the Dragons to protect them, especially if Peter _**did**_ sense a new, oncoming threat out there last night."

"I respect that," Phil nodded, then smiling softly himself, as he offered a possible solution. "What if I could provide them with protection? It'd be in the form of another Agent, and I can't promise he's as powerful as three full grown Dragons, but he's still pretty badass."

Elena couldn't help but giggle sweetly at his words, before she slowly licked her lips, keeping her bottom one between her perfect straight white teeth, as she thought over his suggestion. "I take it you trust this other Agent?"

"He's probably one of the only ones, aside from Fury, I'd trust my life to," answered Phil.

"Okay," Elena said, reaching out to touch one of his arms with her slender hand. "If you trust him, so do I. And, if you can get him here, and get permission from your Director, I'd be happy to go with you, A.C."

Phil smiled softly in return, warmth spreading throughout every inch of his body, beginning from the point of contact, where her delicate limb rested on his much larger and, right now, stronger, one.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come too, Em?" Elena asked her cousin, as the two of them carried trays of readied food out onto the floor of Merlotte's from the counter that looked into the kitchen, where Lafayette and Big John were, music blasting, as usual, mostly for the former, who danced along as he cooked.

"Someone has to stay behind and keep an eye on our little town," replied Emma.

"I told you," Elena called to her, since they had to go to opposite sides of the sitting area to deliver orders, but not worried about anyone caring, or even hearing, what they said, as everyone was so wrapped up in their own conversations, which they were somehow managing to have over the music playing on the jutebox. "Phil's going to bring someone in to take his place while we're gone."

"Sweetie, it's fine, really," Emma reassured. "Destiny and Peter would love to stay at the house a little while longer. Why they don't just move in is beyond me. Plus we already have a lot of repairs and upgrades planned out, so, even if they didn't, someone would still have to be at the house to make sure everything goes okay."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, meeting up with her cousin over by the bar, once they'd delivered all of the food.

"Yes, I'm sure!" replied Emma, reaching out to wrap an arm around her waist. "Elena, go, please! Have fun. I think this is a great opporunity for you. For all of us."

"Okay," Elena said, before holding up a single finger on her free hand. "But I'm at least staying to meet and pass judgement on this new Agent."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Emma giggled, hugging her cousin, who was truthfully more like her sister, up against her side, and Elena smiled back, before the two parted ways.

While Emma went back to the kitchen, Elena walked behind the bar, where Sam was acting as bartender, since they were busy, and needed all hands on deck. Otherwise, one of the waitresses, or even Terry, would be manning the drinks, and he'd be able to handle things in his office.

"Take a break, Sam," Elena said to him, lifting a hand to touch his bicep.

"What? No, I'm good," he replied, even as she got a look at the still bandaged cut on his forehead, while, beneath his plaid shirt, were his bruised ribs. "I have my own advanced healing, you know."

"Yeah, but you had a busy night last night," Elena answered, speaking of how Shapeshifters have to turn on the Full Moon too, though, unlike Werewolves, they can also do it anytime they want. "That I'm betting put a slight halt in your recovery."

"You got me there," Sam said, as she fetched a tall glass mug from under the counter, then filled it at the beer center for someone who just ordered one. "I swear I can actually feel my bones moving and scraping against each other beneath my skin."

"So, take a break!" Elena called over the noise, but, before either could say or do anything more, their attention was drawn to several customers suddenly running out of the resturant.

"Oh, what the Hell?" Sam sighed, setting down the drink he'd been preparing, then heading out from behind the bar, Elena following him, as the pair headed outside.

* * *

Outside, in the parking lot, Elena and Sam found said customers gathered around where two young men were fighting, while their hysterical girlfriends stood nearby, pleading with them to stop.

"All right! All right!" Sam called, making his way toward the brawling pair, and reaching out to attempt to seperate them. "Come on now, y'all! It ain't worth it! Stop it! Come on, break it up!"

Terry and Lafayette came outside just then, and the former raced into the frey to help Sam, while Emma soon joined them, followed by Arlene, leaving Big John the only employee inside with the rest of the crowd.

Sam grabbed at one of the boys, while Terry easily clamped his arms around the other, but the first had far too much strength and adrenaline over the bar's owner, and swiftly knocked the injured, tired man away with one shove.

"Hey!" Elena called, anger flaring up at seeing her friend, who's already nursing some serious wounds, flinch in pain at the young man's actions. "Hey, come on, that's enough!"

But she'd forgotten she was not only still injured herself, but nowhere near her full strength, and she only managed to reach out, then grab the boy's muscled, pulsing bicep, before he reacted, pulling his arm from her grip, then swiftly placing his hand on her stomach and chest, using the hold to shove her back, and, unlike Sam, she couldn't stay on her feet.

Falling backward, Elena tripped, and, instead of landing on the grass and dirt part of the parking lot that the fight was taking place on, she hit the concrete, hard.

"Elena!" Emma exclaimed, rushing forward to her cousin's aide, as did Lafayette.

"You all right, gorgeous?" he asked, falling into a crouch beside her, while Emma got to her knees next to her.

"Yeah," Elena sighed in response, even as she looked at her scraped up elbow, and matching palm of her hand.

Lafayette straightened up, and marched toward the two young boys, Terry still holding the other, while Sam had recovered, and now at least had him at arm's length away from the other one.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, boy?" Lafayette said, reaching out to shove the one who'd done the same to Elena. "Is that how your Momma raised you? To push on women?"

"Well, she sure as Hell didn't raise me to take shit from some queer nigger," the young man quickly snapped back, getting as in Lafeyette's face as he could.

"Motherfucker!" Lafayette exclaimed, reacting in a split second, and taking a swing at the boy, who's jaw his fist swiftly made contact with, causing the fight to be on one more, this time with he, Sam, and Terry thrown into the mix.

Phil pulled up just then in Lola, with someone no one recognized in the passenger seat. It was a handsome man, looking to be in his 30s, with wavy shoulder length brown hair similar to Peter's, blue eyes once again that resembled the Werewolf's, a light layer of scruff, and a muscled build, which was clad in boots, dark jeans, and a deep red Henley that had a black t-shirt underneath it, while his left hand had on a black glove.

Phil swiftly brought his car to a halt at the sight of the scene playing out, then climbed from Lola, the man he was with doing the same, and the two rushed into the fray.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Phil exclaimed, spotting Elena on the ground, nursing fresh wounds, a sight that sent anger and adrenaline throughout him, before he focused on grabbing the nearest fighter. "Break it up! Come on, break it up!"

The man he'd brought with him grabbed the one who'd first pushed Sam, then shoved Elena, and, without showing any effort at all, secured him into a bear hug type hold, locking his arms around the boy's upper body from behind in a vice-like grip, but, any struggling the young man put up in response was only met with the continued firm, unyielding hold of the other male, who didn't even flinch at the flaying of limbs, as well as angry curses and slurs the boy uttered, and it allowed Phil, Sam, and Terry to get the second initial brawler, as well as Lafayette, under control.

"I think we just met the new Agent," Elena said, while she and Emma watched the fight end as quickly as it'd started.

"I think you're right," replied her cousin, whom it didn't take the brunette long to notice was admiring the mystery dark haired man in more than a passing fancy, and she had to press her lips together in order not to laugh.

"All right, folks!" Sam called to all of the customers gathered, while he and the Agent who'd arrived with Phil passed the boys off to their girlfriends. "Show's over! Either get back inside and return to your food, or head on home!"

There was a grumble from the crowd over the ceasing of the entertainment, but all went back into Merlotte's, while the boys left with their girlfriends in different directions, and Phil rushed over to where Elena sat on the ground with Emma.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his handsome face etched with concern, as his eyes, wide, scanned first her beautiful face, then over her body.

"I'm okay," Elena replied, before showing him her elbow, the palm of her hand, then leaning back to lift her shirt up, showing him a small bruise on her hip from where she'd landed. "Just more marked up than I already had been."

Sighing softly, Phil gently took her one hand, then carefully wrapped his other arm around her waist from behind, and, with Emma's help, got Elena to her feet.

"Looks like the new Agent arrived just in time," she said, nodding at the man, who calmly walked over to them, followed by an out of breath Sam, while Lafayette and Terry headed back inside as well, though the former was noticably eyeing the newcomer up and down.

"Yes, I suppose he did," replied Phil, flicking a glance over at him as well. "This is James Buchanan Barnes."

"My friends call me, 'Bucky'," the man said, offering Elena and Emma a smile, as well as his black gloved hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Agent Barnes," spoke Elena, shaking the man's offered limb with her own.

"Bucky," he replied, with a fresh smile.

"Bucky," Elena said with a nod and a soft smile of her own, while he turned his hand on Emma, who shook it.

"That's a heck of a grip you got there, Bucky," the blond spoke, as she found her delicate limb enveloped in a tight grasp she wouldn't expect from a man, even one as well built as the Agent.

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am," replied Bucky, retracting his hand, in order to pull off the black glove, revealing, not a flesh and blood limb, but one brightly silver, and clearly made of something other than skin and bone. "I sometimes forget my own strength with this thing."

"You have a robotic arm?" came Sam's voice, causing the Agent to turn his attention onto the man.

"Yes, Sir," Bucky said, before offering the limb to the bar owner.

"Sam Merlotte," he responded, shaking the Agent's hand.

"What happened to your real arm?" asked Emma, and Elena bit back a fresh smile, at the concern and curiosity so evident in her cousin's voice.

"Train accident," Bucky answered simply, with a light shrug of his broad muscled shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said, before she flicked a glance at Elena, and laughed softly, while returning her sparkling blue eyes to the Agent. "You should've sent us your medical bills."

"I'm sorrry, Ma'am?" Bucky inquired, even as he was unable to help but chuckle himself, though mostly in question.

"We helped build the railroad," Emma explained, gesturing at herself and her cousin. "So, any train accident you were in could've been our fault."

Bucky laughed more genuinly this time, now that he understood, even as amazement at the realization the two women were alive in the 1800s, let alone old enough to have been on the Railroad, sent him into a bit of shock. "Well, I can promise you, Ma'am, the accident had nothing to do with the track."

"Okay, good," Emma replied, giggling sweetly, and Elena had to turn her head to bury her beautiful face slightly into Phil's shoulder, in order to hide the bright smile that was beginning to become impossible to bit back, at the interactions between the Agent and her cousin, which weren't hard to deciver, not for her, at least.

"Well, now that we've all met," Phil spoke up, before looking down at Elena. "Why don't I take you home, and Bucky can stay here and get to know Emma?" He shifted his gaze onto the Agent, before he went on. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Sir," Bucky nodded at the man who was a higher level SHIELD Agent, his Boss, and, he was proud to say, his friend.

"I'll see you later, sweetie," Emma said, reaching out to gently hug Elena. "Take it easy, okay?"

"I will," Elena replied, nodding at Sam, when she and her cousin pulled back. "Make sure he does too."

"I will," Emma answered herself, even as their own Boss and friend sent them a look, before the two of them, accompanied by Bucky, headed inside, as Phil led Elena to Lola.

* * *

"So, 'Thank you.', for bringing my cousin a new Mate, I guess," Elena said, as she and Phil sat on the couch in the living room back at the house, while he tended to her new injuries.

"What?" Phil replied, accompanied by a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a scoff of disbelief, going on when she nodded. "You can tell that quickly?"

"Of course," answered Elena, while he gently dabbed some of Emma's healing salve onto her scraped elbow, which she held upright for him, her hand nearly touching her shoulder, and silence fell upon the two of them, though she didn't need her mind reading ability to know what he was thinking.

Phil was wondering if that's what he and Elena were meant to be, Mates, and, if so, if she already knew, but she merely smiled back at him, then licked her lips. She wasn't going to tell him, even if it was true, which it was. Faes always felt that it took some of the excitement and even some of the choice out of it, when they found themselves face to face with a Human meant to be their Mate, though said Human had to have at least a bit of Fae in them, even if it was just 1%.

It had been late afternoon, when the fight had broken out at Merlotte's, so, by the time Elena and Phil got back to the house, evening had fallen, and now as was night. Outside, they could hear the sounds of the Dragons, all three of which had been waiting in the front yard for the two of them when they'd returned in Lola, since they knew something had had happened to their Mother, and, now that they knew she was all right, they weren't going anywhere, so therefor would be spending the night there, rather than in the sky, as usual.

Peter was passed out in his room upstairs, Casper curled up, asleep, beside him, meaning he'd woken up sometime during the day, and dragged his tired self up the stairs, to freshly collapse in a bed, and Groot sat on the coffee table in front of Elena and Phil.

Destiny had the evening shift at Merlotte's, as did Emma, so Elena knew neither girl wouldn't be back home until later that night, which meant the same for Bucky. She was also well aware that he wouldn't leave her cousin's side anytime soon.

"Well, I guess you have no objections in him staying here, while you come with me on the BUS for a little while," Phil finally spoke up, after a moment of silence between them.

"I guess I don't," replied Elena, still smiling softly at the man, who was tending to her new injuries in a way that reminded her so much of Cullen. "Though, to be honest, I may take my Father up on a bit of his blood, after the events of this afternoon. I doubt your Team would be impressed by the 165 year old Fae and Mother of Dragons covered in cuts and bruises."

"Oh, I'm sure they would," Phil said. "After all, I met you like this, and I'm still _**very**_ impressed with you." He paused upon realizing what he'd said, which only made her smile brighten, and cleared his throat. "But, it's your choice."

As if on cue, Elena and Phil heard the Dragons rising up slightly outside, chittering softly in greeting, seconds before the front door opened, and Bill entered.

"Hey,Dad," Elena said, offering her Father a soft smile, guessing the reason he didn't knock, as he usually does, is because he could smell the fresh blood, however minimul it was, from her wounds.

"Elena," Bill breathed in relief, upon seeing her all right, and pausing only to close the front door, before he strode swiftly across into the living room, sitting down in front of her on the coffee table, avoiding Groot, even in his state of concern, who gave the Vampire room, and walked over to fetch the top of the jar of his Mom's healing slave, then offer it to Phil, who took it with a soft smile of thanks. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," answered Elena, as Bill gently lifted one of his cool pale hands to gently touch one side of her beautiful face. "It was just some assholes at Merlotte's this afternoon. I made the mistake of getting in the way with what little strength I have back, while they fought over, I don't know, who has the bigger dick." Smiling sweetly, she reached out to grasp her Father's other limb, where it rested on his thigh. "But I'm fine. Really."

Breathing a soft of relief, Bill smiled back at her, then turned his hand over beneath hers, in order to grasp it, then lift it to his lips, where he pressed a kiss to its knuckles, while the thumb on his other limb began to gently stroke her smooth sun kissed cheek.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Elena asked, taking both he and Phil, as well as Groot, slightly aback, with her swift, sudden change in tone, since, again, she didn't need to be able to read his mind, to do so with his body language, and the still scrunched up look on his handsome face, to know worry over her newest scrapes and bruises was the only thing bothering him.

"What?" Bill asked, his brow furrowing, before he gently shook his raven hued head, attempting to reassure her with a fresh smile that didn't quite reach his blue eyes. "Nothing, my darling."

"Bullshit," Elena quickly responded, rolling her eyes with her Father, ever the Southern gentlemen, gave her an instinctive disapproving look at her using a curse word. "Sorry. But, seriously, bullshit nothing's wrong. What is it?" She tightened her hold on his hand, which he'd returning to grasping on his thigh, and met his gaze with her own.

"Sweetheart, it's nothing," Bill replied, admitting there was something, but doing his best to promise her it wasn't anything serious, or anything she needed to concern herself with, and therefor offering her a fresh smile, while renewing his stroking of her cheek with his pale cool thumb. "I promise."

Sighing softly, Elena fell silent for a moment, before speaking up. Again, no mind reading was needed to be able to know who was at fault once more. "What did Eric do this time?"

"Eric?" Phil inquired, looking up from his cleaning of the medical supplies strewed across the coffee table. "You mean, Sheriff Northman?"

"The very same," answered Elena, flicking a glance at the SHIELD Agent, before looking at her Father once more. "So, what did he do now?"

"He _**did**_ come to see me last night," Bill finally admitted, causing Elena to nod, roll her eyes, then slump back against the sofa. "I guess he's put it together that I stay home on the Full Moon."

"What did he want?" Elena asked, resting her scraped and bruised hands on her own slender thighs, still dressed in her work uniform of the white t-shirt with the green and white Merlotte's logo, black skinny jeans, and black, red, and white Nike Air Jordan 1 Retro High OGs, her long honey blond kissed dark chocolate hued tresses down.

Bill gazed back at her for a moment, soon sighing softly, as he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this subject until he told her everything. "He wants your help."

Elena scoffed softly, looking away from her Father, while Phil's brow furrowed in confusion, as this was really the first he's heard of what he could tell was a complicated relationship between Elena, Bill, and the Sheriff of Area 5.

"He wants _**my**_ help, but he went to _**you**_ to ask for it?" Elena said, lifting one of her hands to point at her Father.

"Well, to be fair, you told him you don't want to see him," replied Bill.

"Why would Sheriff Northman need Elena's help?" Phil was unable to help but ask, as she sighed softly once more at her Father's words. "Because of her. . . abilities?"

"Yes," Bill answered with a nod, before shifting his gaze onto his daughter. "Elena made a deal with him, when he first asked her to help him find out who was stealing money from his bar, that if he didn't hurt anyone, and turned the guilty party over to the proper Authorities, she would help him whenever he needed."

"That's something he could've asked the Vampire Authority for assistance with," responded Phil. "Or even SHIELD. Elena's a civilian. If she'd been hurt helping Vampire business, Sheriff Northman would've faced very serious consequences. He needed permission to bring her in on that."

"Well, if turned out to be one of his own employees," Elena spoke up.

"Who then turned to kill her," Bill added on.

"And what happened to this employee?" Phil asked, knowing showing any concern for Elena would be pointless, in a manner of speaking, since she was clearly all right, so, obviously, the Vampire hadn't succeeded in his attempt.

"He's dead," Elena replied. "Dead dead. I killed him when he threw himself at me." Sitting forward, she carefully rested her forearms on her thighs. "So, what does he want my help with on this time?"

"He wouldn't go into detail with me. All he'd say was that his business was in Dallas," Bill sighed. "But I told him you'd refuse." Pausing, he sent his daughter a soft smile, as he reached out to gently pat her leg. "Come on. Enough about Eric. Let me make you something to eat."

Elena's brow furrowed at this, and she watched her Father quickly rise from the coffee table, then head toward the kitchen.

"Hang on there, soldier!" Elena called to him, getting to her feet, then swiftly following after him, managing to catch his bicep in her hand, when he reluctantly came to a halt in the foyer at her words. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," Bill tried to reassure with a smile, turning to lift his cool pale limbs to her own slender upper arms. "Don't worry about it."

"Dad," Elena said in her warning tone that he was becoming all too familiar with. " _ **What**_ did Eric say?"

Sighing softly, Bill flicked a glance over at Phil, who'd gotten up from the couch, and followed a bit after them, though coming to a halt in the entrance to the living room, while Groot climbed down from the coffee table, then walked over to stand beside the man's leg, which he lifted one of his little hands to, touching the material of his suit pants, while gazing curiously up at Bill with his wide brown eyes.

"He said that he was only asking my permission to take you to Dallas out of respect, because you're my daughter," Bill spoke. "He said that if he wanted, he could simply take you." He paused, watching Elena's eyes widened in anger. "Especially since, right now, you wouldn't be able to fight him."

Elena's eyes slowly slipped closed, and it was a good thing she wasn't at her full strength, because, with the sheer amount of anger and rage flowing throughout her at this moment, the house would most likely be shaking as if hit by a powerful Earthquake.

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned away from her Father, and took a few steps away, closer to the staircase, before turning to face he, as well as Groot and Phil, once more, all three of which visibly jumped when, from outside, the Dragons, sensing their Mothers' distress, roared slightly.

"Okay," said Elena. "Now I'm pissed."

* * *

"Elena, sweetheart, please don't do this," Bill said, about ten minutes later, as Elena came back downstairs, having gone up to her room to change out of her work uniform. "It isn't necessary. And you need your rest."

"Clearly, it _**is**_ necessary, Dad," Elena replied, while she settled her white t-shirt in place over her slender torso. "And I'll get plenty of rest once I put Eric in his place once and for all."

"Then at least let me come with you," Bill answered, lifting a large cool pale limb to her upper arm, once she stepped down fully into the foyer.

"Eric may be a son of a bitch, but I don't really believe he'd try to forcefully take me," Elena said. "Besides, the Dragons will be with me."

"But the Dragons can't come inside with you," responded Bill.

"No, but they can burn Fangtasia to the ground if they so much as hear me raise my voice," Elena pointed out, and it was obvious her Father didn't like that suggestion.

"I'll go with you," spoke up Phil, and Elena and Bill looked over just in time to see the man, before he disappeared back into the living room to fetch his shedded suit jacket, soon returning to their line of sight, as he donned it. "Sheriff Northman _**is**_ , if nothing else, under the Vampire Authority, and I'm an Agent of SHIELD. We have a professional relationship he will not want to jeopardize, and I have to believe he'll respect my presence."

Bill sighed softly, but sent the man a grateful nod, before turning to look at Elena, who's slender upper arms he gently grasped with both hands. "All right. Do what you have to. I'll be here waiting for you."

Elena nodded, raising one of her hands to grasp her Father's forearm in return, then offer him a smile, before she brushed past him, and met Phil at the front door.

"I am Groot," came Groot's little voice from the living room entrance.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Elena said to her Nephew, as Phil opened the front door for her, and she nodded at Bill. "Your Grandpa will keep you company. And I'll be fine, I promise. Your cousins will keep Phil and I safe. Okay?"

Groot nodded, and Elena watched while Bill walk over to him, leaning down to pick him up, before she and Phil headed outside, the latter closing the door behind them, while the former moved down into the front yard, where all three Dragons were up, on their feet, ready to take off.

* * *

Elena and Phil arrived at Fangtasia in Lola, while the Dragons, who were hidden from all Human eyes, soared above.

"Sorry this is how you're seeing the place for the first time," Elena said to Phil, as the two climbed from the modified bright red 1962 Chevy Corvette.

"If you've seen one Vampire bar, you've seen them all," Phil joked, causing Elena to smile, while the two met in front of the car, then headed toward the entrance, where Pam, as usual, was seeing people inside.

"Well, well, well," the female Vampire said, upon looking over, and seeing Elena joining the line, accompanied by a handsome older man in a suit. "Look who it is."

"Please don't act like you're surprised to see me, Pam," Elena replied to her.

"Can't say that I am, sugar," Pam answered, flicking a glance upwards, since she could perfectly see and hear the Dragons, before returning her gaze to the young woman. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"We're here to see Eric," said Elena.

"And who's "we"?" Pam asked, moving her dark blue gaze over onto Phil.

"Agent Phil Coulson," he replied, procuring his badge from within his suit jacket, and holding it up to her. "I'm with SHIELD."

"Agent Coulson," responded Pam. "Right." Stepping out of the way of the entrance to Fantgasia, she nodded her blond head at it. "Go on in, honey."

"Thank you," Phil said, tucking his badge away, before lifting a hand to Elena's back, and using the gentle hold to guide her inside.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Elena spoke to him. "I've never seen Pam move or drop the attitude that fast."

"It's the badge," Phil said. "Chicks dig the badge."

Elena smiled softly at his words, before leading the way through the crowd, and to the hallway that led to Eric's office, the door to which they found open.

* * *

Stepping inside, the pair found Eric behind his desk, while Chow stood nearby, hands held in front of him, one limb holding the wrist of the other, and both Vampires looked up, then over, at the sound of the two entering the office.

"Elena," Eric said, even as his brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the suit clad man with her.

"Here we are again, Eric," Elena replied, shrugging with her slender arms.

"Except with a third party," answered Eric, nodding at Phil.

"Sheriff Northman," Phil began, showing his badge once more. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with SHIELD. I'm here on Elena's behalf."

Elena could tell Eric didn't at all like the man's presence, especially once he showed his identification. "Chow, leave us."

Chow nodded, then walked from the office, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't know you had friends at SHIELD, Elena," said Eric, rising from his chair behind his desk.

"He's new," Elena answered. "Though I apparently can't be too careful. Seeing as how easily I could taken somewhere against my will."

Eric sighed softly. "You've spoken with Bill."

"I have," Elena said, before she marched a few feet closer to Eric, while Phil stood back, in much the same position Chow had been, very much like a bodyguard. "What the Hell is wrong with you, Eric? One second, you tell me you'll give me space, the next, you're going behind my back, and running to my Father."

"I regret it had to come to that," replied Eric. "But I needed to get a message to you, and I knew your Father would be the best bet."

"And did _**threatening**_ me better your odds?" Elena asked, quirking a dark brown brow. "Telling him how weak his daughter is right now? How powerless? How easy she'd be to kidnap and take to Dallas?"

"I am sorry I said those things," Eric said, lowering his blond head like a child in trouble with their parents. "It was in the heat of the moment. I was desperate."

"And what in Dallas is _**so**_ damn important that you'd say such things about me?" Elena inquired. "Someone you claim to care about."

"I _**do**_ care about you!" Eric responded, before he caught himself, and cleared his throat slightly, stepping out from behind his desk, then walking a few steps closer to Elena. "The Vampire Sheriff in Dallas, his name is Godric, has gone missing."

"Isn't that something your Vampire Authority should handle?" asked Elena, once more shrugging with her slender arms.

"Everyone is doing everything that they can," Eric replied.

"So, what could I do?" Elena inquired. "Especially if I'm as weak and helpless as you think."

"Elena-" Eric began with a sigh, but she swiftly cut him off.

"No, you listen to me, you bastard!" Elena yelled, marching closer, as she lifted a hand to point a warning finger at him. "If you had come to me, even though you said you'd given me space, I'd have heard you out. I may have even agreed to help you, to honor the deal we made the night Longshadow tried to kill me. But instead of coming to me, and asking me for help, like a man, you went behind my back, to my Father, and you _**threatened**_ me. The _**second**_ it benefited you, you chose to take advantage of me, of my fragile state. To prove right _**everything**_ I've always thought about Vampires. You're cowards, hiding behind your strength and your speed, using it to frighten those unable to fight you into doing what you want. I thought you had more respect for me, at least. I thought you knew _**never**_ to do that to me. But I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them. And I can guarantee, if you didn't know I had three fully grown Dragons protecting me, you'd have come into my house, and snatched me out of my bed, like some fairytale monster."

Eric remained silent as she spoke, his blond head once more lowered, causing him to resemble a child being yelled at by their elder.

"So, now, you can take whatever deal we had, and shove it up your 1,000 year old ass, Eric," Elena continued. "And I _**swear**_ , if I find out that you've hurt _**anyone**_. . . Well, you can see what happened to Drew Marshall to know what'll happen to _**you**_."

Turning on her heel, she began over to where Phil stood, but Eric soon called out to her, and what he said brought her to a dead halt halfway across the office.

"Are you aware that your friend Lafayette is a buyer and seller of Vampire blood?" Eric said, his voice now gone of any of the usual gentleness he used toward her, and completely, 100% Eric Northman.

Elena slowly turned, meeting Phil's gaze for a second, before facing Eric once more, and she felt anger began to seep through every inch of her body, when she saw the Vampire was actually smirking.

" _ **I've**_ been aware of this for quite some time," Eric continued. "But I've kept quiet about it, out of respect for our. . . relationship. Now, however. . . " He gently shook his blond head. "Now I may need to investigate it."

Before Phil could react, Elena had marched back across the distance she'd walked, balled up one of her slender bruised, scraped up hands, and put all of her weight and her strength behind the punch she threw at the Vampire's firm jaw.

The SHIELD Agent's eyes widened when he saw light brilliant scarlet swirls surrounding the limb, a split second before the cracking of bone filled the office, as the blow broke Eric's jaw, and his mouth filled with blood, while his head snapped to one side under the impact.

"Elena!" Phil exclaimed, recovering, and rushing forward, in order to gently grasp her slender upper arms from behind, just firmly enough to keep her from going anywhere, all while mindful of her wounds, and he saw her rich chocolate eyes fading from a matching deep crimson color back to their usual dark brown from around the side of her head, before he looked up at Eric, watching as his split lip healed, and his jaw reset, his own injuries healing in seconds due to his Vampire state.

"You bastard," Elena breathed as Eric, her chest rising and falling a bit heavily, from the adrenaline running through her veins, in addition to the sudden surge of renewed strength, showing her hexes to Phil for the first time, and for the first time period since Rene drugged her days prior.

"I'm guessing she's not as weak and fragile as you thought, Sheriff," Phil said to Eric. "And I hope I'm mistaken about this, but it sounded an awful lot like you were threatening her. Attempting to blackmail her even."

"Of course you're mistake, Agent Coulson," replied Eric, as he looked back over at the two of them, truly stunned Elena had not only struck him, but been able to do so with such force that she broke his jaw. "I would never do such a thing."

"Good," Phil answered, releasing his hold on Elena, in order to step forward, between her and Eric, whom he gazed firmly up at. "Because I'd hate for the Vampire Authority to learn from a reliable SHIELD source such as myself that one of their Sheriffs threatened a civilian he's already been illegally putting in harm's way for his own gain."

Despite her current state of fury, Elena was unable to help but smile at Phil's words to Eric, feeling pride in him overlapping her anger, while, truthfully, finding it incredibly attractive, a major turn on.

Eric looked like he was using every bit of self control he had not to talk back, or even physically lash out, and he merely nodded at Phil.

"Good," repeated Phil, before he turned, and lifted a hand to Elena's upper arm, using the hold to gently urge her to leave, something she happily did, allowing him to lead her from the office. "Have a nice night, Sheriff."

Reaching out, Phil opened the door, and stood back to allow Elena out first, before he followed himself, after giving Eric a nod, then closing it behind him.

* * *

Coming to a halt outside of the bedroom door, Phil lifted a hand to knock lightly on the ajar entrance with his knuckles, as he peered through the crack at Elena in her quarters.

Looking over, a bright smile lit up Elena's beautiful face at the sight of the man, and she paused in her task of packing to call to him. "Come in."

Pushing open the door, Phil stepped inside the bedroom, and walked in several feet. She had some pieces of luggage open on her bed, and was filling them with things from her bathroom, her closet, and her dresser. "How's the packing coming?"

"Good, I think," Elena replied, before laughing softly. "Emma and I have been here for two years now. It's the longest we've ever been in one place. Even when we were on the Railroad, we were constantly moving. So, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to packing."

"Well, I'm here if you need advice," Phil said, causing her to laugh softly.

When he and Elena had arrived back at the house, Bucky and Emma had been home, as had Destiny, while Peter was awake now with Bill, and all had been waiting for them to return.

Emma had quickly enveloped her cousin into a hug, and asked if she was all right. Elena had reassured her she was, and after giving everyone a brief summary of what had happened with Eric, the crowd had dispersed.

Bill insisted on staying the night, something Elena didn't argue with, and Emma had made up the couch for Bucky, since they were out of guest rooms, at least until Elena and Phil left the next morning, while Destiny went to bed, and Peter, who'd been asleep all day, decided to stay up with Bill, joined by Casper, Groot naturally with his Mom, while the Dragons had resumed their earlier positions in the front yard.

"Hey, um. . . " Elena began, as she stood by her bed, placing the clothes she'd just fetched from her dresser before Phil had arrived into the open Louis Vuitton suitcase, while she had a matching bag for her toiletries and such, and a backpack from the same brand for her immediate stuff, such as her phone, keys, wallet, etc. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," answered Phil, moving closer to her, his handsome face etched with curiosity over what she wanted to know.

"The other night, when you were having a nightmare, I heard what you were saying, in your sleep," Elena went on, seeing his expression fall and dim at her words. "And then, when you were in the bathroom, I grabbed your clothes to put in the washer with the sheets, and I saw you, through the crack in the door. I saw. . . your scar." She gently shook her head, when she saw him lower his gaze to the floor. "Phil, what happened to you?"

"I died," Phil said, lifting his gaze to her, a sad smile pulling ever so lightly at the corners of his lips.

"What?" Elena asked, her dark brow furrowing in confusion, even while she immediately completely believed what he said.

"We, uh. . " Phil began, looking away from the beautiful brunette, who gave him her full attention. "We had a prisoner, at SHIELD. He wasn't a Vampire, but we didn't know what else he could be at the time. He got the better of us, and he escaped. I tried to stop him, but he. . . He stabbed me, through the back, with this Scepter that he had."

Elena's eyes widened at the man's words, despite him basically revealing the scenario she'd thought of upon first seeing his scar to be the truth, it was quite different to hear him actually tell it. Him, the man who went through it.

"Director Fury found me, but it was too late," Phil went on, lifting his gaze back to her, and offering her a fresh sad smile. "The next thing I remember is waking up. Fury told me I'd been dead for eight seconds, before they managed to bring me back. They sent me to Tahiti for a while to recover." He chuckled softly, before continuing. "It's a magical place."

Elena's dark brow furrowed a bit further at his last words, as they just seemed out of place, but she nonetheless didn't question them, and remained silent, until he sent her a final smile that told her he was done.

Unable to think of what to say, she did the only thing she could think to do, and moved around to where he stood by the foot of her bed, where she came to a halt in front of him, lifting her slender arms, then wrapping them around his neck, as she drew him into an embrace, hugging him against her warm, soft body.

Phil was taken aback slightly at first, upon finding this incredible, beautiful young woman in front of him, pulling him into her arms, but it didn't take him long to recover, and he soon lifted his own limbs to embrace her in return, wrapping them securely around her slender torso, then splaying his large hands flat over her back, as he allowed himself to enjoy and lose himself in the feeling of holding her, and being held by her, her scent of honey and rose petals enveloping him, all of which sent a wave of contentment and warmth throughout him that he's never felt before in his life, and knew nothing to come would ever feel as good, at least anything from anyone but her.

* * *

\- Author's Note - All right, guys. There's the newest Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't know who Bucky is, I've added a picture of him to my Profile. Also, don't worry, just because Elena said, "No." to going to Dallas doesn't mean she won't. Some other stuff just needs to happen first. ;)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, and, as always, PLEASE review!


End file.
